365 jours par An
by Irissia
Summary: Kurogane n'a plus ni foyer ni patrie depuis la destruction de Shirasagi. Après un an d'errance, il arrive à la cité de FlyCastle, où il rencontre un blond des plus intriguant -Univers Alternatif- Partie II: Errance - chapitre 39 : Gel
1. Partie I FlyCastle: La Chandeleur

**Titre:** La Chandeleur

**Disclaimer:** Kurogane et Fye appartiennent toujours aux Clamp, blablaba.

**Note:** Hello tout le monde! Je vous avais manqué? Non? Bah tant pis pour vous! Voila, avec Nandra, alors qu'on mangeait des crêpes en ce jour de chandeleur, on a eu une idée, un défi. Et si on postait tout les jours un texte pendant un an? A vrai dire, je sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais je vais essayer de vous poster tout les jours un petit texte. Comme je trouvais un peu compliqué de faire un OS différent à chaque fois, j'ai eu une idée de contexte, que je développerai donc sur l'année suivant le thème qu'on aura choisi :) Aujourd'hui et bien ce sera la Chandeleur!

Bonne lecture, et pour me reviewter, ou me taper c'est en bas!

D'un pas lent, le guerrier remontait les allées de la cité FlyCastle. La ville tout entière était illuminée de mille feux. Fatigué et las d'errer, en voyant cet ilot de lumière au loin, il avait décidé de s'y arrêter afin de se reposer, et pourquoi pas, y trouver du travail. Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. C'était la chandeleur, le jour où on priait pour que l'année à venir soit fertile et que le reste de l'hiver ne soit pas trop froid et difficile. Bien que Kurogane vienne de loin, il connaissait cette célébration auquel il avait souvent participé, enfant comme adulte. Les rues étaient animées comme jamais, les habitants, riches comme pauvres, paysans comme commerçants, souriaient d'un air enjoué. Personne ne faisait attention à un étranger tel que lui, tout de noir vêtu, un katana à la ceinture, alors que la couleur était de mise en ce jour.

De toute façon, le guerrier n'avait pas prévu de participer à la fête. Il voulait juste se trouver une auberge convenable où il pourrait manger un vrai repas, boire un bon alcool et dormir dans un vrai lit, après des mois à manger ce qui lui tombait sur la main, et à dormir dans des granges abandonnées ou au bord des routes. Car tel était devenu sa vie, depuis que la cité où il avait vu le jour, Suwa avait disparu. Un an plus tôt, Une ville voisine, jalouse de leur prospérité, les avait férocement attaqués et détruits. Bien peu de personnes avaient survécu à l'instar de Kurogane, mais plus terrible encore, le guerrier avait perdu tout ceux qui comptait pour lui : Tomoyo et Amateratsu, respectivement prêtresse et souveraine de Suwa qui l'avait recueilli après la disparition tragique de ses parents. Eux, qu'il s'était juré de servir et protégé au péril de sa vie étaient morts. Il avait failli, et l'errance et la solitude était devenu sa punition.

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'atermoyer sur son sort, mais il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ce qui s'était passé. N'importe qui lui dirait qu'il devait faire son deuil et tourner la page, qu'il était encore jeune et avait la vie devant lui, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples que ça. Il était comme un chien fidèle sans maitre, sans but, sans avenir. Tout c'en quoi il croyait, ses maitres, sa force, sa confiance s'étaient effondrée ce jour-là comme un vulgaire château de carte. Entre temps, il avait accepté quelques contrats en tant que mercenaire, c'était défoulé à découper quelques corps, mais sa soif de vengeance et de sang semblait insatiable. Tout ce qu'il en retirait était une profonde amertume envers lui-même et le monde qui l'entourait.

Il tut ses sombres pensées alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, au détour d'une ruelle : Une petite auberge, avec pour seule pancarte un dessin de chat. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Les chats n'étaient pas vraiment les créatures les plus appréciées au monde, particulièrement les noirs qui avaient la réputation d'apporter le malheur. Ils étaient généralement associés à la sorcellerie, à l'irréel et l'impalpable qui effrayaient les gens du commun. Le guerrier haussa les épaules avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais cru à ces choses-là, aux monstres censés se cacher sous le lit des enfants la nuit, les sorciers, les vampires, les loups garous et autres créatures qui peuplaient l'imaginaire collectif.

Peut-être à cause de l'affiche, l'auberge était vide mais cela convenait parfaitement au guerrier qui détestait la foule. Néanmoins, il trouvait dommage que le propriétaire ait choisi une affiche de si mauvais augure alors que l'intérieur était chaleureux et accueillant. Kurogane choisi une table au fond de la salle, avec une vue sur l'ensemble de la pièce, près de la cheminée. Il rabattit en arrière sa capuche qui libéra sa tignasse noire et révéla des yeux d'un rouge sombre, ainsi qu'une peau tannée par le soleil, même en ce plein hiver. Il avait néanmoins le visage creusé par les privations, et des cernes sombres sous les yeux. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

« Bonjour monsieur, joyeuse chandeleur ! Vous voulez manger quelques choses ? »

Perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, Kurogane ne vit que tardivement un jeune homme blond s'approcher de lui, un plateau à la main, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il se rendit compte soudain, qu'il n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps, et ne sut pas quoi dire sur l'instant, et se contenta de grogner. Cependant, le jeune homme, nullement impressionné ne bougea pas, et attendit patiemment que son client se décide. Peu de gens venait manger dans cette auberge, mais il n'avait jamais vu d'homme comme lui. La plupart de ceux qui s'arrêtait ici était des habitués qui venaient boire un verre ou manger un morceau après une dure journée de labeur. Lui au contraire, était visiblement un voyageur, avec sa mine fatiguée, son baluchon et sa cape chargée de poussière. Avec un peu de chance, peut être voudrait-il louer une chambre ?

« Si vous ne savez pas quoi choisir, je peux vous proposez un plat qui n'est servi qu'à la Chandeleur, avec un peu d'alcool ».

« Ouais… Pourquoi pas, finit par dire le brun d'une voix rauque.

Il observa le blond retourner derrière le bar. Etait-il le seul employé ici ? A ses dépends leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois, et si au début, le brun fit comme si de rien était, il finit par soupirer, se lever et s'installer au bar pour regarder le blond confectionner son repas. D'un sourire, le blond lui servit alors un verre de cidre, avant de continuer sa préparation en fredonnant. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du cuisinier. Le cidre avait un délicieux goût de pomme qui lui rappela la Chandeleur de son enfance. Comme c'était une boisson pauvre en alcool, on en servait même aux enfants qui étaient ravi de boire comme les grands.

« Et voilà, désolé pour l'attente ! dit le blond, avant de déposer une assiette sous le nez du guerrier.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire contrit. Il aurait dû se douter de ce qu'on lui servirait, mais apparemment, sa longue errance lui avait fait oublier bien des choses. Dans son assiette se trouvait plusieurs crêpes plié en triangle, mais artistiquement arrangé pour ressembler à une fleur, tandis qu'en son centre trônait plusieurs ramequins rempli de plusieurs ingrédients : du miel, du sucre, et du sirop d'érable. Kurogane n'aimait pas spécialement le sucré, mais pour une fois, il ferait abstraction, son estomac lui rappelant en grognant combien il était affamé. Les crêpes étaient de sur quoi succulente. Il n'en avait certainement pas mangé d'aussi bonne depuis le décès de sa mère, et cela réchauffa son cœur meurtri, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« Cela vous plait ? demanda le serveur quand le guerrier finit son assiette.

- Ouais… Vous avez du bol, d'habitude, je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment alors. Vous êtes de passage n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça…

- Vous venez pour fêter la Chandeleur ?

- Pas vraiment non. C'est un pur hasard qui m'a amené ici.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ? Dit-il d'un grondement.

- Ne prenez pas cet air voyons. C'est juste que… Une de mes clientes dirait que rien n'est jamais dû au hasard.

- Je crois pas vraiment à ces conneries de destinée.

- Peu importe. Vous êtes là, c'est tout. Vous devriez en profiter pour aller faire la fête comme tout le monde.

- Sans façon. Je vais boire ici, puis aller me pieuter, enfin s'il reste des chambres de libre.

- Il en reste. Il me faut votre nom cependant pour le noter sur le registre.

- Kurogane.

- Moi c'est Fye.

- Je vous ai pas demandé votre nom.

- Je vous le donne quand même. Vu que je suis seul jusque demain, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ça sera plus simple »

Sans se départir de son sourire, il sortit de sous le bar une bouteille d'alcool, versa un verre au brun, avant de s'en servir un, et de trinquer avec lui.

" Joyeuse Chandeleur Kuro- sama.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane ! " S'écria le brun d'un air offensé.

Un air offensé qu'il ne garda guère. Il joua les durs toute la soirée, puis la nuit, mais au fond de lui, il renaissait un peu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas juste bu un peu d'alcool avec quelqu'un ? Ce blond l'exaspérait, avec son sourire ineffaçable, son rire incessant et son énergie inépuisable. Mais il n'avait pas la force de réellement le chasser. Il continua à boire toute la nuit, avant d'aller dormir alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Il s'écroula sur le lit moelleux, sans se dévêtir, vidé de ses forces. Un mince sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps flottait sur ses lèvres.

Joyeuse Chandeleur Fye… Et merci… Pensa—t-il, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Mauvais temps

**Note: **Hello tout le monde! comme promis le deuxième texte :)

Merci pour vos reviews! Une petite réponse avant de passer à la suite :)

**Raito:** Vas-y replonge, le KuroFye c'est la vie :)

**Nandra: **Ouais Un Kuro tout cassé, un! Et oui, les crêpes de Fye, je suis sûre que ce sont les meilleurs au monde, il en a de la chance le Kuro!

**Aelin** : Coucou, Aelin! J'aime qu'on m'aime vas-y ! Bon retour sur le fandom, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Pour une review ou pour des coups, c'est toujours le bouton magique en bas!

* * *

**3 février : Mauvais temps.**

Le sommeil que le brun avait chèrement désiré ne resta guère. A peine quelques heures après qu'il soit monté dans sa chambre, un vent violent le réveilla. Il fronça les sourcils, grogna avant de finir par ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il avait mal au crâne, impossible de se rendormir, sans parler de la tempête qui rugissait dehors. Il n'avait pas eu grand espoir de parcourir la ville à la recherche de travail après la fête de la veille, mais avec ce temps, c'était du domaine de l'impossible. D'un soupir, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Cela ne servait à rien d'y rester enfermé, et il avait besoin de quoi rallumer une bougie, et il aurait bien aimé avoir un bac d'eau pour se faire une toilette sommaire. Il descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier de bois qui craquèrent sous son poids. L'auberge était plongée dans un silence presque mortuaire, si n'était ce vent agaçant qui ne semblait pas près de vouloir s'arrêter.

La pièce principale était tout aussi calme et déserte. Visiblement, Kurogane était le seul client, il ne ressentait la présence de personne d'autre. Quelques bougies éparses éclairaient faiblement la pièce. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le blond, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Il resta un instant sans bouger, ne voulant pas troubler ses réflexions intérieures. Il s'étonna encore de l'apparence de cet homme, grand mince, presque filiforme, mais surtout de cette étrange atmosphère qui l'enveloppait. Hier, comme il n'avait pas arrêté de faire le pitre, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'aura pleine de mystère qui émanait de lui. Visiblement, il devait avoir peu de clients, alors comment arrivait-il à survivre dans une ville aussi grande ? Le tribut au seigneur de cette cité devait lui couter cher, alors comment pouvait-il lui payer ? Et puis, pourquoi avoir choisi l'enseigne d'un chat, alors que cet animal avait la réputation de porter malheur ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car le blond réagit soudain en se tournant vers lui, d'un immense sourire.

« Tu es réveillé Kuro-sama !

- Kurogane… soupira le brun. Et ouais, impossible de dormir avec ce vent.

- Nous sommes coincé tous les deux ici du coup Kuro-chan ! Hyu !

- La ferme ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, c'est Kurogane bordel !

- C'est trop long, Kuro-chan ! Bon, tu as peut être faim ? Ou soif ? dit-il s'éloignant prestement du blond afin d'éviter de subir sa colère manifeste.

- Non ça ira, j'ai encore l'alcool de cette nuit dans l'estomac… Par contre, si tu as un peu d'eau pour que je puisse me débarbouiller… »

- Oui j'en ai. Reste ici. »

Le brun obéit, et repris sa place de la veille au bar. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le blond ne lui ramène un baquet rempli d'eau tiède et d'une serviette. Le brun glissa ses mains dans le liquide clair et s'aspergea abondement le visage. Si le temps se montrait plus clément demain, il verrait pour se rendre au bain public où il pourrait se faire une vraie toilette. Une fois bien rafraichit, il s'essuya le visage quand soudain, il croisa son reflet. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps ne c'était- il pas miré de la sorte ? Il n'était pas du genre à prendre soin de son apparence, mais il ne se reconnaissait pas. Etait-il donc tombé si bas, avec ces cernes sombres et son visage creusé par les privations ? Où était donc passé le guerrier plein d'ardeur, le regard confiant, un sourire carnassier sur la face qui défiait quiconque de l'affronter ? L'image de Tomoyo en train de le réprimander lui apparut brièvement. Non, la jeune princesse n'aurait aimé voir ça. Il soupira, avant de chasser la vision trop douloureuse, sous le regard interrogateur du blond.

« Ca va Kuro-chan ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Ma tête est parfaitement normal merci ! S'énerva le brun qui trouvait ce type de plus en plus intrusif.

Déjà, il ne savait pas à quel moment ils étaient passés au tutoiement, alors qu'il était son client, alors il aurait autant préféré qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ! Mais vu qu'il était coincé avec lui tant que le vent ne cesserait pas, il allait devoir le supporter… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné.

- On dirait que le vent n'est pas près de s'arrêter…

- Non. Il n'a rien de naturel… Répondit pensivement le blond.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Un bref instant, le blond avait cessé de sourire, un instant à peine perceptible, mais qui ne lui échappa pourtant. Que voulait-il dire ? Décidément, Fye était quelqu'un d'énigmatique…

Et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Elle promettait d'être longue…


	3. Les bains publics

**Note: **Ohayo! Me revoila! Pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser des fautes qui ont pu resté dans les textes précédents. Je les fais à chaud, et malheureusement quand c'est comme ça, beaucoup de fautes ont tendance à m'échapper. Je ferrais une relecture plus intensive jeudi quand je serais en repos, promis :)

Alors le thème du jour était un peu particulier: le fan service. Vu le contexte où je suis, je ne savais pas trop comment faire ça, donc je pense que c'est plutot de manière subtile... Ou alors, on dira que je me suis fait mon petit théatre mental 0:). Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Nandra**: J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi :)

**Aelin** : Vu que j'ai 365 jours pour, je pense que je vais prendre mon temps pour une fois, quoique... Il sont si peu docile ces deux là...

Pour me taper ou m'aimer, c'est en bas!

**04 février : Les bains publics.**

Comme Kurogane s'en était douté, le vent n'était pas retombé de la journée. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il avait aidé (faussement à contre cœur) le blond à tout nettoyer. Mais au fond, cela lui avait fait du bien de s'occuper l'esprit avec des activités quotidiennes dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Bien sûr, il avait demandé à ce que ce soit décompté de son ardoise, car il n'avait jamais été du genre à travailler gratuitement. Tout travail mérite salaire disait le proverbe, et il s'était toujours appliqué à le suivre à la lettre. Il en avait profité, par la même occasion, pour découvrir l'intégralité de l'auberge. Il connaissait déjà la salle commune, avec sa grande cheminée chaleureuse, ses quelques tables rondes avec une grosse bougie dégoulinante de cire en leur centre, et son bar qui servait également de cuisine sommaire. Au premier étage se trouvait quelques chambres, dont celle où avait décidé d'élire domicile le brun, le temps de se trouver un travail et d'avoir les moyens de payer son propre logement. Il ne savait pas à vrai dire combien de temps il resterait, mais pour le moment, il était las d'errer, et sentait bien qu'il avait grand besoin de renouveler avec la civilisation.

Au deuxième étage, il n'y avait que la chambre de Fye, ainsi qu'une autre pièce qui servait de débarra. Le blond avait refusé l'aide du brun pour ranger le dernier étage d'un sourire, en disant qu'il se débrouillerait bien tout seul. Le brun ne s'en était pas formalisé, cela ne le concernait pas, mais il avait brièvement entraperçu un véritable capharnaüm et il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre dans un tel bordel. A son grand étonnement, il y avait une arrière-cour à l'auberge qui n'était accessible par les rues qu'en faisant le tour du pâté de maison. Une écurie sommaire permettait aux voyageurs à cheval d'y laisser leurs bêtes après les avoir pansés. Au centre de la cour se trouvait un puits, une chose rare et prisée dans une ville aussi grande, et beaucoup de personnes dans le quartier venaient y puiser de l'eau, une eau plus pure que celle de la rivière qui parcourait la ville d'ouest en est.

Finalement la journée s'était achevée plus rapidement que le brun l'aurait pensé. Il se coucha d'une fatigue saine et dormi du sommeil du juste pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines, voire des mois. Le lendemain, le ciel était redevenu calme et serein. Il se leva tôt, de bonne humeur, et après avoir demandé au blond où se trouvait les bains publics, il s'y rendit d'un pas léger. L'itinéraire qu'il lui avait donné était parfait, il n'eut aucun mal à le suivre. Il en profita pour mémoriser l'agencement des rues et des quartiers, et commença à repérer où se trouvait les quartiers modestes et riches; l'auberge de Fye se trouvait à la limite entre les deux.

Kurogane siffla d'étonnement en arrivant devant le grand bâtiment qui constituait les bains publics. Il repéra deux accès, un pour les femmes, un autre pour les hommes. Afin d'éviter des croisements importuns, on avait mis en place des horaires réservés à l'un ou l'autre sexe. Kurogane avait de la chance, il était arrivé à l' horaire réservé aux hommes. L'intérieur était frais mais humide. Le brun se rendit à l'accueil, reçu une plaque avec un numéro pour le casier de bois où il pouvait déposer ses vêtements. Il avait laissé son katana à l'auberge par précaution. En se déshabillant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à racheter de nouveaux vêtements, ceux-ci était usé jusqu'à la couture, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans son plus simple appareil en pleine rue, surtout en plein hiver.

Les bains publics étaient composés de plusieurs salles de différentes températures. Vêtu uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, le brun se rendit d'abord à la salle la plus froide. A cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais il croisa néanmoins quelques hommes qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif pour la plupart. Il fallait dire qu'il ne leur ressemblait guère. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtain, les yeux marron, alors que lui, au contraire, étant grand, carré, les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux rouges sangs, sans parler de sa façon de se déplacer souplement, sans cesse sur le qui-vive, comme un fauve en chasse. Son corps était jalonné de cicatrices, séquelle de ses différents combats. Arrivé à l'endroit souhaité, il remplit une vasque d'eau et s'aspergea abondement. Le liquide ruissela sur son corps musclé et aplatit légèrement ses cheveux sombres. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle où la température était plutôt moyenne, et plongea dans le bassin qui s'y trouvait. Son corps fendit souplement la surface. Il se laissa un instant porter par la puissance de son saut, avant de nager avec entrain. Il sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre, se détendre, revenir lentement à la vie. Un vague sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'il se sentait bien ! Il resta un instant à flotter sur la surface. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long rêve fiévreux… Ou d'un cauchemar. Malheureusement, certaines choses restaient réelles. Il n'avait plus de patrie, plus de maître, plus de but… Les choses avaient changé. Kurogane ne s'en rendait pas encore totalement compte, mais pousser la porte de l'auberge de Fye avait été l'un des déclencheurs majeurs de ce changement.

Une fois parfaitement ressourcé, il sortit du bassin et se dirigea vers la dernière salle, chaude et remplie de buée. Il cligna un bref instant des yeux, puis s'installa sur un banc. La vapeur acheva de purifier son corps en pénétrant chaque pore de sa peau qu'il frotta vigoureusement à l'aide d'une brosse. Il soupira d'aise, et se demanda pourquoi le blond avait refusé de l'accompagner. Était-il pudique ? Était-ce un problème d'apparence ? Certes, il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la population locale, avec ses longues jambes, son corps mince, sa peau claire, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Le guerrier l'imagina un instant, assis près de lui, à faire le pitre et à se plaindre de la chaleur suffocante. Cet idiot semblait parfaitement supporter le froid, et râlait dès qu'il faisait un peu chaud… Il secoua la tête. Imaginer le blond presque nu n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, même s'il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. C'était un homme comme lui après tout, non ? Mais il était tellement mystérieux et atypique qu'il l'intriguait plus que de raison. Il chassa ses impressions sur son étrange logeur, sortit de la pièce, se sécha avant de se rhabiller et de rentrer pour aller chercher son katana et commencer sa prospection.

Le blond était dans la salle commune, en train de préparer quelque chose que le guerrier ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui sentait drôlement bon.

« Alors Kuro-chan, ça t'as fait du bien ?

- Ouais, tu aurais dû venir… et c'est Kurogane !

- Sans façon merci… Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de lieu…

- T'as peur qu'on te reluque ? répondit Kurogane sans aucun tact.

- Hmm… J'aurais peut-être eu peur que tu le fasses Kuro- myu….

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire que de mater un maigrichon comme toi ! Et si tu continues avec tes surnoms débiles, je t'explose !

- En tout cas tu as meilleure mine… Et tu sens meilleur !

- Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que je puais par hasard ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas voyons… Bien ! Tu pourrais aller me chercher de la farine s'il te plait… je t'ai montré hier où elle était rangé… dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.

- Mais tu me prends vraiment pour ton esclave ! Continues comme ça, et tu n'auras pas un sous quand je partirai ! Rugit Kurogane avant d'aller chercher ce que le blond lui avait demandé.

Celui-ci l'observa plus que de raison. Oui… Il avait bien meilleure mine… Il allait devoir le remplumer maintenant… Il sifflota et retourna à sa cuisine.


	4. Distraction

**Note**: Bonsoir! Le mot du jour est distraction! Un texte un peu court, mais cette fois, sous le point de vue de Fye. Ah ce Fye... Bizarrement avec lui, j'écris toujours mieux j'ai l'impression :)

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Nandra**: Elle avait l'air prometteuse ton idée... Hammam et esclave...miam! Et oui, Kuro veut travailler, alors Kuro travaillera! Na!

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous jure, je ne mord pas :)

* * *

**Distraction.**

Fye reposa sur le bar le verre qu'il venait de nettoyer. Un léger courant d'air avait soufflé l'une des bougies lorsque Kurogane avait poussé la porte de l'auberge pour repartir. Depuis la veille, le brun s'appliquait à chercher un travail de garde du corps, ou de mercenaire. Fye ne s'inquiétait guère, dans une ville aussi grande, il trouverait forcément quelque chose qui lui conviendrait. Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du blond. La transformation qui s'était opéré chez le guerrier en quelques jours était saisissante. A son arrivé, il avait ressemblé à n'importe quel vagabond qui s'arrêtait à une auberge pour prendre un peu de repos, avant de retourner sur les routes de l'errance. Désormais, vêtu de frais et propre, il aurait pu passer pour n'importe quel honnête habitant de la cité. Oh, il avait toujours autant mauvais caractère, mais Fye avait tout de suite senti qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, et plus il le taquinait, plus il semblait réveiller sa vrai nature profonde.

L'aubergiste jouait un petit jeu dangereux cependant. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment cela avait commencé. Le guerrier l'avait intrigué dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de son établissement. Il ne ressemblait pas aux voyageurs classiques, même avec son allure de vagabond. Fye avait tout de suite senti une force intérieure, brisée, tue, mais qui ne demandait qu'à réapparaitre. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit un jour, que les gens ordinaires n'étaient pas intéressés par son auberge ? Avoir comme enseigne un chat noir attirait forcément des personnes d'une nature atypique.

Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour que le blond commence sa petite distraction. Un jour de fête, un peu d'alcool, et il avait commencé à embêter le brun. Ce n'était pas parti d'une mauvaise attention, Fye avait juste eu le sentiment que Kurogane avait besoin de se changer les idées un temps, mais…

Mais le blond n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait pu durer. Il s'était juste dit qu'il finirait par partir, qu'il resterait un jour ou deux de plus, voila tout. Pourtant, il avait beau taquiner en permanence le brun, celui-ci restait. Mais combien de temps encore ? Fye ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cela ne durerait pas. Et puis, pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il était lui-même arrivé dans cette ville quelques mois plus tôt, avait racheté le bâtiment avec son argent. Ce n'était pas grave s'il avait peu de client. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins, et cette auberge était juste une bonne cachette dans une ville aussi grande. Le chat noir repoussait la plupart des gens, et ainsi, il n'avait pas à beaucoup sortir. Et si un jour, il était découvert et bien… Il n'aurait qu'à fermer boutique et chercher une meilleure cachette.

Son sourire s'effaça soudain, sa main se crispa sur le verre qu'il tenait encore. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il se sentait bien dans cette immense ville où personne ne le connaissait et ne faisait attention à lui. Il était un inconnu parmi tant d'autres, il était juste personne. Personne pour s'attacher à lui, et lui ne s'attachait à personne… Alors pourquoi le brun l'attirait et l'intriguait autant ? Il ne connaissait pas son histoire, et n'avait pas envie de la connaitre, il n'était qu'une distraction passagère… Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se voilait la face. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours fait ? Sourire, simuler le bonheur, mentir avec tellement d'intensité qu'il se mentait aussi à lui-même ?

Il était tellement facile de faire semblant de s'amuser en jouant les imbéciles pour paraitre tellement agaçant qu'on finirait par l'oublier. Cependant…

Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit que les humains n'étaient pas fait pour vivre seul, et qu'il aurait beau fuir le genre humain, chercher la solitude, elle ne durerait pas. Kurogane serait-il celui qui briserait la gangue de glace qui empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais cela l'effraya soudain tellement, qu'il eut la furieuse envie de claquer la porte et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, sans bouger, à laisser le monde continuer sa course du temps, tandis qu'il ne s'en mêlait pas, figé comme une statue. Il écouta les bruits environnants, le bruit des passants qui parlait, tantôt avec joie, tantôt avec tristesse, tantôt avec colère. Il écouta les cris des enfants qui passaient en jouant, et entendit faiblement, les bruits de pas des souris qui se baladaient entre les murs de l'auberge, sans doute à la recherche de quelques choses à se mettre sous la dent. Il sentit l'odeur du bois qui crépitait dans sa cheminée, et du repas qu'il laissait mijoter avec patience.

Et soudain il entendit un bruit de pas qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre. Kurogane revenait… Fye se reprit. Il rouvrit les yeux, et esquissa son habituel sourire. Le brun entra et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, comme à l'accoutumé. Fye eut instantanément envie de l'embêter. C'était plus fort que lui, comme un insecte s'approchant de la lumière à s'en bruler, il ne pouvait résister. Il verrait plus tard… Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de jouer … De voir Kurogane se mettre en colère, interagir avec lui, peu importe la manière… Même si le blond jouait la comédie, même s'il se mentait, au moins, il oubliait ses problèmes, ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il est…

Il avait juste besoin de se distraire.


	5. Moonlight

**Note: **Ce soir ce n'est pas la pleine lune, mais dans le texte, si!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Kahlane:** Oh coucou toi! Ravie de te retrouver sur ce fandom ! Et Oui, Kuro et Fye sont magiques, moi aussi ils font battre mon petit coeur!

**Nandra:** Moi aussi je veux avoir un Kuro à embêter!

Pour me taper, me féliciter, m'aimer ou me detester, c'est toujours le même bouton! hop hop hop!

* * *

**6 février, Moonlight.**

Kurogane était nerveux. Sa main serrait et desserrait de manière compulsive le manche de son katana. Il se trouvait debout à côté de Tomoyo et Amateratsu, qui semblaient partager sa nervosité. Ils se tenaient tous les trois dans la cour du palais de Shirasagi, tendu comme jamais. La tension était palpable. Le vent soufflait avec violence et balayait tout sur son passage. Les branches du majestueux cerisier qui trônait au centre du patio gémissaient et tanguaient au risque de céder à tout instant. Il n'y avait nulle lumière, sinon la lune, haute et pleine dans le ciel, ainsi qu'un ou deux candélabres justes derrière eux à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse. Soudain, le vent redoubla d'intensité. La jeune fille à côté de lui cacha son visage derrière ses bras alors que ses cheveux voletaient en tous sens, et que les clochettes qui y étaient accrochées teintaient furieusement.

_Cette rafale n'a rien de normal…_ pensa le brun.

- Quelque chose arrive ! Hurla Tomoyo, le visage crispé.

Les lames sortirent de leurs fourreaux. Mais où était leur adversaire ? Qu'était-il ? Kurogane sentait sa présence, sombre, étouffante, mais n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Il fronça des sourcils, grinça des dents. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son katana, remua légèrement, près à attaquer au moindre danger. La « bourrasque » passa derrière eux, s'engouffra dans le palais et souffla toutes les bougies allumés. Des hurlements retentirent. Kurogane n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi, de ne pas savoir ce qui les attaquaient et qui semait la mort autour d'eux. Les ennemis invisibles et vicieux n'était pas fait pour lui. Il s'avança d'un pas, et dégaina totalement son sabre.

- Montre-toi sale lâche ! Hurla-t-il, sans réponse.

Tout à coup, la rafale revint vers eux et les emprisonna. Kurogane plissa les yeux. La poussière et les feuilles emportés par le vent l'empêchaient de voir clairement. Il se tourna brièvement vers la princesse Tomoyo qui lui jeta un regard apeuré.

- Kurogane ! Cria-t-elle, avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres.

Le guerrier se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, hagard. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient. Il devait se reprendre. Lentement, il ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément puis expira tout aussi doucement. C'était un rêve. Un rêve du passé qui venait le tourmenter. Son cœur s'apaisa progressivement, et ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Il n'était plus là-bas. Il était à FlyCastle, dans l'auberge du Chat noir… Il soupira. Il avait beau faire, ce rêve continuait de le hanter depuis un an, encore et encore. Et cette vieille question sans réponse. Qui les avaient attaqués ? Ce qu'il voyait dans son rêve était la dernière chose cohérente dont il se rappelait. Après, il n'y avait eu que combat, l'invisible et ténèbres. Quand il avait repris connaissance ce jour-là, il n'y avait presque plus personne, sinon des gens gravement blessés comme lui. Mais ni Amateratsu ou Tomoyo n'avait été là… il n'était resté d'elles que leurs capes pleines de sang.

Le guerrier grogna et secoua la tête, les poings serrés. Il avait erré pendant un an à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait l'amener vers son ennemi. Mais rien. Personne n'avait su ce qui s'était passé, et Suwa avait tout simplement été rayé de la carte, oublié. Pourtant Kurogane ne désespérait pas, ou plutôt, sa vengeance était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Mais à quel prix ? Il avait perdu une vingtaine de kilos au moins, perdu de la force, perdu de l'attrait à ce qui l'entourait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à cette auberge. Le hasard n'existait pas lui avait dit le blond le jour de son arrivé. Kurogane avait besoin de se retaper avant de poursuivre ses recherches, il ne le savait que trop bien. Alors il resterait ici, trouverait du boulot le temps de se refaire du poil de la bête.

Il soupira et fini par se lever. Il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir dans ses conditions. Il avait besoin de se changer les esprits, se distraire et vite. Il enfila quelques vêtements chauds, attrapa son katana au passage et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir et descendit l'escalier sur la pointe de pieds, ce qui n'empêcha pas quelques lattes de bois de grincer bruyamment. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait accès à la cour extérieure, mais resta figé face au spectacle dont il était soudain témoins.

Dehors, la neige c'était mise à tomber à gros flocon. La nuit était fraiche, mais agréable. Et au milieu de la cour se tenait le blond, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir où s'entrelaçait des arabesques bleutées. La lune illuminait d'argent les cheveux de Fye qui paraissait soudain, irréel. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il laissait les flocons tomber un a un sur son pâle visage. Kurogane n'osa pas bouger, de peur de troubler la vision fantasmagorique. Il resta un long moment ainsi à l'observer, sans se soucier du froid qui traversait ses vêtements. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours cru être juste un petit rigolo, se dévoilait soudain. Son allure était douce, paisible, et un brin fragile. Pourtant, le brun sentait une force intérieure cachée, contrainte, emprisonnée dans une cage invisible.

Et soudain, quelques chose apparut, des petites lumières s'approchaient lentement. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être des lucioles, il faisait trop froid, et la ville n'était pas leur lieu de prédilection. Il plissa les yeux, mais ce ne fut que, lorsque les étranges lumières environnèrent le blond qu'il en discerna la forme. C'était des papillons, des papillons comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il recula d'un pas. Ces choses ne pouvaient exister, qu'était-elle ? L'un deux vint se poser sur le doigt du blond. Son autre main l'enveloppa pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Le blond fronça les sourcils, la mine concentrée. C'est alors qu'il perçut la présence du guerrier tout près. Il se tourna vers lui, le visage rêveur, avant d'esquisser son habituel sourire.

« Bonsoir Kuro-chan. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun le regarda sans mot dire, interdit, avant de s'avancer avec hésitation. Les papillons lumineux tournèrent un instant autour de lui, avant de s'en aller. Kurogane les laissa faire, tout en leur jettant un regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

- Quel truc Kuro-chan ?

- Mais ça… ces… papillons.

- Tu les vois alors ?

- Bah oui que je les vois ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Kurogane.

- Normalement tu ne devrais pas… Tu crois aux choses surnaturelles Kuro-chan ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien. La seule chose surnaturelle qu'il avait vu, c'était ce vent étrange qui l'avait attaqué à Suwa…

« Pas vraiment. Crache le morceau, si t'as un truc à dire.

- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ne t'inquiète pas, ces papillons ne sont pas dangereux, au contraire. Ils ne te mangeront pas… Tu devrais aller te recoucher, la nuit est fraiche.

- La ferme, j'ai pas peur de papillon ! Et j'étais venu pour m'entrainer, je n'arrive à pas dormir.

- Je vois… entraines toi bien Kuro-pon alors, tu manques de muscles ! A demain ! Répondit le blond avant d'esquiver souplement le sabre du brun, et de s'enfuir à l'intérieur. Le brun soupira, et continua d'observer la neige tomber.

_Tu parles d'une nuit_, se dit-il.


	6. Coups et Blessures

**Note:**

ohohoh! Bon aujourd'hui, Kuro-chan joue les gros dur! ça sang le sapin! ou le sang! ou... rien :p

Pour me taper ou reviewter, c'est toujours le même bouton, Kuroro va me tuer sinon.

Kuro: C'est Kurogane bordel!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Nandra: Et oui, l'intrigue chez Fye c'est une seconde nature :)

Kahlane: Ouais hein qu'il est beau Fye! Tiens, j"y avais pas pensé aux papillons de Magi, mais maintenant que tu le fais remarquer c'est tout à fait ça! Enfin les dorés, pas les noirs! Je vois que tu as toujours d'aussi bon goût en matière de série ;)

* * *

Le 07 février : Bagarre.

Kurogane n'avait guère dormi la nuit précédente. Il n'en montra aucune gêne cependant, le sommeil le fuyait déjà depuis longtemps. Il s'entraina durement jusqu'à ce qu'un pâle soleil perce l'horizon. La neige avait recouverte la ville d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, et si certains s'en plaignaient, les enfants eux, étaient ravi. Le guerrier en croisa plein dans la cité qui se courrait après en riant, se balançant des boules de neige à tout va. Peu importait le temps qu'il faisait, la ville de FlyCastle continuait à suivre son chemin. Cela faisait bizarre au guerrier, lui qui avait fui toute civilisation pendant un an. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'entendre le rire des enfants, et de voir les sourires enjoués des adultes qui partaient au travail. Perdu l'habitude de sentir la bonne odeur du pain fraichement cuit, du bruit du fer battu par les forgerons, et des commerçants qui criaient à tue-tête que leurs produits étaient meilleurs que ceux du voisin.

Un mince sourire effleura ses lèvres. C'était ça de vivre, et il devait continuer. Il déboucha finalement dans la ruelle qu'il recherchait. Il avait entendu la veille que quelqu'un cherchait un garde du corps dans la boutique d'un prêteur sur gages. Dans une ville aussi calme, il ne voyait pas en quoi une telle personne aurait besoin de lui mais il devrait s'en accommoder. Il serait bien payé et dans l'immédiat, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il partirait plus tard à la recherche d'un peu plus d'action. Le prêteur sur gage était un petit homme rondouillard et moustachu, au regard de fouine qui ne lui inspira guère confiance. Le type se disait menacé par des concurrents, ce qui n'étonna pas le brun. Cet homme était sans aucun doute un magouilleur, et il avait dû attirer les foudres de quelques personnes qui désiraient se venger. Cela le fit grogner, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas mieux. D'un autre côté, personne ne connaissait ses talents d'épéiste, il avait besoin de se faire un nom. Et s'il pouvait attirer à lui des gens de plus en plus fort… Et bien il n'aurait pas perdu son temps.

La journée lui parut longue et ennuyeuse. Quelques clients passèrent, échangèrent quelques biens contre de l'argent, et vis-versa. Kurogane, assis dans un coin de la pièce, l'air qui se voulait menaçant (mais qui était plutôt ronchon d'ennui) les observait, la main sur son arme. La plupart d'entre eux était des gens sans intérêts, faibles, voire désespérés. Le guerrier grinça plus d'une fois des dents en voyant de quelle manière le prêteur sur gage en profitait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, et si les gens étaient trop bêtes pour se laisser avoir, cela ne le concernait pas.

En fin de journée, alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de son service, les choses bougèrent enfin. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent. Ils avaient tous des têtes de crapule ce dont Kurogane en tira une grande satisfaction. Enfin il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Son sabre n'avait pas gouté de sang depuis longtemps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les tuer. Il n'avait pas envie de finir en prison alors qu'il voulait essayer de s'intégrer un minimum dans cette ville. Il les laissa un peu menacer le prêteur, avant de tirer son arme de son fourreau. Les malfrats lui lancèrent un regard qui se voulait menaçant tandis que le kendoka esquissait un sourire carnassier. Les attaquants l'encerclèrent. Rapide comme l'éclair, il les frappa un à un du plat de sa lame. Certes il ne les tuait pas, mais il leur occasionnait des dommages corporelles tel que des côtes cassés, qui les calmeraient un long moment, il l'espérait. L'un d'eux réussit néanmoins à lui entailler le bras, ce qui le mit furieusement en colère, même s'il n'en montra rien.

Mais ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point, ce fut cet idiot de prêteur sur gage qui ressortit soudain de sa cachette en gémissant parce que certaines de ses pièces avaient été cassées. Comme s'il était pour quelque chose !

« Vous avez mis une sacrée pagaille ! J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent avec tout ce que vous avez cassé ! Impossible de vous payer ! »

Pardon ? Il avait bien entendu ? Il avait fait son travail, sauvé sa vie et cet abruti refusait de lui donner son dû ? Un grondement de loup s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il pointait son épée en direction du prêteur sur gage.

« Eh vieux schnock, Je te conseille de me donner ma paye du jour, sinon je te garantis que c'est un objet de valeur d'un tout autre ordre que tu vas perdre ! »

Le prêteur poussa un cri de souris, et, tout en s'épongeant le visage, sortit d'un petit coffre la somme qu'il devait au brun pour ses… services. Le guerrier prit la bourse d'un sourire carnassier, avant de quitter boutique. Il venait de perdre son premier boulot, cela commençait bien. En même temps, il n'était pas responsable se disait-il en ronchonnant.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, il décida de rentrer, il avait faim.

« Tiens bonjour Kuro-chan, comment c'est passé ta jour… Mais tu es blessé ? »

Kurogane jeta un regard absent sur la blessure en haussant les épaules. Il l'avait oublié tiens.

« C'est juste une égratignure.

- Mais bien sûr Kuro-pon, une égratignure, c'est pour ça que ta manche est tachée de sang. Viens t'asseoir ici, je vais te nettoyer ça.

- C'est Kurogane ! Et j'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule ! »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus et était parti chercher tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie. Le temps qu'il revienne, le brun s'était installé à sa place habituelle au bar, bougon. Décidément, il n'avait fait que ça aujourd'hui. Le blond ne tardait pas à revenir, armé de bandages, serviettes et d'une bassine pleine d'eau tiède.

« Enlève le haut Kuro-chan, je ne vois rien.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d'obtempérer. Il n'aimait pas la lumière malicieuse qu'il avait entraperçue dans les prunelles bleutées du blond !

« Hyuu ! Kuro-chan est plein de cicatrices !

- La ferme ! Soignes moi qu'on en finisse !

- Oh, maintenant tu acceptes ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix crétin ! »

Fye rit avant de tremper une serviette dans l'eau tiède et de nettoyer la plaie. Elle était moins profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, mais pas non plus négligeable. Une fois l'entaille bien nettoyé et séché, il appliqua un onguent qui servirait à aider à la cicatrisation, puis il banda le bras du guerrier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Soudain, le brun frémit alors qu'il sentait un doigt long et fin se balader en haut de son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

- C'est une vilaine cicatrice que tu as là… tu te l'es faite comment ?

Un pan de mon armure qui s'est enfoncé à cause d'un vilain coup.

« Et celle-là ?

- Un coup d'épée.

- Et celle-là ?

- Une lance.

- Et cel…

- Bordel, tu vas pas le demander pour toutes les cicatrices que j'ai !

- Tu dois être un sacré guerrier… enfin je n'en doutais pas vu ta carrure et ton air ronchon…

- Tu sais ce qui te dit mon air ronchon ?!

- Cela dit… Tu étais plus musclé que ça avant non ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit en grognant le brun. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait maigri, et le pourquoi du comment.

- Je ne sais pas… ça se voit…

- Pff. Et toi ? Tu as connu beaucoup de combat ? Lâcha Kurogane comme une bombe pour changer de source de discussion.

- Moi ? je ne sais pas me battre Kuro-pii !

- ah ouais ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment t'as fait pour survivre tout seul dans ce monde sans savoir combattre ?

- Qui te dit que je suis seul ?

- Tu es seul. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais me changer avant de souper, dit le brun pour clore la discussion. Une fois seul, le sourire de Fye disparut.

_Ce Kurogane… Il fait l'air de rien, mais il voit beaucoup de choses…_


	7. Parfum

**Note:** Bon bon bon... Kuro n'est pas content... ça sent de plus en plus le sapin non?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nandra**: C'est le prêteur sur gage qui a commencé! Et Fye! je retire toute responsabilité à Kuro! *s'enfuit*

**Raito-Hana**: C'est bien connu, les moustaches, c'est le mal!

**Kahlane:** Merci ! j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire :)

Pour me taper, m'aimer c'est toujours le même bouton! Comment ça je me répète!

* * *

**08 février : Parfum.**

Le lendemain, Kurogane se leva très tôt, bien avant que le soleil ne pointe à l'horizon, bien avant le blond qui l'entendit partir, son pas lourd résonnant dans le couloir.

_Kuro-chan est en colère, _se dit-il.

Fye avait-il été trop loin la veille ? Il resta quelques minutes dans son lit à réfléchir à la question, avant d'en conclure qu'après tout, la vie du brun ne le concernait pas, et comme il s'en était déjà fait la réflexion, le kendoka n'était qu'une source de distraction passagère. L'idée l'attristait, mais il ne chercha pas à la changer. Après tout, la peine faisait partie de lui depuis longtemps, alors une tristesse de plus ou de moins…

_- Tu es seul. Je le lis dans tes yeux._

Sa main se crispa sur le rebord de son lit. Fye n'en avait rien laissé paraitre, mais le brun avait fait mouche la veille. Oui, il était seul. Il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de famille, il n'était plus rien dans ce monde, juste un électron libre qui veillait à se lier à personne. Les choses n'étaient pas si faciles pourtant, et les dieux seuls savaient combien Fye souhaitait se mêler aux autres sans aucune crainte ! Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas, il s'était toujours dit qu'il l'avait voulu, que c'était son souhait, mais à quelle prix ? Finalement, il n'avait plus pensé à la question jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kurogane. De quelqu'un comme lui, solitaire, et n'attendant plus rien de ceux de son espèce.

Soudain, un papillon, identique à ceux qu'il avait vu quelques nuits auparavant, traversa les murs de sa chambre pour se poser délicatement sur son nez, avant de disparaitre. Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du blond. _Elle_ arrivait. Il chassa Kurogane de son esprit, se leva, se fit une toilette de chat avant de s'habiller et de descendre dans la salle commune de son auberge. Il ouvrit les volets et les fenêtres pour aérer, tria ses bouteilles d'alcool et prépara celles qui plairaient particulièrement à sa cliente, et mis à mijoter un repas sur le feu tout doucement. Enfin, il nettoya toutes les tables, particulièrement celle du fond où il déposa quelques coussins sur un grand fauteuil.

Satisfait, le blond épongea son front. La pièce était bien agencée pour la cliente très spéciale qu'il allait accueillir aujourd'hui. Et, comme si celle-ci avait senti qu'il était prêt à la recevoir, celle-ci approcha. Fye sentit son parfum, cette étrange fragrance de magie pure qui l'enveloppait, cette signature si particulière qui faisait d'elle l'une des sorcières les plus prisés et recherchés du monde. De nouveaux papillons traversèrent les murs pour l'environner, et le blond fut heureux que Kurogane ait décidé de partir si tôt ce matin.

Fye se tourna instantanément en entendant le son de cloche de la porte d'entrée, calme et posé, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bienvenue Yuko-san.

- Bonjour Fye… Cela faisait longtemps.

Une femme sans âge entra dans l'auberge avec élégance. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui épousait sa silhouette bien dessinée. Le blond s'écarta et la pria d'entrer en lui indiquant d'un geste où elle pourrait s'installer. Il lui prit son manteau qu'il accrocha sur un porte manteau. Yuko était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge où était dessiné un grand papillon noir. Ses manches étaient si longues que le blond se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'empêtrer avec, mais tout en cette femme n'était que grâce, élégance et confiance. Aucun de ses gestes, même les plus minimes n'étaient faits au hasard.

- Tu as reçu mon message alors, commença Yûko.

- Il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas été le seul, c'est un peu embêtant.

- Oh… Et comment s'appelle cette personne?

- C'est Kuro….

Fye n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le kendoka rentra brusquement en claquant la porte sur son passage. Sa colère n'était visiblement pas tombée, bien au contraire, elle semblait avoir empiré.

- Eh bien Kuro-chan, déjà de retour ?

Aucune réaction, sinon un profond grognement d'ours sorti trop vite d'hibernation. Fye ne s'en formalisa pas et lui versa un verre d'alcool avant d'aller remuer son plat qui commençait à répandre une douce senteur qui faisait envie.

Kurogane ne décrocha pas un mot ni ne jeta un seul regard avant de finir son verre d'alcool. A côté de lui, Fye discutait avec une femme que le brun n'avait jamais vu et qu'il préféra ignorer d'un haussement d'épaule. Mais alors que le temps passait, il leur jeta de bref coup d'œil et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ils lui rappelèrent les moments passés avec la princesse Tomoyo, ce qui fit bondirent de nouveau sa colère, et lui remémora les derniers jours écoulés. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'emploi, personne ne voulait l'embaucher car il était un étranger. Plus les jours passaient, plus cela commençait à l'agacer furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi trop longtemps. Non seulement il n'avait pas prévu de s'attarder dans cette ville, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus loger dans une auberge dont il devait payer le logement et le couvert. Fye ne lui avait rien demandé pour le moment, mais plus le temps passerait, plus les choses se compliqueraient. Tout au plus, il avait les moyens pour encore une semaine, mais pas plus… Et quand bien même il voulait se retaper pour repartir en quête de vengeance, il ne voulait pas redevenir un vagabond. Sa colère retenue n'échappa à Yuko qui lui décocha un regard malicieux avant de dire :

- ohlala… Voilà bien un homme colérique.

- De quoi je me mêle…

- Kuro-chan… on ne parle pas aux belles jeunes femmes comme Yûko-san ainsi…

- Toi aussi lâche moi. Je fais ce que je veux, occupes toi de tes affaires.

Un infime tremblement traversa la main de Fye que seule Yûko entraperçue. Kurogane ne la quittait d'ailleurs pas du regard. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de plus suspect encore que du blond, un parfum d'intrigue et de manipulation. C'était une femme de pouvoir qui savait choisir ses mots et qui n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre lui. Sa colère n'était pas près de s'apaiser. Il avait besoin d'actions, de combats, de taper sur quelque chose, aussi, il préféra quitter le bar en fulminant. Fye voulut le rattraper pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Yûko se saisit de son bras.

- Tu ne peux pas te mêler de sa vie, Fye.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de sa vie, je veux juste…

- L'aider ? Ni toi ni moi ne le pouvons.

-Mais, les papillons…

- Oui. Cet homme a un souhait, le fait qu'il ait vu mes papillons est un signe. Son souhait est si fort qu'il dirige sa vie toute entière… Seulement, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l'exaucer.

- Moi d'accord, mais vous… Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas exaucer son souhait ?

- Il faudrait qu'il soit d'accord, ou qu'il veuille de l'aide, et ce n'est pas son cas. Il veut se débrouiller et résoudre lui-même son problème.

Fye baissa les yeux. Quand bien même…

- Fye. Tu as fait tes propres choix en état de cause, faire appel à mes services est l'un deux. Un choix qui a des conséquences sur ta vie toute entière, sur ta façon de vivre… Ne pas te mêler aux autres, être invisible, ignorant au monde qui t'entoure…

- Je sais… Pour qu'ainsi, _Il_ ne puisse pas me retrouver, je le sais Yuko-san…

Et pourtant… Il avait vu une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du brun, une lueur qui l'effrayait et qui l'inquiétait. Si Kurogane n'arrivait pas à se contenir… Qui savait quelle bêtise il risquait de faire ? Et Fye aurait beau l'éloigner de sa vie, faire comme si de rien était… Hormis Yûko-san, Kurogane était devenu son seul lien avec l'extérieur. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, il apportait avec lui le parfum de la vie. Un parfum dont il se sentait de plus en plus dépendant, même s'il tentait de le cacher en se voilant la face et en pensant que le kendoka était juste là pour l'amuser et rien d'autre. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il en paierait les conséquences, d'une manière ou d'une autre…


	8. Foyer

**Note:** Un texte un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais celui de demain devrait largement compenser. celui d'aujourd'hui sert un peu de transition. Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nandra:** Ouais on se demande, quel sale caractère!

**Raito & Kahlane**: Pour le souhait de Fye à l'encontre de Yûko, il va falloir attendre un peu :)

* * *

Musique : Fake wings - Yuki Kajiura live watch?v=nIZxQFO6Oe0

* * *

09 février : Foyer

Kurogane ne rentra qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir erré de longues heures dans la cité de Flycastle. Au début, il s'était demandé pourquoi soudainement il c'était mis en colère alors qu'il c'était senti plutôt bien dans la ville qu'il apprenait à connaitre. Mais dès qu'il avait quitté l'auberge en fulminant, il avait compris. Cette colère ne datait pas d'hier. Elle était enfoui depuis bien longtemps en lui, depuis le meurtre de ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent, souriant, plein de vie et qui aspirait à être plus fort. Il avait tout perdu en un claquement de doigt, une bataille, du sang, des larmes…. La rage qui l'avait habité à cette époque avait bien failli le détruire, si la princesse Tomoyo n'était pas intervenue.

A demi fou, il avait massacré les guerriers inconnus qui avaient assassiné les habitants de Suwa. Un à un, il les avait tué, versé le sang au point de ne plus être capable de différencier amis ou ennemis. Et quand Amateratsu était arrivé avec son armée pour tenter de sauver ce qui restait de Suwa, il les avait attaqués. Et alors la jeune princesse Tomoyo c'était approché. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose, des simples mots qui l'avaient touché, ramené à la réalité.

_« Tu dois laisser ta mère et les tiens reposé en paix. »_

Il avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là, et la jeune fille l'avait épaulé, comme une sœur aurait pu le faire. Plus tard, elle lui avait proposé d'entrer à son service et il avait accepté. Néanmoins, il lui avait demandé à l'époque, pourquoi elle acceptait de prendre quelqu'un d'aussi potentiellement violent à son service. La jeune fille avait sourie et lui avait tout simplement dit :

_« Justement, parce qu'un homme comme toi ne devrait pas vivre sans maitre, sans but, autre que la vengeance et le sang. Tu vaux mieux que cela. »_

Tant qu'il avait été au service de Tomoyo, il avait suivi ce « credo » et mis à part un ou deux dérapages, il avait su rester également fidèle au credo de son père « être fort, pour protéger des êtres chers ».

Mais un an plus tôt, il avait échoué. Il avait perdu son nouveau foyer, sa maison, sa raison de vivre, son but. Cette fois, il n'y avait eu personne pour le ramener dans le droit chemin, et plutôt que de laisser exploser sa rage et de prendre le risque de tuer des innocences, il avait fui tout foyer potentiel.

L'errance l'avait alors épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais maintenant qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête, qu'il se posait un peu mentalement, sa rage enfouie rugissait à nouveau en lui. Un rien commençait à l'agacer. Ne pas trouver de boulot l'agaçait. Les pitreries de son logeur l'agaçaient. Le simple regard de cette femme l'avait agacé. Il était comme un volcan près à entrer une éruption, un orage sombre près à déchainer sa tempête.

Néanmoins, sans que Kurogane ne s'en rende compte, ses pieds le ramenèrent à l'auberge, à cette petite bâtisse qui était devenu son nouveau foyer en une semaine. Il poussa doucement la porte dont la cloche tinta faiblement. Il n'y avait nulle lumière dans la pièce, sinon des flammèches dans la cheminée. Le brun voulut ajouter quelques bûches quand il surprit, bien caché dans la pénombre, le blond, endormi dans le grand fauteuil où c'était tenu la femme quelques heures plus tôt. Sa respiration, lente et régulière, soulevait à peine sa poitrine. Allongé en position presque fœtal, une jambe pendante dans le vide, ses mains tressautaient doucement, et la lumière éclairait faiblement ses cheveux blonds. Ses traits étaient bien différents de ce dont le kendoka avait l'habitude. Nulle trace de sourire, ni d'espièglerie mais plutôt de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Ainsi, c'était son vrai visage.

Le guerrier l'observa un instant, avant de déposer sur lui la couverture qui avait glissé à bas de ses pieds. Fye remua alors, manqua d'ouvrir les yeux, mais se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et en murmurant des choses dans une langue que le brun ne comprit pas. Pourquoi était-il revenu alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil ? Il fronça les sourcils, puis, défit son épée de sa ceinture, et la posa sur la table face au blond. Au moins, si sa colère explosait, il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré… Normalement. Il s'arrêta sur le seule de l'auberge, sur le pas de sa nouvelle maison, jeta un dernier regard au blond avant que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse…


	9. Effroyable

**Note: **Parfois, j'aimerai vraiment que Kurogane et Fye m'appartiennent... mais bon, ça fait des années que je demande au pere noel d'exaucer mon souhait, mais ça marche pas... Désolé, quatrième matin en vue ( je veux pas me lever à 5h30 demain!) du coup, j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. Toujours est-il que ce texte devrait davantage vous contenter que le précédent.  
Pour les reviews, c'est toujours le même bouton!

** Réponses aux reviews:**

Nandra:Tu fais bien de préciser "presque"!

Musique, maestro: Yuki Kajiura, Strange Games watch?v=rlYcCybxUsE&feature=share

* * *

10 février : Effroyable.

Fye se réveilla tôt le lendemain en frémissant. Le feu de la cheminée être presque éteint. Il se leva, bailla, jeta quelques buches sur les braises avant de les remuer avec un tisonnier pour les raviver. Il fronça soudain les sourcils en découvrant le sabre du kendoka posé sur la table en face du fauteuil où il s'était endormi la veille. Il l'attrapa et la soupesa. Ce n'était pas une épée ordinaire. Le pommeau était finement ouvragé et représentait la tête d'un dragon, animal légendaire qui aurait disparu il y a bien des millénaires. Intrigué, le blond sortit légèrement l'arme de son fourreau et vit de petites runes gravées à la base de la lame. Elle avait été faite pour des combattants comme le brun. Longue, faite pour l'attaque rapide et franche.

Pas de fioriture avec une telle arme, c'était trancher ou être tranché. Le brun ne l'avait presque pas quitté depuis son arrivée à FlyCastle, hormis pour aller aux bains publics. Elle avait certainement une grande valeur à ses yeux, alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé ? Et comment Fye, qui avait un sommeil relativement léger, avait-il fait pour le rater ? Le blond n'aimait décidément pas ça. Kurogane n'avait pas laissé son épée sans raison. Pour éviter de tuer ? Vu la colère qu'il avait entraperçu, il ne pouvait qu'arriver à cette conclusion.

Peu importait. Cela ne le concernait pas, et si Kurogane avait décidé de la laissé ici, et bien Fye n'avait qu'à la garder précieusement et attendre son retour. Il pourrait toujours s'en servir comme dette. Il cacha l'épée derrière son comptoir puis ouvrit les volets qui grincèrent à cause du poids de la neige qui était retombée dans la nuit. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'entrée de son auberge recouverte de neige. Après avoir d'attrapé une pelle, le blond ouvrit la porte qui protesta en grinçant elle aussi, alors qu'un tas de neige pénétrait à l'intérieur. Il plissa un instant les yeux, éblouit par le réverbération du soleil sur la neige. Une fois accoutumé, il commença son ouvrage en fredonnant.

Il s'arrêta cependant au bout de quelques minutes. Quelqu'un approchait, non tout un groupe, et vu l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait à dix kilomètres à la ronde, il ne venait certainement pas pour remplir des estomacs vides en discutant gaiement. Rapidement, il en compta une vingtaine, armée d'armes diverses. Danger. Jusque-là, Fye c'était arrangé pour être le plus discret possible et éviter ce genre de rencontre. Ces hommes ne venaient donc pas pour lui, mais certainement pour son hôte. Cela ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Kurogane n'était pas là de toute façon, Fye pouvait donc juste espérer que ces hommes partiraient sans faire d'histoire.

« Eh toi ! s'écria un type à l'allure louche.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda poliment le blond, sans pour autant lâcher le manche de sa pelle.

- Ouais, on recherche un grand gaillard pas d'ici, les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, l'air hargneux… Il ne peut être que chez toi, on a vérifié toutes les auberges de la ville ! »

Fye n'appréciait absolument pas le ton qu'employait le type à son encontre, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Cela semblait très mal parti. Ces hommes étaient visiblement frustrés, et désiraient en découdre. L'ennui c'est que le blond n'aimait guère se battre, et surtout sans raison valable. Malheureusement, si ces hommes avaient soif de sang, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il garda son grand sourire qu'il savait agaçant et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres l'air de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Hmmm… Y a bien quelqu'un chez moi… Mais c'est un gros toutou noir que j'ai récupéré. Il était tout fatigué d'ailleurs, il a même essayé de me mordre….

- Tu me prends pour un con ?! S'écria le chef du groupe. Avant de soulever Fye par ses vêtements.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Espèce de… !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Rugit une voix de l'autre côté de la ruelle, une voix qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à un Kurogane visiblement fatigué d'avoir erré dans toute la ville pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs.

« Tiens Kuro-chan, tu tombes bien, ces messieurs te cherchaient !

- Tu vas la fermer toi ! Reprit le chef du groupe en levant son poing vers Fye, bien décidé à lui envoyer dans la figure.

Le geste se passa si vite, que la première chose que Kurogane vit, ou plutôt entendit fut le bruit de la pelle qui percutait la tête de l'agresseur. Fye retomba souplement sur ses pieds, s'éloigna d'un pas, avant de prendre un air faussement désolé.

- Oh pardon, je vous ai fait mal ?

Le malfrat lui lança un regard noir, alors que du sang coulait abondamment de son nez.

Kurogane regarda le blond, les yeux ronds. Comment avait-il fait pour exécuter ce geste aussi vite ? Même lui qui était très bon combattant n'avait presque rien vu venir. Ainsi, son instinct ne c'était pas trompé… Ce type était loin d'être faible.

- Tu vas crever toi aussi ! s'écrièrent deux autre membres du groupes avant de s'élancer vers le blond. Celui –ci les esquiva d'un pas, passa entre les deux, sa pelle sur l'épaule avant de se tourner vers l'un deux qui reçut le manche de l'arme improvisé en pleine face, puis de faire un demi-tour et de faire subir le même sort à son comparse. Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement dans la neige. Fye s'agenouilla et les tâta de sa pelle, tel un gosse découvrant une drôle de bestiole.

- Hm vraiment je suis navré. Les coups sont partis tout seul. Kuro-ro, tu les connais ces types ?dit-il en pointant du doigt les bandits.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le brun, qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Ou ce type avait-il appris à se battre, à se mouvoir avec la rapidité d'un serpent ? Et surtout… Pourquoi fallait-il qui fasse l'abruti en même temps ?!

- C'est embêtant. J'ai bien essayé de leur expliquer que tout ce que j'avais récupéré c'était un gros chien noir hargneux, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter.

- Tu veux pas arrêter tes conneries cinq minutes ?! Rugit le brun qui reçut pour toute réponse l'un des grands sourires amusés dont Fye avait le secret.

Un autre malfrat, sortit des rangs et s'avança vers les deux hommes qui c'était inconsciemment rapproché. Fye c'était relevé, et positionné dos à dos avec le brun. Son sourire changea légèrement. Il s'amusait bien jusque-là, mais il allait devoir se battre sérieusement.

-Nous on te connaît ! Tu es l'enfoiré qui était chez le prêteur sur gage l'autre jour ! A cause de toi, on a perdu beaucoup d'argent ! On va te le faire payer !

- Pff. Vos gars avaient qu'à être moins nuls, répondit le brun d'un air blasé en croisant les bras.

- Tu vas voir si on est nul ! hurlèrent plusieurs bandits, avant de s'élancer vers Kurogane et Fye.

Tout se passa très vite. Les deux comparses esquivèrent les coups et ripostèrent de concert avec l'aisance de combattants habitués à se battre. Pourtant, Kurogane se moquait bien des quelques malfrats qui étaient venu leur casser les pieds. Ils ne valaient pas grand-chose, tout comme ceux qu'il avait affronté plus tôt. C'était vraiment des imbéciles. Fye en revanche c'était une toute autre histoire. Kurogane avait senti presque dès le début que le blond n'était pas n'importe qui, derrière ses sourires agaçants et ses blagues qui n'amusait que lui. Sa façon de bouger, de se mouvoir avec aisance, la manière dont ses mains empoignaient chaque objet, sans parler de son regard qui tentait de dissimuler bien des choses… Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'avait vécu le blond, ne voulait pas le savoir, mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux bien des combats, bien des souffrances et une profonde tristesse. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais le blond s'était défilé.

Seulement aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils se battaient côte à côte, Fye ne pouvait se cacher. Le kendoka trouvait presque effroyable cette façon de bouger si souple, si agile et en même temps, elle le fascinait. Ses yeux ne pouvaient le quitter du regard. A chaque coup que portait le blond, le brun sentait en lui une vieille flamme se rallumer, sa combativité, son envie d'affronter quelqu'un de plus fort pour continuer, encore et encore à s'améliorer. Un jour, il affronterait le blond et il le vaincrait quoiqu'il lui en coûterait. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Une fois le ménage fait, Kurogane lâcha un soupir, tandis que Fye regardait sa pelle toute tordu.

« La prochaine fois Kuro-chan, tu ne te sens pas obligé de ramener tes amis à mon auberge, ça fait désordre.

- La ferme…. Tu vois que tu sais te battre, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je n'allais pas les laisser me rouer de coups, répondit Fye d'un grand sourire.

- Mouais…

- Enfin, je suis heureux de voir que ton ventre vide te ramène toujours chez moi.

Kurogane préféra garder le silence. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, et il était épuisé par-dessus le marché. Au moins, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait indirectement, il pourrait enfin dormir tranquillement. Tout ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat, c'était manger et dormir.

Fye prit la direction de l'auberge, suivit par le brun. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée.

- Kuro-chan, pourquoi as-tu laissé ton sabre ici ? Je… J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Tu es revenu trop tôt ! A défaut, je vais la garder, d'ici que tu rembourses ta dette.

- J'ai de l'argent si c'est ce que tu veux. T'avais rien demandé jusque-là !

- Il y a une autre possibilité… Mais comme je l'aime bien ton sabre… J'hésite. Il va falloir que tu payes cher, sans parler des coups et blessures que j'ai subis aujourd'hui.

- T'as rien subi du tout oui ! C'est toi qui leur a fait mordre la poussière ! Protesta en grognant le brun.

- Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant pas fait exprès.

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

- Allons, tu ne veux pas écouter ma proposition, au lieu de râler ?

- Je ne râle pas, je m'exprime. Et accouches, c'est toi qui tournes autour du pot je te signale.

Tu as trouvé du boulot ? Lui demanda le blond.

- Non… répondit le brun en grognant.

- Eh bien, que dirais-tu de protéger cette auberge en échange du couvert et d'un toit ? On ne sait jamais ce qui peut trainer dans le coin, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les bandits qui se relevaient péniblement pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Et tu me rendras mon sabre ?

- Tu y tiens tellement, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé alors ?

- C'est pas tes oignons. Et toi pourquoi tu te bats pas tout seul ? Tu es fort, tu aurais pu facilement te débarrasser d'eux sans mon aide.

- Je n'aime pas me battre, voilà tout. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant entretenir tes bras musclés non ?

- Abruti !

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Ouais. Mais je te préviens, ce sera temporaire, je ne compte pas rester longtemps dans le coin !

_Tant mieux, moi aussi Kuro-chan… Dommage que nous ne puissions suivre le même chemin…_ Pensa le blond, avant d'entrer dans l'auberge.


	10. Curiosité

**Note:**

Bonsoir tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, encore un texte un peu court car j'ai la tête dans le brouillard! Cependant, vu que je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de mon texte d'hier, j'ai pris du temps pour l'améliorer un peu. D'ici demain, ça devrait recommencer à bouger! Bonne lecture, et toujours le même endroit pour me taper!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nandra & Kahlane:** Oui, c'est un plaisir de l'imaginer se battre, l'écrire, c'est une autre histoire! mais je me suis bien amusé :)

* * *

Curiosité

Le lendemain, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours dans l'auberge du Chat Noir. Pourtant, les choses avaient changé, sans que ceux qui y vivaient ne s'en soient rendu compte. Une fois rentré la veille, et calmé, Kurogane avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir, et surtout à réfléchir. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir passé les premiers jours dans cette cité comme dans un rêve dont il se réveillait à peine, comme si tout n'avait été qu'illusion. A son arrivé, la ville lui avait paru incroyablement agréable et facile. Trop facile. Si facile qu'il c'était senti étrangement bien, positif, et presque avec l'envie de s'y installer définitivement. Presque, si sa rage ne s'était pas réveillé et ne l'avait pas ramené la réalité.

La réalité.

Son souhait.

Retrouvé ceux qui avait tué son maitre et brisé ses rêves. Comment avait-il pu s'égarer en chemin ? La fatigue, la lassitude ? Un bon repas, un peu d'alcool, et un feu de cheminée… Et un blondinet un poil agaçant qu'il arrivait à supporter sans savoir comment. Un blondinet qui avait très subtilement caché son sabre sans lequel il lui était impossible de repartir. Il avait bien cherché partout, si ce n'était dans la chambre du blond bien entendu, hypothèse qu'il avait soulevé après avoir fouillé l'auberge de fond en comble.

« Dit donc, t'aurais quand même pas osé cacher MON sabre dans TA chambre ? »

Fye n'avait pas répondu, et en voyant son sourire malicieux, le brun avait préféré abandonner. Ce type avait toujours le dernier mot. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il laisse son sabre à l'auberge l'autre soir. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il était donc « obligé » de travailler pour Fye qui semblait s'en réjouir en inventant en permanence de nouvelles tactiques pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Kurogane s'y accommodait comme il pouvait, mais à mesure que le temps passait, Fye l'intriguait de plus en plus. Ce type vivait seul, dans une auberge qui avait peu ou pas de clients, et ceux-ci semblaient l'avoir oublié à peine à quelques rues plus loin. Pourtant, lui il n'oubliait rien. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ça le turlupinait. Et alors qu'il avait réfléchi à toutes les hypothèses, une phrase de Fye lui revint en mémoire.

_« __Tu crois aux choses surnaturelles Kuro-chan ? »_

Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais… Non, Kurogane ne croyait guère aux choses surnaturelles, ou à la magie. La magie était un mythe, une chose étrange qui aurait disparu du monde et dont certain charlatan se servaient pour tromper les gens du commun. Pourtant, il devait admettre que ce qui avait attaqué le palais de Shirasagi n'avait rien de naturel. Peut-être était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Si cela avait été un adversaire bien réel, bien tangible, il aurait pu se battre, chercher une tactique, savoir quoi poursuivre… Mais l'ennemi était demeuré invisible et Kurogane gardait pour seul indice du vent.

S'il admettait qu'il avait déjà été victime d'un… sortilège, si on pouvait appeler un truc pareil ainsi, pouvait-il concevoir que ses débuts dans cette ville était aussi sous l'égide d'un quelconque sort qui lui avait embrumé l'esprit ? Il y avait eu ces drôles de papillons aussi, papillon que Fye avait parfaitement vu et approché de très près. Décidément ce type était une énigme, et le brun n'aimait pas les énigmes. Il préférait largement les choses concrètes et tangibles. C'était surement aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais cru à la magie. Et puis, retrouver de nombreuses fois Fye sur le chemin de ses réflexions lui laissait un drôle de sentiment. Tot ou tard, il allait devoir résoudre cette question, et le blond aurait beau essayé de se défiler, il serait bien obligé de se confronter à la lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il y avait eu les bandits rencontrés la veille aussi. A son arrivé, Kurogane avait été incroyablement étonné de la prospérité dans laquelle la cité vivait. Il n'avait pas entraperçu de voleurs à l'étalage, ou d'autres personnes louches jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le prêteur sur gage. Pourtant, il avait fouillé une bonne partie de la ville pendant plusieurs jours, et il n'avait pas vu de gang ou de bande organisé. Celle-ci existait pourtant, il en avait eu la preuve la veille. Mais alors où vivait-elle et comment ? Quel poids jouait-elle dans la cité ? Sans parlé qu'elle l'avait retrouvé très rapidement, et pour régler un différend donc le kendoka n'avait cure. Mais cela l'inquiétait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le surveiller ou savoir où il vivait. Il tenait à sa vie privée, et à la liberté de ses actes. Il faudrait donc qu'il s'occupe de ça, au cas où la raclée de la veille n'aurait pas réussi à les dissuader de l'enquiquiner.

Il était grand temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main, sans oublier son objectif principal. Demain, puisqu'il était tard désormais, il faudrait qu'il ait une « petite » conversation avec son hôte…


	11. Frisson

**Note:** Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Fye! Comment ça vous étiez pas au courant? Honte à vous!

Le bouton pour donner votre avis ne change pas, bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nandra **: Bientot Kurogane va avoir de la fumée qui lui sortira par les oreilles!

**Kahlane:** Oui, ça papote aujourd'hui, mais je suis pas sûr que Fye en avait envie!

* * *

12 février: Frisson

Fye ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement, tandis qu'il sentait un vent glacé le pénétrer jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il n'était pas à l'auberge du Chat Noir, pas à FlyCastle. Son corps tout entier trembla. Il savait où il était, au dernier endroit où il aurait voulu se trouver. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y être, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être dans le palais de Seles… Le grand escalier qui menait à la salle du trône lui faisait face. Il l'emprunta avec lenteur. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, personne pour l'arrêter, ou lui demander où il allait. Après tout, ses faits et gestes avaient toujours été contrôlés quand il y vivait, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour l'arrêter ? L'air sentait la mort et le sang. Certaines fenêtres avaient explosé, et le froid s'insinuait dans chaque recoin, gelant les murs au point de créer des stalactites. L'immense escalier lui parut interminable tandis que seul le silence répondait à ses appels. Arrivé tout en haut, il s'arrêta un instant devant l'immense porte entrouverte où était gravé un énorme oiseau dont les ailes formaient des arabesques.

Elle grinça violemment quand Fye la poussa davantage. A l'intérieur le froid était insupportable. Il claqua des dents, et serra ses bras contre son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer, avant de chanceler. L'air était saturé de magie, d'une magie malsaine qui lui donna envie de vomir tripe et boyaux. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait être qu'en plein rêve, un rêve issu de ses souvenirs tortueux. Il ne servait à rien de fuir, aussi il continua sa route. Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, les yeux baissés, où était gravé dans un cercle, le même oiseau que sur la porte d'entrée. Il hésita. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un sur l'immense trône et n'avait pas envie de lever les yeux pour voir le fruit de ses pires cauchemars. Mais son rêve ne lui laissait guère le choix, et l'obligea à regarder celui qui se trouvait en face. Un adolescent y était assis. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'était son regard vide, sans âme.

« Mon frère… » Murmura Fye dans un soupir qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

L'adolescent leva alors lentement son doigt qu'il pointa en direction de Fye qui se figea, attendant sa sentence.

« Tue… moi…. »

Fye se réveilla brusquement en sursaut. Il suffoquait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Incapable de se calmer, il resta pendant des minutes interminables dans son lit à tenter de retrouver sa respiration, dont chaque inspiration lui coutait. Son visage ruisselait de larme, son corps était trempé de sueur, et pourtant, il avait toujours le sentiment de sentir le froid glacial de son rêve. Il réussit à se calmer sans trop savoir comment, inspira profondément, et se décida à se lever. Il fallait qu'il se lave, il ne supportait pas de se sentir sale. Seulement, il n'était pas en état de faire chauffer de l'eau dans la salle commune, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le brun dans l'état où il était et de sentir son regard inquisiteur sur lui. Il se contenta donc d'une toilette de chat avec un peu d'eau fraiche qu'il avait laissé en prévision et se changea. Il grimaça. Son dos arborait un magnifique tatouage noir qui représentait le même oiseau que dans la salle du trône. La peau était à vif, comme brulé. Mettre sa chemise lui parut une torture, mais il s'en accommoda comme il pouvait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Il sursauta en entendant les pas de Kurogane à l'étage en dessous. Il était levé… Fye n'était guère en état de soutenir son regard, mais il avait toujours été matinal, le brun risquait de trouver cela étrange. Pour la énième fois, le blond se demanda pourquoi il en était arrivé là avec le brun. Pourquoi s'était-il battu à ses côtés, pourquoi s'être amusé à cacher son sabre, pourquoi lui avoir proposé de rester en prétextant lui trouver ainsi un travail. Même si faire le pitre avec lui et lui donner toute sorte de surnom ridicule empêchait Kurogane de trop voir à travers lui, cela ne durerait pas, il le savait pertinemment. Déjà, le brun avait compris qu'il savait se battre, et très bien, au regard qu'il avait senti en permanence sur lui durant le combat contre les malfrats. Il savait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il ne le lâcherait surement pas de ci tôt avec ça. Fye trembla un instant, puis se força au calme. Même si Kurogane l'interrogeait, même s'il essayait d'en savoir plus sur lui, c'était sans importance. Il ne comprenait rien à la magie, et Fye avait tout un tas de mensonge en tête. Ou des demi-mensonges. C'était devenu tellement facile pour lui, depuis qu'il avait quitté Seles.

D'une nouvelle inspiration, il prit la mine qu'il arborait d'ordinaire et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit doucement les marches qui grincèrent, comme à leur habitude, avant d'arriver dans la salle commune où Kurogane attendait visiblement, devant le bar, sa place habituelle.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan, tu as meilleure mine ce matin ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules, avant de lever un regard sombre sur lui. Danger, pensa instantanément le blond. Peut-être à cause de son rêve, il ne se sentit moins en capacité que d'habitude à faire face à son regard qui était bien plus insistant que d'habitude. Fye se rendit compte soudain, combien le brun avait changé en une semaine. Il ne paraissait plus épuisé, las, ou distant, ne répliquant à ses idioties que par automatisme. La force enfouie en lui se libérait peu un peu, comme un lion libéré soudain de sa cage. Non aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas esquiver comme à son habitude.

Un instant, il sentit ses maigres défenses vaciller. Pourquoi cet homme arrivait-il à le mettre à mal ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Etait-ce à cause de sa force ? De la détermination qui brillait soudain dans ses prunelles carmines ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne devait savoir qui il était, pourquoi il se cachait, pourquoi il fuyait… Car au-delà du fait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se servir de sa magie, il ne voulait surtout pas impliquer qui que ce soit dans ses problèmes.

Le regard de Kurogane cilla soudain. Il se leva, et s'approcha de lui. Le sourire de Fye trembla faiblement. Il n'aurait jamais dû descendre dans la salle commune.

« Hoy… T'es pâle. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. »

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_, faillit répondre Fye, mais il se retint.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout. »

Kurogane ne répondit pas, mais Fye rêvait-il, ou percevait-il une certaine compréhension dans le regard du brun ? Se pourrait-il que lui aussi faisait souvent des cauchemars ?

« Vas te reposer alors, y aura pas de client aujourd'hui de toute façon non ? Tu m'as dit hier soir que tu laisserais boutique fermée aujourd'hui exceptionnellement. »

Le sourire de Fye s'élargit soudain. Derrière ses airs de grosses brutes, Kurogane pouvait se montrer gentil en fait.

« Tu es gentil Kuro-chan.

- Grumph, je ne suis pas gentil.

- Mais si tu peux l'être quand tu veux.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? On se connait à peine.

Il avait raison. Pourtant, plus Fye y pensait, plus il avait l'impression de connaitre Kurogane sans le savoir. Il réfléchit, mais quelque chose lui échappa, comme s'il avait essayé de retenir de l'eau entre les mains.

- Bah cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu es là maintenant.

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des tables de la salle commune, les bras croisés.

- Ca tombe bien de toute façon, qu'il n'y a personne aujourd'hui. Faut qu'on parle.

- Oh, de quoi donc ? Répondit Fye, moins sûr soudain que le brun le laisserait en paix aujourd'hui.

- L'autre jour, quand j'ai vu les… papillons, tu m'as demandé si je croyais au surnaturel.

- Oui

- Et quand je t'ai dit que non, tu as refusé de m'en dire plus, en disant que je n'étais pas prêt, pourquoi ?

- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt tout simplement, vu que tu n'y croyais pas.

- Et si maintenant… j'acceptai d'y croire, me dirais –tu la vérité sur cette ville, ou sur toi ?

Fye frémit. Ainsi, c'était de ça dont il avait réfléchi toute la veille ?

- Quelle vérité ?

- Qu'il y a un sort aussi bien sur cette ville comme sur toi. Un sort qui m'a embrumé l'esprit, et m'a fait croire que je pourrais vouloir rester ici. Et un sort qui empêcherait quiconque de se souvenir de toi. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, moi je me souviens toujours, et mes pieds m'ont toujours ramené ici à mes dépends.

Fye savait pourquoi Kurogane ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était de sa faute après tout. Yûko l'avait prévenu, quand elle avait exaucé son souhait d'être oublié du monde.

_« Personne ne se souviendra de toi, mais à la seule condition que tu le désires. Si jamais tu te lies à quelqu'un, que tu interagies avec elle plus que pour de simple formalité, alors, cette personne ne pourra t'oublier »_

Il s'était lié au brun à ses dépens. Il lui avait permis de rester à ses côtés, dans son auberge, il l'avait taquiné, embêté… Sans soupçonner la personnalité qui se cachait chez Kurogane. Il était loin d'être un idiot qui grognait et agissait avant de s'exprimer. Il savait réfléchir et se montrer perspicace. Il soupira, puis s'assit sur une autre table, non loin du brun. Il agita un instant ses pieds dans le vide comme un gosse, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Alors, tu as senti le sort qui régit cette ville. Comme tous les autres, tu t'es finalement fait avoir… Mais tu t'es «réveillé », tu as une sacrée force de caractère pour y arriver ! dit-il à Kurogane.

- Et quelle est ce sort alors ? Et comment se fait-il que tu en sois pas affecté ? T'es un… mage, ou quelques chose dans le genre ?

Fye se retint de rire en voyant la mine contrite du brun. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais il faisait des efforts. En fait, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait tout simplement pas pu le laisser l'oublier comme les autres. Parce qu'en sa présence, il oubliait un temps ses problèmes et son cœur s'allégeait.

« Disons que j'ai une certaine… sensibilité à la magie. Et toi aussi Kuro-chan, pour avoir vu les papillons.

- C'était quoi ces machins alors ?

- La manifestation de nos souhaits, tout simplement.

- Et pour le… sortilège qui est sur la ville ?

- C'est un sortilège qui veut te rendre heureux, te faire croire que vas bien et que tu mènes une jolie petite vie… Si tu as l'esprit un peu faible, pouf ! Tu te fais avoir !

- T'insinue que j'étais faible en arrivant ?

- Tu avais l'air au bout du rouleau en tout cas, mon pauvre Kuro-pon.

- La ferme. Je donne l'air que je veux.

Fye se retint de rire de nouveau. Décidément, c'était plus fort que lui. Il descendit de la table d'un petit bon agile avant de se diriger vers le bar.

« Bon, si tu as fini, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné !

- Pas de truc sucré ! Et non je n'ai pas fini ! Tu m'as pas expliqué pourquoi les autres t'oubli ? T'es recherché, t'as fait une connerie ?

Fye frémit légèrement. Décidément, Kurogane était bien trop perspicace aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que cela va changer notre relation ?

- Re… lation ? Non mais n'importe quoi !

- Je me disais bien !

- Ton passé ne m'intéresse pas. Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation que je n'avais pas rêvé. J'aime pas être pris pour un idiot c'est tout.

- Voilà qui est réglé alors Kuro-chan… Diiis... Tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher un peu d'eau dans le puits, s'il te plaiiit ? répondit Fye d'un grand sourire.

Le brun soupira, grogna puis se leva, en levant lourdement les pieds. Fye en profita pour se détendre quelques minutes. Si Kurogane ne lui avait pas répondu qu'il se moquait de son passé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Les choses se compliquaient décidément de plus en plus…


	12. Découverte

**Note: **Plop plop les gens, bien que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens, sinon ce que m'indique mes stats! Merci de me lire, vous que je ne connais pas! La suite c'est maintenant, et ça va bientôt bouger! Pour reviewter, donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais (j'accepte toutes les critiques, dès lors qu'elles sont constructives)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Kahlane: tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :) Par contre, en ce qui concerne les jumeaux d'Horitsuba, j'ai bien peur d'en être assez loin ^^'

Nandra: Et oui, pauvre Fye... même moi je le plains le pauvre petit.

* * *

Même si Kurogane avait obtenu quelques réponses à ses questions, il continua à ruminer de longs jours durant. L'idée d'avoir été pris dans un piège comme le sort qui régissait la ville de Flycastle le mettait en rogne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de tels sortilèges pouvaient exister, et surtout, il s'était étonné que Fye en connaisse l'existence. Il semblait en savoir long sur le sujet même s'il restait toujours dans le vague. Si en apparence leur « relation » comme avait osé l'appeler le blond, n'avait pas changé, en réalité, c'était tout autre. Oh, il n'en était pas au point de se qualifier d'amis, ou quelques choses dans ce genre-là. Kurogane n'en avait jamais eu de toute façon, alors il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ce type de sentiment.

Enfant, la seule chose qui avait motivé sa vie était de devenir plus fort tout son temps avait été utilisé à s'entrainer avec son père et ses généraux qui accueillaient son enthousiasme avec plaisir, et s'était amusé à plusieurs reprises à le faire tourner en bourrique. Quand il ne s'entrainait pas, il passait son temps auprès de sa mère qui était souvent alitée. Il s'en était souvent inquiété, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui en avait parlé, celle-ci lui avait souri en lui disant que tout allait bien. Ses relations étaient presque exclusivement centré sur ses parents, et il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de se faire des amis, tout au plus des camarades de jeu. Quand Suwa avait été détruite, il avait recréé ce genre de relation avec Tomoyo et Amateratsu, bien qu'il restait renfermé. Son seul vœu était de les protéger, et de toute façon, son caractère renfrogné faisait fuir la plupart des gens et il lui-même ne s'intéressait guère aux autres.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Il n'avait plus personne à protéger, plus personne à servir, plus personne à qui vouer son âme et son épée. La solitude l'avait naturellement accompagné pendant un an, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Fye, ce type agaçant qui s'amusait à l'embêter. Pourtant, depuis que Kurogane avait dit qu'il se moquait bien de son passé, Fye semblait être moins sur la défensive, comme s'il l'en remerciait de respecter ses secrets. Oh, il continuait à le taquiner et à lui donner des surnoms ridicules, mais Kurogane s'en accommodait à sa façon. Il était si désireux de le voir se battre à nouveau, de caresser l'idée de pouvoir l'affronter… Et puis, le blond était loin d'être idiot. Il vivait caché dans l'auberge, avait peu de contact avec le reste du monde, mais ses réflexions étaient toujours pertinentes, même enrobée de plaisanterie.

Kurogane ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé du monde qui l'entourait, mais l'idée d'avoir été victime d'un sortilège aussi fort qui planait sur la ville l'énervait. Il en était à ces réflexions, appuyé contre un mur devant l'auberge, en regardant les gens passer en souriant. Comment pouvait-on accepter cette vie d'illusion ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait accepter de faire cela à des milliers de personne ? Lui qui avait connu des joies comme des peines dans sa vie de pouvait le tolérer. Quelque chose c'était brisé en lui un an plus tôt quand il avait perdu Tomoyo. C'était une blessure béante, un sentiment d'impuissance qui refusait de le quitter, mais pour autant, il refusait de s'en séparer. Cette souffrance, comme celle de la perte de ses parents forgeait son caractère, et son avenir. Déjà qu'il ne lui restait pas grand-chose, alors si on le privait de ça…

« Eh bien Kuro-pon, encore en train de ruminer ? »

Le brun sursauta. Le blond avait surgi ses cotés comme un diablotin de sa boite.

« Je réfléchissais juste… en regardant ces gens.

- Ce sortilège te perturbe donc tant ?

- Pas toi ? T'aimerai être confronté à ça ? Vivre une vie de bonheur illusoire ?

- Va savoir…

- Pff, ça fait trop longtemps que t'es enfermé dans ton auberge.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?

- Si tu voyais cette ville sous son vrai jour, tu te rendrais compte à quel point ça n'a pas de sens. Le monde ne peut pas avancer sans souffrance. »

Fye le regarda un instant interdit. Kurogane avait sans doute raison, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait vécu que souffrances… Non, au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Une vie sans souffrance n'était pas une vie, lui avait dit un jour quelqu'un. Ces peines passés lui permettait d'apprécié chaque petit moment de joie, même infime. Un bon repas, un bon verre d'alcool… Non, le brun avait raison. Ca n'avait pas de sens de vivre ainsi.

Soudain, Il plissa les yeux. La neige avait commencé à fondre ce matin, grâce au soleil sans nuage qui réchauffait l'air encore un peu frais de ce mois de février. Quelque chose brillait dans un tas de neige à demi fondu. Kurogane le vit aussi et, intrigué, alla le chercher. Il se figea. C'était un objet métallique, retenu par un ruban rouge, un objet qui avait la forme d'un symbole qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une chauve-souris. Les souvenirs défilèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Un homme qui poignardait sa mère, avec sur le pommeau de sa lame, une chauve-souris. Les soldats qu'il avait affronté ce jour-là avaient aussi sur leur armure une chauve-souris de représenté. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et regarda au sol, où il trouva un autre objet semblable. Ils avaient surement appartenu aux malfrats qui les avaient agressé l'autre jour, et avec la neige compact, lui comme Fye n'avait rien vu.

« Bordel je vais me les faire ! Rugit Kurogane qui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, retrouver les bandits, et les faire parler, par tous les moyens possibles.

« Kuro-chan att… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Kurogane l'avait empoigné par ses vêtements et soulevé de quelques centimètres.

« T'en mêle pas, contente toi de me donner mon sabre, sinon je jure que je retournerai toute l'auberge s'il le faut, ta chambre comprise ! »

Fye sentit tous ses sens en alerte. Son tatouage le brula de nouveau, son corps frémissait. Ce symbole, il l'avait déjà vu il y a si longtemps, qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, alors, pourquoi maintenant, ici, alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir relativement en paix ? Stop, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par la colère de Kurogane, et surtout, il ne devait pas laisser sa magie agir d'elle-même pour le protéger.

« Et après ? Tu vas retourner toute la ville pour débusquer ses bandits ? Tu vas semer le sang et la mort ? Tu dois réfléchir !

- Réfléchir à quoi ?! Ils portent le même symbole que les salauds qui ont massacré mon pays, et tu me demandes de rester calme ?! »

Fye posa doucement ses mains sur celle du brun qui bouillait de colère.

« Réfléchir au moyen de les débusquer. Découvrir leur organisation. Qui les commande, et remonter jusque cette personne. Tuer à l'aveuglette ne te le permettra pas. Et puis…

- Et puis… ?

- Ce… symbole, je l'ai déjà vu moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence de le retrouver chez toi, chez moi, et ici…

Fye s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. A cette époque, il n'était que des enfants lui et son frère. Enfermé et caché du peuple de Seles, leur univers ne se résumait qu'à eux, et parfois, à leur parent. Un homme était venu un jour pourtant. Fye n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage, mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier cet étrange symbole de chauve-souris ni les paroles que l'homme avait prononcé en les pointant du doigt :

« Ainsi les voici, les enfants de la honte… »

Il frissonna en repensant à cette scène, mais ses yeux ne cillèrent pas face au regard empli de colère du brun. Combien même il le comprenait, il ne pouvait le laisser faire ça. Même si cela l'amenait à s'impliquer alors qu'il ne le devrait normalement pas. Sauf que cette fois, il avait une raison, car cela pouvait éventuellement le concerner, et l'aider à comprendre ce qui c'était passé après la visite de cet homme… ce jour funeste où tout avait basculé…

_« Choisi, ton frère, ou toi. »_

« T'as une idée en tête ? Lui demanda le brun, avant de le reposer sans pour autant être calmé

- Rassemblons ce que nous savons. Après on avisera.

- On ? Tu vas sortir de ta cachette ?

- Ce symbole m'intrigue, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence. D'autant que, cela fait un moment que je me demande pourquoi ces bandits ne sont pas tombés sous l'égide du sortilège de cette ville… Rentrons »

Kurogane le suivit d'un regard suspicieux. Il s'assit à une table, et y déposa les deux objets qu'il avait trouvés, pendant que Fye sortait une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres.

« Reprenons depuis le début, dit-il enfin.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Kurogane d'une voix hachée, les bras croisés.

- Nous avons déjà vu tous les deux ce symbole par le passé, dans des circonstances peu agréable, et les bandits de l'autre jour le portait. On peut donc en déduire, qu'il est le symbole d'une organisation, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

- Ouais.

- Hors, normalement, la ville est régie par un sortilège qui inspire joie et félicité à ceux qui y vivent. Pour que ces hommes ne soient pas affectés, c'est qu'ils sont forcément protégés par un sort plus puissant, car je doute qu'ils soient dotés d'une très grande volonté, comme c'est le cas pour toi.

- Donc ?

- Donc il doit y avoir un magicien derrière tout ça.

- Encore de la magie, grogna le brun.

- J'en ai bien peur Kuro-pon. Sauf que… Ce n'est pas normal, la magie est rare, cachée, hors cette ville semble l'attirer comme un aimant.

- Et donc, qu'elle serait le but de cet empaffé selon toi ?

- En briser la logique qui régit cette ville depuis plusieurs années… En y semant le chaos, en y instillant des sentiments qui ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être, à travers ces bandits.

- Ca nous dit pas comment mettre la main dessus. Si y a un sorcier dans le lot, il doit surement protéger leur cachette non ?

- Tout juste…

- Tu pourrais pas utiliser ta magie ? T'arrives bien à faire en sortes que les gens t'oublient.

Ce n'est pas moi qui est posé ce sort. Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie, peu importe la raison.

Kurogane lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de lui répondre.

- Alors il va falloir retourner la ville et espérer tomber dessus.

- Pas forcément, dit Fye d'un sourire.

- Hein ?

- Mais pour ça, on va avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main.

- Personne ne nous écoutera ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement qui pourrait nous aider. »


	13. Décision

**Note: **Bonsoir à tous! Les choses commencent à se préciser n'est ce pas? Désolé si mes textes ne sont pas très long, je devrais bientot prendre un peu d'avance et pouvoir vous donner des textes plus détaillés. En attendant, pour donner votre avis, c'est toujours le même bouton! Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Kahlane: Et oui ça avance :) oui moi aussi je les adore les jumeaux dans Horitsuba! Aah, ils me manquent!

Nandra: Ouais, Fye sort peu à peu de sa coquille :) Kurogane à tellement de charme Hyu!

Raito-hana: Merci pour tes reviews! Tu avais hâte, et bien voila :)

* * *

Décision

Quelques heures après leur conversation, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'auberge. Kurogane qui était tendu comme un arc se leva d'un bon, mais s'arrêta en voyant la mine détendu du blond qui alla ouvrir d'un sourire. A la grande surprise du brun, ce fut la femme qu'il avait vu l'autre jour qui fit son apparition. Elle était encore vêtu avec classe, un long manteau blanc bordé de fourrure sombre, tandis qu'un grand papillon noir avait été cousu dans le dos. Elle rabattu sa capuche en arrière et dévoila ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés de manière complexe avec diverses pinces et piques à cheveux. A l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, elle s'assit à la même table que le brun, et retira son manteau. Sa robe d'un rouge sombre bordé d'un corsage aux motifs complexe épousait une fois encore parfaitement sa silhouette voluptueuse. Fye en profita pour sortir une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool ainsi qu'un nouveau verre.

« Eh bien Fye, ce n'est pas ton genre de m'appeler. Aurais-tu quelque chose à demander ? A moins que ce soit cet homme grognon ? Dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane, grogna le brun qui n'appréciait décidément pas cette femme trop sûre d'elle.

- C'est moi Yûko. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose tout à l'heure, répondit Fye, avant de faire glisser les deux objets devant elle.

Son expression changea soudain. Son sourire s'effaça, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? dit-elle avant de prendre l'un des objets, et de le retourner entre ses doigts.

- Dans la neige. Il y a quelques jours, des bandits sont venus chercher les problèmes, et ils ont dû laisser ça derrière eux.

- Je vois. Et donc, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Si c'est problème magique, tu pourrais très bien t'en occuper Fye.

- Vous savez très bien que non. A aucun prix je ne dois me servir de ma magie. De plus, j'ignore les capacités de la personne qui se trouve derrière tout ça. Yûko-san, est ce que vous savez à qui appartient ce symbole ?

- Pas tout à fait… Mais il appartient à un groupuscule qui sévie en ce moment un peu partout dans le monde. Si vous décidez de les découvrir, vous allez droit à de gros problème.

Kurogane haussa les épaules et lâcha un soupir agacé pour toute réponse. Il avait l'habitude des problèmes, son manque de tact les attirait comme des insectes sur du miel. Alors un problème de plus ou de moins… Et si cela lui permettait de mettre la main sur les responsables de la mort de ses parents, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Je suppose que le prix est trop élevé pour que vous nous en disiez plus… murmura Fye.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par prix ?

- En effet. Qu'elles sont vos plans alors Fye ?

- Trouver l'endroit où ils se cachent et savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire. Seulement, leur cachette doit certainement être protégée par un sorcier et puis, il y a ces étranges objets. Ce sont de puissants artefacts magiques, je le sens sans avoir besoin de recourir à mes pouvoirs. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

- En effet. Je peux effectivement vous aidez, mais comme tu le sais, vous allez devoir payer une compensation.

- Payer ? J'ai rien à te donner, grogna le brun, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'amuser Yûko.

- Ce que tu peux donner, n'est pas nécessairement palpable, mais il aura de lourdes conséquences sur vos vies. Votre prix sera votre solitude.

Kurogane haussa de nouveau un sourcil, tandis qu'un léger tremblement parcourut le blond.

« Fye, tu vis caché depuis des mois, coupé du monde et sans attache. Hors, si tu décides de suivre cette nouvelle voie, plus jamais tu ne vivras seul. Faire équipe avec cet homme, sortir de ta cachette est le prix que tu devras payer.

« Kurogane, tu as erré pendant longtemps avant d'arriver ici. Tu as l'âme solitaire, tu ne veux compter sur personne, et tu préférerais faire cavalier seul. Seulement, plus les jours passent, plus tu te lies avec Fye, et aujourd'hui, tu es amené à faire équipe avec lui pour arriver à ton but. Derrière vos volontés d'être seul se cache un souhait plus profond, qui sera mis à mal par le choix que vous ferez dès maintenant. Alors ? »

- Comment tu sais que j'étais seul avant, répondit le brun sans se départir de sa mine bougon.

- Parce que c'est mon pouvoir de connaitre les souhaits de chacun, de savoir ce qu'il y a dans la balance, en échange d'un souhait à réaliser. Cela doit être ni trop peu, ni trop important, un juste milieu. Je dois donc être capable de connaitre une personne au premier coup d'œil. Alors ? Que choisissez-vous ? »

Le brun soupira, reposa son verre vide avant de murmurer :

« c'est d'accord.

- Fye ? demanda Yûko.

- Oui… j'accepte également… Kuro-chan… ? dit-il d'un grand sourire soudain.

- Quoi, t'as un truc à me demander ? répondit le brun d'un air las.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- J'commence à avoir l'habitude…

- Alors au deuxième étage, il y a un faux plafond, tu y trouveras ton sabre. Tu peux m'amener ce qui se trouve avec s'il te plait ?

- Ouais… Répondit le brun en soupirant. Il se leva, et prit la direction de l'escalier.

Une fois hors de vue et d'écoute, le sourire de Fye s'effaça et son regard se fit soudain plus sérieux.

« Regrettes déjà ta décision ? lui demanda Yûko.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Juste un mauvais pressentiment… et… Je crois qu'il a raison. Je vis caché depuis trop longtemps. De toute façon, nous n'avons guère le choix…

- Détrompes toi Fye. Tu as toujours le choix. Et lui aussi. Autrefois, tu as choisi de prendre un chemin que je t'avais déconseillé, et aujourd'hui, tu t'apprêtes à en prendre un nouveau. Et si un jour les choses ne te conviennent plus, tu pourras toujours changer de décision. Pour Kurogane c'est pareil. Vos histoires respectives ont forgé vos personnalités, et les choix que vous êtes amené à faire, continueront à vous changer, en bien ou en mal, vous en êtes les seuls maitres. A moins qu'il y ait autre chose qui te tracasse.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais quand je vois ce symbole, j'ai le sentiment d'essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose, sans succès. C'est comme si j'essayais d'enfermer de l'air, ou de retenir de l'eau entre mes mains.

- Les choses viendront en temps voulu. Le dernier conseil que je peux te donner c'est de suivre ton instinct… Et de faire confiance…

- Confiance ? Vous savez bien que c'est compliqué pour moi.

Kurogane s'arrêta au deuxième étage. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention que le plafond était bas, mais il s'y rendait rarement, puisqu'il n'y avait que le chambre de Fye et une pièce à débarra. Il tendit les bras, et suivi les planches de bois, à la recherche de son sabre. Soudain, il sentit une planche se soulever. Bingo ! Il avait trouvé la cache ! Il dégagea la planche et trouva en effet son épée, soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu en soie sombre. Le blond en avait pris soin. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un autre objet, plutôt long, enveloppé avec autant de soin que son sabre. Intrigué, il le sortit de la cachette et défit le tissu qui révéla un long bâton où était gravé, d'étrange symbole qui donnait un bel aspect à l'arme. Une arme fabriquée avec talent et application, faite pour le blond. Kurogane esquissa un sourire carnassier. Il n'aimait pas se battre hein…

Il redescendit les étages, et s'arrêta. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Mais sa présence n'échappèrent ni à Fye et à Yûko qui sourirent de concert.

« Merci Kuro-pon, vu que tu es plus grand que moi, c'était plus simple ! Il tendit la main pour attraper le bâton, mais Kurogane lui enleva d'un geste vif.

- Je sais pas si je vais te le rendre en fait, vu que tu as gardé mon sabre si longtemps…

- Oh, tu es mesquin Kuro-chan !

- C'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Allez s'il te plait, rend le moi !

Kurogane jeta un regard pénétrant au blond, avant de relever son menton avec le bâton.

« T'es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? On va devoir se battre, alors il va falloir que tu défendes sérieusement ta peau.

Le regard de Fye se fit soudain plus sérieux. Défendre sa vie… Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de mourir maintenant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas un fardeau pour toi, si c'est ce que tu te demandes… Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il quand le brun lui donna un petit coup de bâton sur la tête, avant de lui donner l'arme.

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin. Bon sorcière, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Très aimable… Je vous ramène ce qu'il vous faut ce soir. En attendant, profitez-en pour apprendre à travailler ensemble ! Dit-elle d'un grand sourire qui aurait pu faire concurrence à Fye.

Kurogane se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tandis que Fye raccompagnait la jeune femme à la sortie. Quand le blond se retourner, le brun était parti dans la cour intérieur. Protégé par le vent et ombragé ; il restait encore beaucoup de neige qui n'avait pas encore fondu. Le bruit du sabre de Kurogane fendait l'air, tandis que ses pas faisaient crack, crack dans la neige. Le blond le regarda un long moment en réfléchissant. Bon gré mal gré, cet homme allait devenir son compagnon, peut-être de voyage. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, lui qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'impliquer qui que ce soit dans ses problèmes, mais la présence du brun avec quelque chose de rassurant. Lui aussi avait souffert. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vécu, ne voulait pas le savoir, mais la colère qui l'animait, et ces quelques paroles sur le sujet suffisait. Il avait souffert, mais il se battait chaque jour pour reprendre les choses en main. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de retrouver le coupable de ses malheurs, et débusquer ces bandits semblaient être une grande source de motivation pour lui.

_« Comme j'aimerai avoir un peu de ta confiance… Si tu pouvais m'en donner un peu… _Pensa-t-il d'un faible sourire.

- Hoy.

- Il sursauta intérieurement. Kurogane avait cessé de s'entrainer, et lui jetait un regard inquisiteur.

- Oui ? répondit Fye d'un grand sourire.

- Viens te battre avec moi plutôt que de rêvasser.

- Non désolé Kuro-chan, je n'en ai pas envie, et puis…

- Et puis quoi ?

- Tu vas perdre, et tu ne vas pas être content !

- Dans tes rêves ! Cria le brun avant de s'élancer sur le blond.

Fye ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri admiratif face à l'adresse du brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque-là se battre, et il devait admettre que c'était un excellent combattant. Sa lame fendait l'air, chaque geste était contrôlé, maitrisé. Seulement, Fye en contrepartie, était bien plus vif, plus rapide que lui, et il esquiva à chaque fois l'épée, parfois de justesse, et parfois de loin. A plusieurs reprises il s'amusa à toucher les mains du kendoka, pour lui montrer combien s'il le voulait, il pouvait l'attaquer au corps à corps et lui faire mordre la poussière. Mais si ce petit jeu l'amusait, il n'en était rien du brun qui accéléra la cadence, visiblement agacé. Alors, le blond eut une idée. Il virvolta, et, profitant de l'élan du guerrier, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira en avant. Emporté par le mouvement, il ne fallût que quelques secondes pour se retrouver affalé dans la neige, Kurogane au-dessus du blond. Le guerrier appuya son bras sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger, alors que de son autre main, il simulait une lame sous sa gorge.

« T'as perdu, lâcha le kendoka d'un sourire carnassier, sourire qui s'effaça vite, car Fye lui, ne semblait pas inquiet.

- Tu crois Kuro-chan ? Tiens attrape !

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout ce qu'il sentit, se fut une boule de neige en pleine figure. Surpris, les yeux larmoyant et la bouche pleine de neige, il lâcha le blond qui en profita pour se faufiler comme une anguille. Il s'épousseta pour retirer la neige de ses vêtements, se baissa, et avant que le brun n'est le temps de réagir, lui renvoya une autre boule de neige.

- T'as perdu Kuro-pon ! Cria le blond avant de retourner en sécurité dans l'auberge, alors qu'une boule de neige le ratait d'à peine quelques centimètres.


	14. Infiltration

**Note: **Yohohohoh! Aujourd'hui, on sort les lampes torches, et on brûle des cierges pour chasser les mauvais esprits! Merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, j'espère avoir un de ses jours vos avis :) sur ce, c'est parti!

Réponses aux reviews:

Nandra: Ouais les batailles de neige, c'est le bien! J'espère que tu as ton matériel d'exorciste!

* * *

Infiltration

Comme l'avait promis la sorcière, elle revint le soir même à l'auberge. De la neige fondu tombait depuis des heures, mais elle apparut nullement mouillée, comme si l'eau avait glissé autour d'elle sans la toucher. Elle déposa un paquet sur l'une des tables avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment. Kurogane, qui boudait depuis un moment près de la cheminée, se leva et s'assit non loin de la jeune femme, afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait concocté pour eux. Elle ouvrit son paquet sans se départir d'un sourire que le brun n'aimait décidément pas.

« Tadaam ! »

Kurogane haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« C'est quoi ces vieilles frusques ?

- Ca, le grognon, ce sont vos déguisements. J'ai demandé à une… connaissance d'en piquer deux, je les ai vérifié, ils ne contiennent aucun sortilège. Vous devriez passer inaperçu dedans. Mais le plus important, c'est ceci.

Yûko sortit une bourse et la tendit à Fye. Surpris par sa légèreté, il tira sur le cordon de cuir, où se trouvait juste un simple anneau d'argent tressé. Il le sortit, et l'éleva devant ses yeux.

« Cet anneau vous indiquera le chemin, vous comprendrez quand vous serez dehors. Par contre, il vous faudra le replacer dans cette bourse une fois que vous serez arrivé à bon port, sinon vous risquez d'être repéré. »

Fye hocha la tête. L'anneau dégageait une intense quantité de magie, chaude et agréable. Il ne tenait pas à se faire attraper par le sorcier qui était à la tête des bandits.

« Bien, puisque j'ai fini mon travail, je vous laisse. Soyez prudent, c'est la pleine lune cette nuit. Et n'oubliez pas de porter les talismans que vous avez trouvé», dit-elle avait de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et de partir, laissant les deux comparses seuls de nouveau.

« C'est quoi le problème avec la pleine lune ? demanda Kurogane.

- Et bien, la puissance de certaines magies varie selon le cycle lunaire. C'est le cas des esprits par exemple, répondit Fye, qui retournait l'anneau dans tous les sens entre ses doigts.

Le brun haussa les épaules, avant de lancer un nouveau regard suspicieux en direction des vêtements.

« Bon Kuro-chan, je crois qu'on va devoir s'y jeter ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient revêtu leur déguisement, composé de pantalons et vestes sombres, ainsi que de capuches et foulards, afin de dissimuler leur trait. Fye glissa l'un des talismans dans sa poche, tandis que Kurogane y rechignait visiblement.

« J'ai aucune envie de porter ce truc sur moi !

- Je sais Kuro-chan, mais nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

Le brun soupira alors, et obtempéra. Ils sortirent dehors. La neige fondu continuait de tomber inlassablement, et il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour être trempé jusqu'aux os. Un vent glacial soufflait et faisait virevolter le peu de neige qu'il restait encore au sol. Ce n'était pas un temps à sortir un chat, mais les deux comparses savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, refusant d'attendre un jour de plus pour débusquer l'organisation à la chauve-souris, comme ils avaient fini par la nommer. Fye sortit de nouveau l'anneau de sa bourse et le passa à son annulaire droit. Aussitôt, un mince filament doré s'élança devant eux.

« Je crois qu'on doit le suivre… murmura Fye, avant de s'avancer, suivit par le brun.

Le filament doré serpentait dans toute la ville et les conduisit de manière plutôt insolite à leur destination. Parfois, il se contentait de remonter une rue, parfois en revanche, les faisait passer dans des passages si mince, que le brun manquait de rester coincé au milieu, mais le pire, fut de leur faire passer par les toits. Les tuiles étaient glissantes et entre la pluie et le vent, ils ne voyaient presque rien. La ville était plongée dans la pénombre, et les astres cachés par des nuages blanchâtres. Impossible pour eux de trouver le moindre repaire dans la ville, ou de savoir quelle heure il était.

Courir, marcher, glisser, sauter, étaient les seuls choses dont ils se souvinrent. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui leur parurent interminable, le filament les fit entrer dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, certainement un ancien lieu de culte, au vue des quelques statues d'anges, pour la plupart détruites, qui ornaient les lieux. Ils s'apprêtèrent à l'entrée, quand soudain, ils entendirent des voix derrière eux. Vif comme l'éclair, ils se cachèrent derrière l'une des imposantes statues qui cachait son visage derrière ses mains, et Fye retira l'anneau qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la bourse. Juste à temps, car deux hommes, faisant certainement partis du gang, arrivaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'entrée de la bâtisse, sans se douter des intrus qui attendaient leur passage.

« Brr, j'aime pas cet endroit Barry, on est vraiment obligé de passer par ici ?

- Ouais je sais Scott. Déjà qu'en bas, ça fou les j'tons, mais en plus avec ces drôles de statues… Elles font flipper là, à cacher leur visage.

- Ouais carrément ! J'me demande c'qu'elle cache ! Mais le maitre, il est fou de nous faire passer par…

- Chut crétin ! T'imagine qu'on nous entende ! Allez faut qu'on s'dépêche, ou on va être en retard à la réunion ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en continuant leur conversation, hors de portée des oreilles de Kurogane et de Fye qui en profitèrent pour sortir de leur cachette. Tandis que Fye s'apprêtait à entrer, le brun jeta un dernier regard en direction d'une des statues. Effectivement, elles avaient un drôle d'aspect, mais il était un guerrier, pas question d'avoir peur de simples représentations ! Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse plongée dans la pénombre. Des vitres cassés laissaient entrer le vent qui faisait un bruit assourdissant et élevait des tourbillons de poussière et de feuilles mortes. La pièce était presque vide, hormis quelques bancs renversés, et un ou deux candélabres qui roulaient à un rythme lent. Fye, qui ne sentait aucune magie, remit sa bague, juste le temps de voir le filament doré serpenter jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il le suivit, et fronça les sourcils. Le fil traversait le mur. Par précaution, il retira de nouveau l'anneau, avant de se mettre à tâter le mur avec application, aidé par le brun qui avait compris ce qu'il cherchait, quand soudain, un déclic se fit, et un passage s'ouvrit à côté d'eux.

Kurogane éternua. Un énorme nuage de poussière était remonté, et l'air était vicié. Devant eux, un escalier dont il ne voyait pas le bout se profilait, éclairé par quelques bougies éparses. Ils descendirent à tâtons, car le sol était usé et glissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce avec un autel en son centre. Autour d'eux, les murs avaient été creusés, et certaines alcôves contenaient des cercueils en bois rongé par l'humidité, ou des ossements épars.

« Bordel, où est-ce qu'on est ? murmura Kurogane.

- Un tombeau visiblement… Peut-être que…

- Quoi ?

- Attends.

Fye avait senti un courant d'air. Il y avait un autre passage quelque part, invisible à leurs yeux pour le moment. Il se baissa pour ramasser un peu de poussière, qui virevolta soudain dans une direction bien précise.

« Par-là, il doit y avoir un autre chemin, murmura le blond.

Cette fois, il leur fallut plus de temps pour trouver comment ouvrir le nouvel accès. Il fallait appuyer sur deux briques en même temps, qui se trouvaient à une distance telle qu'ils devaient obligatoirement être deux pour les actionner. Un nouveau déclic se fit, et le mur pivota d'un bruit sourd. Ils remontèrent une nouvelle galerie d'apparence semblable au tombeau qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt. L'air était pesant, et difficilement respirable. Kurogane avait l'impression de suffoquer, tandis que de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il n'était pas spécialement superstitieux, mais l'idée de troubler le repos des morts de sa présence ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de sépulture, puisque chez lui on enterrait les défunts dans une zone bien précise, à ciel ouvert, sur laquelle on rajoutait une pierre tombale avec le nom de la personne, et parfois une épitaphe.

On était très respectueux des défunts, et nombre de personnes y brulaient de l'encens en essayant d'entrer en communion avec le disparu. Kurogane n'avait jamais été adepte de cette pratique, partant du principe que lorsqu'on était mort, on était mort. Néanmoins, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de manquer de respect à un défunt, à moins que celui-ci soit son pire ennemi peut être. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa dernière conversation avec le blond qui lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Soudain, ils ralentirent le pas. Un peu plus loin résonnait des voix. Les deux types de tout à l'heure ? Non, c'était deux hommes différents, qui tenaient une bougie chacun, d'un air menaçant.

« Eh vous ! Vous êtes en retard, dépêchez-vous ! Cria l'un des deux hommes.

- Attends, t'es sûr qu'ils sont des nôtres ? Montrez la preuve ! Cria l'autre.

Fye jeta un bref regard au brun qui comprit, et sortit tout comme le blond le talisman qu'il avait dans sa poche en se retenant de jurer. Sans Fye, il se serait certainement énervé, aurait fracassé la tête des deux types avant de foncer tête baissée. Seulement, comme l'avait dit très justement son compagnon, s'ils voulaient trouver le coupable de tout ça, il faudrait faire preuve de patience. La patience ça n'avait jamais été son fort, et les tremblements qui le parcouraient par instant montraient combien il faisait preuve de maitrise de soi.

« Ouais c'est bon, allez magnez-vous, si vous voulez pas que le maitre vous punisse ! »

Ils poursuivirent leur route. Ils empruntèrent un nouvel escalier. Les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, alors qu'ils débouchaient enfin dans une immense salle, toujours pleine de tombeaux. Certains murs semblaient avoir été faits avec des milliers d'ossements qui donnèrent la chair de poule au brun, tandis que le blond lâchait un sifflement admiratif.

- On est dans des catacombes… J'avais entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet, mais je n'aurais jamais cru en voir de mes yeux…

- Des catacombes pour réunion… Ils avaient pas plus glauques...

- Chuut, on n'entend rien ! Beugla un type devant eux.

Kurogane voulut lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.


	15. Rituel

**Note: **Ce soir, je ne suis pas inspiré à blablater, vu que j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide, alors voici le texte.

* * *

Kurogane voulut lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. En contre- bas, la foule rassemblée devant un autel, s'agitait. Un homme, visiblement important fit son entrée. Il était de taille moyenne, mince, le visage masqué sous une capuche et drapé dans une longue cape noir sur laquelle avait été cousue une énorme chauve-souris rouge. Instantanément, Kurogane et Fye se jetèrent un regard entendu. Avaient-ils trouvé leur coupable ? Pourtant, le blond ne sentait pas une aura magique très puissante, du moins, pas au point de pouvoir mettre en branle le sortilège d'illusion de vie. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait forcément autre chose…

« Mes chers amis ! Cria l'homme en élevant ses mains, les paumes vers le plafond.

« Nombreux d'entre vous ont répondu à mon appel, et je vous en remercie ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, le jour où l'illusion qui pèse sur cette ville va cesser ! » Cria l'homme, rapidement encensé par la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il les incite au silence d'un geste lent.

« Mes amis, permettez-moi de finir. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous souhaitent ardemment libérer vos frères, vos amis, vos familles du joug de ce sort qui contrôle leurs pensées, qui leurs faire croire à un bonheur illusoire, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Voyez autour de vous, ce lieu, ces catacombes, sont la preuve même de la décadence dans laquelle est tombé ce monde ! Car ce sort n'a que d'autre objectif que de cacher la vérité, de cacher le drame qui s'est produit il y a plusieurs années, où le meurtre et le sang coulaient à flot, et où la mort frappait avec tant de violence, qu'on cachait aux yeux de tous les cadavres en ces lieux ! Mais ce soir, grâce à votre force, et votre courage, les choses vont changer, et la vérité, révélé ! Ce soir, et durant les douze qui suivront, nous nous réuniront ici, en ces lieux où nous ne ferons qu'un ! Nuit après nuit, nous attaquerons celui qui a posé ce sort, nous le mettrons en branle, et finalement, nous le ferons tomber ! »

La foule implosa. Autour de Fye et Kurogane, il n'y avait que clameur, crie de joie, et violence. Incapable d'agir, ils étaient spectateurs du drame qui allait se produire. Fye plissa les yeux tandis que ses mains tremblaient. Son pressentiment ne faisait que grandir, un intense malaise le pris. Que comptait faire cet homme pour briser le sortilège ? Rien de bon en tout cas, et son instinct lui hurlait de fuir cette endroit malsain qui puait la mort. Kurogane, qui aperçut son trouble sur ces traits, voulut bouger, dire quelque chose, mais il était comme pétrifié. Il connaissait cette sensation, c'était la même que la même qu'il avait ressenti durant l'attaque de Shirasagi un an plus tôt, une preuve irréfutable que la même personne était responsable de la destruction des êtres qu'il avait aimé. Il fallait partir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

L'homme remua de nouveau les mains, et la foule se tut à nouveau.

« Prions mes amis, prions ensemble ! Que nos prières s'unissent afin de briser l'ennemi ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'un symbole de chauve-souris apparut à ses pieds. Il grandit, jusqu'à englober toute la pièce, et se dédoubla pour se trouver à la fois au plafond et au sol. Fye frémit de plus belle. Les symboles qu'ils portaient tous sur eux brillèrent intensément, pour finalement formé des filaments d'un rouge sang, qui partit rejoindre les deux signes géants. Le sol vibra. Kurogane serra les poings et les dents. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, sa respiration se faisait âpres comme si une main géante l'enserrait entre ses doigts. Pourtant, si son corps était parfaitement ancré au sol, il avait la sensation d'être aspiré. Sa tête était lourde, et sa vue trouble. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il devait tenir, il devait tenir lui hurlait son esprit !

Soudain il sursauta, et la pression diminua. Fye avait posé sa main sur son bras. Il tremblait, la sueur perlait sur son front, et il paraissait lutter tout autant que lui. Kurogane remua légèrement, et sentit à ses pieds les deux talismans qu'ils avaient porté lui et le blond. Fye les avaient jeté à l'instant ?

« Faut… sortir… vite… Nos…âmes… Ce… sort…, murmura le blond, avant de tomber à genoux.

Mu par un effort surhumain, Kurogane parvint à bouger davantage. La pression était moins forte, mais toujours présente. Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres personnes avaient le visage levé vers le plafond, et le regard vide, un regard si vide qu'il fit frissonner le brun jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Son instinct de survie le plus profond, le plus primaire prit alors le dessus. Il ne devait plus réfléchir à ce qui se passait il devait sortir d'ici, et vite ! Il attrapa le blond qui était assis par terre, l'obligea à se remettre sur pieds et l'entraina avec lui dans sa course. Il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers, posa sa main sur son sabre au cas où les deux gardes à l'étage feraient barrages. Mais ils les trouvèrent dans un état tout aussi similaire que les personnes en bas. Il continua alors de courir, encore et encore, comme poursuivi par le diable en personne.

Sa course ne s'acheva qu'une fois retournée dans la bâtisse en ruine. Epuisé, tremblant de sueur, il se laissa glisser au sol en reprenant son souffle. La porte de la bâtisse profita de ce bref instant de répit pour claquer violemment. Kurogane soupira, ce n'était qu'un courant d'air… Il jeta un bref regard en direction du blond, avant de froncer les sourcils. Celui-ci bougeait à peine, si ce n'était sa respiration haletante qui soulevait sa poitrine de manières saccadées. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et son visage crispé. Le brun dégagea son front et grogna. Il était brûlant.

« Hoy, Fye réveille-toi, hoy ! »

Aucune réaction. Le brun ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Fye se retrouvait-il dans cet état ? Il se rappela alors ses dernières paroles. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Et qu'est ce qui était arrivé aux autres ? Visiblement, les talismans étaient en grande partie responsables, puisqu'ils avaient été capables de bouger une fois éloigné de leur personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fallait pas moisir ici. Kurogane ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil sensation de panique, s'en était presque humiliant. Il se redressa péniblement, attrapa le blond qu'il cala contre lui avant de sortir de la bâtisse en ruine. Son dernier regard fut pour la drôle de statue. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il avait l'impression de l'entendre se moquer. Il secoua la tête. Baliverne.

Fort heureusement, la pluie avait cessé, et le ciel c'était un peu dégagé. L'air était frais, et Kurogane ne sentait nulle trace du « sortilège » qui les avait frappés en bas. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et essaya de se souvenir des endroits qu'il avait mémorisé, mais impossible de savoir où il se trouvait. Il grogna. Comment allait-il faire ? Il eut alors une idée. Il fouilla dans les poches du blond, et en sortit la petite bourse où se trouvait la bague que la sorcière leur avait donné. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle les conduirait où il voudrait aller non ? Il retira la bague de la bourse, l'observa un moment puis murmura :

« Conduis-moi à l'auberge du Chat Noir. Mais j'te préviens. Pas de détour farfelue comme à l'allée, sinon j'te jure que je m'arrangeais pour te briser en mille morceaux et te faire fondre, dit-il avant de passer la bague à son doigt.

Aussitôt, un mince filament doré serpenta devant lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à le remonter, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de mauvaise surprise cette fois. Visiblement, si tenté de penser que l'anneau avait une conscience, elle écouta le souhait de Kurogane, et les ramena à bon port. Sur le chemin du retour, le brun s'étonna du calme mortuaire qui régnait sur la cité. Pas un chat dehors, pas âme qui vive, la ville tout entière semblait plongée dans un sommeil paisible, ignorante du drame qui se passait sous ses pieds. Jamais le brun n'avait été temps heureux de revenir à l'auberge du Chat Noir.

La tension qui l'avait habité jusqu'ici se dissipa doucement. Il posa délicatement le blond sur une banquette, et remit quelques buches dans la cheminée pour ranimer le foyer. Une fois fait, il s'approcha de Fye qui ne c'était pas toujours réveillé, mais sa respiration était redevenu normal, et ces traits, détendu. Le brun soupira, et s'assit à même le sol, près de la banquette. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil, tant que Fye ne se serait pas réveillé. Après tout, il était le seul capable de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé en bas. Il posa son sabre près de lui, et croisa les bras, avec la ferme intention de monter la garde autant de temps qu'il le faudrait…


	16. Rêve

**Note:** Bonsoir! Fidèle au rendez vous, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Ps: si vous voyez des majuscules se balader, c'est qu'il y avait juste avant un point virgule que ce sympathique ff net a fait sauté.

Réponse aux reviews: 

Kahlane: Mince j'espère que tu vas mieux! La première idée ne venait pas du château ambulant, mais j'y ai pensé après coup :) Pour le sortilège, tu vas avoir quelques pistes dans ce chapitre :)

Nandra: Ouais beurk comme tu dis... Et ouais, ce fut plutôt une expérience humiliante pour ce pauvre Kuro-chou...

Pour reviewter ( on sait jamais) c'est toujours le même bouton!

* * *

Fye rêvait. Un rêve étrange où il n'y avait rien, sinon le vide absolu. Il flottait dans ce rêve, et pour une fois, il n'y trouva aucune trace de son passé aucun mauvais souvenir. Il prit alors conscience que ce n'était tout simplement pas le sien. Quelqu'un, avait profité qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience pour l'attirer à lui. A peine s'en rendit-il compte, qu'il sentit les miasmes du sortilège l'entourer. Pris d'une furieuse envie de vomir, il plaqua sa main sur son visage, bien que ce fût inutile, puisqu'il dormait. Il ferma les yeux, et se débattit. Aussitôt, une faible lueur bleutée l'entoura, et il se sentit un peu mieux. Puisqu'il était dans un rêve, rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser un peu de sa magie La personne qui le recherchait était incapable d'entrer dans les rêves ou de les contrôler. Il soupira, et essaya de percevoir le moindre indice lui indiquant la personne qui l'aurait attiré ici. Il flottait au-dessus du sigle de chauve-souris qui ondulait, comme possédé par une vie propre. Une vie bien à elle, et pour cause, elle était un agglomérat de bout d'âmes des personnes qui participaient à ce sombre rituel.

Lui et Kurogane avait eu de la chance. La chance qu'il ait compris tout de suite ce qui se passait, et qu'il ait éloigné les talismans, avant que leurs âmes de ne soient trop attiré par le sortilège. De la chance que Kurogane ait un immense instinct de conservation qui leur avait permis de s'échapper, juste à temps. Fort heureusement, le sortilège n'était concentré que dans la grande pièce où il s'était trouvé. Une fois hors d'atteinte, il n'avait plus eu lieu de s'inquiéter. C'est à cet instant que le sommeil s'était emparé de lui, et qu'il avait été attiré dans le rêve.

Soudain, il sursauta en sentant une goutte d'eau lui toucher le visage, et tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un pleurait. Il releva la tête, et aperçut la personne qui sanglotait. Il battit des bras, et comme s'il nageait, remonta jusqu'à elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'observa. C'était une femme de petite taille, presque celle d'un enfant qui portait un kimono blanc et dont des longs cheveux blanc comme neige cascadait tout autour d'elle. Elle releva les yeux, des yeux qui n'avaient pas de pupille : Elle était aveugle. Si, au premier abord elle paraissait étonnamment jeune et fragile, Fye eut le sentiment qu'il n'en était rien. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas, ses yeux reflétaient bien des bataille, bien des combats, et bien des souffrances Elle était certainement bien plus âgée que lui. Sur son front était dessiné un sigle qui ressemblait à un œil, et le même sigle l'entourait dans un cercle, tandis qu'elle semblait flotter au-dessus d'eau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Fye, et sa voix résonna tel un écho.

La femme essuya ses yeux.

- Pardonnez-moi. Mes manières ne sont pas très orthodoxes, mais quand j'ai senti votre présence quand le rituel c'est enclenché, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas un moment à perdre. »

Fye frémit. Cette femme n'était pas la créatrice du rituel, mais elle l'avait senti. Devait-il craindre que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait pu également ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ai senti à travers les rêves. La personne qui a lancé le rituel était sur un plan physique, il n'a pas pu vous détecter.

- Comment… Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ce… Rituel est la conséquence de ma folie. Je… je voulais tellement que cette ville vive en paix après toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées. Après que ma sœur… que Kanoe… Seulement je suis prisonnière de mon propre sortilège d'illusion, et aujourd'hui la mort frappe à nouveau cet endroit !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? répondit le blond d'une voix inquiète.

- Comme vous l'avez compris, le rituel se sert d'âme afin de corrompre mon propre sortilège. Ce rituel est malsain, et si on le laisse faire…

- Je comprends cela mais… Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise de mon sortilège, et aussi parce que… Vous et moi. Elle hésita. Vous n'avez pas senti ?

- Senti quoi ? Répondit le blond qui ne comprenait rien, ou plutôt refusait de comprendre.

La femme se leva alors, tendit sa main vers lui et se saisit de son poignet.

- Parce que vous et moi sommes pareils. Notre magie… A été corrompu.

A peine acheva-t-elle ses paroles que Fye se sentit envahi par ses souvenirs. Le sang sur ses mains et son odeur, le corps de son frère gisant à ses pieds… et toujours cette même magie malsaine autour de lui. D'un geste sec, il détacha la main de la femme et recula d'un pas, le visage crispé.

- Ne faite… pas ça, haleta-t-il.

Un ricanement résonna alors, faisant sursauter la femme et Fye. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, et frémit soudain. Le reflet de la femme esquissait un rictus mauvais sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune gentillesse dans ce reflet, c'était l'antithèse totale de l'original.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ! Hurla-t-elle, alors que l'eau s'agitait soudain, et que le vent se levait pour souffler tel un ouragan.

- Attendez ! Donnez-moi au moins votre nom ! Hurla Fye, les bras devant le visage pour se protéger du vent.

- Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Non ! Cria Fye en se redressant sur la banquette où il était allongé. Il n'était plus dans le rêve, il s'était réveillé. Aussitôt Kurogane fut près de lui. Il l'observa, indécis.

« Enfin tu te réveilles. T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Fye regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'auberge du Chat Noir, sur la grande banquette de la salle commune. Il faisait bon, le bois craquait dans la cheminée, il était de retour dans son petit cocon douillet, dans sa petite cage au barreau doré. Il sourit, mais son corps tout entier tremblait encore.

- Kuro-chan… Tu nous as ramené ?

- Ouais, tu t'es évanouie quand on est… remonté.

- Merci, je vais… Il voulut se lever, mais le brun l'en empêcha.

- Restes encore allongé. Tu trembles comme une feuille et t'es aussi pâle que si t'avais vu la Mort en personne. Je vais préparer à boire.

Fye se rallongea, plus surpris qu'autre chose par la réaction du brun qui semblait… Préoccupé ? Il l'observa en coin, tandis que celui-ci faisait chauffer un peu d'eau, puis y faisait infuser un peu de thé vert, une pincé de gingembre et quelques feuilles de verveine.

« Tiens, dit le brun, en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

- Merci, répondit le blond avant d'humer son parfum. Il sourit. Le mélange était agréable, piquant et revigorant à la fois.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais préparer le thé Kuro-chan.

- Kurogane. C'est une recette familiale, les prêtresses préparent toujours le thé comme ça chez moi. Ca remet d'aplomb.

Kurogane sirota son thé avec un calme olympien qui surprit Fye. Il pouvait presque ressentir une certaine nostalgie à la façon dont se tenait le brun, les yeux mi-clos, un infime sourire, presque imperceptible sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il perçut le regard du blond sur lui, et releva les yeux de son thé.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, tu as l'air parfaitement détendu, ce thé a l'air effectivement bénéfique.

Kurogane haussa les épaules, finit son thé, puis posa sa tasse sur la table.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as une meilleure tête, tu peux peut être m'expliqué ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle ?

Le sourire du blond s'effaça soudain, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au brun. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une mine si sombre, si mystérieuse, lui qui s'évertuait à dissimuler ses sentiments derrières des sourires idiots. D'un autre côté, ce qu'ils avaient vu, assisté, en partie vécu en bas était pire que tout Rien que dit repenser, le brun en avait la chair de poule, et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. Lui, qui par-dessus tout s'était toujours évertué à contrôler sa peur, à l'enfouir au plus profond de son être comme une chose honteuse à ne jamais montrer. Mais cette nuit, il avait ressenti une peur primitive, irraisonné, celle que ressentent les enfants apeurés par le noir, ou à l'idée de trouver des monstres caché sous leur lit. Il se sentait sali, humilié au plus profond de son être par cette émotion incontrôlable qui s'était emparé de lui un bref instant.

« Le rituel auquel nous avons assisté… consistait à absorber les âmes des participants, lâcha le blond en soupirant.

- Ce qui veut dire, que nos âmes, auraient pu…

- Etre absorbé, oui. Si je n'avais réagi à temps, je ne sais pas si nous serions encore ici. Si le rituel fonctionne sur treize jours, les âmes doivent être absorbées petit à petit…

Kurogane croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Comment as-tu su ce qui se passait ? Tu as réagi juste à temps hein… Hors pour cela, il fallait d'importante connaissance en magie. Hier, tu as dit que la magie était rare, et tu as toujours prétendu être simplement doté d'une… légère affinité.

Fye hésita. Kurogane n'en avait pas l'air, mais il réfléchissait toujours beaucoup à ce qui l'entourait, et rien ne lui échappait vraiment. S'il l'avait pu, Fye lui aurait volontiers expliqué la teneur de sa magie, pourquoi il en connaissait un rayon sur la question… Mais il n'osait pas l'utiliser, et encore moins en parler plus que nécessaire. Les paroles de la femme de son rêve résonnèrent soudain dans son esprit.

_- Parce que vous et moi sommes pareils. Notre magie… A été corrompu. _

Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il ne pouvait pas dire à Kurogane qu'il était impliqué dans la magie pour la simple raison que lui-même possédait un pouvoir magique hors du commun… Un pouvoir qui n'aurait pas dû être, un pouvoir qui ne semait que le malheur…

- Quand nous avons ramassé les talismans hier, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, de magique, et du coup, quand le rituel c'est enclenché, j'ai tenté ma chance, et je les ai jeté. »

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Tenté sa chance ? Il en doutait fort. Mais visiblement, Fye n'était pas prêt de lui dire la vérité, une vérité tellement enfoui, qu'il ne pourrait lui arracher.

- Je vois… Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas laisser un truc pareil se produire, même si c'est pour faire disparaitre le sortilège d'illusion. Ça n'a rien de … propre, grogna le brun.

- J'ai peut-être une piste… Enfin je ne sais pas trop… Pendant que je rêvais, j'ai été contacté par la créatrice du sort d'illusion.

- C'est possible de faire ça ? répondit Kurogane en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

- Oui. Elle a peut-être pu le faire parce que j'ai une certaine affinité à la magie, mais… Elle semblait… désemparée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom, mais elle a parlé de sa sœur qui s'appelle Kanoe. Et d'un drame qui se serait produit il y a quelques années. On peut déjà creuser de ce côté.

- On a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Le prénom de sa sœur c'est vague, mais pour le drame… L'autre type qui a réuni tout le monde y a fait allusion. Doit forcément y avoir un lien, murmura le brun.

- Oui. On a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui.


	17. Bibliothèque

**Note:** Bonsoir à tous... Un nouveau chapitre encore, je commence à me répéter dans mes paroles, mais voila.

Réponses aux reviews:

Nandra: Je sais pas si Kuro-ro voudra te préparer du thé... Quoique, vu ce que tu as prévu de lui faire, il aurait tout intérêt à être gentil avec toi :p

Kahlane: Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture, concernant cette prêtresse... mais tu as bien deviné :)

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine sur FlyCastle quand Kurogane et Fye achevèrent leur conversation. Le blond ouvrit comme à son habitude les lourds volets de bois. Le ciel était redevenu clair, mais l'air était encore frais. Il sourit, et resta un instant à la fenêtre, à profiter de la brise matinale. Originaire d'un pays où il faisait froid une grande partie de l'année, et où les hivers étaient particulièrement rudes, il ne craignait pas la gelée du matin. Celle-ci avait tout recouvert, et donnait l'impression que des millions de flocons de neige étaient entrelacés, givrés. La ville se réveillait à peine, et seul les plus matinaux comme les boulangers, vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations. Difficile de croire que cette ville était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège d'illusion qui faisait croire aux gens qu'ils vivaient dans la félicité la plus totale. Kurogane avait sans doute raison.

Cela n'avait rien de normal, et pourtant, Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment figé dans le temps. Ce moment où le monde s'éveille, lutte entre le sommeil et le réveil. Combien de matin avait-il vu se lever ainsi, du haut de sa chambre d'où il ne pouvait sortir, la tête de son frère posé sur ses genoux, attendant, en un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension que cet instant bascule, et qu'une nouvelle journée commence ? Et alors, les pâles rayons solaires embrasèrent le ciel, et l'instant s'arrêta. Encore un matin qui se levait. Il ferma la fenêtre, tandis que derrière lui, Kurogane ravivait les braises mourantes du feu de cheminée. L'odeur de son thé planait encore dans l'air. Fye ferma les yeux et écouta le silence. Car oui, cet instant était toujours fait de silence, d'un silence apaisant, agréable.

Quand il revint à la réalité, il s'aperçut que Kurogane le dévisageait, certainement depuis un bon moment. Fye s'étonnait toujours de la façon très incisive que le brun avait d'observer ce qui l'entourait. D'aucun aurait pu trouver cela gênant, désagréable, lui le premier, pourtant, il n'y avait jamais malice dans ses yeux bien au contraire, mais plutôt une intense franchise, un regard sincère. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, puis finalement Fye rompit le contact en s'approchant de lui, et tapota sur l'un de ses avant-bras.

« Kuro-chan, tu veux bien m'aider à remplir un bac d'eau chaude s'il te plait ? Vu qu'on a encore un peu de temps, je voudrais en profiter pour me faire une toilette décente » dit- Fye d'un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, le brun obéit, fit plusieurs allers retours entre le puits de la cour et la cuisine, fit chauffer de l'eau, puis l'apporta dans un grand bac prévu pour prendre un bain et qui se trouvait dans une salle de bain où était entreposé pains de savon, serviettes, et autres objets nécessaire à la toilette.

« Merci Kuro-sama, à toute à l'heure ! Et interdiction de me mâter ! dit le blond d'un air taquin.

- Crétin ! Continue et je t'y noie ! répliqua le brun, alors que la porte se refermait devant son nez.

Il soupira, et se refit un thé en prenant un petit déjeuné sommaire. Pour savoir ce qui s'était passé autrefois, ils étaient arrivé à la conclusion que le meilleur endroit serait la grande Bibliothèque, situé au cœur de la ville qui rassemblait aussi bien des bouquins en tout genre, que les archives de ville. Elle contenait aussi nombre de cartes qui pourrait leur donner des indices sur l'étendue des catacombes. Vue le nombre de personnes qui s'était trouvé dans la grande salle, la vieille bâtisse en ruine ne devait pas être l'unique accès, sinon ils y auraient vu beaucoup plus de personne passer par là. Sans parler de ce mystérieux… sorcier qui était visiblement entré par un accès bien précis. Ils n'avaient que treize jours pour empêcher le rituel de s'achever, mais vu les dégâts qu'il occasionnait, ils avaient bien l'intention de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, la bibliothèque n'ouvrait pas avant neuf heures trente du matin, ils étaient donc condamnés à attendre, une chose que détestait bien le brun.

Il grinça des dents en entendant le blond chanter dans son bain. Non seulement cet idiot prenait son temps, mais en plus il chantait faux ! Et il l'avait dégagé de la pièce comme un malpropre, comme si lui, Kurogane, guerrier de son état, allait s'amuser à le reluquer ! Comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le corps d'un homme tient ! Il bougonna puis finalement alla se chercher un peu d'eau, puis se fit une toilette sommaire et se vêtit de frais, alors que le blond sortait enfin de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête, les cheveux encore trempés.

« Ah, je me sens mieux ! On va pouvoir y aller ! s'écria le blond, visiblement mieux dans sa peau.

- Il était temps… Si t'avais pas chanté comme une casserole, j'aurais presque cru que tu étais en train de te noyer… ou de t'endormir, répondit le brun d'un ton sarcastique.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il se prit la serviette trempé en pleine figure. Il la retira lentement alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu l'as cherché Kuro-pon ! Bon, on y va ? Il me semblait que tu avais hâte qu'on attaque ! dit le blond, en rabattant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête.

Le brun soupira, et sortit de l'auberge. Il se posta au croisement, réfléchissant à la direction à prendre, quand il sursauta, le blond lui avait agrippé le bras, et lui faisait un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Rien voyons, c'est juste pour être sûr de ne pas te perdre, quand on sera dans la foule !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me colles ?!

- Soit pas gêné Kuro-chan !

- Idiot !

- Tu me le dis un peu trop souvent ça.

- Si tu étais un peu sérieux des fois… Soupira le brun. Il arrêta de parler en voyant la mine qu'affichait le blond, calme, sereine. Il changeait. Subtilement, sans s'en rendre compte, il reprenait conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Kurogane n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Tant que le blond faisait ce qu'il avait à faire… Pourtant, lui- même ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas le pitre, sa présence était agréable… Et pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu seul si longtemps comme lui, c'était un pas.

Il leur fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'arriver devant la grande Bibliothèque qui portait le nom de Rekord, en l'honneur de son fondateur selon la rumeur. C'était une énorme bâtisse ronde richement sculpté, avec une coupole de verre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil. Ils gravirent quelques marches de l'entrée, et furent arrêté à un accueil par une jeune fille qui leur demanda ce qu'il cherchait dans la bibliothèque. Fye, en parfait comédien, lui fit un sourire si charmeur en lui demandant où était les archives de la ville, que la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de lui indiquer la direction, sous le regard bougon du guerrier.

« T'avais besoin de la mettre mal à l'aise comme ça ?

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux Kuro-Kuro ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Chut voyons, on est dans une bibliothèque ici ! Chuchota le blond d'un air faussement réprobateur en posant un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun qui grogna de plus belle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une immense pièce pleine de livres et de parchemins, certains derrière des vitrines en verre pour les protéger de la poussière. La plupart était classé par dates, mais comme ils ne savaient pas à quand pouvait remonter le fameux évènement, ils choisirent plusieurs livres où pourrait être relaté la chronologie du pays. De nombreuses tables étaient prévues aux lecteurs, et à une heure aussi matinale, la salle où ils se trouvaient était déserte.

- Là Kuro-chan ! J'ai trouvé qui est Kanoe !

Au cri de son compagnon, Kurogane se leva et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

- C'est ici. Année 1343 du Nouveau Calendrier, intronisation de la Reine Kanoe… Et la datation… s'arrête il y a cinq ans…. Bizarre… Pourtant, il a été réédité l'année dernière… et donc… Fye attrapa un autre livre sur une pile. Ici. Famille de la Reine Kanoe, une sœur plus âgé. Née aveugle, on la jugea inapte à gouverner et c'est sa sœur qui pris le pouvoir. Elle s'appelle … Hinoto. Ça correspond à la femme que j'ai rencontrée. »

- Bon d'accord, mais du coup, ça ne nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé.

- En partie si, regardes, dans ce livre, quelqu'un a rajouté des informations au crayon à papier :

. 1345, période d'été, des émeutes éclatent dans toute la ville qui est au bord de la Révolution. Des centaines de morts sont relatés, et … la note s'arrête. On dirait que ça été griffonné en toute hâte…

- Peut être que la personne n'a pas eu le temps de finir à cause du sortilège, finit Kurogane.

- Je pense oui. Des émeutes, ce n'est pas un petit fait divers, il y aurait forcément eu des informations détaillés inscrites quelques part, mais hormis cette note… Il n'y a rien. Hors si le sortilège a figé la ville dans un instant de paix et de félicité…

- Alors il ne reste aucune trace de ce qui a pu se passer. Et, cette femme, cette… princesse, elle t'a rien dit de plus ?

- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait voulu réparer les actes de sa sœur. A tel point qu'elle était emprisonné dans son propre sort… et qu'elle en payait aujourd'hui le prix.

- Mais bordel, c'est toi qui m'as dit que la magie était rare et caché, sauf que cette femme doit posséder de grand pouvoir pour faire ça non ? Ce genre de chose ne peut pas passer inaperçu pendant cinq ans !

- Crois-tu ? Tout le monde ici est emprisonné, et les nouveaux venu tombent facilement dans le panneau, s'ils ne sont en quelques sortes immunisés à la magie, ou d'une volonté inébranlable…

- Alors comment t'expliques que les bandits, eux, ne se soient pas fait avoir ?

- Peut être que quelque chose les protège, comme ces talismans par exemple… Ou que ce sont des gens qui ont eu le temps de quitter la ville y a cinq ans et donc, qui n'ont pas oublié ce qui c'était passé… Ou un peu des deux.

- On en revient toujours au fait qu'il y a un sorcier plus puissant, et pas avec les intentions les plus nobles du monde qui se balade dans la nature. Ça parait un peu gros deux magiciens aussi puissant réuni dans une seule ville. J'y comprends de moins en moins, grogna le brun.

- Il va falloir que je te fasse un petit cours d'histoire alors Kuro-chan.

- Pour quoi faire ? Ne me dit pas que la magie est relatée dans ces bouquins, je croyais que c'était qu'un mythe.

- Les mythes ont toujours une part de vérité. Et puis, ce que je vais te raconter est censé être tabou… Ou plutôt, la magie est devenue tabou, c'est pour ça que tu ne sais rien sur le sujet.

- Et toi alors ?

- Quand on nait avec une certaine affinité à la magie, il y a des choses qu'on apprend très jeune. Et puis, là où je vivais, il y avait une bibliothèque. Plus modeste que celle-ci, mais comme je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à l'époque, j'en ai profité pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais.

- Mouais, bon bah accouche alors, grogna le brun, impatient, ce qui amusa de plus belle le blond, qui s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer :

« Il y a plusieurs siècles, eurent lieu la Fracture, les Siècles Brisés. A cette époque, la magie vivaient libre comme l'air, et n'importe qui, ou presque, pouvait la faire sienne. Hors, des gens malintentionnés ont souhaité en faire un mauvais usage, afin de gagner en puissance et dominer le monde. Une grande guerre éclata, et face à l'ampleur du désastre, un mage, le plus grand de tous les temps, décida de sceller la magie à différents endroits du monde, pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir à tort et à travers. Ensuite, il demanda à ses amis, à ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance, de devenir Gardien de ces sceaux et de ne jamais se servir de la magie pour faire le mal.

- Mais du coup, seul les … Gardiens peuvent se servir de la magie ?

- Disons qu'ils sont les plus puissants d'entre tous.

- Cette Hinoto… Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être l'un de ses Gardiens ?

- Va savoir… mais c'est fort probable…

- Sauf que, si on s'en tient à ta petite leçon d'histoire, quelqu'un essaierait de se servir de la magie pour faire le mal. Car quand bien même ce serait pour briser le sortilège d'illusion, la méthode utilisée n'a rien de … saine.

- Effectivement. Maintenant que nous en savons un peu plus, nous allons pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape, mon cher Kuro-sama.

- Qui est ?

- Fouiller les catacombes ! répondit le blond en souriant, tandis que le brun en revanche, sentait une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos, à la simple idée de redescendre…


	18. Rencontres

**Note :** Il est presque minuit, et je suis sensé me lever dans 5h30 donc zou !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Nandra : Et ouais, il a beau faire son crâneur le Kuro, il est comme tout le monde, il connait la peur !

Kahlane : Ca ferait désordre, mais c'est bon de rêver !

Au cas où vous auriez une illumination pour certains, c'est toujours le même bouton pour laisser une trace de votre passage !

* * *

Kurogane et Fye ressortirent de la bibliothèque avec une carte de la ville sous le bras. Cependant, Fye avait décidé qu'il en ferait une copie afin de pouvoir y mettre des annotations, notamment sur les différents passages qui permettaient d'entrer ou de sortir des catacombes. Ils passèrent donc la Rue Commerçante, alors que le soleil approchait de son zénith. L'ambiance était animée et légère, et nombres d'étals étaient ouverts directement sur la rue, afin de présenter leurs produits aux passants. Bouquinerie, tanneurs, vendeurs d'armes, couturiers, bottiers, cultivateurs, cuisiniers, vendeurs d'épices se mêlaient, et Fye, tout sourire, ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à de nombreuses boutiques, notamment la Bouquinerie, qui vendait également du matériel à calligraphie; papiers de vélin, encres de diverses couleurs, crayons et plumes d'oie.

Si Kurogane au début, essaya de garder un air détaché et absent, après tout, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, il ne put s'empêcher de passer au magasin d'armes où il discuta pendant un long moment avec le propriétaire, sur l'emploi de différents matériaux afin de rendre un sabre plus léger, ou plus maniable. Leurs estomacs les rappelèrent également à l'ordre, et, quand ils passèrent devant un étal de viandes grillés, ils en profitèrent pour acheter un poulet rôtis, avec quelques pommes de terre cuites sur feux de bois, avec un peu de crème fraiche et d'estragons. Ce fut uniquement quand ils revinrent à l'auberge, qu'ils sortirent du rêve éphémère dans laquelle l'ambiance de la ville les avait partiellement plongés. Ils finirent de manger avec un bon verre d'alcool, puis, alors que Kurogane nettoyait et vérifiait l'état de son sabre **; **il avait acheté un peu de matériel prévu à cet effet, Fye se mit au travail.

La feuille de vélin vierge devant lui, entouré de ses pots d'encres, il redessina la carte qu'ils avaient empruntée avec une exactitude remarquable. A plusieurs reprises, le guerrier se surprit à observer et admirer la mine concentré du blond qui, comme en transe, semblait avoir oublié sa présence, et toutes autres choses qui pourraient l'entourer. Il n'y avait que Fye et sa feuille, sa main virevoltant au-dessus du papier en un ballet imaginaire entre ses doigts et la plume d'oie. Quand enfin, il acheva son œuvre, et après avoir jeté une pincée de sable dessus pour figer l'encre, il se détendit soudain en poussant un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'un sourire s'esquissait ses lèvres.

« Voilà Kuro-chan, j'ai fini !

Kurogane s'approcha alors et écarquilla les yeux. Les deux cartes auraient pu être jumelles, tant la ressemblance était saisissante. Décidément, ce blondinet cachait bien son jeu de bien des manières pensa-t-il.

« Bon, par où on commence ? Demanda le brun, redevant sérieux.

- Et bien… Regarde. Fye posa son doigt à divers endroits de la carte qu'il avait passablement hachuré. Tu vois ça ? C'est d'anciennes carrières. C'est généralement là qu'on construit des catacombes, du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent dans les livres que j'ai lu ce matin à la bibliothèque. Comme dans une fourmilière. Il doit certainement y avoir plusieurs galeries, et certaines doivent communiquer avec la salle au rituel… Comme dans une fourmilière.

- Sauf qu'on ne sait pas combien il y en a, et par où commencer… quoique, c'est quoi cette maison-là, avec une croix ? répondit le brun.

- Oh, bien joué Kuro-pon ! C'est un lieu de culte ! Et c'est le seul qui soit aussi proche d'une carrière, c'est certainement par là qu'on est descendu hier.

- Donc… Je suppose qu'on va devoir repasser par-là, maugréa le brun.

Fye l'observa un instant. La tête baissée, les épaules légèrement voutées, le visage fermé, les bras croisés et les mains crispés… Il se trompait ou bien… Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il s'approcha du brun qui sursauta en le voyant si près de lui.

« Quoi ? grogna le brun, un très léger tremblement à peine perceptible dans la voix.

- Tu n'aurais pas peur Kuro-chan ? Demanda le blond.

- Ca va pas non ?! S'emporta le brun. Je suis un ninja, un guerrier, rien ne me fait peur !

Fye ne rajouta rien, mais si Kurogane avait surpris son sourire en coin, il se serait davantage méfié par la suite. Car Fye, trop curieux, se disait qu'il faudrait bien sûr vérifier ces dires un peu plus tard.

« D'accord, d'accord… Bon, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on y aille après la nuit tombée, répondit Fye, en roulant la carte sur elle-même avant de la bloquer d'un ruban rouge.

Ils leur restaient que quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil. Fye avait mémorisé la carte en la dessinant, aussi, ils n'eurent aucun problème à retrouver la bâtisse en ruine qui n'était pas si loin que ça de l'auberge en réalité. Cette maudite bague les avaient juste honteusement baladé la dernière fois ! Kurogane s'arrêta un instant à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Elle paraissait moins effrayante de jour, bien qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas ces étranges statues moqueuses. Fye ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et attendit patiemment le moment propice pour l'embêter un peu. L'intérieur, était éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient abondamment par les vitraux à demi brisés Il s'étonna de ne trouver aucun garde pour surveiller le passage. Le sorcier avait donc à ce point confiance ? A moins qu'il ait mis des sorts de protection, mais Fye ne sentit rien. Il retrouva facilement sur quelle brique appuyer pour ouvrir le passage. Une fois encore, ils descendirent les marches avec application afin d'éviter de le dégringoler sur les fesses, chose que Fye ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer en se disant que la fierté du brun en aurait pris un sacré coup.

De nouveau, ils arrivèrent dans le tombeau d'un silence mortuaire. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Alors qu'ils remontaient le même couloir que la veille, Kurogane ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait décidément pas ça. Ce lieu, ces ossements, ces tombes précaires, sans parler du fait qu'il n'y ait personnes pour les interroger sur la nature de leur venue, ou pour les arrêter, tout simplement. Il fronça les sourcils, la main sur son sabre, près à dégainer à tout moment, quand soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid passer juste à la naissance de sa nuque, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule et hérissa ses cheveux sur sa tête. Il gronda et sortir son sabre; bien qu'il savait que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur un fantôme, avant de réaliser que ce n'était autre que le blond qui faisait n'importe quoi.

« Bordel, mais t'as pas autre chose à foutre ?! S'énerva Kurogane.

- Si Kuro-chan, mais il m'était impossible de m'en occuper tant que je n'avais pas vérifié par théorie ! répondit le blond en faisant un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et… C'est quoi ta théorie ? Répondit Kurogane lentement, et d'un ton calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Et bien, que les grand guerrier ténébreux peuvent aussi éprouver la peur !

- C'est toi qui va être mort de trouille si tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule !

- Donc, tu admets que tu as peur !

- Mais n'importe quoi !

Fye allait répliquer quelque chose quand soudain, ils arrivèrent à la grande salle. Même inactif, le pouvoir dont la pièce était imprégnée, les figèrent un instant sur place. Le sourire de Fye du blond s'effaça, tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches qui les mèneraient au bord de l'estrade. Pris de haut le cœur, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. L'air était chaud, lourd, suffocant. Il avait l'impression qu'une montagne l'écrasait, et l'empêchait d'avancer. Son compagnon ne semblait pas en meilleure forme, alors que de grosse gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et dégoulinaient sur son visage.

- Faut pas qu'on reste ici… Dépêchons nous de trouver un autre passage, maugréa le brun, qui détestait de plus en plus cette pièce, cette pièce de la mort qui privait de tout, de courage, d'envie de vivre, et de force.

Fye hocha la tête, et avança péniblement jusqu'à l'autel où le supposé sorcier avait fait son discours la veille. Tout à coup, il se figea, et jeta un bref regard au brun qui réagit instantanément en tirant péniblement sa lame de son fourreau. Il regarda autour de lui, quand une légère bise, qui n'avait rien de naturel se leva juste derrière eux, pour laisser apparaitre le même homme, semblait-il, que la veille.

« Tiens tiens, des visiteurs imprévus… il me semblait bien ne pas avoir rêvé…. Dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.


	19. Combat

**Note :** En retard, en retard, je suis en retard ! Voici ce qui arrive quand on se documente un peu… on s'oublie ! Bref, la visite des catacombes se poursuit !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Nandra : Ouais ça pue, et c'est pas moi comme dirait Pumba !

Kahlane : j'arrive j'arrive * essoufflé*

* * *

« Tiens tiens, des visiteurs imprévus… il me semblait bien ne pas avoir rêvé…. Dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Fye et Kurogane se retournèrent vivement. L'air était lourd, à couper au couteau, suffocant, presque irrespirable, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Pas avec en tête, l'image de centaines de personne se faisant aspirer l'âme, les yeux vides, et le visage hagard… Kurogane raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Il avait fauché bien des vies, participé à bien des batailles, et ne s'en était jamais attendri, mais ce que faisait cet homme il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Et puis, il y avait ce sigle de chauve-souris qui le mettait dans une rage folle, qui lui rappelait trop bien la mort de ses parents, et la destruction de son pays. Fye à côté de lui, était beaucoup plus calme, analysant l'homme sous toutes ses coutures, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait faire. C'était bien le même homme, de taille moyenne mince, et maintenant qu'il le voyait d'un peu plus près, il pouvait entrapercevoir le reflet d'une paire de lunette ronde et un sourire narquois.

Soudain, un mince sourire effleura les lèvres de Fye. Il s'avança d'un pas, et posa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon pour l'inciter au calme.

« Oui, nous sommes là en chair et en os… Ce qui n'est pas vraiment votre cas, dit-il, sous le regard interloqué du brun.

L'homme laissa éclater un rire qui se répercuta en écho dans toute la pièce.

« Me voilà démasqué ! Mais j'ai un adversaire à ma mesure en votre personne monsieur le magicien ! J'aurais aimé discuter avec vous, mais j'ai un rituel à poursuivre ! Et vu que vous avez trouvé cette pièce, je me vois contraint de… déménager… »

Il claqua des doigts, et plusieurs hommes apparurent soudainement. Ils étaient tous vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, un casque sur le visage, des longues lames en forme de griffe pour arme, et sur leurs spalières, toujours ce même sigle de chauve-souris. Kurogane lâcha un grondement de loup. C'était ainsi qu'étaient habillés ceux qui avait attaqué Suwa dix ans plus tôt.

« Par contre, ces hommes eux, sont bien réel, quoiqu'un peu… désincarné. Je vous laisse en cette charmante compagnie.

- La ferme, grogna le brun avant de foncer, mais quand sa lame l'atteignit, elle ne fit que fendre une image, un reflet qui disparut aussitôt.

Fye et Kurogane se retrouvaient encerclés. Mais le brun s'en moquait bien. Sa colère, qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de canaliser depuis qu'il avait trouvé les talismans, menaçaient d'exploser. S'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de Fye, qui s'était rapproché pour se mettre dos à lui, si Kurogane n'avait pas senti le bras du blond le frôler, et son bâton toucher son épée, il aurait sombré dans une rage si noire qu'elle aurait pu l'engloutir tout entier, comme elle l'avait déjà fait dix ans auparavant, jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo le ramène à la réalité. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Doublement plus de patrie, plus de parent ou de famille, plus d'ami, plus de maitre… Il ne lui restait rien d'autre que sa vengeance, cette chose qui l'avait conduit à errer pendant un an, et qui lui avait permis de tenir… Alors, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, épancher sa soif de sang.

Fye ressentait parfaitement la colère de son alter-ego et s'en inquiéta. Et si Kurogane perdait le contrôle ? L'homme avait dit que ces hommes étaient désincarnés, et il comprit rapidement en quoi. Ce n'était que des pantins, des corps sans âme qui bougeait par la seule volonté de leur créateur. Les gens qui subissaient le rituel étaient-ils destinés à finir ainsi ? Sa main se crispa sur son bâton. Il détestait tuer. Il l'évitait par-dessus tout, mais il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que des hommes vivent ainsi. Et puis, cela ne faisait que trop écho à son esprit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son frère, assis sur le trône de Seles, les yeux vides… Et puis, ils avaient un autre problème. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller la pièce, et il était hors de question de repartir sans avoir trouvé une autre issu… peut être allait-il devoir laisser le brun se défouler un peu pendant qu'il chercherait…

« Kuro-chan ? Vu que tu as visiblement envie de leur faire mordre la poussière, je vais te laisser faire, pendant que je chercherais ce pourquoi nous nous sommes déplacés ici…. Kuro-chan ?

- Ouais… répondit le brun avec un peu de retard. Fye fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir faire vite, il ne tenait vraiment pas à perdre le brun en pleine bataille.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, alors que Kurogane lançait les hostilités. Puisque le blond n'était plus dans son champs d'attaque, il pouvait se donner à fond, sans risquer de le blesser, bien que sa présence lui paraissait lointaine, comme si quelque chose tentait de lui arracher… essayait d'arracher tout ce qui comptait pour lui en fait, l'autre raison, outre que la vengeance qui l'avait amené ici… empêcher le rituel de s'accomplir, et lever le sortilège d'illusion, ou plutôt à ses yeux, la malédiction qui régissait FlyCastle. Il secoua la tête, raffermit sa prise sur son arme et attaqua. D'un geste fluide la pointe de son épée décrivit un demi-cercle autour de lui avant de remonter en l'air pour former une onde de choc qui balaya tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui.

« Tenma shoryûsen ! cria-t-il alors que les corps, qui avaient été projeté en l'air retombaient lourdement sur le sol, avec quelques gros morceaux du plafond. Le sol en trembla, et Fye évita de justesse l'un des blocs.

« Kuro-pon ! Attends que j'aie fini avant tout casser, sinon on pourra plus ressortir !

- La ferme, c'est Kurogane ! Beugla le brun à Fye qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré.

Kurogane arrivait encore à garder maitrise de lui-même, il fallait donc qu'il fasse sérieusement sa part du travail. Il s'arrêta devant le mur qui se situait derrière l'autel et posa sa main en fermant les yeux. Les murs tremblaient sous l'onde de choc qu'avait engendré le brun, et Fye arrivait parfaitement à distinguer mur porteur, de simple mur intermédiaire ou… passage. Il le longea doucement, et soudain, il sentit ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait vu juste, il y avait bien un autre passage… Cette fois, le passage était beaucoup plus simple à trouver il suffisait simplement d'appuyer son corps dessus pour faire un pivoter un gros bloc de pierre.

- Kuro-chan par ici ! Attrape une bougie et viens ! Cria le blond, alors qu'il maintenait le passage ouvert.

Kurogane grogna, frustré. Ces « soldats » n'avaient pas tenue très longtemps, il s'était attendu à un peu plus de résistance… Au final, ils avaient été découverts, et ils n'avaient pas pu découvrir l'identité du sorcier. Il prit une bougie qui avait été posé le long des murs sur un candélabre, puis rejoignit le blond d'un air bougon.

« Bon… Qu'est ce qu'on fait de cet endroit ? Il va vraiment déplacer le rituel ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais lui laisser cet endroit tel quel… murmura le blond, pensif. Il réfléchit un instant, puis il sourit à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore dans la tête ?

- Ben en voyant ta technique, tout à l'heure, je me disais… Qu'on avait qu'à condamner cette salle de manière… radicale ?

- On ? C'est moi qui va faire le sale boulot tu veux dire !

- Oh tu veux le faire Kuro-chan ? Si tu insistes voyons, je ne vais pas te retenir !

- Pff, se contenta de répondre le brun qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il donna la bougie au blond, avança de quelques pas, et répéta l'attaque qu'il avait effectué auparavant. Un nouveau grondement fit trembler, les murs, puis le plafond craqua doucement, et se détacha de nouveau. Fye fit la moue. Il allait dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose, quand tout à coup, un autre craquement plus important fendit dangereusement de nouveau le plafond et descendit jusque l'un des murs.

« Hmm, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas s'attarder… murmura-t-il tandis que des blocs de plus en plus important se détachait.

Ils ne se firent guère prier, refermèrent le passage derrière eux et remontèrent la nouvelle artère qui se présentait à eux, alors qu'un énorme grondement secouait les environs, provenant de l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans se parler. Fye réfléchissait à ce que le sorcier lui avait dit, et Kurogane quant à lui, n'était guère d'humeur à discuter il était toujours en colère, et frustré de surcroît. Ils finirent par arriver à un croisement. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé le fait que le nouveau chemin pouvait se diviser, ce qui compliquait grandement la chose. Fye réfléchit un moment, puis leva les yeux en l'air et sourit.

« Il faut aller à gauche, dit Fye.

- Comment tu le sais ? répondit Kurogane.

- Regarde en l'air. Quelqu'un à intentionnellement indiqué le chemin d'un trait noir.

- On n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon, maugréa le brun.

Ils poursuivirent leur route encore un moment. Une partie de la galerie était inondée, et en plus mauvais état.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, râla le brun.

- Il y a certainement eu une infiltration d'eau, regarde le plafond, le calcaire c'est décomposé avec l'eau, avant de se re-solidifié en partie.

En effet, le plafond semblait couvert de filament de calcaires, dont certains goutaient encore. L'air était plus frais, plus humide, et sensiblement plus agréable que dans le premier passage, moins imprégné de magie se dit Kurogane. Enfin, ils gravirent un nouvel escalier qui paraissait plus récent, mieux entretenu et qui les ramena à la surface. Ils débouchèrent à ciel ouvert, derrière une tombe, au beau milieu d'un cimetière. Kurogane grogna de plus belle. L'ambiance ne s'améliorait pas visiblement, entre le lieu de culte abandonné et bizarre, les catacombes, et maintenant un cimetière ! Il en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas gagné en mauvais karma en quelques jours.

Cette fois, on les attendait. Non, pas des soldats en armures, non pas des pantins, mais des humains comme eux, potentiellement des pantins en devenir. Bien qu'ils brillaient toujours au fond de leurs yeux une conscience, celle-ci semblait incomplète, tronqué. Impossible de discuter, ces hommes n'étaient déjà pas bavards à l'origine, alors après une séance de rituel macabre… Les deux comparses se mirent en garde, mais soudain, Fye bailla, et sa vue se brouilla. Il secoua la tête, tandis que ces yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer à tout prix, et son esprit glissé dans le sommeil, comme la veille quand ils s'étaient échappés de la salle au rituel.

« Non… pas… encore, murmura-t-il, avant de chanceler. Surprit, Kurogane le rattrapa de justesse. Il regarda autour de lui, d'un air farouche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait au blond, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il soupira. N'avait-il pas dit un peu plus tôt qu'il faisait tout le sale boulot ? Il en avait une fois de plus la preuve…


	20. Reflet

**Note**: Fiuuu! Je suis presque à l'heure! demain je vais y arriver, promis!

Réponses aux reviews:

Kahlane: désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas Seichiro... Pour la princesse ben... (fuit)

Nandra: Ouais, Fye aime atterrir dans les bras de Kurogane, c'est bien connu, et on ne peut que le comprendre! Moi aussi je veux atterrir dans ses bas!

Pour laisser une trace de votre passage et dire que mon histoire vous plait ou non, c'est toujours le même bouton!

* * *

Comme lors de sa première rencontre avec Hinoto, Fye flottait dans un monde presque vide. Cette fois, il était juste en face d'elle. Ses pieds frôlèrent la surface de l'eau, mais son propre reflet était habillé différemment, un long manteau blanc où était cousu des entrelacs bleu tandis qu'il tenait à la main un bâton de mage, avec à sa pointe une pierre bleu. Il serra les dents. Cette apparence il la connaissait, c'était celle qu'il avait avant de quitter Seles, quand il avait pris sa décision de fuir son pays. Il releva les yeux, et croisa le regard vide de la princesse, qui semblait à la fois gêné et surprise.

« Etait-ce besoin de me convoquer maintenant, princesse Hinoto ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne lui était pas habituel.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Mon champs d'action est limité au rêve, et je ne pensais pas que vous étiez… occupé, répondit-elle, tandis que se formait près d'elle l'image de Kurogane, serrant le corps inanimé du blond dans ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient encerclé par des dizaines de malfrats.

- Laissez-moi retourner là-bas alors. Je suis prêt à discuter avec vous quand viendra pour moi le moment de dormir, mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps

Fye fronça soudain les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait et le mettait mal à l'aise, dans la façon que la princesse avait de se tenir, et de le regarder. Celle-ci le remarqua, et esquissa un sourire moqueur, le même sourire que le blond avait surpris la veille dans son reflet.

- vous n'êtes pas Hinoto.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle. Est-ce moi qui n'est pas elle, ou elle qui n'est pas moi ? Comment pourriez-vous savoir qui est qui alors que vous ne nous connaissiez pas ?

- Peu importe. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Et si vous ne voulez pas me laisser sortir, alors je me débrouillerai.

Il fit mine de partir, mais s'arrêta soudain, alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire mauvais.

« Aaah je vous envie… Vous qui pouvez marcher, parler, courir, vivre… Moi voyez-vous, je suis née aveugle, et ma magie ne peut être utilisé que dans le monde des rêves, où il ne m'est permis que de voir le monde à travers les yeux des autres… Et vous… votre souhait… Je l'entends… Et il me donne juste envie de vous… aider. Pourquoi continuer de lutter, alors qu'au fond la mort serait pour vous une délivrance ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit froidement Fye, qui n'aimait décidément pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Oh que si. Vous voulez m'aider et empêcher le rituel de s'accomplir, et briser le rêve… Mon rêve. Mais si mon autre moi voudrait que le rêve prenne fin, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas alors… Je vais vous retenir un peu…

L'eau s'agita soudain et engloutie Fye qui eut beau se débattre, ne parvint pas à se libérer. Il plongea dans une eau sombre et froide, et la dernière image qu'il vit fut l'autre Hinoto, la première qu'il avait rencontrée, tendre la main en criant son nom.

* * *

« Bordel y en a marre ! hurla Kurogane, qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ses adversaires. Plus il essayait de les éloigner, plus il en venait, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans vraiment les blesser. Il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce genre de chose, si on venait le chercher, et bien on le trouvait. Il n'avait jamais eu de remord à tuer ceux qui venait les affronter de son plein gré, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ces gens qui étaient manipulé, l'âme à demi-brisé. Dans cet état de chose, ces gens méritait-il vraiment de mourir ? Etait-ce réellement leur volonté de l'affronter ? Il ne savait pas trop et cela l'agaçait. Et puis il y avait le blond inconscient dans ses bras qui gémissait faiblement, comme en proie à une vive souffrance. Il devait finir le combat, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et trouver un moyen de le ramener.

S'il ne voulait pas blesser ses adversaires, il allait devoir contrôler très précisément son attaque. Non seulement il devait les immobiliser tous en même temps, mais il devait faire en sorte de créer une onde de choc qui ne tranche pas. Il ferma les yeux. Les bandits s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui, et s'apprêtaient à bondir sur lui pour l'immobiliser tous en même temps. C'était sa chance. Il cala soigneusement le blond contre lui, en le tenant de sa main gauche, tandis que de sa main droite, il tenait son sabre, pommeau en l'air, et pointe de la lame vers le bras, les jambes écartés, les pieds bien ancrés au sol. Normalement, cette technique s'exécutait à deux mains, sa main gauche positionné juste au niveau de la pointe, mais vu que d'une, il avait une main prise, et de deux, qu'il ne voulait pas lancer son attaque à pleine puissance, cela tombait bien. Au moment où les ennemis arrivaient au plus près, son corps fit un mouvement de rotation, et l'onde de choc se propagea autour de lui, comme les remous d'un caillou tombé dans l'eau.

« Chiryuu Jinenbu ! Cria-t-il.

Ces adversaires volèrent littéralement, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Certains auraient sûrement des dommages, mais rien qui ne mettraient leurs vies en danger. Profitant de la confusion, Kurogane s'en alla. Il remonta à toute allure la grande allée principale du cimetière. Le soleil commençait sa descente à l'horizon, et la lune, ronde et pleine, commençait à apparaitre. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance du cimetière, et déposa un moment le blond contre un mur. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, et posa le dos de sa main sur son front en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond suait à grosse goute, et ses gémissements donnaient l'impression qu'il se battait avec un ennemi redoutable. Kurogane n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Fye avait dit « non, pas encore… » Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il avait été une fois de plus attiré dans un rêve, le rêve de cette princesse, Hinoto. Si les choses avaient eu l'air de bien se passer la première fois, le blond semblait rencontrer un sérieux problème à présent. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le réveiller.

« Hoy, Fye, réveilles toi, hoy ! Cria-t-il, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

La chute parut sans fin à Fye. Plus il essayait de se débattre, plus son corps était lourd, et plus l'eau tentait de pénétrer ses poumons. Il étouffait. Même s'il était dans un rêve, son corps ressentait parfaitement ce que son esprit voyait, et il risquait fort de mourir à ce rythme-là. Mourir. La fausse Hinoto avait raison en un sens. La mort pourrait être pour une lui une délivrance, seulement, il s'était promis qu'il ne mourrait pas, tant que son souhait le plus cher ne se serait pas réalisé. Alors il ferma les yeux, et tenta de combattre le rêve de la princesse. C'était lui le dormeur, et il pouvait toujours essayer de reprendre le contrôle et retourner là où il le voudrait…

Mais son esprit était visiblement capricieux. Car, s'il était sorti de l'eau, il avait atterris au dernier endroit où il avait envie de se rendre… Il rouvrit les yeux, et fronça les sourcils anxieux, en voyant le décor qui se présentait à lui. Combien de fois devrait-il retourner dans cette pièce, dans la salle du trône de Seles ? Il s'assit, et regarda autour de lui. Son frère était toujours assis le trône, le regard vide. Fye le regarda, un triste sourire sur les lèvres, qui s'effaça néanmoins très vite. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce, quelqu'un qui, de toute les personnes au monde, il n'avait pas envie de voir. Lentement, il se releva et s'approcha d'un bassin de grande profondeur. Quelqu'un était censé y dormir quelqu'un qu'il avait lui-même plongé dans un profond sommeil… Le souffle court, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas regarder la personne qui y dormait, il devait se réveiller, et vite ! Et au moment même où cette pensée traversa son esprit, une main surgit hors de l'eau et attrapa son poignet. Fye voulut reculer, mais cela lui était impossible, tant la poigne de l'homme était forte.

« Ashura…Ô… murmura Fye, tandis que la panique commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte de ce bassin, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit !

Soudain, il sentit une autre présence. Chaude, agréable, forte, honnête…

« Fye… Hoy Fye ! Hurla une voix qui semblait lui parvenir comme un écho lointain.

« Kuro-chan… murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

A peine eut-il dit son nom, que le rêve se dissipa, tel un morceau de papier qui prend feu. Plus de présence dans le bassin, plus de frère sans âme, il n'y avait que la présence du brun, et son retour à la réalité. Quand il revint à lui, il était assis à même le sol, le brun au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu m'as appelé ? murmura Fye, épuisé, alors que Kurogane laissait s'échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

- T'avais l'air de faire un mauvais rêve, se contenta de dire le brun.

- Plutôt oui… La gentille Hinoto, n'est pas si gentille que ça… Où sommes-nous ?

- Quelque part dans la ville, à distance raisonnable du cimetière.

- D'accord… On doit être dans le quartier pauvre. Il faut reprendre la Grande Avenue vers l'ouest pour retourner à l'auberge… Attend, je vais me relever…

Fye voulut se remettre sur ses pieds, mais il grimaça. Sa cheville droite était enflée et lui faisait mal.

« Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville en tombant tout à l'heure… Enfin je ne vais pas en mourir hein, dit-il d'un air si léger qu'il agaça le brun, alors qu'il venait de se battre bec et ongle pour les maintenir en vie. Il attrapa le blond par le col de sa veste, et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Non tu n'en mourras pas… Parce que tu n'as pas encore le droit non ? murmura le brun, visiblement en colère.

- En quelques sorte, oui… Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon sommeil, Kuro-sama ! répondit le blond en tentant de détourner la conversation. Entre Hinoto et Kurogane, c'était sa fête décidément aujourd'hui.

Kurogane relâcha un peu sa prise, agacé. Lui aussi était fatigué, et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger dans son lit pour trouver un sommeil réparateur. Avant que le blond n'est le temps de réagir, il le chargea sur son dos comme un sac à patate et sortit de la ruelle.

« Aaah Kuro-sama me kidnappe ! cria le blond d'un air faussement apeuré.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, et profites de te reposer pour te remettre les idées en place, crétin ! Maugréa le brun en raffermissant sa prise avant se mettre à courir tranquillement.

Fye se tut et se contenta de sourire, un sourire à la fois triste et heureux. Il avait beau être secoué comme un prunier, il trouvait que la présence du brun était tout de même nettement plus agréable que celles d'une princesse et d'un dormeur psychopathe…


	21. Souvenir

**Note: **Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai m'excuser pour la piètre qualité de ce texte. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, sans parler du travail... Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'arrive plus à voir ce que j'écris, je verrais demain pour faire des modifications. Bonne lecture néanmoins

Edit: Voila j'ai fait quelques modifications, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

Réponses aux reviews:

Nandra: Il va être un peu plus sympathique là le Kurogane... enfin presque!

Kahlane: Et oui, je suis désolée... Mais t"inquiète pas, Seichiro viendra! (un jour) et pour le kidnapping et le reste... va falloir attendre un peu

* * *

Kurogane déposa Fye dans sur la banquette de la salle commune. L'état de sa cheville ne s'était pas amélioré sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait doublé de volume, pulsait douloureusement et un hématome commençait à noircir tout le coté externe. Fye fit la grimace en essayant de retirer sa chaussure qui comprimait sa cheville.

« Ne bouge pas, dit soudain le brun en posant délicatement son pied sur ses genoux, sous le regard étonné du blond, qui le laissa retirer sa chaussure ainsi que sa chaussette, avec une délicatesse méconnaissable.

« Kuro-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit non ? Le brun fronça des sourcils. Il faut la faire dégonfler pour la soulager

- Donne-moi un coussin, je vais le mettre en dessous, et ça suffira pour ce soir, répondit Fye d'un sourire.

- Non crétin, tu dormiras jamais avec une cheville dans cet état, et ça va ralentir sa guérison.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas me lever pour me préparer un cataplasme…

Le brun soupira, exaspéré.

« C'est pour ça que je te dis de pas bouger, je vais te préparer ça. T'as de l'argile verte ?

Fye jeta un regard surprit en direction du brun.

« Tu connais les propriétés de l'argile ?

- Ouais… Ma… ma mère s'en est beaucoup servi sur moi quand j'étais gosse. Mais faut un peu de temps pour la préparer, dommage qu'il ne neige plus, j'aurais pu t'en mettre en attendant

- je ferais avec Kuro-chan, c'est déjà bien si tu peux me la préparer….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le brun ne l'écoutait plus, trop concentré à préparer l'argile. Il prit un saladier en bois, y déversa de l'argile concassé qu'il trouva dans un pot, et y rajouta un peu d'eau. Il le ramena ensuite avec des bandes et attendit. L'argile se mit à faire d'étrange bulle, mais cela ne semblait pas étonner Kurogane. Fye en revanche ne cessait de jeter des regards interrogatifs au brun. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il avait des connaissances en la matière, vu qu'il semblait toujours plus enclin à amocher, qu'à soigner.

D'ailleurs, Kurogane ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il faisait cela. Le blond c'était tordu la cheville par manque d'attention, et une fois tombé dans le sommeil, c'est lui qui avait dû veiller sur lui le temps que cette satanée prêtresse ne lui fiche la paix. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait eu les soldats dans la salle au rituel en premier lieu, et le sorcier qui avait été là sans être là. Comment le blond avait-il fait pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, alors que lui-même n'avait rien vu, mystère. Et ensuite, il y avait eu les autres qui l'avait attendu sagement à la sortie, alors qu'ils auraient pu sortir à n'importe quel autre endroit. Et comme par hasard, le blond c'était endormi, c'était tordu la cheville et il c'était retrouvé tout seul. Tout ça était bien trop calculé.

Quand bien même, cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, le brun l'aurait laissé se débrouillé, ou du moins, il l'aurait partiellement aidé en lui ramenant ce qu'il avait besoin mais c'est tout. Mais quand il avait vu l'état de la cheville de Fye, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce que sa mère faisait quand il était enfant. Comme elle était une guérisseuse très réputé, et d'une très grande gentillesse, les gens venaient souvent la voir pour toute sorte de maux : brulure, fracture, fièvre, entorse, contusions diverses et variés… Et comme elle était devenue de plus en plus fragile avec le temps, Kurogane l'avait souvent assisté afin de veiller sur elle. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle se démenait à ce point alors qu'elle était tout le temps fatiguée et au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais une fois, elle lui avait répondu de son doux sourire, et il n'avait jamais pu oublier sa réponse :

_« Tu sais déjà pourquoi. Pourquoi ton père se bat autant, pourquoi je soigne autant, et pourquoi toi-même tu t'entraines autant. Parce que nous sommes les seigneurs de ce pays, et notre devoir n'est pas de le gouverner ce pays, mais de l'aimer et le protéger. »_

Kurogane tenta de chasser le souvenir comme on chasse une mouche. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à son enfance maintenant. Une fois l'argile prête, le brun en étala sur une bande à l'aide d'une spatule, puis la posa doucement sur la cheville du blond, qui fit de nouveau la grimace. Le premier contact fut étrange. Fye avait l'impression que sa peau chauffait, le brulait, mais au bout de quelques minutes, sa cheville cessa de pulser. Il poussa un sourire de soulagement.

« Tu caches d'étonnant talent Kuro-chan.

- C'est Kurogane. Et pas vraiment. Ma mère et mon ancien maitre, la princesse Tomoyo, était des prêtresses et des guérisseuses. Elles ont tellement passé de temps à me rafistoler que j'ai fini par apprendre quelques trucs, répondit le brun d'un air absent.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et…

- Elles sont mortes, tué par les hommes à la chauve-souris répondit abruptement le brun, sous le regard surpris de Fye.

- Excuses moi Kuro-chan, je ne voulais pas raviver des souvenirs.

Kurogane haussa les épaules et termina de bander la cheville du blond. Il devait laisser poser tant que l'argile était humide si ces souvenirs étaient bon… Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où sa mère en avait utilisé sur lui. Il était jeune encore, et il avait voulu imiter son père au maniement des armes. Il était rentré en douce dans sa chambre, lui avait pris GinRyu, son épée, puis avait essayé de la soulever de ses petites mains. Mais l'épée était alors si lourde, qu'il l'avait lâché par inadvertance et c'était tordu le poignet. Sa mère l'avait alors découvert, et, plutôt que de le gronder, elle s'était contenté de sourire, et lui avait préparé ce cataplasme. Ce souvenir aurait dû le faire sourire, mais au contraire, il ne lui donnait que plus de peine, une peine qu'il cacha au fond de son cœur, pour ne montrer que de la colère. Ce n'est que lorsque Fye posa sa main sur la sienne, qu'il remarqua qu'il avait fermé son poing qu'il serrait si fort qu'il en tremblait.

« Tu sais Kuro-chan, personne ne t'en voudras si tu pleures les gens que aimes… murmura doucement le blond, sous le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis, qui finit par répliquer d'un ton acerbe :

« C'est pas ça qui les ramènera à la vie. Et puis, les guerriers ne pleurent pas.

- Celui qui t'as dit ça est un idiot. Tout le monde a le droit de pleurer ceux qu'il aime.

- Ah ouais ? Je crois que t'es mal placé pour me le dire, gronda le brun. Toi qui cache ta tristesse derrière tes sourires et des faux semblants. Tu penses peut être que personne ne le remarque, mais c'est pas mon cas.

- Je sais… Tu es très observateur, beaucoup plus que ce que tu voudrais le faire croire, répondit Fye sans se départir de son sourire.

- Si tu le sais, peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de me balader avec ta magie. Ton passé ne me regarde pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais franchement, tes mensonges sont de moins en moins convaincant, alors autant me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas te servir d'un tel pouvoir.

Le sourire de Fye s'effaça. Il baissa la tête. Décidément, Kurogane avait décidé qu'il ne le lâcherait pas totalement sur ce point. Devrait-il lui dire la vérité ? Non, il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de partager. C'était des choses bien trop intime, bien trop douloureuse mais… Kurogane avait besoin de comprendre, et il ne le laisserait pas tomber tant que Fye ne lui aurait pas donné un os convenable à ronger. Il valait donc mieux qu'il lui fasse part de certains détails, tout en omettant le plus terrible.

« Je… Je ne peux pas me servir de ma magie car dans mon pays, il se trouve quelqu'un endormi par mes soins dans l'eau. Si je me sers de ma magie, il le sentira instantanément et partira à ma recherche.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore le droit de mourir ?

- Je… C'est parce que j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un. J'ai promis de réalisé son souhait, et tant que ce ne serait pas fait… Je continuerai à me battre… répondit Fye un pâle sourire sur le visage.

Kurogane lui lança un regard franc, un regard qui surprenait toujours le blond. Il ne poserait pas plus de question ce soir. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait ne rien vouloir savoir de son passé. Et Fye ne savait jamais s'il devait s'en montrer soulagé ou triste. Quand il voyait ce genre de regard, il avait presque envie de faire confiance au brun. Si seulement il pouvait… Mais avec ce qui c'était passé au sujet d'Ashura-Ô, Fye n'osait plus se lier avec qui que ce soit. Non seulement, il avait peur d'être trahi à nouveau, et surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attirer le malheur sur qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'embêter le brun, de le taquiner, de lui donner des surnoms ridicule pour tester les limites de sa colère… Et puis, il aimait bien enquêter avec lui.

Face au silence du blond Kurogane se leva et d'alla pêcher dans le bar une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres qu'il remplit, avant d'en donner un au blond. Il se laissa aller sur une chaise, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la cheville du blond qui semblait parfaitement dégonflé. L'argile verte était miraculeuse, lui avait un jour dit Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.

La jeune princesse, celle qu'il considérait toujours comme son seul maitre l'avait soigné bien des fois. Que penserait-elle de lui si elle le voyait utilisé les connaissances qu'elle lui avait apportées en matière de guérison ? Sans doute se demanderait-t-elle ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver… Il sirota son verre, puis une fois terminé le posa sur la table à côté de lui.

« Va falloir faire ce genre de cataplasme un bon moment, et surtout, éviter de marcher sur ta cheville.

- Ca ne pouvait pas tomber au plus mauvais moment… murmura Fye

- T'as pas besoin de ta cheville pour réfléchir. Contentes –toi de ça et laisses moi faire le reste, répondit le brun, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire le sale boulot Kuro-chan.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu risquerais d'empirer les choses.

- Désolé, j'avais dit que je ne te gênerais pas, et me voilà tout cassé, répondit d'un sourire le blond, qui se fit taper le haut du crane pour toute réponse.

« Aieuh, Kuro-chan m'abime le cerveau !

- Ca en fera peut-être sortir la connerie ! D'ailleurs, tu vas dormir en bas, je vais te chercher une couverture. T'es encore plus pâle qu'hier, alors je t'ordonne de te reposer, sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi, grogna le brun.

Fye sourit de plus belle avant de bailler. Il devait l'admettre il était épuisé depuis petit « voyage » dans le monde du rêve. Il verrait demain, pour expliquer au brun ce qui c'était passé.

Quand celui-ci revint avec une couverture, il trouva le blond plongé dans un profond sommeil, calme, et apaisé. Kurogane le couvrit, puis s'installa comme à son habitude, assis par terre, près à dégainer son arme, aucun où un ennemi importun viendrait les déranger.

Personne ne le blâmerait s'il pleurait ceux qu'il aimait hein… Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de larme à verser, il les avait toutes pleuré il y a bien longtemps.


	22. Réponse

**Note: **Bonsoir! Un texte un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais plein de choses importantes!

Réponse au reviews:

Kahlane: En fait, j'étais surtout énervé car je n'avais pas réussi à faire le texte comme je le voulais. Je suis rassurée qu'il t'es plu!

Nandra: Non c'est pas très joyeux, Kuro-chan a cassé l'ambiance!

* * *

Fye ne dormit pas longtemps. Sa cheville se remit à le lancer quelques heures après être tombé dans les bras de Morphée et le réveilla. A côté de lui, Kurogane dormait du sommeil du juste, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait au moindre bruit suspect, il se réveillerait en un clin d'œil. Fye regarda son pied qui dépassait de la couverture. L'idée d'être blessé en ce moment ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grande chose, même s'il avait pu se servir de sa magie; la magie de guérison était loin d'être sa spécialité. Il fit bouger ses orteils sans soucis ce qui le rassura il n'avait rien de cassé. En revanche, faire tourner son pied lui était impossible, et il savait qu'il faudrait éviter d'appuyer trop son poids dessus.

L'argile que lui avait appliquée le brun lui avait fait beaucoup de bien mais elle avait dû sécher. Il faudrait bientôt lui en remettre, mais Fye n'avait pas envie de réveiller le brun, surtout après leur dernière conversation qui avait pris une pente glissante pour l'un et l'autre. Fye n'aurait jamais pensé que Kurogane avait perdu les êtres qui lui étaient chers, même s'il c'était douté que sa vie n'avait pas été facile, vu la violente colère qui l'animait par moment. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait paru si proche du manque de contrôle quand il avait trouvé les talismans, où vu les soldats avec leurs emblèmes de chauve-souris. S'il avait tout perdu à cause d'eux… Il ne lui restait que la vengeance.

Fye fronça les sourcils. Les évènements prenaient une tournure de plus en plus étrange. Il était évident qu'on les avait sagement attendus à deux reprises, dans la salle au rituel et à la sortie dans le cimetière. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un épiait leur mouvement…

Hinoto ?

Quand elle l'avait attiré dans le rêve, elle lui avait montré une image de la réalité, ce qui signifiait qu'elle savait où ils se trouvaient. Seulement, comment faisait-elle ? Après tout n'était-elle prisonnière de son propre sortilège ? Et pourquoi s'allier à l'ennemi alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à stopper le rituel ?

Sauf que… Il y avait deux Hinoto.

La première n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aider, car le rituel corrompait le Rêve, et faisait apparaitre la mort dans la ville. Alors il avait entendu, un rire étrange, et de frayeur, cette Hinoto l'avait obligé à se réveillé. La base du rituel était les âmes, et Fye avait le sentiment qu'elles n'avaient pas été choisies au hasard. Pourquoi prendre des bandits, des malfrats, des parias, et non pas des habitants ? Certes, le Rêve les obligeait à vivre heureux, mais n'importe qui aurait pu être enlevé, placé dans cette salle de force, et une fois le sortilège enclenché, ces personnes auraient été à sa merci.

Cela signifiait donc que l'état d'esprit de ses gens était important. Il ne devait pas être enclin au bonheur, mais bien au contraire, empli d'un esprit revanchard et plein de colère, le contraire du Rêve. Ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi Kurogane avait recouvré sa liberté quand sa colère c'était réveillé. Le Rituel était donc un agglomérat de mauvaises âmes, de mauvaise pensée…

Ce qui correspondait à l'autre Hinoto. C'était certainement elle que Fye avait entraperçu dans le reflet de l'eau la première fois. Elle était l'opposée d'Hinoto, aussi bien de caractère que dans ses objectifs. Elle avait clairement essayé de l'arrêter, en allant même jusqu'à fouiller dans son esprit pour tenter de l'y emprisonner. Si à ce moment-là Fye n'avait pas entendu la voix de Kurogane, il aurait été sans nul doute piégé. Peut-être à jamais dans ses propres souvenirs.

Les souvenirs. Et si c'était la base du sortilège d'illusion d'Hinoto ? Fye se redressa si vivement sur le canapé, que Kurogane sursauta légèrement avant de le regarder.

« Y a un problème ?

- Kuro-chan, je crois que j'ai compris comment fonctionne le sortilège d'illusion !

- Hein ?

- Quand tu es arrivé dans cette ville, les premiers jours, tu as été partiellement sous son emprise… Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ?

- Je voulais trouver un travail. Me requinquer, j'espérai m'installer et… Il fronça les sourcils. Et éventuellement me mettre au service de quelqu'un peut être.

- Comme tu l'avais fait par le passé non ?

- Ouais.

- Alors c'est bien ça. Hinoto peut pénétrer dans les souvenirs des gens à travers leurs rêves. Elle les manipule ensuite de sorte que les gens ne pensent qu'à être heureux. Quand je me suis endormi tout à l'heure, j'ai rencontré une mauvaise Hinoto, elle a essayé de me plonger dans mes propres souvenirs afin de me neutraliser.

- Une mauvaise Hinoto ?

- Oui… et je pense qu'elle est issu du Rituel, ou alors que le Rituel la réveillé, car le Rituel a pour base des âmes qui ont mal vécu.

- Si cette mauvaise Hinoto a essayé de te neutraliser avec de mauvais souvenir, cela voudrait dire qu'elle pourrait le faire avec les habitants de cette ville. Mais alors… répondit pensivement le brun.

- Le but n'est pas de briser le Rêve mais de l'inverser.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? Ça sert pas ses intérêts à elle.

- Ca je ne sais pas… Hmmm… Kuro-chan ?

- Ça te dirait de rendre une petite visite à cette princesse ?

- Dans les rêves ? Très peu pour moi.

- Mais non voyons, je veux dire en vrai. Si nous allions la réveiller et briser le Rêve ? Je suis presque sûr que le sorcier viendra alors, puisque cela dérangera forcément ses plans, répondit le blond d'un sourire malicieux.

- Ouais, cette idée me plait. J'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, réplica le brun d'un sourire carnassier.

- Super !

Fye s'étira, alors que Kurogane se redressait, et regardait la cheville du blond.

« Et ta cheville ?

- Il faudra que je fasse avec. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je me débrouillerai, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre que la mauvaise Hinoto ne gagne en puissance, sans parler des âmes des victimes du Rituel. C'est bien plus important que ma cheville foulée.

- Je vais refaire le cataplasme, l'argile a séchée, se contenta de dire le brun.

- Merci Kuro-chan ! répondit Fye d'un grand sourire joyeux.

Pourtant au fond de son cœur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui échappait encore, et il avait le sentiment que c'était très important, et que cet élément jouerait sur leur victoire… Ou leur défaite.


	23. Plan

**Note:** Bonsoir bonsoir! Et voila, les choses bougent, bougent! Bonne lecture ! (désolé de ne pas être bavarde, mais il est tard, et mon lit m'appelle irrésistiblement )

Réponses aux reviews:

Kahlane: Voila la suite!

Nandra: Dommage qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de micro-onde, ça aurait occupé les grimlins!

* * *

Une fois le soleil levé, Fye chargea Kurogane d'aller faire les courses pour lui chez un grossiste qui ouvrait tôt le matin. En attendant, il s'était installé à l'une des tables de l'auberge, et continuait de réfléchir avec la carte de la ville sous les yeux. Le palais y était parfaitement représenté, avec son entrée principale, sa grande cour, près d'un baraquement de soldats. Ils ne pourraient évidemment pas passer par là, ce serait aller droit au suicide. Il leur fallait donc un autre passage. Le palais royal avait été construit complètement au nord de la cité de FlyCastle. A l'origine, la ville avait été construit au bord du fleuve Lirion, puis, c'était étendu, mais le palais avait gardé sa place d'origine, de sorte que le cours d'eau passait en dessous du palais et avait servi à alimenter les douves qui l'entouraient. En regardant attentivement le plan, Fye s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux circuits de douve, un qui entourait le palais, et un autre qui était séparé par une muraille intermédiaire. Il y avait donc forcément une, voire plusieurs ouvertures qui permettaient la communication de l'eau entre les deux circuits. C'était leur meilleure chance d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il devrait se faire tout petit pour ne pas se faire repérer, voir, capturer deux soldats et prendre leurs vêtements. C'était d'ailleurs la solution la plus pratique. Il y avait toujours des soldats qui faisaient des rondes par paire, hors de vu des autres, et Fye ne serait pas étonné d'en trouver sur les murailles. Le plus embêtant, restait de faire cela de jour. Les derniers jours avaient été ensoleillés, mais le blond n'avait pas encore ouvert les volets de bois pour pouvoir vérifier ce détail. De toute façon, le brun le lui dirait. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de sa cheville qui ne lui faisait plus souffrir au repos, grâce aux cataplasmes de Kurogane. Mais qu'en serait-il quand il serait obligé de nager dans les douves glacées, ou qu'il devrait se battre ? Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne le lâche pas, car il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre d'attendre.

Le Rituel reprendrait ce soir. Outre le fait qu'il absorbait les âmes de ces victimes, il y avait le risque qu'il donne de plus en plus de force à la fausse Hinoto. Son existence ne cessait d'interroger Fye. Quand il lui avait posé la question, celle-ci lui avait demandé comment il pouvait savoir qui était la vrai, et qui était la fausse. Peut-être avait-elle toujours été là, caché dans le cœur d'Hinoto, attendant son heure ? Attendant d'avoir suffisamment d'énergie fournie par le rituel ? Mais qui aurait intérêt à la créer ? Et puis, il y avait cette phrase qui ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête :

_- Parce que vous et moi sommes pareils. Notre magie… A été corrompu. _

La « vraie » Hinoto lui avait dit à leur première rencontre. Mais en quoi leur magie était identique ? Car Fye n'utilisait en rien les rêves, les souvenirs ou les émotions des gens. Sa magie était basée sur un système de runes qui lui servait à animer ce qu'il souhaitait, comme par exemple, un bouclier, ou un sort d'attaque. De plus, il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu dire que « la magie avait été corrompu » mais où, et quand ? Il restait convaincu que, s'il arrivait à résoudre ce point, il comprendrait ce qui lui manquait dans cet affaire, mais impossible de s'en souvenir.

Il en était là quand Kurogane revint avec un gros sac sur le dos, trempé, avec encore quelques flocons sur son manteau ou dans ses cheveux. Fye ne put retenir un sourire de triomphe, la neige allait les aider à infiltrer le palais.

« J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Très bien merci Kuro-chan, on va commencer par ma cheville, histoire que je puisse bouger un peu.

Kurogane sortie alors deux morceaux de bois, ainsi qu'une bande assez épaisse. Il s'assit près du blond, attrapa sa cheville qu'il cala sur son genou.

« Va falloir que tu tiennes les morceaux de bois, je dois commencer à bander ta cheville à la base ton pied, dit Kurogane.

Fye hocha la tête et obtempéra. Kurogane commença alors à bander son pied en partant du dessus, passa au niveau de sa plante puis remonta en croisant, tout en évitant le talon pour ne pas couper la circulation. Le bois servait en quelques sortes de gouttière, afin de maintenir la cheville dans un angle à quarante-cinq degré et lui éviter le plus possible de mouvement. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il observa les orteils du blond qui gardèrent leur couleur normal s'ils avaient viré au bleu, le brun aurait dû tout défaire car cela aurait signifié que la circulation avait été coupée.

« T'as pas de picotements ou de fourmillements ? demanda-t-il au blond qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Aucun souci Kuro-chan. Ah, j'en avais marre de ne plus pouvoir bouger, merci !

- Ouais, bah je t'ai ramené une canne appuis toi au maximum dessus, faudrait pas que ta cheville se remette à gonfler.

- Oui papa ! répondit le blond d'un grand sourire avant de se mettre debout et sautiller à cloche pied comme un gosse.

- Kurogane bordel ! Poses tes fesses sur cette chaise, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser encore une fois !

- Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle d'Hinoto ! Je suis très agile d'habitude, je ne tombe jamais ! Et il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de profiter de tes bras musclés… Sans ton autorisation ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le brun devenir rouge. De colère, ou de gêne ? En tout cas, sa réaction l'amusait.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je te fous sciemment par terre et tu y restes ! On a pas de temps à perdre en connerie je te signale.

- Oui oui, Kuro…p… chan. Bon, je vais t'expliquer alors. On va passer par les douves.

- Charmant. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement passer par la porte principale ? Ironisa le brun.

- Sauf si tu as envie d'ameuter toute la ville et le palais… sachant qu'on n'a aucune idée du nombre de soldats.

- Bon bon, et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, on amoche deux soldats, on leur prend leur tenue, et on fouille le palais.

- Mouais… De toute façon, je pense pas qu'on est mieux. Faut juste espérer que l'autre princesse ne tende pas une embuscade.

- Oui mais… Il neige beaucoup ?

- Plutôt ouais.

- Alors on va s'en servir pour se dissimuler, et au pire s'il le faut, on se séparera. Le plus important, c'est de trouver la princesse.

- On y va alors, se contenta de dire le brun avant de sortir dehors.

Fye s'attarda un peu. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait la dernière fois que l'auberge serait son petit havre de paix. Les choses étaient en train de changer, et quelqu'en soit l'issu, il ne pourrait pas rester ici, il devrait forcément chercher un autre endroit pour se cacher. Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. Même s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, même s'il ne voulait pas se lier à quiconque, il lui était impossible de rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'un malheur ne s'abattent sur la ville. Et puis, il y avait Kurogane… Il refusait de s'attacher à lui, mais il était en quelque sorte devenu quelqu'un qu'il acceptait à ces cotés. C'était devenu son allié dans cette et, quand bien même le brun pouvait se montrer colérique, incisif et agressif, Fye voyait très bien que derrière son sale caractère se cachait en réalité quelqu'un d'humain, que le destin avait tenté de briser à plusieurs reprises et qui continuait à se battre d'une détermination inébranlable. Et rien que pour cela, le blond le respectait.

Une fois dehors, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et suivit le brun, en s'aidant de sa canne qui tapait sur les pavés. La ville était relativement calme, la plupart des gens étaient calfeutrés chez eux, ou sortaient au minimum. La neige redoubla d'intensité le temps qu'ils atteignent le palais, et un vent affreux soufflaient en hurlant. Une fine couche de glace avait eu le temps de se former sur la surface de l'eau, mais Fye n'était pas dupe. Elle craquerait à peine leurs pieds posés dessus. Il devrait se montrer extrêmement prudent, et s'attendre à nager dans l'eau glacée à tout moment. Le blond ne s'en formaliserait pas. A Seles, l'eau des rivières ou des lacs n'étaient jamais chaude, été comme hiver il en avait parfaitement l'habitude. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au brun qui resta impassible. Après tout, il avait passé presque un an à errer, et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de passer à la nage une rivière, été comme hiver.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard, avant de s'approcher de l'eau.


	24. Piégé

**Note: **Bonsoir! Ce soir je poste en retard et en plus j'ai un gros soucis de pc (ce matin la connexion internet ne fonctionnait plus, c'est la journée des bugs) du coup, je n'ai pas pu tout à fait finir là où je le voulais, word plante dès que j'essaye de sauvegarder, et mon pc fait un bruit atroce, donc avant de tout perdre... Il ne manque pas grand chose, vous l'aurez demain en fin de matinée je pense, à moins que les problèmes empirent, mais on va espérer que non hein. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira néanmoins, bonne lecture, et le complément demain avant le prochaine chapitre!

**Edit: **Chapitre achevé, relu, et corrigé, fiuuu!

Réponses aux reviews:

Kahlane: Moi aussi Oto est mon monde préféré, je ne me lasse pas de le relire!

Nandra: Kuro réparateur de Fye c'est fun non? et pour le feu, les serviettes et le chocolat chaud, j'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive pas, même dans leur rêve les plus fou, oups!

Pour me taper, ou autre, toujours le même bouton, on sait jamais !

* * *

Fye s'approcha de l'eau. Elle était si froide qu'une légère brume flottait à sa surface. Pas un mouvement ne l'animait, elle était aussi immobile et lisse que la surface d'un miroir. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Aucune voix, aucun murmure, sinon le bruit de leur respiration. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait remarqué cette étrange ambiance qui les enveloppait. Soudain, des bulles apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Fye recula d'un pas, mais avant d'avoir le temps de s'éloigner d'avantage, des tentacules d'eau surgirent et les enveloppèrent avant de les attirer au fond de l'eau, malgré leur résistance. Fye expira brutalement l'air de ses poumons au contact brutal avec l'eau glacé. Il tenta de se débattre, en vain. Près de lui, Kurogane tentait de faire la même chose, sans succès. Le froid finit par engourdirent leur corps, et embrumer leur esprit. Ils essayèrent de lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux, sans succès. Et puis, se fut l'oubli.

Ils se réveillèrent dans un lieu différent en tout. L'air était doux et agréable, et l'herbe sur laquelle ils reposaient, verte et grasse. Fye fronça les sourcils. Un temps pareil était impossible en plein hiver… Il se releva péniblement à cause de sa cheville, avant de se rendre compte que Kurogane était déjà debout, et son expression était partagé entre l'étonnement et la peine. Les poings serrés, il se tenait droit comme un I et fixait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un remarqua le blond. Il suivit la direction de son regard, avant d'apercevoir une femme aux longs cheveux noirs portant un kimono à la fois simple et élégant de couleur clair. A ses cotés aurait pu se tenir le sosie de Kurogane, si ce n'était le tatouage de dragon sur son bras droit, et une partie de ses cheveux attachés en catogan.

« Père, mère… c'est impossible… murmura le brun.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes fait avoir Kuro-chan… nous sommes coincés dans tes souvenirs répondit le blond en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Le brun en revanche, serra davantage les poings à se faire blanchir les phalanges et s'approcha des deux apparitions avec lenteur. Quand ils furent à leur hauteur, et qu'il voulut les toucher, ils disparurent. Le décor changea alors. Il faisait nuit noir, la lune était ronde et pleine. Ils se trouvaient près d'une demeure que le brun reconnut sans peine puisque c'était la maison où il avait grandi. Il remonta l'allée de cailloux, avant d'arriver devant sa chambre dont les paravents donnant accès à l'extérieur étaient ouverts. Son image du passé dormait paisiblement sur son futon, tandis que sa mère était assise à ses côtés, la mine soucieuse. Son père remonta alors l'allée centrale et le dépassa, avant de s'asseoir sur le ponton de bois, dos à la pièce. Son épouse se leva alors et le rejoignit.

_« Alors ? demanda-t-elle._

_- C'est bien ce que tu craignais. Quelqu'un envoie de monstres attaquer les frontières de Suwa, murmura le père de Kurogane._

_- Si seulement je pouvais créer un kekkai plus puissant… murmura sa mère, les yeux baissés. _

_- Tu n'y aies pour rien. Je protègerais Suwa, toi et le petit, tant que cela durera. As-tu eu d'autre vision le concernant ?_

_- Non, pas pour le moment… Mais pour Suwa en revanche… son mari l'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres._

_- Pas un mot de plus. L'avenir n'est pas encore décidé. Je vais l'entrainer demain »_

La femme hocha la tête, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son mari.

Le décor changea à nouveau. Kurogane enrageait de voir ces scènes issues de son passé se succéder sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était son passé, son jardin secret, sa vie. Quant à Fye, il semblait gêner de voir le passé du brun mis à nu sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il sentait que ce n'était pas un hasard. C'était très certainement Hinoto qui les avaient piégé ainsi, mais dans quelle but ? Elle voulait certainement leur montrer quelque chose. Le père de Kurogane se tenait son très jeune fils qui le regardait s'entrainer avec admiration et envie.

_« Je vais m'entrainer sans relâcher ! s'exclama le jeune garçon._

_- Pourquoi faire ? Pour devenir fort ? demanda le père avec sérieux._

_- Oui, je veux devenir fort, répondit le jeune Kurogane._

_- Pourquoi ? Vas-tu garder cette force pour toi-même ou pour autre chose ?_

_- Non. Je veux devenir fort, pour Suwa, pour la protéger, et pour protéger ceux qui la protègent, toi, et maman ! répondit le garçon avec détermination._

Kurogane serra les poings. De là où il se trouvait, Fye ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, mais il le devinait sans peine. Frustration ? Colère ? Impression de ne pas avoir rempli son devoir envers Suwa ?

Le décor changea à nouveau. Le jeune Kurogane était devenu un adolescent. Il courrait après son père qui portait une épée avec une tête de dragon comme pommeau.

_« Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! s'écria –t-il._

_- Non. _

_- Pourquoi ? Je suis devenu plus fort, je veux me battre à tes cotés !_

_- Oui tu es devenu plus fort. Alors utilise cette force pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. _

Le père s'éloigna, et laissa le garçon seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ca suffit, grogna Kurogane, visiblement en colère. Il en avait assez. Jusqu'à quand durerait ce petit jeu ? Mais la personne qui les avait piégés semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec lui. Kurogane savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, et ça ne faisait que le faire encore plus enrager.

Le jeune Kurogane retourna auprès de sa mère qui s'était évanoui. Elle revint à elle quand il l'appela. Sa bouche était pleine de sang, mais elle refusa de retourner au lit.

_« Je dois aller prier pour le retour de notre seigneur, conduis moi à l'autel s'il te plait » L'adolescent obéit, et referma les paravents avant de monter la garde à l'entrée. _

Le temps s'accéléra. Le garçon entendit soudain un bruit, et retourna dans la pièce, inquiet. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa sur place. Une main sortit de nulle part, armée d'une épée à pommeau de chauve-souris poignardait sa mère. Kurogane s'élança, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un reflet de son passé, mais s'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la personne qui avait fait cela… sans succès. L'épée disparut par là où elle était venue. Le corps de la mère de Kurogane chuta au sol, comme un pantin désarticulé. Le jeune Kurogane s'élança. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, sans succès. La femme leva alors une main ensanglantée vers le visage de son fils.

_« Suwa… Toi… vous êtes… en danger… Pas pu... vous protéger… »_

Et soudain, comme si elle pouvait voir Fye et son fils adulte, elle tendit la main vers eux et murmura, avant d'expirer son dernier souffle :

_« La magie… de ces lieux… sera corrompu, par ma mort… »_

Fye fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase… Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence…

_Parce que vous et moi sommes pareils. Notre magie… A été corrompu._

« Cette phrase… murmura Fye. Hinoto… elle m'a dit la même chose la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

- T'as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai jamais compris où ma mère avait voulu en venir ce jour-là… murmura le brun.

Le décor changea encore une fois. Ils se trouvaient au palais de Shirasagi. Le jeune Kurogane dormait sur un futon, un bandage sur son bras et sa main gauche. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets posait un tissu mouillé sur son front. Elle soupira et se tourna soudain vers le paravent qui s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer sa sœur.

_« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme._

_- Pour le moment il dort. Il est épuisé aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Mais il s'en sortira, répondit la jeune fille._

- Tomoyo… Amateratsu…

_- Quelque chose te préoccupe Tsukuyomi. _

_- Oui… Ce qui s'est passé, va avoir de fâcheuse conséquence… La magie de Nihon, a été corrompue par la mort brutale de sa Gardienne. _

_- Pourras-tu la purifier ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, cela va prendre du temps, et j'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce cas. Et puis…_

_- Tout cela était bien trop calculé c'est ça ? Répondit Amateratsu. _

_- Oui. Sa mère savait qu'elle était gravement malade, et que, tôt ou tard, elle devrait passer la main. Mais j'étais alors trop jeune, et les évènements tragiques qui se sont succédé à Suwa n'ont fait que l'épuiser davantage et l'empêcher de me laisser prendre le relais. _

_- Sans parler des insurrections dans les autres régions de Nihon._

_- Oui. Nous courrons un grave danger. Il faut unir Nihon au plus vite. »_

« Corrompue par la mort brutale de sa Gardienne… C'est cela qu'à voulu dire ta mère Kuro-chan, dit Fye en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté dans la bibliothèque ? La magie a été scellée dans différente région du monde, et des Gardiens veillent sur elle. Ta mère était une gardienne, et visiblement, cette jeune fille, lui a succédé.

- Bordel, elle le savait… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit avant que… répondit le brun en colère.

- Peut être que…

Mais au moment où Fye voulut répondre, un rire sinistre de femme retentit. Le décor changea de nouveau. Cette fois, il se trouvait dans une grande salle que le blond n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre. C'était la salle du trône de Seles. Mais à la différence de celle de ses derniers rêves, la pièce était bondée de monde, nobles, courtisans, serviteurs… Sur le trône était installé un homme d'âge mûr, longue barbe et longs cheveux, et à ses côtés, un homme plus jeune aux longs cheveux noirs, qui paraissait soucieux. Fye frémit de tout son être, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurogane qui regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Ils étaient visiblement cette fois dans le passé du blond, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère, puisqu'il avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir le passé du blond. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Il reconnut sans peine l'apparition, tant il ressemblait au blond en enfant, à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une personne… mais deux parfaitement identique…

Des jumeaux.

Fye trembla. Maintenant il se souvenait… De cet instant qu'il avait voulu plus que tout oublier.

_« Approchez_, dit l'homme sur son trône.

Les deux enfants obéirent, leur mains serrés l'une dans l'autre, semblable comme le reflet d'un miroir.

_« Par votre naissance, vous, jumeaux aux grands pouvoirs, avez corrompu la magie de ce pays. Choisissez. Vous, ou ce pays. Vivez ensemble et regardez Seles périr, ou tuez l'un de vous, et regardez Seles revivre. »_

Pour toutes réponses, les deux enfants se regardèrent et serrèrent plus fort leur main. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir qu'ils avaient pris leur décision.

Ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

Si Fye garda les yeux baissés, Kurogane en revanche, observait la scène, les sourcils foncés, les poings serrés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment pouvait-on demander à des enfants de s'ôter eux même la vie ? Soudain, quelqu'un attira son attention, bien caché dans les ombres de la pièce. Il était de haute taille et carré, une barbe noire bien taillé, un monocle sur l'œil droit. Son regard et son sourire était si hautain et méprisant que Kurogane ressentit l'envie irascible de lui effacer à coup de poing. Mais surtout, sur son costume, il portait le sigle de chauve-souris. Sa colère s'embrasa. Ce n'était qu'une image du passé, pas le sien, celui de Fye, mais il en avait assez d'être témoin de toutes ses choses. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et concentra toute sa puissance dans son arme.

« Hama Ryoujin ! »

La scène se brisa comme un miroir qui éclate en mille morceaux. Les morceaux tombèrent un à un avant de retomber en poussière. Devant eux se tenait enfin la personne qu'ils étaient venu chercher, Hinoto, qui les toisait d'un sourire à glacé le sang.

« Maintenant ça suffit les conneries, cria le brun en pointant son arme dans sa direction.


	25. Contre- Attaque

**Note :** Bonsoir. Et oui, je suis en retard, mais apparemment, mon pc n'aime pas minuit, et a décidé de planter en effaçant les corrections que je faisais… J'espère donc qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles. J'ai réédité en début d'après-midi le chapitre d'hier, donc surtout, allez le lire avant celui-là sinon vous risquez de ne rien comprendre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : vu que tu as reviewté avant que je corrige, n'oublie pas de relire le précèdent chapitre

Nandra : Et ouais, Hinoto c'est juste une grosse c********

Pour reviewter et donner votre avis, je le dirais pas assez, histoire que je sache si je fais pas n'importe quoi, c'est toujours le même bouton, sinon, tant pis !

* * *

Hinoto laissa éclater un rire mauvais. Assise à même le sol fait d'ombres, elle les toisait d'un mélange de haine et de mépris.

« Finalement vous m'avez trouvé… mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange d'apprendre son passé, dit-elle en s'adressant à Kurogane.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua vertement le brun.

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant, vous ne cessez de le harceler de question pour essayer de découvrir la teneur de sa magie… Vous ne seriez pas un peu hypocrite, prince de Suwa ?

Kurogane cilla. Elles les avaient épiés depuis le début ?!

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et quand bien même je voudrais connaitre son histoire, je préfèrerai lui arracher de sa bouche que de la voir comme ça.

Fye releva alors les yeux et fixa le brun, avant de retrouver le sourire. C'était bien du Kurogane tout craché ça… Effectivement, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le brun n'avait cessé de le tester pour en apprendre plus sur les origines de sa magie. Il s'évertuait à dire qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre son passé et pourtant, il ne pouvait se contenter des quelques informations qu'il lui donnait au compte goutes. Si, au début, cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il s'était vite rendu compte que malgré tout, Kurogane respectait ses silences et se contentait de le titiller pour voir s'il se déciderait à lâcher le morceau sans trop insister. C'était devenu une sorte de joute verbale, et Fye s'en amusait, en quelques sorte, bien qu'il était rassuré que Kurogane ait brisé le piège de ses souvenirs. Car il y avait des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt de raconter, et surtout pas au brun qu'il appréciait et avait fini par accepter à ses côtés.

- Je vois… Dommage, vos réactions étaient intéressantes… Il aurait été tellement plus simple que vous restiez coincé dans vos souvenirs, mais puisque vous vous évertuez à lutter… dit-elle en soupirant.

- Donc, vous allez nous tuer n'est-ce pas ? répliqua le blond en s'avançant vers la fausse princesse.

- En effet… Puisque vous ne voulez pas rester sagement tranquille, vous ne me laissez pas le choix… dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire mauvais.

- Alors, avons-nous le droit de connaitre la vérité avant de mourir ?

Le brun voulut répliquer mais se tut en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Fye. Sérieuse et malicieuse à la fois. Etait-il en train d'essayer d'amadouer cette femme afin qu'elle leur dise la vérité ? Ce serait bien son genre…

« Très bien. Je ne perds rien à vous le dire puisque vous serez sous peu dans la tombe. Je suis la face cachée d'Hinoto, les ténèbres dans son cœur, sa rancune, sa frustration… Mais, jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours réussi à me cacher profondément en elle pour ne pas perturber son sortilège… Cette idiote. Mais grâce au Rituel, je suis devenu plus forte, et une fois que je l'aurais totalement supplanté, _Il_ m'aidera à réaliser mon souhait ! Je deviendrais réel et je pourrais accomplir tout ce qu'elle a raté, je pourrais devenir la plus grande magicienne de ce monde ! Acheva-t-elle d'un rire sinistre.

- Je vois. Alors nous n'existez pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Fye.

- Eh bien, que… » La fausse Hinoto se tut, en comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle entra dans une rage folle. Hors de questions qu'ils survivent, sinon, elle perdrait tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue jusque-là ! Elle leva la main, et des ombres à ses pieds sortirent des êtres d'apparence humaine, tout vêtu de noir, et armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Ooooh… dit Fye, visiblement amusé.

- C'est quoi ça ? répliqua le brun.

- Des Shikigami Kuro-chan. Ce sont des esprits qu'elle contrôle. Ils ne sont pas humains, donc tu peux te donner à fond ! dit le blond d'un grand sourire.

- Humain ou pas, quand on me cherche on me trouve, ça commence à bien faire d'attendre que ça passe, c'est à moi de jouer maintenant.

- Je te laisse donc faire avec plaisir, bon courage ! répondit Fye en donnant une petite tape dans le dos du brun.

- T'as le droit de m'aider aussi j'te signale, espèce de….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une des ombres s'était dangereusement rapprochée de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reculer, le blond l'avait déjà détruite d'un coup de bâton.

- Ahlalala, il faut faire attention Kuro-pon.

- Kurogane ! hurla le brun, avant de faire face aux ombres.

Avec une rapidité étonnante, elles les encerclèrent. Leurs mouvements semblaient désarticulés et étranges, mais leur volonté de détruire, bien réel. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du brun. Qu'ils viennent tous d'un coup, ça ne ferait que lui faciliter la tâche.

« Chiryuu Jinenbu ! Entonna-t-il avant de projeter tout sa puissance en arc de cercle autour de lui. Les ombres disparurent, ne laissant derrière elles que des morceaux de papiers couverts d'une écriture calligraphiée compliquée.

« Hyuuuu, bravo ! s'écria le blond en applaudissant.

- Bordel, tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ! s'exclama le brun.

De nouveaux shikigamis sortirent du sol, mais cette fois, au lieu de prendre forme humaine, elles grandirent et devinrent des monstres gigantesques.

« Ooh… Ça se complique… dit le blond.

- Mouais… va falloir trouver un moyen de la calmer cette princesse de pacotille, répondit le brun, agacé.

- En effet… seulement…

_- Le Miroir…_

Kurogane sursauta. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Fye qui haussa un sourcil intrigué. N'avait-il pas entendu la voix ?

_- Le miroir… vous devez détruire le miroir… _

Le brun frémit de plus belle. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais c'était impossible…

- Tomoyo… ? dit-il tout haut.

- De quoi ? répondit le blond.

- Elle … m'a dit qu'il fallait détruire le miroir, mais ce ne peut pas être elle…Puisqu'elle est m….

- On verra plus tard. Débarrassons-nous de ces ombres, dit le blond alors que les shikigamis se préparaient à les attaquer de nouveau.

Ils s'élancèrent de concert, épée et bâton mêlés afin de faire une percée dans les ombres. Fye grimaça quand sa cheville blessée toucha brutalement le sol. Une fois les ombres dissipées, bien caché derrière « Hinoto », ils aperçurent un grand miroir rond au cadre simple, mais dans lequel se reflétait Hinoto, surement la vraie, qui tapait contre la glace dans laquelle elle était prisonnière. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, tandis que les ombres se reformaient pour tenter de les envelopper de nouveau. Ils se contentèrent de sourire, avant de replonger dans les ténèbres, sous le regard triomphant de la fausse Hinoto.

Soudain, Fye sortit et s'élança vers la fausse princesse, son bâton brandit, près à la frapper. Son sourire narquois s'effaça de son visage. Pourquoi ces humains ne cessaient de lutter ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement mourir ?! Elle leva de nouveau la main pour rassembler ses shikigami, quand tout à coup, juste alors que Fye arrivait à sa hauteur, le brun surgit derrière lui, et se rua sur le miroir, toute sa puissance concentré à nouveau dans son épée.

« Hama, Ryoujin ! »

Un éclair fendit l'air et le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. La fausse Hinoto hurla de terreur et de colère. Une tempête se déchaina autour d'eux, et Fye comme Kurogane, incapable de bouger, ne purent que protéger leur visage de leur bras. Quand les rafales se dissipèrent, ils découvrirent une immense salle. Hinoto se tenait à leur extrémité, assise sur un sigle représentant un œil stylisé dans un cercle. Fye reconnut instantanément le symbole qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Hinoto. Avaient-ils gagné ? Celle-ci, à bout de souffle releva des yeux paniqués dans leur direction.

« Trop… tard…essaya-t-elle de dire alors que quelqu'un sortait des ombres derrière elle. Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, l'homme, qui n'était autre que le sorcier qu'ils avaient rencontré dans les catacombes, passa une lame sous sa gorge en esquissant un sourire triomphant.

« En effet, même si vous avez fait échouer mon petit Rituel, vous avez perdu. Je vais emmener cette demoiselle avec moi »

Pour faire bonne mesure à ses paroles, les mêmes soldats que les deux compagnons avaient croisé avec le sorcier, sortirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent.


	26. Amertume

**Note:** Yahoo je suis à l'heure! Mon pc n'a pas crashé et en plus, vous avez le droit à un chapitre beaucoup plus long! Ca mérite bien quelques commentaires hein? Non? Non parce que la fin... hihihihihi *jubile* Bref, bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews

Khalane: J'arrive, voici voici!

Nandra:  Je suis bien d'accord avec toi *essuie la bave au coin de sa bouche* Je préfèrerai que tu me fasses ton gâteau au chocolat meringué :p

* * *

Kurogane et Fye se regardèrent, avant de se mettre dos à dos. Encerclés par les soldats à l'emblème de chauve-souris, il ne leur restait plus que le combat, une fois encore. Le souffle haletant, le brun raffermit sa prise sur son épée, tandis que Fye essayait de trouver une position plus confortable pour sa cheville qui ne cessait de le faire souffrir. Une fois le miroir brisé, ils avaient libéré la vraie Hinoto, et brisé le piège dans laquelle son double maléfique les avait jetés. Malheureusement, ils auraient dû se douter que cela allait finir ainsi. La fausse princesse leur avait bien dit qu'elle était issu du Rituel, et donc, qu'elle était à la solde de cette Organisation. Fye n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien loin pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait été qu'un pion, et le Rituel n'avait fait détourner leur attention. Cet homme visait la réelle princesse, et avait sans doute attendu le moment propice où elle se réveillerait, mettant fin au Rêve.

Depuis le début, leurs mouvements avaient été épié, sauf certainement dans l'auberge qui était bien plus protégé magiquement qu'elle ne le paraissait, résultat du prix que Fye avait payé en compensation à la Sorcière, bien longtemps avant les derniers évènements. La fausse Hinoto, et par conséquent, l'Organisation, avait suivi leur pas, leur déduction, leur conclusion. Elle avait essayé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, puis, se rendant compte qu'ils pourraient lui servir, Elle les avait laissé faire face au double maléfique de la princesse. Car, qu'il la détruise ou qu'elle les détruise, dans tous les cas, la balance changerait, et le Rêve se terminerait ou s'aggraverait. Pourquoi ? Car, comme Hinoto connaissait le moindre mouvement de chaque habitant de cette ville, elle avait certainement pu se protéger de tout ennemi éventuel. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin de se protéger ? Et pourquoi cette Organisation aurait-elle voulu lui mettre la main dessus ?

La réponse résidait dans sa puissante magie, une magie capable de manipuler les rêves et les esprits d'une ville entière, de milliers de personnes. Et d'où pouvait lui venir un pouvoir aussi gigantesque ? Fye ne voyait qu'une chose. Cette femme était une Gardienne et l'Organisation voulait l'utiliser à ses fins. Kurogane et lui s'était battu pour briser le rêve, pour libéré les habitants et pour empêcher le Rituel il ne pouvait donc pas laisser cet homme s'emparer de la princesse. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'ils comprennent l'un comme l'autre, quelle était le lien entre cette Organisation et leurs passés respectifs…

« Kuro-sama ? murmura Fye.

- Kurogane… Et ouais j'ai compris. Faut l'arrêter hein ? répondit le brun, un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Le blond hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Ils allaient devoir donner tout ce qu'ils avaient, ou plutôt, tout ce qui leur restait. L'homme n'était pas encore parti, la princesse se débattait comme elle pouvait, tandis qu'une magie au relent de mort envahissait la pièce. Pourquoi était-il encore là avec son otage qui n'avait pas plus de force qu'un nouveau-né ? Puis soudain Fye comprit. Juste derrière lui, l'espace se déformait. Il attendait l'ouverture d'un portail ! Sans plus attendre, alors que la première vague ennemie se jetait sur eux, Fye s'élança en servant de son bâton pour se donner plus d'élan et compenser sa cheville blessée. Deux adversaires percutèrent son arme de plein fouet et valdinguèrent comme de vulgaires fétus de paille, bientôt rejoint par les victimes du brun. Plus il en venait, plus les deux compagnons en faisaient voler dans les airs, bien décidés à se battre pour leur vie, alors que le portail derrière l'homme ne cessait de continuer à s'ouvrir. Chaque seconde comptait.

Si Fye avait pu se servir de sa magie, il aurait pu facilement le contrer, seulement il ne pouvait pas. Il changea de tactique et jeta un bref regard circulaire autour de lui. De nombreuses tentures pendaient autour d'eux, partiellement arraché par la violence du combat. Une idée lui vint. Une nouvelle fois il s'élança, s'aida de son bâton pour l'aider à prendre plus de vitesse et, une fois en l'air, attrapa l'une des tentures qui, emporté par la vitesse, le fit traverser toute la pièce jusqu'à arriver juste au-dessus de la princesse et du sorcier. Mais c'est alors que le portail s'ouvrit soudain en grand. Des éclairs sombres en jaillirent. Le blond vit le danger une fraction de seconde trop tard et n'eut que le temps de lâcher le tissus pour protéger ses organes vitaux. Propulsé par la violence de l'attaque, il vola littéralement à travers la pièce et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Fye se figea quelques secondes, l'air sortit brutalement de ses poumons. Son dos était en feu et son flanc gauche avait été touché. Sa chair avait été brûlé par la magie. Non loin de lui, il entendit Kurogane hurler son nom, alors que sa vue se brouillait. Il résista, il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir maintenant, il pouvait encore se battre ! Il se redressa péniblement, et chercha du regard son bâton qui avait volé non loin. Soudain, il roula sur le côté en sentant des griffes de métal le frôler. Juste à temps sinon il aurait été transpercé.

« Senryuu Hikougeki ! cria Kurogane non loin.

Un éclair de lumière à la forme d'un dragon jaillit de son épée et frappa de plein fouet les soldats qui se trouvaient non loin de Fye qui en profita pour se relever totalement. Il ne restait plus un seul soldat valide, pourtant, Kurogane c'était arrêté de bouger, et de là où il était, le blond ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard avant de se figer sur place. Car là où c'était ouvert le portail se tenait de l'autre côté l'homme qu'ils avaient vu dans la vision de son passé.

_« Les voici… les enfants de la honte… »_

Maintenant il s'en souvenait. Cet homme était resté à Seles un temps, et c'était au même moment que les évènements avaient basculé.

_Choisissez. Vous, ou ce pays. Vivez ensemble et regardez Seles périr, ou tuez l'un de vous, et regardez Seles revivre. »_

Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit avec brutalité. C'était certainement lui le responsable, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit Kurogane hurler à ses côtés et s'élancer vers l'homme, fou de rage. Et tandis que le sorcier passait le portail avec la princesse, l'homme leva la main en l'air et de nouveaux éclairs sombres prirent naissance au-dessus de leur tête pour s'abattre comme des lances sur Kurogane.

« Non ! hurla Fye qui vit le danger bien avant le brun. Celui-ci réagit tout juste en entendant le cri du blond, mais ne put esquiver toute la fureur de l'attaque. Il se figea alors qu'une lance de lumière lui transperça l'omoplate avec tellement de violence qu'il chuta au sol. Le blond s'élança vers lui. Le sang du brun ruisselait autour de lui et incapable de se remettre sur ses pieds, il ne pouvait que jeter un regard plein de haine envers l'homme qui relevait la main en esquissant un sourire plein de malice. La panique s'empara de Fye. Cet homme c'était trouvé dans son pays, pourquoi réapparaissait il maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement attaqué le guerrier ? Etait-ce à cause de lui ?

_Par votre naissance, vous, jumeaux aux grands pouvoirs, avez corrompu la magie de ce pays. Vous portez malheur._

Il était encore capable de bouger et d'éviter l'attaque, mais il était incapable de porter le brun et de l'éloigner de cet homme. Car, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'homme ne l'avait pas visé lui, mais bel et bien le brun… Mais s'il ne faisait rien, ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Et Fye ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir.

_« Je continuerai de vivre pour ceux qui compte pour moi, et il en sera de même pour toi, c'est ça mon vœu »_

Le souvenir des dernières paroles de son frère surgirent soudain dans son esprit. Son vœu… le vœu de son frère qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir… Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une profonde détermination naissait dans ses yeux. Vivre pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser mourir Kurogane, peu importe le prix qu'il paierait en contrepartie. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter qu'une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un paye le prix du sang à cause de son impuissance. Sa main se leva et traça à une vitesse folle des runes dans l'air. Sa magie envahit la pièce et, alors que les lances allaient de nouveau s'abattre sur le brun, elles furent bloquées par un mur de rune bleutée. Le brun leva les yeux surprit. C'était la magie de Fye ? L'homme à l'autre bout du portail esquissa un sourire amusé avant de lever de nouveau sa main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste, des éclairs bleus en forme d'oiseau fusèrent à toute vitesse vers lui. L'image derrière le portail se brouilla, et la main de l'homme redescendit.

« Tu t'es finalement décidé à utiliser ta magie… Mais ce n'est que partie remise, vous ne pourrez m'empêcher d'accomplir mon souhait, répondit l'homme. Le portail se referma, avant que Fye n'ait pu attaquer de nouveau. Avec la force qu'il lui restait, le blond s'élança vers le brun qui se relevait péniblement en essayant de faire pression sur son épaule ensanglantée.

« Kuro-pon attend ! s'écria le blond qui déchira un morceau de sa tunique et s'en servit pour entourer l'épaule du brun afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Epuisés et en piteux états, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler, mais leurs regards en disaient long. Colère, frustration, remerciement muet de la part du brun. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix crier en demandant si la princesse allait bien qu'ils se décidèrent à bouger. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'une sortie, et c'était certainement de là que viendrait les soldats du palais. Kurogane ragea. Il ne pouvait plus guère se battre, et le blond tenait à peine sur jambes à cause de sa cheville. Soudain, il sursauta en voyant la main du blond s'élever et tracer des runes. L'espace se distordit devant eux, et un portail s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté, le brun vit l'auberge. Il jeta un regard d'étonnement et d'appréhension mêlés avant de suivre, clopin-clopant, le blond qui traversait le portail, sans un regard en arrière.

Jamais le brun n'aurait cru être si soulagé d'être de retour à l'auberge. Seulement, aucun des deux compagnons ne souriaient, car leur victoire était bien amer…

Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse plongée dans la pénombre et se laissèrent tomber côte à côte sur la banquette de la salle principale. Kurogane regarda un moment le plafond. Le Rêve s'était visiblement brisé, mais à quel prix ? La princesse de cette cité avait disparu, et ils n'avaient au final pas réussi à arrêter l'Organisation. Il grimaça en essayant de bouger son épaule douloureuse. Sa fierté aussi en avait pris un coup. Si seulement il avait gardé son sang-froid au lieu de foncer tête baissée sur l'ennemi ! Et si Fye n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour le sauver, il serait sans aucun doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Fye qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa magie car s'il le faisait, la personne qui le poursuivait se réveillerait instantanément et le chercherait. Le blond avait donné sa liberté pour sauver sa vie… Il se tourna vers lui. Le mage n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Il semblait épuisé et son visage était fermé, triste. Regrettait-il son geste ?

« Fye… Pourquoi tu as utilisé ta magie pour me sauver ? demanda le brun d'une voix rauque.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Jamais il ne l'appelait par son prénom. Un mince sourire se traça sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à cette question ? demanda le blond alors qu'un petit rire nerveux s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Ouais. T'as sacrifié ta liberté pour ma vie, j'ai le droit de savoir, répondit le brun avec sérieux.

- Parce que… Ma liberté ne méritait pas le sacrifice de ta vie. Je n'aime pas tuer tu te souviens ? Que des gens meurent à cause de moi également.

« J'aurais été responsable de ma propre mort, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'admettre tes erreurs Kuro-chan.

Le guerrier garda un instant le silence avant de répondre.

« Ouais… comme le fait que je disais ne pas vouloir connaitre ton passé, ou tout ce qui touche ta magie… Maintenant je l'ai vu, voilà. Je sais ce que tu vaux dans ce domaine.

Fye rit de nouveau d'une voix cassé, avant de se lever en boitant. Sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal, il aurait dû s'en occuper, mais il y avait plus urgent. Il alla chercher des bandages propres, de l'eau et un baume cicatrisant qu'il avait demandé au brun d'acheter le matin même.

« Hoy, tu devrais… commençant le brun, mais préféra se taire, alors que le blond revenait s'asseoir près de lui avant de défaire le bandage de fortune qu'il avait confectionné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il prit un ciseau et découpa le haut du brun pour dégager la plaie qui se remit à saigner un peu. Kurogane grimaça et serra les dents mais ne bougea pas tant que Fy s'occupa de lui. Avec douceur, celui-ci nettoya la plaie qui était beaucoup moins grave qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il appliqua ensuite le baume, puis referma le pansement de manière assez serré afin de comprimer légèrement la plaie et limiter les risques d'hémorragie.

- Voilà, il va falloir que tu te ménages quelque temps, dit Fye d'un doux murmure.

- A ton tour alors, murmura le brun en réponse, sous le regard surprit du blond. Kurogane montra ses flancs du doigt.

- Ça ira Kuro-chan, je vais me débrouiller…

- Menteur. Tu verras jamais correctement sous cet angle.

- Tu parles, tu veux juste en profiter pour me tripoter honteusement, avoues ! répondit le blond d'un sourire mi nerveux, mi plaisantin.

- Crétin. Le kendoka sourit pourtant, avant de jeter un regard au blond qui soupira. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas le contrer.

A cause de la douleur, il défit avec lenteur les attaches qui fermaient son haut. Son flanc gauche était gravement brulé à plusieurs endroits, il avait énorme hématome violacé en dessous des côtes ainsi qu'un autre milieu du dos. Le brun grogna. Fye était bien plus amoché qu'il ne l'avait cru, et cet idiot avait essayé de lui cacher… Sans parler de sa cheville qui devait être en bien mauvais état. Il resta un moment impressionné par l'immense tatouage qui était dessiné sur son dos. Il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir… magie ?

« Il sert à contenir mes pouvoirs si c'est la question que tu voulais me poser Kuro-pon.

- Kurogane… grogna le brun en réponse avant de poursuivre. Et t'arrives à te servir de ta magie quand même ?

- Oui. Il a juste été placé pour m'arrêter à un certain seuil c'est tout. »

Le brun ne comprenait décidément rien à tout ça. Il prit le pot d'onguent et en appliqua en larges couches sur toutes les zones blessées du blond, avant de bander ses flancs pour protéger la peau brulée. Il s'occupa ensuite de sa cheville qui présentait aussi un bel hématome. Fye se laissa faire, à la fois nerveux et soulagé. Jamais personne ne c'était occupé de lui de la sorte, et il devait admettre que c'était plutôt agréable. Etait-ce cela l'amitié ?

« Voila. Maintenant interdiction de lever tes fesses de ce fauteuil, sinon je te ligote c'est clair ?

- Oui Kuro-papa.

Le brun soupira. Il traina près de la banquette un autre fauteuil où il s'assit. Ils étaient épuisés l'un comme l'autre, et avaient grand besoin de sommeil. Ils réfléchiraient plus tard à ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Fye regarda le brun s'endormir. C'était rare de le surprendre à se laisser aller au sommeil. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait suffisamment confiance? Il sourit, puis se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

A peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il vit le bassin de Seles. Et dans ce bassin, l'homme qu'il avait endormi ouvrait les yeux… Ashura-Ô…

Fye se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Ashura Ô c'était réveillé. Et bientôt, il le trouverait. Kurogane qui avait instantanément perçu le malaise du blond, tressaillit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage décomposé du blond. Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ashura ne devait pas les trouver, pas maintenant, pas alors que Kurogane…

Kurogane. Il l'avait sauvé en se servant de sa magie, et ce prix risquait d'être vain si Ashura les trouvait maintenant. Il le mettrait en pièce sans aucun problème… Il ne devait pas apprendre son existence, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire… Mais comment lancer son sortilège sans que Kurogane le remarque et l'arrête ? Il eut alors une idée. C'était bas, et le brun n'allait surement pas apprécier, mais le blond ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Au final c'était pour lui sauver la vie alors…

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eut l'impression que je glissais sur quelque chose dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas très agréable… J'ai froid en plus, tu ne voudrais pas m'apporter une couverture s'il te plait ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en soupirant puis alla chercher une couverture. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du blond, celui-ci le tira vivement vers lui, et avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait cet idiot ? Il n'était quand même pas en train de… Il vit alors le piège trop tard du coin de l'œil. Car de son autre main, Fye avait esquissé une rune qui, une fois terminée, se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis que son corps se vidait de son énergie. Il n'avait plus la force de rien, il ne pouvait que dormir….

« Je suis désolé Kuro-chan, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'Ashura te trouve. Fait de beaux rêves, oublie moi, et… prend soin de toi, murmura le blond à son oreille.

- Cré…tin… essaya de dire le brun, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Fye l'observa un moment. La respiration du guerrier était devenue régulière et calme. Le sort qu'il lui avait jeté le ferait dormir pendant plusieurs heures. Il le hissa du mieux qu'il put sur la banquette, et le recouvrit de la couverture qu'il lui avait ramenée, avant de jeter un regard circulaire. Il avait à faire avant de partir. Il fallait impérativement qu'il efface toute trace de sa présence ici. Une fois fait, il s'habilla plus chaudement, prit le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, comme son bâton, et une tenue de rechange, un peu de nourriture, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La neige se remettait à tomber. Voilà un temps qui correspondait bien à son humeur. Il posa un dernier regard en direction du brun, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

« Adieu, Kuro-sama, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller pour toujours de cet endroit.


	27. Partie I : Epilogue

**Note :** Bon bon bon, comme dit dans le titre, voici l'épilogue de cette première partie, fiuuuu! *s'éponge le front* A partir de demain commence un nouvel arc, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire! N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage... peut être?

Réponses aux reviews:

Kahlane: Tu, tu... tu me detestes? T-T Noooonn! *fait sa Diva*

Nandra:  Ouais Fye no baka, je crois que c'est exactement ce que voulait dire Kuro XD Et promis cette fois, je mangerais tout le gateau juré !

* * *

Un sourire narquois s'esquissa sur le visage de l'homme. Assis sur un trône derrière laquelle trônait une immense tenture où était dessinée une chauve-souris noir sur fond rouge, il écoutait avec un certain amusement, le compte-rendu que lui faisait son disciple. Il fit tournoyer le vin dans le verre qu'il tenait nonchalamment dans sa main, avant de se décider à le terminer. L'homme à ses pieds, dépouillé de son grand manteau, était de taille moyenne et mince, les cheveux retenus en arrière par un simple lacet, et la lumière des quelques bougies de la pièce se reflétait sur les verres de ses lunettes, ainsi que sur le monocle de son maitre. Agenouillé, il attendait avec une certaine appréhension une punition qu'il croyait certaine.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Le doppelganger de la princesse aurait dû les tuer, mais…

- N'aies crainte. Cette fin était prévisible, et de toute façon, le plus important était que tu ramènes la Gardienne de FlyCastle. Affaibli grâce à ton Rituel, elle pourra être facilement manipulable. Maintenant, tu peux disposer Kyle. Tu as encore fort à faire.

- Bien, Maitre Fey Wang Reed, répondit Kyle avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce à reculons.

Une fois Kyle parti, Fei Wong Reed se permit un froncement de sourcils. Oui, peu importe ce qu'avait fait ces deux fauteurs de troubles, il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, une Gardienne affaiblie, et par conséquent malléable. Cependant, cela l'aurait vraiment arrangé que ces deux-là meurent, et surtout le prince de Suwa qui s'évertuait à survivre à chaque fois que leur route se croisait. A Suwa déjà dix ans plus tôt, il avait survécu au massacre qu'il y avait perpétué afin de tuer sa Gardienne et corrompre la magie de cette zone. Seul survivant, le gamin était resté en vie et c'était engagé au côté de la Nouvelle Gardienne. Et encore une fois, alors qu'il avait attaqué Shirasagi, il c'était relevé. Il n'aimait que quelqu'un lui résiste, sauf que cette fois, c'était grâce au mage de Seles qui devait sa vie sauve… Mais ces deux-là c'était séparé, alors…

Il chassa de son esprit le prince de Suwa comme on chasserait une mouche. Il se leva lentement, quitta la salle de son trône et descendit un obscur escalier qui le conduisit à une prison. C'était un long couloir, relativement large avec une bougie entre chaque cellule. Aucun garde de surveillait les prisonniers, qui étaient contenus par de puissants sceaux de restriction. La plupart des cellules étaient vide, mais Fei Wong Reed savait pertinemment où se trouvait la personne qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta enfin, et toisa de toute sa hauteur les captives.

« Bonsoir, princesse Tomoyo. »

La jeune fille était assise à même le sol, près d'une couchette où se trouvait allongée sa sœur Amateratsu qui visiblement était en proie à de grandes souffrances. Son visage dégoulinait de sueur, son teint était pâle, et son regard vitreux. Chaque respiration lui coûtait, et pourtant, elle continuait à se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Il semblerait que l'état de votre sœur ne se soit guère amélioré. C'était vraiment très dangereux ce que vous avez tenté… Et inutile. Quand bien même votre chevalier servant a pu vous entendre dans le Rêve, il ne pourra jamais vous retrouver… Ah, mais c'est vrai, je vous aie privé de votre voix. Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre…. Murmura-t-il, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Tomoyo ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter, et se contenta de lui lancer un regard empli d'une détermination farouche. A ses coté, sa sœur haleta, pris une grande inspiration avant de cracher :

« Va… te faire… voir… pauvre malade… »

Le regard de Fei Wang Reed changea soudain et s'empli de colère. Sa main esquissa un geste rapide. Amateratsu se tordit de douleur sur sa couchette, alors que sa sœur se mettait entre eux, affolée. Arrêtez, voulait-elle dire, mais aucun son de sorti de sa gorge.

« N'oubliez pas. Vous êtes encore en vie selon mon bon vouloir. A tout moment je peux briser vos âmes et vous réduire aux silences. Alors si j'étais vous, je me tiendrai tranquille. Dormez bien, Princesse Tomoyo »

Celle-ci le regarda sans aller avant de se précipiter sur sa sœur qui serrait convulsivement les draps qui la couvraient. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si mille aiguilles y étaient enfoncées. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux, et leva sa main vers le visage de sa sœur. Celle-ci l'attrapa entre ces mains et les rapprocha de son visage, alors qu'une unique larme glissait le long de son visage.

« Croire… Nous devons continuer de croire… Ayons… confiance en l'avenir, murmura Amateratsu avant de fermer les yeux, et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Tomoyo reposa la main de sa sœur sur la couchette, et caressa un bref instant son visage. Oui, sa sœur avait raison. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir et faire confiance à l'avenir. Faire confiance à Kurogane. Malgré le peu de mot qu'elle avait pu lui dire, elle savait que Kurogane comprendrait qu'elle était en vie quelque part. Et s'il ne pouvait pas les sortir de là, il croiserait forcément les pas d'autres personnes qui souhaiteraient faire tomber Fei Wong Reed. Son impuissance à sauver sa sœur et à pouvoir se sauver elle-même la blessait au plus profond de son être, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cesser d'espérer, ce serait mourir, et elle s'y refusait. Elle ne pouvait donc que prier, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Prier et croire en l'avenir, croire en Kurogane.

* * *

Fin de la partie I


	28. Partie II- Errance- Chapitre 1:Livraison

**Note:** Bonsoir, bonsoir! Et voila, le premier arc c'étant terminé hier, nous voici reparti pour un nouveau qui s'intitule " Errance". J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ( au moins pour ceux qui se donne la peine de se manifester. Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews: 

Nandra: Quel Vocabulaire! Faut dire qu'il la cherché un le résidu de machin chose!

Kahlane: Merci, je suis vraiment contente que le premier arc t'est plus! Pour ce qui est de retrouver Fye, Kurogane va avoir un peu de temps... Et je pense que ce n'est pas moi qui se fera fouetter en punition, mais plutôt Fye :p

* * *

Livraison

D'un pas lent, Fye descendait une butte. Derrière lui se trouvait FlyCastle, en proie à un malaise grandissant après la chute du Rêve. Il avait rencontré le long de sa route de nombreuses personnes hébétées, perdues. La disparation de la princesse avait plongé le palais dans le chaos, et sans personne pour les diriger, la violence menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Le blond ne retirait de sa victoire qu'un sentiment amer. Ce n'était pas pour ce résultat que lui et Kurogane c'était battu. D'un froncement de sourcils, il tenta de chasser de son esprit le brun, qu'il avait laissé dans les bras de Morphée avant de s'en aller. Il allait certainement être en colère quand il se réveillait, mais peu importait. Il finirait par l'oublier et poursuivrait sa route. Du moins, essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Sa présence lui manquait déjà. Son attitude posée, calme, son regard plein de détermination et de droiture… Ces crises de colère aussi, quand il le taquinait. Mais le risque était trop grand. Si Ashura Ô c'était réveillé comme il l'avait vu dans son rêve, il le poursuivrait sans relâche pour le ramener à Seles et n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque l'en empêcherait. Car Fye avait appris à cerner le kendoka. C'était quelqu'un de franc, fidèle en sa force et en ses convictions. Jamais il ne laisserait cet homme emmener son compagnon d'arme. Et puis, Ashura Ô n'était pas du genre à vouloir partager ce qu'il considérait comme ses possessions…

Fye s'arrêta un instant et leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre. La neige ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs heures, recouvrant tout le paysage d'un imposant manteau blanc. La neige, était toujours très présente à Seles où il avait grandi avec son frère. Ils en avaient passé du temps tous les deux, côte à côte, à la regarder tomber… Et puis leur père était mort, et Ashura, leur oncle, avait pris le pouvoir, car les jumeaux n'étaient que des enfants avait-il dit, et puis, il y avait la malédiction dût à leur magie trop grande… Pourtant, il avait toujours paru être quelqu'un de gentil, souriant, agréable. Fye avait beaucoup appris à ces côtés, en matière de magie et de connaissances diverses et variées en géographie, en histoire, en dessin, en mathématique… Et puis un jour, il avait vu le monstre sortir de son antre… Car Ashura avait en réalité fait tout cela pour se servir de la magie des jumeaux afin d'accomplir son vœu sanglant…

Alors Fye avait fui, abandonnant tout derrière, son frère y compris qui était devenu le surveillant de sa prison. Car, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble, Ashura ne pourrait rien faire… Il était parti le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de la Sorcière, Yûko, qui lui avait proposé d'accomplir son souhait en échange d'un tribut : sa liberté. Il s'était isolé du monde, isolé de tout, jusqu'à ce que Kurogane franchisse la porte de son auberge. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Décidément, il en revenait toujours à lui… Kuro-chan…

Pourtant, il n'était plus question d'errer sans but, à la recherche de l'impossible. Ce qui s'était passé à FlyCastle l'avait remué bien plus qu'il ne l'avait montré. L'Organisation à la Chauve-Souris, les connexions avec son passé et celui du brun... Tout cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard, et il fallait qu'il trouve le responsable de tout ça, celui qui avait fait basculé la vie de son frère et la sienne… Il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'ombre à attendre. De plus, il avait fait le choix de se servir de sa magie pour sauver Kurogane, réveillant le monstre tapis dans la prison de Seles. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il n'avait pas encore le droit de mourir.

Après une heure de marche, il arriva dans un petit village de nom de Lors. Il ne possédait quelques maisons, ainsi que quelques boutiques sommaires pour acheter le minimum vital, comme des légumes et des fruits de saison, un peu de viande, un boulanger, ainsi qu'une petite auberge. Fye entra dans celle-ci. L'intérieur était d'une chaleur suffocante par rapport au froid glacial qui régnait dehors. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour dégouliner de la tête aux pieds. Son regard parcourut la salle, avant de trouver la personne qui cherchait. Yûko était assise au fond de la pièce en train de siroter un verre d'alcool, son manteau bordé de fourrure posé nonchalamment à côté d'elle.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en constatant que Fye était seul. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, car après tout, elle connaissait son secret, puisque c'était elle qui avait mis les protections sur l'auberge, afin que le blond ne puisse être repéré magiquement.

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici Yûko-san, murmura Fye en esquissant un large sourire.

- Se fondre dans la masse est pourtant quelque chose que tu savais bien faire, Fye, répondit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Oui, seulement, je suis contraint de partir…

- Mais si tu m'as trouvé c'est que tu as un vœu à formuler.

- Oui.

- Je vois. Mais ce vœu je le connais et le prix serait bien trop élevé. Il faudrait que tu me donnes bien plus que tout ce qui t'es le plus cher, bien plus que ta vie pour que je te révèle ce que complote l'organisation avec qui vous avez eu des démêlés, Kurogane et toi.

- Cet homme est donc si dangereux que cela.

- Oui.

- Je sais que votre pouvoir vous contraint à vous limiter à accomplir les vœux d'autrui, mais …

- Mais c'est ainsi. » Elle soupira un instant, but termina son verre d'alcool, puis sortit de son sac un objet. Il avait la taille d'un livre, et était emmailloté dans un tissu où étaient cousus des papillons.

Fye fronça les sourcils. Cet objet, quel qu'il soit, était un puissant artefact.

« Je te propose un marché Fye. Cet artefact, comme tu as pu le sentir, est extrêmement puissant et ne doit pas tomber entre n'importe quelle main. Celui à qui il appartient, m'a demandé de l'apporter à son frère. Cependant, je ne peux m'y rendre. Protège cet objet, livre-le et en échange tu pourras obtenir quelques réponses à tes questions.

- Où dois –je emmener cet objet ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans la cité de Kwoloon, elle se situe en plein cœur du pays de Koriyo.

- Avec les montagnes du Nord, je vais devoir faire un grand détour, hors, j'aimerai éviter d'emprunter les Grandes Routes Commerciales.

- Il existe un chemin. Dangereux certes, mais qui te permettra de gagner plusieurs jours, voire plus. Cependant…

- Il va me rapprocher de Seles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ?

- Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre… Ashura me traquera peu importe l'endroit où je me trouverai. J'accepte donc.

Yûko lui confia alors l'objet ainsi qu'une carte que Fye rangea précautionneusement dans sa besace. Il remit son manteau qui avait partiellement séché, mais au moment où il se leva, il s'arrêta à cause des paroles de Yûko.

« Il partira certainement à ta recherche. »

Fye baissa les yeux. Il savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait, et ce n'était pas Ashura.

« Alors je ferais en sorte qu'il ne me trouve pas et finisse par abandonner, murmura-t-il.

- Fye, je vous l'ai dit quand vous avez décidé de vous allier. Vos choix ont changé vos désirs. La solitude ne sera plus votre lot.

- Peut-être, mais le danger est là. Je n'ai pas sauvé Kurogane pour le voir se faire tuer par Ashura. C'était qu'une alliance passagère, il a son propre but à poursuivre. »

Fye sortit de l'auberge sous le regard incisif de Yûko qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux tant qu'il était à sa portée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Fye quel était le véritable souhait de Kurogane. Il faudrait qu'il le découvre de la bouche du kendoka lui-même. Un mince sourire effleura ses lèvres. Ces jeunes avaient encore bien des choses à accomplir, et à apprendre…

Le blond sortit du village et continua sa route pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que sa cheville soit trop douloureuse pour le porter. Pour le moment, il se contentait de suivre les chemins tracés par les habitants du coin, en évitant de préférence les lieux trop peuplés. La journée touchait à sa fin, il avait besoin de se reposer, surtout que son dernier combat était encore très récent, et il était parti en étant épuisé. Il trouva une ferme dans un champ non loin qui avait une grange où étaient entassées des réserves de foin pour nourrir les bêtes l'hiver. En échange de quelques pièces avec les propriétaires, ceux-ci acceptèrent qu'ils y passent la nuit, à condition de ne rien abimer, ce que le blond leur promis avec sincérité. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber dans son lit provisoire. D'un soupir, il s'enveloppa dans une fine couverture qu'il avait roulée en boule dans ses affaires avant de partir. Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos, et après, il repartirait…

Mais alors qu'il glissait dans les bras du Sommeil. La salle du trône de Seles lui apparut. Ashura se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci, et un sourire narquois effleurait ses lèvres.

_« Je te trouverai, Fye… »_


	29. Choix

**Note**: Yoo! Bon ce soir je ne suis pas inspiré en parlotte, pour une fois que j'ai fini assez tot mon chapitre, je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance! D'autant que pendant les 15 jours à venir, je ne vais pas être chez moi, donc pour écrire et publier, ça va être coton :/ Enfin voila, bonne lecture à vous!

Réponses aux reviews:

Nandra: Lol, ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Kuro Gamegie ne peut pas laisser son Fydro partir à l'aventure seul voyons! Pour le paquet, mystère et boule de gomme! Je ne répondrais pas, même sous la torture! (quoique, si y a du gateau au chocolat dans le secteur... *sort*)

Kahlane: Hihihi, et t'as encore rien vu !

Pour m'empêcher de dire des conneries ou me laisser continuer, c'est toujours en bas au centre!(on sait jamais)

* * *

Kurogane se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, et l'esprit embrumé comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé par le passé, même après une nuit bien arrosée. Il avait dormi trop profondément, chose qui ne se produisait jamais, car son esprit était toujours sur le qui-vive. Il se redressa sur la banquette où il était allongé, avant de grimacer. Il était complètement ankylosé de la tête aux pieds, et son corps était gelé. Le feu dans la cheminée était consumé depuis longtemps, et la maigre couverture qu'il avait gardée sur lui ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de se débarbouiller la figure, et mettre des vêtements plus chaud; il verrait plus tard pour remettre la cheminée en route. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre, et mal réveillé, ses orteils servirent à plusieurs reprises de détecteur de meubles, lui arrachant quelques jurons sur le pourquoi du comment cette chaise, ou cette table se trouvait sur son passage. Enfin, il arriva devant l'escalier de bois qui grinça bruyamment alors qu'il le grimpait, pour finalement arriver à sa chambre.

A moitié dans les vapes, il percuta de plein fouet son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Jamais il n'avait eu une envie si irrésistible de dormir. Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourde, son corps de plombs, et son esprit lui susurrait qu'il pouvait se rendormir tranquillement. Il lutta néanmoins, essayant de rassembler les bribes de ses souvenirs. Il humecta ses lèvres gercées. Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel, mais quoi ? Incapable de lutter ces yeux se fermèrent malgré lui, et sa tête lui parut si lourde qu'il eut l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans son lit. Et soudain, il vit le sourire du blond. Ce sourire si malicieux, et si agaçant à la fois. Fye…

Fye !

Ce fut suffisant pour lui donner la force d'émerger. Ou donc était passé le blond ? Il ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle commune, et celui-ci n'aurait jamais laissé la cheminée s'éteindre… Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Quand l'avait-il vu la dernière fois ? Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes fut la première chose qui lui revint. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Il se souvint de sa surprise, avant de surprendre du coin de l'œil une rune bleue que le blond avait tracée du bout de ses doigts.

« Je suis désolé Kuro-chan, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'Ashura te trouve. Fait de beaux rêves, oublies moi, et… prend soin de toi… »

Se remémorer ces dernières paroles fut aussi efficace qu'une douche froide pour le réveiller. Il se redressa vivement, trop vivement. Sa tête résonna comme si on l'avait frappé de plein fouet avec un marteau. Il retomba sur le lit, les mains sur ses tempes qui battaient furieusement, le visage crispé par la douleur.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait le mage… » grogna-t-il.

Il lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'il dorme, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Son sommeil n'avait rien eu de naturel ou d'habituel, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'est le temps. Combien de temps était-il resté à dormir ? Le blond était parti, mais où ? Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminable, sa tête se décida enfin à se calmer un peu, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se lever et remuer. Il avait tous les symptômes de la gueule de bois, sans l'alcool, c'était charmant. A tâtons, il monta au deuxième étage et ouvrit la chambre du blond. Il n'y avait rien, aucune trace qui aurait pu indiquer sa présence passée ou présente. Seul un lit simple avec literie complète, et une armoire vide trônait dans la pièce. Néanmoins, il inspecta chaque parcelle de la pièce, sans succès. Fye avait été très prudent, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait passé plusieurs mois dans cette pièce, même les poussières avaient été faite, et il ne restait même pas ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu.

Agacé, Kurogane redescendit dans la salle commune. Sa première envie fut de tout casser dans la pièce pour essayer de calmer sa colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il reste dans l'incertitude ?! Au bout de quelques minutes, il se força au calme en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il devait réfléchir. Il ouvrit les volets de bois de la salle commune afin d'avoir un peu de lumière, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la neige épaisse qui recouvrait la ville. Cet idiot était parti par un temps pareil… S'il avait quitté la ville, la campagne devait être difficile à emprunter. Il soupira, et remit en route le feu de la cheminée, et en profita pour rallumer quelques bougies. Il fouilla dans les placards et trouva de quoi se mettre sous la dent, mais se méfia de son propre estomac qui le brûlait et préféra manger lentement et en petite quantité.

Il reprit les derniers évènements depuis le début. Fye lui avait avoué plusieurs jours plus tôt qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il avait endormi dans son pays, et que cela le contraignait à ne pas se servir de sa magie, car sinon, cette personne s'éveillerait et le chercherait. Hors, lors de leur dernier combat, Fye s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour lui sauver la vie, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait par le passé, même pour protéger sa propre personne. Quand il lui avait posé la question à ce sujet, le blond lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque meurt à cause de lui. Qu'avait-il entendu par-là ? En quoi aurait-il été coupable de sa mort ? Parce qu'il n'aurait pas sauvé quelqu'un alors qu'il en avait les capacités ? Il ne voyait que cette possibilité.

Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort, le blond était parti afin d'éviter de le mettre en danger. Seulement, le brun trouvait quelque chose de bizarre. Si cette personne était si dangereuse pour lui et ceux qui l'entourait, pourquoi le blond c'était –il contenté de l'endormir, et ne pas en avoir profité pour l'éliminer ? Etait-ce quelqu'un que le blond ne pouvait pas tuer, car proche de sa personne ? A moins qu'il y ait autre chose… Un otage ? Cet homme retenait une personne chère au blond et dans l'impossibilité de le délivrer, il c'était contenté d'endormir cet homme et de quitter le pays ? Les quelques souvenirs épars du passé de Fye lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait un jumeau dont il n'avait jamais fait allusion. Enfant, on leur avait demandé de tuer l'autre pour mettre fin à une malédiction en quelques sortes, puisque leur naissance avait corrompu la magie de Seles… Du moins c'était ce qu'avait dit le souverain aux deux enfants, et Kurogane avait toujours du mal à digérer le fait qu'on puisse demander à des enfants de s'ôter la vie. Il imaginait mal Fye faire cela…

Fye avait refusé de le mêler à ces problèmes, ce qui lui ressemblait bien, lui qui était si secret. Il avait ainsi considéré que l'homme, Ashura, était plus fort que Kurogane, et qu'il le tuerait sans hésiter. Certainement également avait-il eu peur que cet homme fasse pression sur lui en mettant son existence dans la balance. Mais alors que devait-il faire ? Devait-il respecter le vœu du blond, le laisser poursuivre sa route, et reprendre la sienne ? Seulement, il avait démêlé bien plus de choses en un mois avec Fye que lui seul en un an. Et puis, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, il avait apprécié la présence du blond, ses réflexions, et il s'était senti en confiance à ses côtés quand ils se battaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour être fort et intérieurement, Kurogane caressait l'idée de pouvoir l'affronter un jour afin de mesurer leur force. Le vide de sa présence se ressentait déjà. Quand bien même voudrait-il poursuivre sa route, sur quoi se baserait-il ?

Tomoyo ! Avec tout ça, il avait failli oublier ! Elle l'avait contacté dans le Rêve, il en était sûr. Elle était donc en vie. Mais où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté plus tôt, et avoir attendu précisément ce moment ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit plus simplement où elle se trouvait ? Kurogane ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au palais Shirasagi. La dernière image qu'il avait eu d'elle était une espèce de chose invisible qui l'emportait, et après, plus rien. Le blanc total. Il n'avait retrouvé d'elle et de sa sœur l'Impératrice Amateratsu que leurs manteaux ensanglantés. Avec tous les dégâts qu'il y avait eu, lui et Soma avait supposé qu'elles étaient mortes, même s'ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé aucun corps. Il s'était disputé à l'époque avec la garde du corps de l'Impératrice, et après une discussion plutôt violente, le brun s'en était allé. Si seulement il l'avait écouté, quand elle lui avait refusé de croire à leurs morts tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé leurs cadavres… Alors que lui n'avait eu que désir de sang et de vengeance…

Que devrait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucun indice sur l'endroit où les deux femmes étaient, certainement retenues et contraintes, hors de sa portée, car sinon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas eu de leurs nouvelles plus tôt. Si Tomoyo avait choisi de les aider, plutôt que de lui dire où elle se trouvait, c'est qu'elle avait certainement considéré que le brun ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide dans l'immédiat, mais elle avait manifesté sa présence pour qu'il sache qu'elle était en vie… Kurogane serra les dents, tiraillé entre son désir de poursuivre Fye, et sa volonté de partir à la recherche de Tomoyo. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille lui dirait de faire ? Le blond avait dit qu'elle était une Gardienne, chose auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Sans plus d'informations, il ne pourrait guère avancer et puis, il trouvait ça louche que deux princesses, détentrice de grands pouvoirs magiques se fassent enlever à un an d'intervalle…

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette Organisation à la Chauve-Souris. Et comme par hasard, l'homme qui les avait attaqués était précisément dans le passé du blond. Etait-ce une raison supplémentaire qui avait motivé son départ ? Il soupira, et esquissa un sourire contrit. Au fond, il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis le début. Il partirait à la recherche de Fye. Mais comment savoir dans qu'elle direction était-il parti ? Certainement pas au Nord à Seles, où se trouvait l'homme qu'il fuyait. A l'Ouest, il n'y avait plus que Nihon, où les clans survivants s'entretuaient depuis la disparition de l'Impératrice, et au-dessus, il n'y avait que la République d'Hanshin, entouré d'une muraille impénétrable. Au sud ? Le reste de ce pays, et il ne savait rien de l'Est. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, interroger les Gardes des Portes de la ville pour savoir par où le blond devait être passé.

Vêtu de frais, il prépara un baluchon avec de quoi se nourrir plusieurs jours, et sorti. Le vent glacial lui gifla le visage. Il allait devoir racheter des vêtements plus chauds, si le froid persistait. Après une enquête rapide, il découvrit qu'il avait dormi pratiquement vingt-quatre heures, ce qui le renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps sans quoi, il ne retrouverait jamais la trace du blond. Il commença par la porte Ouest qui ne donna rien, comme il s'en doutait. Il redescendit ensuite à la Porte Sud, mais les gardes n'étaient pas très bavards et plutôt nerveux, avec l'agitation qui régnait en ville. Entre la chute du Rêve, et la disparition de la Princesse, Tout le monde était à cran et Kurogane ne pouvait que trop comprendre ses habitants, pour avoir connu une situation assez similaire par le passé. Mais alors qu'il remontait en direction de la porte Est, il croisa une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. La Sorcière qui était venue à l'auberge et leur avait filé un coup de main. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. La chance tournait peut être enfin.

« Hoy, se contenta—t-il de dire quand elle fut à sa portée.

- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps.

- Mouais. Je cherche Fye »

Le sourire malicieux qu'il vit s'esquisser sur les lèvres de cette femme ne lui plaisait pas. Il en déduisit qu'elle savait quelque chose.

- Tu sais où il est parti c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais il ne souhaite pas que tu le trouves, donc je ne peux pas te dire où il est, le prix serait trop cher à payer pour toi.

- Bien pratique… ricana le brun, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire Yûko.

- De toute façon, tu possèdes déjà quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à le retrouver, alors… répondit-elle d'un sourire, avant de désigner du doigt quelque chose accroché à sa ceinture. Le brun fronça des sourcils, avant d'attraper la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il l'ouvrit, et trouva à l'intérieur la bague qu'ils avaient utilisée par le passé pour trouver le lieu du Rituel. Il la tourna entre ses doigts. Elle semblait noirci, abimé. Pouvait-il s'y fier ? Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la Sorcière.

« Sa durée de vie n'est pas infinie, je te conseillerai donc de ne pas trop tarder…

- Il suffit que je pense à Fye pour qu'elle se m'indique l'endroit où il se trouve c'est ça ?

- Oui. Bien, je vais continuer mon chemin. Cette ville à bien des souhaits à accomplir à présent… dit-elle alors que son sourire s'effaçait.

Kurogane l'ignora. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il chercha un tailleur à qui il acheta des vêtements chauds, une tenue de rechange, puis passa chez un vendeur d'armes où il se procura un arc ainsi que des flèches dans un carquois. Il ignorait combien de temps il voyagerait, ni où, alors il valait mieux prévoir un moyen de se nourrir. Une fois prêt, il sortit de la ville par la Porte Est, et passa l'anneau à son doigt. Un mince filin de lumière bleuté serpenta devant lui, à peine perceptible avec toute cette neige. D'un pas souple, il descendit la butte où était perchée la ville.


	30. Marché

**Note : **Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ça va chauffer ce soir, et pourtant il fait froid chez Kuro et Fye non ? Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Et ouais Kuro, faut le ménager hein ? Pour l'anneau je pense pas qu'il aura besoin de le prêter à ton Kuro il me semble :p

Kahlane : Je note le « mon Fye adoré » hihihi

Fye se réveilla, gelé jusqu'aux os. La température avait brusquement chutée dehors ces vêtements doublés et sa couverture ne le maintenaient pas suffisamment au chaud. Il grimaça en bougeant les pieds. Le froid n'améliorait pas l'état de sa cheville foulée. Il devait faire un feu s'il ne voulait pas faire une hypothermie. Fort heureusement, les propriétaires de la grange l'utilisaient pour stocker leur bois et tout leur matériel pour faire du feu. Après avoir rassemblé un peu de foin, ainsi qu'une planche en bois et une petite branche, il parvint à démarrer un feu par friction. Il enferma son petit feu dans un cercle de pierre, puis rajouta au fur et à mesure des branches jusqu'à obtenir une bonne flambée. Il soupira d'aise, et défit ses gants, ainsi que ces chaussures pour aérer ses extrémités endolories. Si le froid persistait, il allait devoir se méfier des engelures, surtout avec sa cheville foulée.

Il fronça les sourcils. La crainte d'Ashura l'avait mis dans un tel état de panique, qu'il avait oublié d'anticiper le climat probable durant son voyage. Il allait devoir trouver un village et acheter des bottes épaisses dans lesquelles il pourrait mettre de la paille afin d'isoler ses pieds au maximum de l'humidité. Il ouvrit sa besace, et fit le point sur ses possessions. Des vêtements de rechange, quelques bandes et un baume cicatrisant, des fruits à coque, un couteau, une gourde… Mais cela ne suffirait pas pour survivre à un tel climat. Soit le temps s'améliorait, ce dont il doutait fort, et il pourrait passer par l'itinéraire que lui avait indiqué Yûko, soit le temps continuerait à se dégrader et il devrait faire un large détour pour éviter les zones trop montagneuses. Vu la quantité de neige qu'il y avait en basse altitude, il n'osait même pas imaginer les dégâts en hauteur.

Il devait se ressaisir, et penser plus rationnellement. Vivre à FlyCastle pendant plusieurs mois, où il avait dormi dans un lit douillé tous les jours, et fait ses repas chauds quotidiens lui avait fait oublier les bases élémentaires de la survie. Il n'aurait pas toujours la chance de trouver des granges comme celle où il se trouvait en ce moment, et ses réserves de fruit à coque ne durerait pas éternellement. Bien sûr en hauteur, il y avait toujours des abris de berger abandonnés pour l'hiver, mais il ne pouvait pas trop compter là-dessus. S'il tombait dans une tempête et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'abriter, s'en serait fini de lui.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux d'aller à Kwoloon, en suivant la Grande Route Commerciale. Certes, elle lui faisait faire un long détour, mais il aurait l'avantage de croiser sur son chemin bien des villages et des endroits où dormir… S'il n'y avait pas la menace d'Ashura. Il ne c'était pas manifesté, mais Fye savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le faire. Quand il s'était assoupi un peu plus tôt, il l'avait parfaitement vu dans la salle du trône de Seles, à travers les yeux de son frère. Son frère… Cet être sans vie en apparence, contraint de resté sur le trône de Seles à attendre, encore et encore… Fye frémit à cette pensée. Si seulement il avait pu l'emmener avec lui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensembles. Leurs deux magies étaient bien trop dangereuses, bien trop dévastatrices, pour qu'elles restent proche l'une de l'autre. Et si son frère quittait Seles, il mourrait alors… Alors il l'avait laissé pour garder la prison d'Ashura. Celui-ci ne lui ferait pas de mal car il avait bien trop besoin d'eux deux pour accomplir son vœu sanglant.

Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, Fye pouvait voir à travers les yeux de son alter ego, et ainsi, il avait pu surveiller le dormeur pendant des mois, sans crainte, jusqu'à ce que tout bascule à FlyCastle, jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise sa magie avec tellement d'intensité qu'il réveille l'homme de son sommeil. Le blond aurait pu regretter son geste, car cela le mettait alors dans une position délicate, mais ce n'était en pas le cas. Il l'avait suffisamment dit au brun, il ne supportait pas de tuer, et que des personnes meurent pas sa faute était un poids qu'il ne voulait pas porter. Ne pas pouvoir sauver son frère était déjà assez comme fardeau, il n'en voulait pas un de plus, même celui de la mort d'Ashura qui était après tout son oncle, et la personne qui l'avait en grande partie éduquée. L'élève refusait de tuer le maitre, mais il préférait cela. Seles avait déjà assez souffrait à cause leur naissance à lui et son frère.

Et puis surtout, il l'avait fait pour Kurogane.

Kurogane qui, sous ses airs bougons et renfrognés cachait quelqu'un d'une détermination presque inébranlable qui lui avait redonné du courage. Le courage de sortir de sa cachette et de faire face, qu'importe le prix à payer. Même s'il devait fuir toute sa vie, il trouverait un moyen de libérer son frère et de lui permettre de vivre normalement et d'exaucer son souhait. Et ce n'était pas Ashura qui l'en empêcherait… La seule chose qu'espérait le blond, était que le brun comprendrait son geste et ne chercherait pas à le suivre. Après tout, il avait fort à faire non ? Il avait apparemment eu la preuve que la princesse Tomoyo était toujours en vie, donc il ne perdrait certainement pas de temps et partirait à sa recherche. Elle était quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux, semblait-il.

Tout à coup, il sentit une vive angoisse lui enserrer le cœur. Quelqu'un l'observait avec tellement d'insistance et d'intention si malsaine qu'il eut envie de vomir. Il se crispa, avant de comprendre : Ashura. Il l'avait finalement trouvé. Il se força au calme. Son oncle, même réveillé, ne pouvait pas quitter Seles, Fye y avait veillé avant de quitter le pays, en plaçant toute sorte de pièges et de sceaux afin de contenir l'homme emprisonné. Il n'y avait donc qu'une possibilité : Ashura se servait de son lien avec son frère pour remonter jusqu' à lui. Tout comme Fye se servait des yeux de son frère pour voir la prison de son mentor, Ashura s'en servait pour voir où se trouvait son élève.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Fye, susurra le souverain, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui… En effet.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, mon cher neveu.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir partager votre plaisir, mon Roi.

- Je l'imagine aisément. Après m'avoir acculé dans la salle du trône, tu m'as jeté un sort afin que je dorme pour l'éternité… Du moins, ç'aurait été le cas si tu ne t'étais plus jamais servi de ta magie… Je serais curieux d'en connaitre la raison…

- Sauf votre respect, cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Fye d'un ton glacial.

- Oh ? Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? Je vois. Ce n'est pas pour sauver ta vie que tu l'as fait. Cela te ressemble bien. Après tout, tu aurais pu tout simplement me tuer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi.

- Oui, mais pas pour la raison auquel tu crois. Tu penses que tu n'as pas pu par lâcheté, parce que nous sommes du même sang et que je t'ai élevé, mais il ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. La vérité, c'est qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu espères pouvoir me guérir de la folie meurtrière qui m'habite, tout comme tu aimerais sauver ton frère. C'est par gentillesse que tu as agi et cela finira par causer ta perte.

- Peu importe. Je ne rentrerai pas à Seles, répliqua le blond d'un ton sec.

- Et moi, j'y suis emprisonné. Nous voilà dans une impasse… Sauf que, si je ne peux quitter le palais, il m'est toujours possible de te pister à travers le lien qui t'uni à ton frère et ainsi, utiliser ma magie à distance. Tu pourrais le briser sans doute, mais alors il mourrait… Et ni toi ni moi ne le désirons… Aussi, je vais te proposer un marché. Je te laisse deux jours, Fye pour te décider. Passé ce délai, je te poursuivrai et te ferai revenir à Seles par la force. Il fait froid en plus là où tu te trouves il me semble non ? Ma magie s'en trouve ainsi renforcé. Réfléchis bien, mon cher neveu, et décides toi vite… »

Fye n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la vision disparue de son esprit. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Deux jours. Ashura lui accordait deux jours. Et après ? Qu'adviendrait-il ? Comment s'y prendrait-il pour le ramener de force alors qu'il ne savait pas ouvrir de portail ? Où était ce du bluff pour le pousser à revenir de lui-même ? En tout cas, s'il pensait que ses menaces le feraient rentrer à Seles, il se trompait. Rien ne le ferait revenir, à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen de sauver son frère… et Ashura éventuellement, si cela était possible… Il rajouta quelques buchettes, remis ses chaussures, puis but l'eau de sa gourde, avant de se lever pour la remplir de neige D'ici demain matin, elle aurait fondue.

La nuit était calme et paisible. La neige avait cessé de tomber, et le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. La lumière des étoiles et de la lune faisait scintiller l'étendue blanche, lui donnant un aspect presque féerique. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il était reparti à l'aventure… Au bout de quelques minutes à rester dans le froid, il se mit à grelotter, signe qu'il était temps de retourner près de l'accueillante flambée. Il s'enroula de nouveau dans la couverture, et finit par s'assoupir. Son sommeil paraissait profond en apparence, mais il en était rien. Fye était bien trop méfiant par nature, surtout après le réveil de son mentor.

Il arriva néanmoins à se reposer, même si son corps grinça d'avoir dormi à même le sol. Il s'épousseta longuement, étouffa les quelques braises restantes, puis retourna voir les propriétaires, un couple de personnes entre deux âges sans enfant, afin de leur donner une pièce supplémentaire en excuse d'avoir utilisé leur bois sans permission. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser. Ce genre de situation était monnaie courante, vu qu'il vivait non loin de la Route Commerciale, et tant qu'il tombait sur des gens honnêtes, cela leur convenait. Ils lui proposèrent même de quoi manger jusqu'au prochain village, et Fye qui, face à tant de gentillesse, ne se voyait pas refuser, accepta avec une immense gratitude le repas offert : un gros morceau de pain avec du fromage et un peu de beurre, une pomme rouge un peu ridé, accompagné d'un peu d'alcool. Le blond se régala de la nourriture, mais préféra garder l'alcool s'il était surpris par le froid, ça l'aiderait à se réchauffer partiellement. Il décida de bifurquer un peu plus au sud que prévu, afin de rattraper la Voie Commerciale, qu'il voyait serpenter au loin. Il avait encore bien du chemin à parcourir…


	31. Piste

**Note: **Bonsoir! je suis en avance ce soir, car je prend le train après ( bonjour) et du coup ben... Bref. Comme je disais hier, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster tout les jours (enfin surtout d'écrire) vu que je ne serais pas chez moi jusqu'au 16 mars. bonne lecture et à je sais pas quand!

Kahlane: Je serais bien tenté de te dire oui mais... Non ^^"

Nandra: chut voyons, chut! et je crois que ta dernière image était assez proche de ce que ressentait Fye oui :/

* * *

A mesure que Kurogane s'éloignait de FlyCastle, le ciel se faisait plus clair, et la neige de moins en moins présente. D'un rythme soutenu, il suivait le fil de lumière qu'il sortait de la bague qu'il portait au doigt. Il trouvait toujours bizarre qu'un tel objet puisse faire de la magie et, vu les mésaventures qu'elle leur avait causé à lui et Fye lors de leur première utilisation, il n'osait pas totalement s'y fier. En plus, il ne connaissait pas le terrain, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été à l'Est de FlyCastle par le passé. Difficile de croire qu'après un mois à vivre en ville, il se retrouvait de nouveau à arpenter les routes. Les choses étaient néanmoins différentes, son but et ses aspirations moins sombres.

Certes, une part de lui criait toujours à la vengeance et souhaitait retrouver le responsable de la destruction de Nihon, mais ce n'était plus son but premier. Le fait de chercher Fye le rendait plus calme, plus posé, plus réfléchi. Pas question de se promener au hasard dans l'attente de trouver par chance des informations, ou d'écorcher vif le premier adversaire qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il devait se montrer rationnel, et logique. Il se sentait un peu comme un chasseur à la recherche d'une proie particulièrement intelligente. Car le blond, sous ses airs de plaisantin, était loin d'être un imbécile ; il lui en avait fait la démonstration bien des fois ces derniers jours.

Kurogane ignorait pourquoi il avait choisi d'aller à l'Est. Il n'y avait que la fin de la grande chaîne de Montagne, Xérès, et au-delà, un territoire inconnu et légendaire. La Grande Voie Commerciale s'étendait jusqu'à la petite ville maritime d'Orzam, et personne n'osait s'aventurer plus loin disait-on. D'un autre côté, si Fye était pourchassé, aller dans un pays dont personne ne savait rien était la cachette idéale car son ennemi aurait bien du mal à le trouver.

Pourtant, depuis son départ, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de l'envahir, et grandissait d'heure en heure. Fye était fort, il l'avait senti dès le premier regard. Sa façon de bouger, tout en souplesse et en finesse et sa dextérité montraient combien il était puissant, même s'il détestait se battre et qu'il ne tuait jamais. Quel entrainement il avait subi pour en arriver là, Kurogane l'ignorait, mais si le blond craignait l'homme qui le pourchassait, cela voulait dire qu'il était certainement encore plus fort que lui, ou plus violent.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui préoccupait le plus Kurogane. Que Fye ait eu peur d'être poursuivi était une chose, mais le chemin qu'il suivait était inquiétant. S'enfoncer dans la campagne, par un temps pareil, avec une cheville foulée était pur folie. Une foulure était rarement grave et guérissait assez rapidement, mais à condition de la ménager. Or, la neige avait recouvert le paysage d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et chaque pas était difficile, même pour le brun qui était en bonnes conditions physique; il avait l'impression d'avoir d'énormes cailloux pesant des tonnes dans ses chaussures. Mais le blond, avec une cheville foulée ? Chaque foulée devait être atrocement difficile pour lui, et avec le froid qui engourdissait ses membres, il ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait mal et devait pousser sa cheville au-delà de ses limites. S'il continuait ainsi, il avait toutes les chances de finir avec une entorse.

Cela montrait combien le blond se fichait bien de sa propre personne. Il poussait son corps dans ses derniers retranchements sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Kurogane était même presque sûr qu'il ne se serait pas soigner correctement s'il ne l'y avait pas obligé. Il serra les dents à cette pensée. Quand le brun se retrouvait blessé, c'était uniquement parce que son adversaire avait réussi à percer sa garde, son épaule meurtrie en était un exemple. Il se battait dans le but de protéger sa propre vie, et ne réfléchissait pas plus loin. Il considérait que les autres devaient se débrouiller, et, à moins qu'il soit en grave danger, il ne les aidait pas, exception faite à Tomoyo bien sûr qui était son maître, et Amateratsu la souveraine de son pays, bien que la jeune femme avait son propre garde du corps, et qu'elle soit elle-même très forte; il portait quelques cicatrices qui le prouvait bien.

Mais Fye… Il se battait uniquement pour pouvoir exaucer son souhait. Il se moquait bien d'être blessé, et ne cherchait pas à prendre soin de lui. Tant qu'il ne mourrait pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Kurogane haïssait ce genre de mentalité, et s'il le retrouvait avec une entorse, ou ses brûlures infectées, il en profiterait bien pour exposer sa pensée sur le sujet !

En fin d'après-midi, une peu avant le coucher du soleil, il arriva aux abords d'une fermette. Son propriétaire, un homme d'âge moyen, était occupé à nourrir ses bêtes et son épouse balayait l'entrée de sa maison. Quand elle vit le brun approcher, elle haussa les sourcils et d'un sourire le héla.

« Tiens, encore un voyageur aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt rare en cette saison »

Kurogane fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire triomphant. Avec un peu de chance, Fye était passé par ici. Il allait pouvoir vérifier l'efficacité de cette bague. Visiblement, la femme ne voyait pas le filin lumineux, car elle ne montra aucun signe d'interrogation à ce sujet.

« Un homme est passé par ici ? demanda poliment le brun.

- Oui, il est arrivé hier soir, dans ces eaux là je dirais… On l'a laissé dormir dans la grange, et il est reparti à l'aube ce matin.

- Il ressemblait à quoi cet homme ?

- Grand, blond… Très mince… Et des yeux très bleus… Il était très gentil et poli… C'est un ami à vous ? »

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger à cette question. Fye, son ami ? Le brun n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière d'amitié, vu qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il le considérait au moins comme un compagnon, alors en quelques sortes, oui, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis…

« Ouais… Plus ou moins… vous savez par où il est reparti ?

- Oui, il est reparti par-là, en direction de la Voie Commerciale » répondit la femme en lui montrant la direction du doigt.

En effet, Kurogane voyait vaguement une route au loin, baigné par le coucher de soleil.

« Je vois… Merci… Je vais reprendre ma route alors, dit Kurogane.

- Oh, vous devriez vous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, la nuit va bientôt tomber, et le temps change beaucoup par ici, il peut se remettre à neiger à tout moment.

Le brun devait admettre que la femme n'avait pas tort. Même si la Voie n'était pas loin, il ne verrait rien dans le noir, à fortiori s'il se remettait à neiger.

« Je peux dormir dans votre grange ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'a fait votre ami hier soir d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air épuisé le pauvre, et il boitait un peu, j'espère que ça ira… Oh excusez-moi, je parle beaucoup. On ne rencontre pas grand monde par ici en hiver, alors j'ai tendance à en profiter », dit-elle d'un sourire.

Kurogane se contenta de dire que ce n'était pas grave en haussant les épaules, avant d'aller s'installer dans la grange.

Assis dans le foin, il réfléchit. Fye avait changé son itinéraire. En effet, il s'était à l'origine plutôt dirigé vers le Nord-Est, mais là, partait vers le Sud-Est… Pourquoi ? A première vue au Nord Est, il n'y avait pas d'habitations, sinon quelques fermes isolées comme celle-ci, des sous-bois, puis la Montagne. Le temps l'avait-il préoccupé et fait changer sa route ? A moins qu'il avait voulu tromper d'éventuels poursuivants ? Non, pas avec une cheville foulée. En plus, la femme avait dit qu'il boitait… Il avait dû forcer dessus ce crétin, comme le brun l'avait craint. Avait-il donc si peur de la personne qui le traquait ? Plus il y réfléchissait plus cela l'agaçait. Ah il allait voir la raclée qu'il allait prendre quand il le retrouverait !

Il finit par s'endormir, enroulé dans ses deux couvertures. Son sommeil était toujours léger, comme à son habitude, guettant chaque bruit environnant. Une chouette hulula une fois la nuit tombée avant de chercher quelques rongeurs qui feraient peut-être son repas. Les lieux étaient calme, paisible. Le brun préférait largement cette ambiance de la ville qui était bruyante et grouillante de monde. Une certaine nostalgie l'envahit. Cela faisait peu de temps après tout, qu'il avait arrêté son errance sans but… mais là, il avait un objectif bien particulier et des indices… Et nul doute qu'il finirait par rattraper le blond pour le secouer comme un prunier afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Peut-être devrait-il le craindre encore plus que son éventuel poursuivant…


	32. Glace

**Note :** Aah il fait chaud aujourd'hui, le soleil brille les oiseaux chantent… pas vraiment le temps idéal pour ma fic où il fait toujours froid brrr ! bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Bah quoi, tu la connaissais pas la St Fye ? Je te dis, Fye ferait mieux de se méfier de Kurogane plutôt que… ou pas.

Kahlane : Pour le moment ton Fye n'est pas très décidé… mais bon, Kuro-chan est un bon pisteur ! (s'enfuit avant de se faire insulter par un gros chien noir…) et merci :)

Pour les reviews c'est toujours au même endroit !

* * *

Descendre la colline jusqu'à la Route Commerciale fut plus ardu que Fye ne l'aurait cru. De ce versant, le terrain était plus pentu, et plus inégal. Le sol était recouvert d'une neige épaisse qui empêchait de voir les trous fait par les animaux, ou encore les cailloux, et branches épars. Sa cheville malmenée lui envoyait des signes de détresses sous forme de décharges électriques qui le fit rapidement grimacer de douleur. Il mit ainsi deux fois plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et c'est avec un réel soulagement qu'il posa les pieds sur un sol égal fait de grand pavé lissé par l'usure.

La Route Commerciale était en effet un immense réseau reliant toute les grandes villes du pays. D'après ce qu'avait lu Fye à la bibliothèque de FlyCastle, alors qu'ils cherchaient avec Kurogane des informations sur la cité, la Route avait été construite il y a plusieurs siècles par la dynastie des Rekord afin de permettre des échanges commerciaux plus aisés entre les différentes villes sous sa juridiction. Cela avait donné lieu à une aire prospère qui avait également profité aux autres pays, puisque celui-ci se trouvait aux centres des échanges possibles. Seles par exemple, qui ne pouvait faire pousser aisément des céréales à cause du sol sec et gelé une bonne partie de l'année, avait longtemps échangé avec FlyCastle les pierres précieuses de ses mines contre le blé, l'une des céréales les plus précieuses au monde, puisqu'elle servait à fabriquer du pain, base de l'alimentation.

Cependant, avec les nombreux troubles qui s'étaient produit à Nihon, Seles et FlyCastle, la Route était moins bien entretenu, mais de nombreux commerçants continuaient de l'emprunter par habitude. En effet, elle avait l'avantage d'être très large, deux charrettes tirées par deux bœufs pouvaient aisément passer côte à côte dans les deux sens sans risque de collision, et il y avait régulièrement des bornes qui indiquaient à quelle distance se trouvait la prochaine ville. Et surtout, ce qu'apprécia particulièrement Fye, la Route était pavé, et les nombreux passages à toute heure de la journée avaient empêché la neige de tenir. Il voyait donc parfaitement où poser les pieds, et si ce n'était un ou deux trous qu'il évita, il ne rencontra aucun problème pour marcher correctement.

Vers midi, il arriva dans un bourg du nom de Lest, un endroit calme et paisible, Sa place centrale avec une fontaine, autour duquel s'étaient installés les commerçants sédentaires, ainsi qu'une auberge pour les voyageurs formait le noyau du bourg. Fye qui n'en pouvait plus, entra dans la bâtisse et commanda un repas chaud, composé d'une sorte de ragout avec un bon morceau de pain frais, ainsi que du fromage. Il avait bien mangé ce matin grâce au couple fermier, mais la route l'avait mis en appétit, et comme il ne savait pas ce qu'Ashura ferait, il valait mieux profiter d'un bon repas quand c'était possible. Il ressentait aussi une envie d'être vive de prendre un bain, et surtout de s'occuper de sa cheville, ainsi que des brulures sur ses flancs, dont la peau tirait et démangeait affreusement sous ses bandages.

Aussi, quand il eût fini, il demanda à l'aubergiste qui accepta. Fye profita de ce répit pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en son oncle en ce qui concernait son histoire de délais, mais il était sûr qu'il n'attaquerait pas de suite. Projeter sa magie sur une telle distance, même en se servant du lien gémellaire comme pont, était éprouvant. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps et d'énergie pour recommencer, surtout s'il l'attaquait. Tôt ou tard, le blond avait conscience qu'il devrait trouver une solution pour échapper au souverain. Mais celui-ci sentirait toute magie qu'il utiliserait, et attendrait certainement que le blond s'endorme ou soit trop fatigué pour résister au sommeil pour revenir à la charge. Après, Fye avait peut-être une idée, mais c'était trop risqué et trop dangereux. Car s'il échouait, il mourrait à coup sûr.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son bain, il sortit de la bassine et observa ses plaies. L'eau chaude avait fait du bien à sa cheville dont les muscles se détendaient, mais il gardait toujours un vilain hématome. Il refit un bandage serré afin de la comprimer pour éviter un nouvel œdème et essayer de limiter l'amplitude de mouvement, et donc, la douleur ; Du moins, tant qu'il ne passerait pas sur un terrain jonché de nid de poule, ça ferait l'affaire. Sa peau brulée en revanche avait grand besoin d'être hydratée. Elle tirait et craquait dangereusement, aussi, il mit du baume cicatrisant tant que sa peau en ressenti le besoin.

Vêtu de frais et propre, il profita du bourg pour se racheter des bottes plus adaptées à la saison et à la vie de marcheur en campagne, ainsi qu'une couverture plus épaisse. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il se serait volontiers promené dans cette ville accueillante et chaleureuse, sous un soleil d'hiver agréable. Malheureusement, il s'était trop attardé et préférait reprendre la route.

Il resta sur la Voie jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Si Ashura s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là, Fye avait l'étrange sentiment que ce répit allait bientôt être de courte durée. Il s'éloigna de la route, et s'enfonça dans un sous-bois, où il pourrait facilement se construire à un abri de fortune pour la nuit. L'air était frais, mais agréable. La chance lui sourit. Après une demi-heure à chercher l'endroit idéal où se poser, il trouva une vieille maison de pierre à demi effondré et recouverte de lierre. Il prépara un feu, grignota une pâtisserie qu'il avait achetée à Lest avant de partir, puis s'enroula dans ses couvertures, les sens en alerte, prêt à se réveiller au moindre signe de danger, bien qu'il espérait pouvoir se reposer cette nuit.

Le Roi de Seles exauça ses prières jusqu'à l'aube. Le soleil se levait à peine, et de minces rayons traversaient les branchages pour tomber sur le blond tel un halo, lui donne une apparence presque fantasmagorique. En apparence, il paraissait calme et détendu, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Fye ouvrit en grand ses yeux et fronça les sourcils dès l'instant où il sentit la présence de son oncle. Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en lui et lui noua les boyaux.

« Bonjour Fye, bien dormi ?

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir en profiter encore un peu », soupira le blond.

Ashura éclata de rire.

« Cela ne m'étonnes guère. Tu n'as jamais été très matinal.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Vous étiez sensé me donner deux jours.

- C'est vrai. Mais je m'ennuie alors je me demandais si tu avais pris ta décision ou non »

Fye soupira une fois encore. A quoi bon attendre une journée de plus ? Il avait fait son choix voilà bien longtemps.

« Ce que je vous ai dit hier ne change pas. Je ne rentrerai pas à Seles.

- Dommage… J'aurais tellement préféré que tu reviennes de ton plein gré… susurra Ashura »

A peine le souverain acheva-t-il ses paroles, que Fye sentit son malaise s'accentuer. Une angoisse soudaine et incontrôlable l'envahit, tandis qu'une aura sombre et malsaine l'envahissait. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour chercher la source de la menace, en vain. Il ne comprit que lorsqu'un cercle de runes dorées l'entoura. Il connaissait les symboles, c'était l'antique magie de Seles, et à par lui et son frère, il n'y avait que le souverain capable de les maitriser. Seulement, ce n'était pas un cercle de téléportation, Ashura n'avait jamais su le maitriser, et il ne s'y risquerait pas sur une aussi longue distance, alors quoi ? Il devait le repousser mais il en était incapable. Les runes dansèrent, et alors il vit des créatures prendre forme autour de lui. Trois golems de glace, d'une hauteur de deux mètres cinquante environ le toisaient.

D'un bond souple, Fye se releva et attrapa son bâton. Il devait sortir de la maison en pierre au plus vite. L'un des golems leva sa main acérée de pique de glace, avant de la projeter dans sa direction. Le blond l'esquiva de justesse, tandis qu'une mince éraflure zébra sa joue gauche. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Sa cheville l'élança brutalement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'esquiver un nouveau coup. Il n'était pas en état de mener un combat digne de ce nom. Il devait en finir, et vite. L'air était encore très frais, et le soleil n'arriverait jamais à traverser suffisamment la frondaison pour faire fondre les créatures. Fye devait trouver une autre solution, mais à moins d'utiliser la magie…

Il répugnait à s'en servir, mais dans sa hâte, sa main se leva sans qu'il n'eût à réfléchir. Utiliser le feu dans un bois, même mouillé était risqué, mais il existait une autre méthode tout aussi efficace, sinon plus. Les runes bleutées fusèrent hors de ses doigts et enveloppèrent les créatures pour les enserrer tel un serpent dans ses anneaux. Elles se mirent soudain à luire et à dégager une chaleur phénoménale avant de faire fondre petit à petit les monceaux de glace. Le blond haletait sous l'effort, tandis que le tatouage qui limitait ses pouvoirs le brûlait, imposant une limite à son don. Les créatures quant à elles, résistaient et tentaient de se dégager de leur prison.

Puis, peu à peu, privé de leurs membres, elles finirent par tomber en morceaux, et la conscience qui les animait disparu. A bout de souffle, Fye se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ashura avait disparu, mais le blond avait la désagréable impression de sentir son sourire derrière lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva péniblement. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici, mais sa cheville n'avait visiblement pas apprécié l'acrobatie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre qu'elle aille mieux et n'avait aucune idée du temps que mettrait le souverain à revenir à la charge. Il devait donc avancer le plus vite possible vers Kwoloon, et son seul moyen était de se déplacer dans l'espace. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas le paysage, il ne pouvait donc bouger que sur de petites distances, sans parler de ses réserves de magie limitée.

Sa cheville apprécia ce petit répit mais pas son esprit. Quand il arrêta de se déplacer ainsi, il se trouva trempé de sueur et épuisé. Néanmoins, il continua son chemin à pied. Le moindre kilomètre parcourut l'éloignait d'Ashura, et il ne demandait que ça.


	33. Course

Note : Bonsoir ! j'ai toujours un chapitre de retard, mais je vais essayer de rattraper ça dans les jours qui vienne ! Puis aujourd'hui, j'ai été très distraite et perturbé par un chapitre des plus… Nyaaaaaa ! Arrrgggg ! dont je ne citerai pas l'auteure… elle se reconnaîtra sans peine... :p Bonne lecture, et à demain j'espère !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Ouais, je confirme en ce qui concerne Ashura è_é Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les golems : ) Et quoi ? La description de sa cheville te plait pas ? Ok, la prochaine fois ce sera… Les orteils !

Kahlane : Oui c'est pas très agréable pour le moment, on comprend qu'il a pas trop envie de s'en servir de sa magie.

Teruteriyaki :

Thank you for your review, i'm very glad that you like my story! : )

I hope you will keep to enjoy it. Don't hesitate to give your opinion.

However you will have to wait for Kurogane "catch up" Fay :p

* * *

Kurogane se réveilla à l'aube avec une étrange impression. Son corps tout entier était engourdi par le froid, et sa peau, gelée. Il se leva doucement, fit jouer ses articulations, d'abord ses orteils qu'il avait veillé à remuer le plus souvent possible durant la nuit, puis ses doigts, ses chevilles, ses bras, sa nuque… Il grimaça en essayant de faire rouler ses épaules. Un instant, il eut la sensation d'être à nouveau transpercé par une flèche de magie, mais ce n'était en fait qu'une réminiscence de cette douleur. Le bandage, parfaitement serré limitait l'axe de mouvement, et il préféra ne pas trop forcer. La blessure était récente, il risquait de rouvrir la plaie. Le pansement la protégeait, aussi, il ne valait mieux pas y toucher dans la mesure du possible.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait troublé son esprit. Il sortit. Dehors l'air était frais, et chacune de ses respirations dégageaient un nuage de fumée. Tout était calme, silencieux. Alors, qu'est ce qui l'avait perturbé ? Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en observant l'anneau qu'il portait. L'objet avait encore noirci ce qui l'inquiéta. Plus encore, le mince filin lumineux semblait complètement fou, disparaissant par instant, ou ondulant. La Sorcière lui avait bien dit que son utilisation était limitée, mais cela faisait à peine un jour ; combien de temps la bague tiendrait-elle ? Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il essaya de le secouer, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que la magie pouvait l'agacer !

Dans le doute, il préféra la ranger dans sa bourse et, après avoir remercié le couple de fermier, il partit à la recherche de la piste du blond. Le sol était gelé, et la neige n'avait pas encore fondu totalement. Il réfléchit. La fermière lui avait dit qu'il s'était dirigé vers la Voie. A pas lent, il descendit la pente et retrouva les traces du blond assez facilement. En temps normal, Fye aurait été difficile à suivre, car il avait une façon légère, presque aérienne de se déplacer, mais avec sa cheville… Son pas était haché et il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'il boitait, car les empruntes étaient plus profondes de son pied droit, et inégales en longueur. Il n'aurait pas pu signifier sa présence plus facilement. Kurogane esquissa un sourire de loup. Tôt ou tard, il le rattraperait, il en était certain.

Il finit par arriver sur la Voie en milieu de matinée. Il avança d'un pas lent au début, afin de ne pas rater la piste du blond si celui –ci avait quitté la Route à un moment donné. Cependant avec sa cheville, et vu comme il avait dû être difficile pour lui de descendre la pente, il ne serait certainement pas risqué à s'en éloigner. Il se demanda encore combien de temps il tiendrait avec sa cheville dans cet état. S'il continuait ainsi, nul doute qu'il finirait par ne plus marcher et serait obliger de s'arrêter, ou d'acheter un cheval, quel que soit sa volonté.

Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas fait dès le début, alors que cela lui aurait fait gagner du temps et soulagé physiquement. Non, il avait préféré voyagé seul, avec le strict minimum, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter une bonne bête, ainsi que de quoi la nourrir, soit il ne voulait pas risquer de l'abandonner ou de la perdre en cas d'attaque. Au moins, cela facilitait la tâche au brun.

Il arriva en fin de matinée au bourg de Lest. Si Fye était passé par là, il s'était certainement arrêté à l'auberge qui paraissait propre et bien entretenue. La salle commune était en effet spacieuse et agréable. Les clients paraissaient pour la plupart être des voyageurs comme lui qui profitaient d'un bon repas pour se reposer. Kurogane commanda le repas traditionnel de la maison avec un verre d'alcool avant de questionner l'aubergiste qui confirma ses interrogations. Un grand blond et mince était venu manger ici la veille, et avait pris un bain avant de repartir.

Il avait pris le temps de prendre un bain… Il n'y avait que le blond pour faire ça ! C'était une petite chose qu'avait remarqué très tôt Kurogane. Fye était quelqu'un de propre sur lui qui adorait mariner dans l'eau pendant des heures. Cette pensée l'amusa, car cela lui rappela combien il s'en était moqué, et combien le blond lui avait rendu la pareille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de « jeu », qu'il pensait toujours avoir détesté lui manquerait. Après tout, le brun était quelqu'un de carré, qui avait grandi avec la seule idée de se battre et de devenir fort. Il n'avait jamais noué de relation avec qui que ce soit à part ses proches, et certains avaient vite appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec le feu.

Seul Tomoyo s'amusait à l'embêter, mais pas de la même manière, et certainement pas à ce point. La prêtresse était beaucoup plus subtile et n'attendait pas de sa part qui lui rende la pareille. Pour cause, elle était son maitre, et lui la servait, et leur relation était fondée sur ce principe. Même s'il s'était souvent permis d'être insolent, et elle, de le taquiner ouvertement, ils n'avaient pu se considérer comme des « amis » à proprement parlé. Le rôle de chacun avait toujours été clair, et la prêtresse savait le lui rappeler quand elle en avait besoin.

Mais Fye, même si celui-ci était très secret et qu'il ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait montrer, lui avait permis de découvrir une facette du monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie entre eux, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre fort physiquement, et pour la première fois, il avait pris plaisir à se battre au côté de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un égal. Il avait accepté sa présence, et la gangue de solitude qu'il avait forgée avec les années c'était fendillé à son contact. La Sorcière leur avait bien dit après tout : Afin d'avancer, ils avaient « payé » comme prix, leurs solitudes respectives, et Fye semblait l'avoir oublié…

Une fois son repas terminé, le brun ne s'arrêta pas plus que nécessaire. Quel chemin avait pu prendre le blond ? Jusque-là, il avait continué d'avancer jusqu'au Sud-Est. La cité d'Orzam était-elle son objectif ? C'était la seule grande cité dans cette direction, et avec les montagnes, au nord et la mer au sud, Fye n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de passer par là. Une fois sorti de la cité, il continua à remonter la Voie. Son pas était plus rapide, et il avança d'un bon rythme. Il devait profiter du terrain pour prendre le plus d'avance possible. Fye avait une journée d'avance sur lui, il devait impérativement réduire l'écart de manière significative pour le rattraper. Il avançait si bien qu'il faillit rater le changement. Etait-ce son instinct qui lui avait indiqué ? Sur le côté, de la route, des traces de pas, parfaitement imprégné dans la terre, s'éloignait du chemin pour se diriger vers un sous-bois.

Kurogane calcula rapidement quelle distance il avait parcouru, grâce à la dernière borne qu'il avait aperçu. Ensuite, il réfléchit au temps qu'aurait pu mettre le blond à parcourir cette distance. Il restait au brun deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, mais ce n'avait certainement pas été le cas du blond qui avait dû voir la nuit tomber et en conséquence, avait cherché un endroit tranquille dans le sous-bois pour dormir, assez loin de la Voie pour ne pas impliquer qui que ce soit dans un éventuel combat.

Sa façon de marcher était devenu caractéristique, aussi le brun n'eut pas de mal à remonter la piste jusqu'à la maison de pierre à demi-effondré… Me ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta. Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. D'énorme bloc de glace gisait en plusieurs tas. Même en pleine montagne, une chose pareille était à peine possible, alors d'où venait-elle ? De nombreuses branches avaient été cassé, et gisaient éparses sur le sol. Un combat avait eu lieu ici, mais d'une nature qu'ignorait le brun. Il s'approcha lentement de la glace et l'examina, avant d'apercevoir un indice. Une rune était gravée dans l'un des blocs. Kurogane ignorait ce que voulait dire le symbole, mais il ressemblait à ceux qu'avait tracés le blond avec sa magie.

Son inquiétude s'accentua. Fye ne pouvait avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Quelles créatures avaient bien pu l'attaquer pour le contraindre, le brun l'ignorait, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et pour couronner le tout, la piste disparaissait subitement. Le blond n'avait pas pu s'envoler, que c'était-il passé ? Son ennemi l'avait-t-il enlevé ? Incapable de trouver une réponse, le brun sortit de sa bourse l'anneau qu'il passa à son doigt. A son grand soulagement, le filin lumineux réapparut de manière claire et étincelante, comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Il jeta un bref regard vers le ciel. Il lui restait une heure avant le coucher du soleil, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie de reperdre la piste, et le temps pressait, aussi bien à cause du danger qui menaçait Fye, que le pouvoir de la bague qui ne durerait pas éternellement.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis s'élança. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait faire vite.


	34. Angoisse

Note: Je poste vite fait, désolé, mais j'ai été occupé toute la journée.. Et je me demande si je vais pas assister à l'accouchement de l'amie chez qui je suis dans la nuit XD Bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews :

Teruteriyaki : By the way Kurogane don't take a bath, He think about Fye taking a bath, and about him laughted at him about it in the past. I try to update every day, but at the moment, he's a little difficult because i'm not in my home.

Nandra: Du calme, du calme voyons! Ne met pas la pression sur ce pauvre Kuro !

Hinaya-chan : Je t'ai répondu par mp, mais je te dis encore merci pour ta review :) Pour les menaces physiques de Kuro sur Fye ça viendra hihihi

* * *

A bout de force, la cheville en feu et le corps aussi mou que de la gelée, Fye s'écroula de fatigue. Il ne se sentait plus le courage de rien, sinon de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Son utilisation excessive de la magie, et son pied malmené, avait vidé toute son énergie. Cependant, après quelques minutes à grelotter, il se fit violence. S'il restait là, sur une colline au milieu de nulle part, balayé par un vent glacial, il finirait en hypothermie. Après son altercation avec Ashura, il avait préféré s'éloigner de la Voie, tout en repérant son chemin à bonne distance. Il était remonté en direction des collines un peu plus au Nord, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure vue des environs, surtout pour ses déplacements dans l'espace.

Les environs étaient déserts. La neige était encore bien présente par endroit, et quelques sous-bois dénudés s'accrochaient au terrain comme des tiques sur un chien. La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, Fye savait qu'il devait rapidement se trouver un abri. Il resserra les pans de son manteau en claquant des dents. Se remettre debout lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Aidé de son bâton, il se releva avec difficulté, et se dirigea avec lenteur vers le premier regroupement d'arbres qu'il trouva. Il rassembla de quoi faire un feu, qu'il plaça à l'abri du vent, sous le seul arbre imposant du sous-bois, puis s'assit à ses pieds en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Il s'enveloppa dans une couverture, et se laissa aller en contemplant les crépitements du feu. Il devrait manger, mais même cela lui paraissait au-dessus de ses moyens.

Si son corps réclamait ardemment le sommeil, il n'en était rien de son esprit qui restait sur le qui-vive. Ashura ne c'était pas manifesté depuis les golems de glace, et cela ne le rassurait en rien. Le souverain était quelqu'un de vicieux, qui attendait toujours l'aube pour frapper, au moment où Fye était le plus vulnérable, car c'était souvent à ce moment-là qu'il se sentait le plus apaisé. L'aube, cet instant où la nuit s'achevait pour laisser place à un nouveau jour… Un nouvel espoir peut être… Son oncle savait combien le blond affectionnait ce moment, et faisait certainement exprès de l'y déranger. Il voulait troubler sa concentration, son havre de paix… Un moyen de faire pression sur lui pour l'empêcher de prendre du repos sans nul doute, et le pire, c'est que cela marchait à merveille.

Car Fye n'osait pas prendre du repos. Le sommeil était souvent l'instant où il se sentait le plus connecté à son frère, où ils étaient le plus proche, comme si son esprit, libéré du fardeau de son corps, rejoignait son double pour l'étreindre. Il voyait alors parfaitement à travers ses yeux, et si, cela n'avait pas été gênant durant le sommeil d'Ashura, qu'en serait-il maintenant ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Malheureusement, il eut beau lutter de longues heures, son esprit finit par céder. Il n'eut aucun souvenir de ses rêves, sinon une désagréable impression d'être observé par un être aux intentions peu saine. Il se réveilla en sursaut à l'aube, alors que le feu s'éteignait. Etait-ce le froid glacial qui l'avait réveillé ou autre chose ?

Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti dans son sommeil ne cessait de grandir, d'enfler telle une marée montante prête à l'engloutir. Son corps ankylosé semblait peu enclin à bouger, mais il l'y força. Sa cheville était moins douloureuse, mais loin d'être guéri. S'il voulait parcourir une grande distance aujourd'hui, il devrait encore se téléporter. Il soupira de dépits. Il n'avait jamais aimé se servir de sa magie, et avait toujours cherché une solution afin de se débrouiller sans, même si cela l'entrainait dans des situations dangereuses. Et contre toute attente, son corps le trahissait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration, avant de se remettre sur pied et de sortir du sous-bois.

« Tu as l'air mal en point mon neveu »

Fye sursauta en entendant la voix d'Ashura. Il n'avait même pas senti sa présence ! Pourquoi venait-il le tourmenter ainsi ? Essayait-il de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ?

« Laissez-moi tranquille mon oncle, je suis las de votre manège, répondit le blond d'un ton glacial.

- Je pourrais en effet… Mais tant que tu n'exauceras pas mon souhait, je ne te laisserai pas en paix, répondit le souverain.

- Ca suffit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit par le passé. Je ne peux pas, et je refuse d'exaucer votre souhait.

- Pourtant, tu m'avais promis que tu protègerais Seles en mon nom. Et tu refuses d'accomplir mon ultime désir…

- Je ne … »

Fye s'interrompit. Quelque chose l'avait troublé. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il sentait la présence d'une autre personne dans les environs, chose quasi impossible, compte tenu des lieux déserts et dépourvus d'habitations à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lentement il se retourna, avant de se figer sur place. La personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, en dehors d'Ashura, se tenait là, l'observant d'un peu plus haut. Kurogane. Le souffle haletant, un nuage de fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux, d'un rouge sombre était cerné de noir. Combien de kilomètres avait-il parcouru pour le rattraper ? Fye n'osait pas y penser mais cela l'effraya. Pourquoi, lui, qu'il avait tenté vaille qui vaille de chasser de son esprit en se murmurant avec tristesse qu'il devait être parti à la recherche de son maitre, était-il là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il cherché ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ait trouvé alors qu'Ashura était présent dans son esprit et le verrait forcément également ? Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour en déduire certaines choses que Fye avait tenté de lui dissimuler à tout prix. N'était-ce pas pour éviter par tous les moyens cet instant qu'il avait fui ? Quitte à utiliser des stratagèmes que le brun abhorrait forcément ? Il frémit en sentant le poids de son regard, avant de reculer d'un pas.

_« Oh Kuro-chan… Tu ne pouvais pas arriver au plus mauvais moment… » _pensa Fye avec tristesse.


	35. Face à Face

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde… Oui je suis encore en retard, doublement maintenant (snif snif) mais hier j'ai pris le train, et avec la vieille radasse qui était à côté de moi, impossible de me concentrer è_é Donc milles excuses !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Kuro, ne pas être affectueusement viril ? Je sais pas si c'est possible…

Kahlane : Pour la léchouille, ça va devoir attendre, mais ouais, Kuro-toutou a bien travaillé !

Teruteriyaki : Don't worry, i know that is not easy to read a story in another language : )

Pour me taper ( ou taper Fye, ou Kuro, ils sont en mode maso en ce moment) c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

Musique: Assassin Creed Révélation thème : watch?v=mLgQ3em2JYY

* * *

Kurogane ne s'était pas arrêté de la nuit. Il avait remonté les collines du Nord, grimpant, et dévalant les buttes enneigées. Le ciel, dépourvu de nuages, scintillaient d'un millier d'étoiles, et la lune, baignait de ses rayons argentés le paysage. L'artefact semblait de nouveau fonctionner, la lumière qu'il dégageait brillait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il avançait. Etait-ce parce qu'il se rapprochait ? Le brun avait bon espoir de rattraper le blond d'ici l'aube. Celui-ci s'était forcément arrêté quelque part, alors que lui ne s'était accordé aucun repos. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Au début de l'hiver, il avait souvent erré ainsi, car, lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas d'abri, continuer d'avancer était la meilleure façon de survivre. Ne jamais s'arrêter était le mot d'ordre, car s'arrêter c'était abandonner, et abandonner, c'était mourir.

Et enfin, alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, changeant le paysage bleu sombre et argenté en or, il s'arrêta tout en haut d'une butte. La lumière de la bague crépitait intensément. Kurogane grogna, et regarda autour de lui, aveuglé par le reflet blessant du soleil sur la neige. Et puis soudain, il le vit un peu plus bas, enveloppé dans son grand manteau blanc, avançant à pas lent dans la neige épaisse, avant de s'arrêter. Fye, avait-il senti sa présence ? Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un maelstrom d'émotion passa entre eux. Soulagement, fatigue, hésitation, tristesse, peur ? Le brun n'osa pas bouger.

Fye ressemblait à un animal effrayé, tendu comme un arc et prêt à déguerpir au moindre mouvement. Le brun fronça des sourcils, avant comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus nul masque sur le visage de l'homme qu'il avait tant cherché. Plus de sourire idiot, plus de distance, juste un être à bout de fatigue qui ne tenait debout que par la force de sa volonté. La tristesse, qu'il avait toujours entraperçu au fond de ses prunelles azur n'était plus une illusion, comme si le blond avait renoncé à la cacher. Mais qu'elle était cette peur que le brun percevait ? Ce n'était pas lui qui l'effrayait en soi, mais quelque chose de plus profond, lié à sa simple présence.

Puis soudain, il vit le blond baisser la tête un bref instant. Kurogane crut qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, renoncer à sa fuite, mais quand il releva les yeux et qu'il vit y briller un intense mélange de tristesse et de détermination, il sut que le mage allait partir de nouveau. Il s'élança à toute vitesse, dévala la pente en glissant tandis que les runes enveloppaient le blond. Le guerrier cria, mais le temps qu'il atteigne sa cible, elle s'était volatilisée, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques traces de pas.

« FYEEEEEE ! » hurla de rage le brun, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide, si seulement il avait pu lui parler ! Alors la bague crépita plus fort à son doigt. La lumière disparaissait par instant, et semblait donner toute son énergie à essayer de maintenir le lien, dans un dernier soubresaut de vie. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, si proche du but ! Il s'élança de nouveau dans la neige, sa rage le poussant au-delà de ses limites. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le retrouver. Se téléporter dans l'espace était très éprouvant, et le blond n'avait pas eu la force de faire un saut de plus. Incapable de s'échapper, debout en haut d'une colline, Fye attendit, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, que le brun arrive à sa hauteur.

De peur qu'il se sauve encore, Kurogane l'empoigna avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Emporté par son élan, le blond glissa, perdit l'équilibre, et se sentit partir en arrière. Incapable de trouver un point d'appui dans cette neige, le brun fut emporté dans sa chute. Tel un rocher dévalant une colline, ils roulé-boulèrent dans la neige, incapable de s'arrêter, et le seul reflexe qu'eut le brun fut de serrer plus fort le blond contre lui. Quand enfin leur descente s'acheva, Kurogane se trouvait allongé au-dessus du blond, et le plaquait solidement au sol.

« C'est fini maintenant », haleta-t-il, tu ne peux plus m'échapper »

Fye esquissa un pâle sourire. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il n'avait plus la force de s'enfuir.

« Je ne peux plus bouger de toute façon… Oh Kuro-chan, pourquoi es-tu parti à ma recherche ? murmura-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je l'aurais pas fait, le mage ? » répondit simplement le brun.

Fye regarda avec incompréhension le guerrier. A ses yeux, le brun avait tout un tas de raison qui aurait pu le pousser à ne pas le suivre. Chercher son maitre, chercher celui qui avait tué ses parents et qui les avaient attaqués à FlyCastle. Reprendre sa route solitaire tout simplement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était plus important que tout cela ? Plus prioritaire ? Un cruel espoir pris naissance dans son cœur. L'idée qu'une personne pourrait le voir autrement que comme un monstre, mais simplement comme il voulait l'être, un homme de bien… L'espoir qu'il pourrait compter pour quelqu'un… Il tenta de chasser cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas croire en une telle chose, car alors, la déception et la douleur seraient pires que tout, pire que celles qu'il avait ressenti quand Ashura avait révélé son vrai visage avant de le trahir. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

« Parce que je suis dangereux. Parce que le malheur frappe tous ceux qui s'approche de moi, et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive… aïe ! cria-t-il en grimaçant alors que le brun venait de lui donner une pichenette sur le front.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries. Je suis encore vivant j'te signale, et grâce à toi en plus. Et quand bien même, j'ai bien l'intention de défendre ma carcasse jusqu'au bout. Et si je dois mourir, ce sera uniquement de ma faute, parce que je n'aurais pas été assez fort, c'est tout. Alors maintenant, on va partir de cet endroit désert et on va discuter tranquillement devant un bon feu. C'est compris ? » répondit le brun avant de se redresser en aidant le blond à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Celui-ci baissa un instant les yeux, hésitant. Le brun releva alors son visage et quand Fye croisa son regard empli de force et de détermination, il entraperçut l'image fugace d'un petit garçon qui autrefois, avait possédé ce regard et avait dit tout haut « _Je veux devenir fort, pour Suwa, pour la protéger, et pour protéger ceux qui la protègent » _Il sourit alors, vaincu.

Mais comme à son habitude, Ashura choisit précisément le moment où les défenses de Fye s'abaissaient pour revenir à la charge.

_« Voilà qui est touchant… Ainsi, c'est donc pour lui que tu as mis ta vie en jeu… »_ dit Ashura enjôleur, comme un murmure au creux d'une oreille.

Fye se figea, et son geste n'échappa pas au brun qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca suffit Ashura.

- _Et bien ? Tu ne veux pas me présenter ton ami ? Faudrait-il que je le fasse à ta place ?_

- Ne faites pas ça, répondit Fye avec inquiétude.

Le nom d'Ashura n'avait pas échappé au brun, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les paroles du souverain qui parlait dans l'esprit du blond. Et soudain, des runes dorées les entourèrent. Kurogane les « reconnut » puisqu'elle ressemblait à celle de Fye, mais elle n'avait pas la même couleur, ni la même aura. La magie de Fye avait quelque chose calme, de lisse, comme une rivière coulant dans son lit, et qui se ferait tour à tour, torrent, cascade fleuve impétueux. Cette aura elle, avait quelques de sombre, vicieuse, gluante et écœurante. Etait-ce celle de cet homme ? Mais où était-il ?

« Il n'est pas ici Kuro-chan. Il est toujours à Seles, et se sert d'un pont magique pour m'atteindre, murmura le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- On fait quoi du coup ? »

Au moment où Kurogane posa la question, les runes se dissipèrent pour laisser place à une créature gigantesque. C'était encore un golem de glace, mais il paraissait plus sophistiqué. Son allure comme sa conscience paraissait plus humanoïde, plus vicieuse également, bien loin de ceux qui avait attaqué le blond la veille et qui avait été lente et pataude. Cette créature était deux fois plus grande, hérissée de glace; elle ne se contenterait pas de frapper de ses mains au hasard. De plus, elle avait l'avantage du terrain. Un vent glacial soufflait, et la neige pouvait lui fournir une énergie supplémentaire. Même à deux, ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture.

« Bordel c'est quoi ce truc ? grogna le brun.

- Un golem de glace, murmura le blond.

- C'est le même truc qui t'a attaqué hier ?

- Pas tout à fait. Ils étaient bien moins grands et moins… réussi.

- Je vois… Voilà un défi intéressant », répondit le brun avec un sourire de loup, tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Face à l'attitude emplie de défi du brun, à l'idée d'affronter un adversaire puissant, Fye sentit son courage revenir. Pas question d'abandonner maintenant, disait-il inconsciemment, et le blond comptait bien faire de même. Mais alors qu'il voulut faire un pas, sa cheville lui lança une onde de douleur si forte qu'il faillit tomber. Visiblement, celle-ci était arrivée à sa limite. Contraint à rester sur place, Fye ne put que lever un bouclier quand la créature les frappa. Il tressaillit, et chancela sous la violence du choc. Alors qu'il tentait d'une main de maintenir leur défense, il tenta de lancer une attaque de feu, comme il l'avait fait la veille, tandis que le brun s'attaquait férocement aux pieds de la créature.

Malheureusement, les langues de feu n'eurent pour seul effet qu'une caresse pour la créature qui les balaya d'un revers de la main, créant une bourrasque si puissante que le mage comme le guerrier reculèrent de quelques pas. Déséquilibré et aveuglé, Fye ne vit alors pas la main acérée de pique de glace qui filait vers lui à toute vitesse. Kurogane s'élança, le poussa d'une bourrade, mais une seconde trop tard. Fye tomba à la renverse, la tête en feu, un filet de sang partant de ses cheveux pour dégouliner le long de sa joue. Assommé par le choc, il s'écroula au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience…


	36. Frère

**Note :** Bonsoir bonsoir ! Et voilà la suite tant attendu ! Attention, ça va pleurer dans les chaumières les enfants ! Bon je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard parce que là, ça ne va pas ! Bonne lecture, et pour me dire de continuer à martyriser mes chouchous, c'est toujours le même bouton !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Et ouais, je l'ai tout cassé ! Mais je me demande qui va transformer qui en charpie :p

Kahlane : Ca vient ça vient !

Hinaya-chan : Que veux-tu, qui aime bien chatie bien !

Torutoriyaki : I think that Fye heard you : )

* * *

Ses tempes battaient furieusement et la douleur vrillait ses tympans. L'inconscience salutaire l'appelait et Fye y plongeait à la recherche de la délivrance. Epuisé, à bout de souffle, il n'avait plus qu'un mince fil tenu de volonté qui lui maintenait encore la tête hors de l'eau. Son cœur était déchiré. La mort qu'il avait cherché pendant longtemps sans se l'avouer l'attirait. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait encore, mais dans le brouillard qu'était devenu son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Allongé dans les ténèbres, il attendait de poursuivre son chemin, dans un sens, ou dans un autre.

Puis soudain, il vit une paire de pieds nus. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, plus la force de lever la tête pour découvrir l'identité de cette personne. Celle-ci s'accroupit, et glissa avec douceur sa main dans ses cheveux. Alors seulement Fye vit son visage, et son cœur rata un battement. Car ce n'était autre que son reflet en plus jeune, sa moitié, son double, son jumeau, son frère, l'être le plus cher à son cœur, qui le regardait, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, tandis que ses longs cheveux blond cascadaient sur ses épaules.

« Tu en as fait du chemin jusque-là mon frère. Tu es à bout de force et las, et pourtant, tu continues à t'accrocher à la vie, alors que tu es si près de la Mort… dit l'apparition avec tendresse.

- C'est parce que… je t'ai promis… d'accomplir ton souhait. Parce que… je veux te ramener… répondit Fye, le souffle haletant, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- C'est vrai. Je t'ai fait promettre de vivre pour nous deux. Je pensais que ce fardeau était trop lourd à porter pour toi, mais aujourd'hui tu es différent. Il y a autre chose qui te retient n'est-ce pas ? »

L'image de Kurogane s'imposa instantanément à l'esprit de Fye, et comme si son jumeau l'avait perçue, il sourit.

« Oui. Mais c'est plus profond que ça. C'est l'espoir qu'il fait naitre en toi, l'espoir d'être aimé par quelqu'un et de ne pas être un monstre à ses yeux. D'être juste toi.

- Ashura- ô ne le permettra pas.

- Au diable Ashura- ô. Si tu ne veux pas le tuer, ne le tue pas, mais affronte-le vraiment. Car tu ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse de mal n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre.

- Il existe une solution. Une solution dangereuse, tu y as déjà pensé, alors je vais t'aider. Parce que je veux que tu vives mon frère. Parce que ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe »

Avant que Fye ne puisse répliquer, son frère se redressa et le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une larme solitaire dévala le long de sa joue tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur de son âme le réchauffer. Il ferma les yeux, et sourit.

Le froid le ramena à la réalité. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en plein milieu de la campagne. Il était à Seles, dans la salle d'audience, assis sur son trône. Son corps lui parut plus petit, plus étriqué. Il jeta un bref regard sur ses mains. Alors qu'il comprit où il était, et ce que son frère avait fait. Il était dans son corps. Face à lui, Ashura se tenait au milieu de la pièce, des runes dorées l'entouraient, et il était si concentré à faire bouger son golem de glace qui tentait d'écraser Kurogane, qu'il ne vit pas le danger.

Fye esquissa un mince sourire. Oui, ici il pouvait le faire. Car à sa différence, le corps de son frère ne possédait aucune restriction et la magie de Seles environnante était une source de pouvoir supplémentaire. Fye se leva, et sa main dansa dans l'air à une vitesse folle, tandis qu'il sentait le pouvoir couler dans ses veines à lui donner le vertige. Il commença par briser le sort d'Ashura qui à ce moment seulement comprit ce qui se passait. Le visage défiguré par la surprise, il regarda l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui et qui le défiait de recommencer.

La colère brula dans ses yeux, quand il vit son golem, sa création s'arrêter de bouger en l'absence de son marionnettiste. Une à une, Fye descendit les marches. La magie qui se dégageait de lui était si forte, qu'elle était presque perceptible telle une bourrasque qui faisait voleter ses cheveux longs. Il n'y avait plus trace de gentillesse, juste du défi au fond de ses iris. Plus encore, il ressentait pleinement la colère de son frère. Car, si Fye avait toujours eu de la réticence à utiliser ses pouvoirs, même dans des cas extrêmes, cela n'avait jamais été le cas de son double qui n'avait jamais hésité. Et pour lui, le mal qu'avait fait Ashura à Fye était une trahison qu'il comptait bien lui faire payer.

« C'est impossible. Ce corps n'a plus d'âme, il ne peut pas bouger… murmura Ashura épuisé, avant de comprendre.

Mais Fye ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'exprimer davantage. Sa main se leva à nouveau, et des runes bleutée enveloppèrent Ashura qui sentit son corps se torde, comme prisonnier dans les anneaux d'un serpent. Pour la première fois, le souverain était totalement à sa merci. S'il n'avait su dominer la soif de vengeance de son frère, Fye l'aurait sans doute tué. Mais quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il ne le voulait pas, car à ses yeux, répandre le sang n'était que confirmer ce qu'on avait toujours murmuré sur eux : Qu'ils étaient des montres, qu'ils attiraient le malheur, et que leur vie n'avait aucune importance. Aussi, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, il préféra plonger le souverain dans un profond sommeil. Les yeux d'Ashura papillonnèrent. Il tenta de remuer, mais finalement, esquissa un mince sourire, vaincu. Ce n'était que partie remise. Tant que Fye ne le tuerait pas, il pourrait toujours revenir. Son corps se détendit finalement alors qu'il glissait dans une profonde léthargie. Le blond le transporta alors jusqu'au bassin, en soupirant.

« Puissiez-vous faire un rêve plus paisible cette fois, mon roi… » Murmura-t-il

Un immense soulagement l'envahit. Lui et Kurogane devraient avoir la paix pour un moment.

Il sourit, avant de sentir son corps se torde de douleur. Il tressauta et cracha du sang. Evidemment. Il n'était pas dans son corps à proprement parlé, mais dans celui de son frère qui le rejetait malgré tout. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le trône avec interrogation. Comment faire pour retourner dans le sien ?

_« Penses juste à cet homme… »_ Murmura l'esprit de son frère.

Fye sourit alors, et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de visualiser Kurogane à ses côtés, debout, solide comme un roc, son regard rubis d'une franchise incommensurable. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sut, rien qu'à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses membres qu'il était bien retourné à son corps d'origine. Sa tête le lançait toujours, mais surtout, il était incroyablement fatigué. Il aurait dû avoir froid, Mais Kurogane, assis à même le sol, le serrait contre lui. Il sentit les battements furieux de leurs cœurs qui célébraient leur victoire sur la Mort. Aujourd'hui ils avaient survécu, une fois encore, ils étaient en vie.

« Kuro-chan… murmura-t-il.

- Ayé t'es revenu… T'étais gelé, répondit le brun.

- Vraiment ? Quelle mauvaise excuse !

- Pff… Crétin… Y a vraiment que toi pour prendre les choses comme ça… »

Le blond voulut le taquiner de plus belle, mais même parler lui semblait difficile. Il constata néanmoins que le brun n'était guère en meilleur état que lui. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et ses yeux reflétaient sa fatigue. Cependant, il trouva la force de se relever et d'aider le blond qui, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, se laissa honteusement aller dans ses bras. Il entendit le brun grogner d'un air gêné, ce qui l'amusa davantage.

« Désolé… Mais je n'en peux plus.

- Je vois ça… J'vais te hisser sur mon dos, on peut pas rester ici »

Fye aurait voulu protester, mais le kendoka ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Autour d'eux restait encore des blocs de glace, vestige de la créature redoutable qui les avait attaqués. D'un pas vigoureux, Kurogane commença à descendre la colline. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait le courage de parler, mais finalement, Fye murmura :

« Kuro-chan ?

- Hum ?

- Merci… »

Et quand Kurogane lui jeta un bref regard, il ne vit que la tête du blond appuyé sur son épaule, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Partagé entre la gêne et le contentement, le brun détourna le regard, et se concentra sur la direction à suivre.


	37. Repos

**Note **: Salut la compagnie ! Un chapitre un ! Mais je suis toujours en retard snif snif. Bonne lecture ! Et pour commenter les bêtises de Fye, c'est le bouton en bas !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Nandra : *lui tend un oreiller éponge* Va pas inonder ton appart, ça va faire désordre !

Kahlane : dit donc toi, tu ne serais pas encore plus sadique que moi ?

* * *

Kurogane mit plusieurs heures avant d'arriver dans la petite ville d'Yr. Il avait redescendu avec lenteur les collines du Nord, puis avait remonté la Voie Commerciale. A mesure qu'il avançait, l'air se faisait moins frais, plus doux et agréable. La cité était bien plus grande que Lest, car elle échangeait beaucoup avec Orzam, qui se situait à une centaine de kilomètre à l'Est. De nombreuses auberges avaient été construite pour les riches marchands et les voyageurs de passage, et le brun n'eut pas de mal à trouver un établissement agréable et propre où il pourrait louer une chambre pour deux, suffisamment spacieuse pour qu'ils puissent se reposer quelques jours.

Fye ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête, et la violence du choc avait été si forte, que le brun avait cru sur le coup que cela l'avait tué. Et puis, il y avait eu le golem qui soudain était tombé en morceaux. Beaucoup trop de chose s'était enchainé soudainement, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler. Quand il s'était approché du blond, son corps était glacé, et seuls les battements lents de son cœur avaient indiqué qu'il était vivant. C'est seulement quand il l'avait serré contre lui dans l'espoir de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur que le blond était revenu à lui, un sourire mi- fatigué, mi- triomphant sur les lèvres. Le brun ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais Fye les avait sauvé, il en était certain.

L'auberge qu'il choisit état une immense bâtisse richement décorée. Elle était composée d'un hall avec une verrière, une chose rare et couteuse, qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil et réchauffait agréablement l'intérieur. Un homme était installé à un comptoir de bois, tandis que deux grands escaliers en colimaçon permettaient d'accéder aux chambres à l'étage. La salle commune, avec de nombreuses tables, un bar et une cheminée se trouvait au fond de l'établissement, et était réservé à ceux qui louaient une chambre. En voyant entrer deux vagabonds en piteux état, l'homme qui tenait l'accueil fronça les sourcils et pinça le nez, mais la couleur de l'argent du brun le détendit et il les accompagna jusqu'à une chambre pour deux personnes, avec deux lits simples, et deux grand fauteuils avec une cheminée.

Kurogane déposa délicatement Fye sur l'un des lits, avant de demander une bassine avec de l'eau. Il aurait bien aimé dormir du sommeil du juste après toute ses heures d'insomnies, mais il voulait examiner la tête du blond qui était couverte de sang séché. Il prépara une bonne flambée, et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son haut déchiqueté. Il grimaça. La plaie de son épaule s'était légèrement rouverte. Il se lava soigneusement les mains et s'approcha du mage dont la respiration calme et paisible le rassura. Il toucha son front avant de froncer les sourcils; Il était légèrement chaud et humide de sueur, signe qu'il devait avoir un peu de fièvre. A cet instant, Fye ouvrit des yeux fatigués avant de sourire doucement.

« C'est confortable… On est où Kuro-chan ? murmura-t-il.

- Dans une auberge à Yr. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Fye secoua négativement la tête.

« Non… tu devrais te reposer.

- Je voulais juste regarder ta tête. Et je pense que tu as de la fièvre.

- Oui… Un peu… Mais j'ai surtout sommeil… Ton épaule… ?

- On verra plus tard, murmura le brun avant de tremper un linge humide et de s'atteler à nettoyer le front du blond.

La blessure, bien cachée entre ses cheveux était bien plus superficielle qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Une bosse s'était formée autour, mais la plaie ne saignait plus. Il préféra donc ne pas trop y toucher, pour éviter de faire sauter la croute qui recouvrait la plaie. Fye grimaça légèrement, mais la douleur était largement supportable. Dormir un peu lui avait fait du bien, et avait calmé les martellements douloureux de ses tempes. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son examen, à bout de force, le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit d'à côté, son sabre à portée de main. Ce geste n'échappa pas au blond qui murmura :

« Ashura ne risque pas de nous attaquer avant un moment. Tu peux te reposer tranquille »

Kurogane ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se détendre. Ils dormirent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, leurs respirations paisibles, et le crépitement du feu étaient les seuls bruits audibles dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil disparu à l'horizon que Fye se réveilla totalement. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de s'asseoir lentement et de s'étirer comme un chat. Il se sentait encore un peu fiévreux et courbaturé, mais le repos avait été un remède salutaire. La pièce était pratiquement plongée dans la pénombre, si ce n'était la lumière du feu qui s'amusait avec les ombres sur le corps du brun qui dormait encore. Le blond sourit, avant de faire mine de se lever, mais sa cheville blessée lui en empêcha. Ce qu'il craignait s'était produit : la foulure s'était transformée en entorse.

« Ne bouge pas, murmura soudain le kendoka.

- Je croyais que tu dormais Kuro-chan

- Je ne dors jamais profondément, grogna le brun avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur son lit, l'air bougon.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, se contenta de répondre Fye.

- Ouais.

Soudain, leurs estomacs se mirent à grogner bruyamment de concert. Le blond éclata franchement de rire.

« Bon bah je crois que l'on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire…

- Ouais, mais toi tu restes ici. Je vais descendre demander un repas.

- On a même le service en chambre ? Mais c'est un palace que tu nous as trouvé !

- J'avais de quoi payer une nuit ou deux, puisque tu m'as jamais demandé l'argent que je te devais à FlyCastle…

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! s'écria le blond, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Pour la peine, je crois que je vais te laisser travailler… dit-il avant de se rallonger nonchalamment dans son lit.

- Crétin, maugréa Kurogane avant de se lever. Un sourire à peine perceptible flotta quelques secondes sur les lèvres.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre d'échange pourrait lui manquer. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver, à se demander s'il était en vie ou mort, il était content de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu de son espièglerie. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que le blond était moins sur la défensive, moins réservé. Après avoir remis une tenue convenable, Kurogane descendit l'escalier et se rendit à la salle commune en demandant si on pouvait lui monter un repas pour deux, de préférence quelques choses de léger et digeste. De retour dans la chambre, il trouva le blond assis dans l'un des massifs fauteuils, emmailloté dans le drap de son lit. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« T'avais pas quelques chose de plus décent à te mettre sur le dos ? grommela-t-il, avant de s'installer dans le second fauteuil.

- Mais je suis habillé en dessous Kuro-pon, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train d'imaginer ? répliqua Fye, d'un regard taquin.

- N'importe quoi, grogna de plus belle le brun, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ne tenant plus face au sérieux du kendoka, Fye pouffa de rire.

« Franchement Kuro-chan, tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme une dragonne protégeant jalousement sa première couvée ? C'est très gênant.

- Je suis pas une dragonne. Un dragon peut-être, et puis, c'est de ta faute, bougonna –t-il.

- Oh, mais il ne faut pas te vexer voyons, c'est appréciable en un sens… Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je serais sans doute mort alors… merci », poursuivit le blond, avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kurogane d'être gêné. Il se contenta de bredouiller quelques choses en fronçant les sourcils, sous le regard amusé du blond qui prenait toujours autant de plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'est cet instant que choisi la serveuse pour frapper à leur porte, avec un plateau garni de deux bols couverts pour garder le plus possible la chaleur, ainsi que d'une bouteille d'alcool, de deux verres, et d'une grosse miche de pain frais. Elle posa discrètement le tout sur la table, et rougit violemment quand Fye la remercia d'un immense sourire, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette face au regard colérique du brun.

« Oh Kuro-chan, tu lui as fait peur, elle avait l'air gentil ! dit le blond, faussement réprobateur.

Kurogane se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Il retira le couvercle de son bol qui dégageait une odeur très agréable de légumes cuit dans un bouillon. Quelques morceaux de lard flottaient à la surface, au milieu de morceaux de poireaux, carottes et pomme de terre. Les deux comparses savourèrent ce repas, le dernier qu'ils avaient ingurgité leur paraissait à l'un comme l'autre loin. Le brun remplit ensuite les deux verres, avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres et d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux le temps du repas, mais Kurogane, qui ne tenait plus, finit par poser son verre vide. A sa façon de faire, Fye comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus esquiver longtemps les questions qui devaient lui brûler les lèvres.

« Bon, le mage je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ? »


	38. Confiance

**Note :** Bonsoir. Oui je sais, j'ai encore un jour de retard. Il semblerait que je sois victime d'un complot mondial m'empêchant d'écrire. Mon netbook rame de plus en plus( voir meurt, j'ai dû le rebooter je ne sais pas combien de fois…), et il a bien failli passer par la fenêtre ! Bref, un texte court malheureusement, je vais essayer d'en reposter un avant demain matin, mais je ne promets rien… Ce retard m'agace de plus en plus : /

Réponses aux reviews : 

Nandra : Moi aussi je veux signer !

Kahlane : Oui, ça fait du bien de les retrouver : )

Teruteriyaki : Explanation will come when Fye gonna be ready for : )

* * *

« Bon, le mage je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ? »

Fye esquissa un sourire triste. Kurogane restait Kurogane.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le blond tente d'esquiver la question en le taquinant ou en faisant le pitre, non pas qu'il soit réellement prêt à lui répondre. Mais il ne s'y trompa pas. Il commençait à le connaître, du moins, il le pensait, et il savait pertinemment que Fye continuerait de rester secret. Si, au début, il n'avait pas compris sa retenue, car lui-même considérait qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, et préférait la franchise, il n'en était pas de même actuellement. Il voulait savoir où il mettait les pieds, mais acceptait que le blond ne soit pas prêt à tout lui révéler.

Le fait qu'il soit parti aussi brutalement sans un mot, sans chercher à lui expliquer ses problèmes était très révélateur de la façon de penser de Fye, sans parler de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide, mais surtout qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il en tirerait, notamment la peur d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience, et dans le cas présent, la sienne. La malédiction qu'il pensait posséder ( car Kurogane refusait toujours de croire en ce genre de chose) devait rythmer sa vie depuis sa tendre enfance, au point de lui faire croire que tout malheur qui arrivait à ses proches était nécessairement de sa faute.

Le brun n'aimait pas ça. Il ne pouvait concevoir une telle idée. Il lui faudrait du temps, et surtout beaucoup de patience, pour essayer de faire comprendre au blond qu'un tel fardeau ne pouvait être incombé à qui que ce soit et qu'il allait devoir apprendre à lui faire confiance, et surtout, faire confiance en sa force.

« Dis-moi ce que tu te sens prêt à dire, se contenta de répondre Kurogane avec un regard incisif, qui étonna le blond. Il s'était attendu à subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

« Kuro-chan... Je» Murmura-t-il avant de prendre inspiration

Ce fut le moment que choisit la serveuse pour débarrasser leur tablé, hormis leurs verres et la bouteille d'alcool. Le brun soupira, agacé. Il en profita néanmoins pour demander deux bassines d'eau, afin qu'ils puissent se faire une toilette minime, mais surtout pour soigner leurs blessures. Fye ne décrocha pas un mot, et Kurogane choisit de lui accorder du temps pour réfléchir. La jeune fille revint rapidement, accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard avenant. Ils déposèrent les deux bassines sur la table et s'éclipsèrent, en leur demandant de leur faire signe quand ils auraient fini. Le brun fit mine de se lever, mais le blond fut plus rapide, et, sauta à cloche pied jusque son sac de voyage pour en sortir des bandages, ainsi que son baume cicatrisant.

« Tourne toi, se contenta de dire Fye, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du brun, et de défaire avec application le bandage de son épaule. Avec douceur, il nettoya la soigneusement plaie, appliqua une bonne couche de son baume puis remis un bandage propre. Une lueur d'espièglerie passa dans ses iris en sentant le brun frissonner quand ses doigts frôlaient sa peau. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi franc et direct, et se montrer en même temps si...

« Tu ne serais pas un peu chatouilleux ? Finit-il par dire, amusé.

« Ca va pas non ? Les guerriers ne sont pas chatouilleux, répliqua Kurogane d'un air offusqué qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire le blond.

« C'est vrai j'oubliais. Tu es un homme viril qui préfère frapper et parler ensuite.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma vir... Voulut répondre le brun qui s'arrêta net, en voyant le sourire de Fye s'agrandir dangereusement. Sans crier gare, le kendoka se leva d'un bond, attrapa le mage qui reposa sans ménagement dans son fauteuil, avant de se réinstaller à sa place initiale, et de finir son verre d'une traite en grommelant.

« Maiiis j'étais bien assis là ! protesta le blond d'un air faussement boudeur.

« C'est ça ouais. De toute façon c'est ton tour maintenant. Montres-moi ta cheville, répondit le brun avec autorité.

Fye capitula et en profita pour observer le brun. Il ne savait toujours pas comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Le fait qu'il soit parti à sa recherche, et qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour lui le touchait énormément. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour lui. Il ne demandait qu'à croire Kurogane quand celui-ci lui disait qu'il ne mourrait pas à cause de lui, mais il lui était impossible de taire cette peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et l'empêcher de se lier à qui que ce soit, surtout depuis qu'Ashura l'avait trahi. Ashura, son oncle, son roi, l'homme qui l'avait élevé et instruit et la première personne à l'aimer à l'instar de son frère...du moins il l'avait cru. La blessure était encore cuisante et marqué au fer rouge dans son cœur. Il baissa la tête et ses mains serrèrent les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Kurogane qui arrêta de manipuler la cheville du blond, pensant lui avoir fait mal. Fye releva alors les yeux et croisa le regard interrogatif du brun. Le brun, qui sous ses airs de dur à cuire et de brute était en réalité quelqu'un de droit et gentil, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et même si cela lui faisait peur, Fye ne demandait qu'à y croire.

« Je suis désolé Kuro-chan. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, et je ne te fais pas honneur. J'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir tout te dire sans détour mais je ne peux pas. Accepterais-tu de te montrer patient?" murmura Fye.

Pour toute réponse, Kurogane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Si Fye avait besoin de temps, il était prêt à lui accorder car il préférait largement cette solution à un tissu de mensonge. Puisque la discussion semblait close, il rappela la serveuse pour qu'elle revienne chercher les bassines. Le temps qu'il lui ouvre la porte, Fye s'était endormi paisiblement dans son fauteuil. Il resta un long moment à le regarder. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si détendu, comme si le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était un peu allégé. Il soupira, avant de s'avancer et de l'attraper délicatement pour le déposer dans son lit. Kurogane finit par rejoindre son propre lit, lui aussi avait bien besoin de dormir…


	39. Créature

**Note :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre qui m'a mis de bonne humeur ! Je ne m'attarde pas et vous laisse l'apprécier, j'espère autant que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Et oui, Kuro-chan est une vraie mère poule ! Tu crois que je pourrais avoir la même ? Ce chapitre t'es dédicacé : )

Teruteriyaki : many characters will appear in this fanfiction. But it's a secret for the moment ; )

* * *

Kurogane s'éveilla à l'aube. Couché sur le côté, face à la porte, sa main n'avait pas quitté le manche de son sabre, près à dégainer si une personne mal attentionnée osait pénétrer la pièce. Il bailla et s'étira doucement, avant de se tourner vers le lit de Fye. Son regard cilla. Le blond dormait encore paisiblement, le corps légèrement recroquevillé en serrant amoureusement son oreiller. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les volets de bois, et illuminaient le grain pâle de sa peau, ainsi que ses cheveux blond comme les blés. Un instant, le brun resta sans voix face à ce spectacle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le blond en train de dormir, mais jamais aussi sublimé. S'il n'y avait eu le mouvement lent de sa poitrine, se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations, il l'aurait cru irréel, telle une statue de marbre faite de la main d'un maitre. Cette vision avait quelques choses de si doux, et si fragile à la fois, que le brun ne put s'en détacher. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil pureté si tangible et si mystique. Au fond, il le savait depuis bien longtemps, ce n'était pas seulement la force dormante du blond qui l'avait attiré, mais également cette aura auréolée de mystère et de danger, ces deux facettes qui se disputaient à chacun de ses gestes même dans le sommeil.

Car si le blond semblait aussi fragile que du verre, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Son tatouage noir et stylisé qui recouvrait tout son dos, tel un oiseau étendant ses ailes sur lui, ne cessait de rappeler la force qui sommeillait en lui. Au fond, qu'avait réellement vu Kurogane de sa puissance ? Si peu. Cette puissance qui l'attirait et dont il rêvait de voir l'ampleur, mais que Fye ne cessait de lui dissimuler, comme un secret affreux et honteux. Le brun avait bien du mal à comprendre, lui qui avait toujours cherché à devenir le plus fort, afin de ne jamais perdre. Perdre la vie, aussi bien que celle des êtres qu'ils considéraient comme cher.

D'un soupir, il se leva doucement et s'approcha. Personne n'avait eu jusque-là un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur lui, une attraction qui s'était manifesté dès le premier jour, mais qu'il avait refusé d'un bloc. Refusé car il était seul, brisé par les pertes qu'il avait connu, et ne voulait plus se lier à personne. Refusé, aussi à cause de l'étrangeté du blond, de cette façon qu'il avait toujours de lire en lui pour le taquiner et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, alors que les gens d'ordinaire, fuyaient son caractère intraitable et bourru. En peu de temps, Fye avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'enfoui, quelque chose, qu'il avait refusé de voir.

Le temps avait passé, et cette chose était devenu de l'attachement et du respect pour cet être étrange qui se débattait chaque jour durant, contre son destin et contre lui-même. Fye avait manifestement peur de ses pouvoirs, et en même temps, il s'en était servi pour le sauver et ça, Kurogane ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du brun, Fye remua légèrement dans son sommeil, et serra plus fort son oreiller d'un soupir qui aurait pu ressembler au ronronnement d'un chat. Le kendoka esquissa un sourire consterné. Comment cet homme pouvait rassembler en lui tant de comportement contradictoire! D'un pas de loup, il s'éloigna, s'habilla en silence et, après avoir griffonné un mot à l'attention du blond quand il se lèverait, sortit. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette étrange créature et de prendre l'air.

Dehors, l'air était frais et la rosée du matin miroitait avec le soleil. Il flâna un moment, se laissant guider par son instinct. La ville s'éveillait à peine elle aussi, et les étals de pains, qui dégageaient une odeur alléchante, étaient les seuls ouverts si tôt. Yr était une cité tranquille, qui vivait beaucoup du passage des riches commerçants et artisans venant d'Orzam. Des convois faisaient souvent des allers retours entre les deux cités, afin d'échanger des denrées.

Pour le moment, Kurogane avait juste d'en l'idée de se reposer un peu, mais il devrait bientôt discuter de la marche à suivre. Il était toujours persuadé que Fye n'avait pas choisi cette direction au hasard, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de se diriger vers Orzam. Quand il remonta à leur chambre, quelques heures plus tard, après avoir exploré la ville, il trouva le blond enroulé dans sa couverture, et assis dans son fauteuil, sa jambe valide repliée contre sa poitrine. Il fixait avec sérieux un objet sur la table que le brun ne vit pas de suite. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui à son approche, et esquissa un grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan ! Cette balade t'as fait du bien ?

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet du menton.

Fye le prit entre ses mains. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un livre, et enveloppé dans un tissu de riche facture où était cousu des papillons, et entouré d'une cordelette solidement nouée.

« Yûko-san m'a proposé de livrer cet artefact à Kwoloon.

- Kwoloon ? répondit Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils.

- La cité ce trouve en plein cœur du pays de Koriyo. C'est au nord de la cité d'Ozmar.

- Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu as pris cette direction… Et tu y gagnes quoi ?

- Des réponses sur ce qui s'est passé à FlyCastle, notamment sur la personne qui nous a attaqués. »

Le regard du brun se fit plus dur, et ses mains se serrèrent douloureusement au souvenir de cet homme. L'homme certainement responsable de la mort de ses parents…

« Je vois. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir qui est cet empaffé, histoire de lui mettre la main dessus… répondit le brun, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, et une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- Je me demandais par contre… hésita le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Et ta princesse… Tomoyo c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas partir à sa recherche ?

- Si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, elle m'aurait dit où elle se trouvait. J'ai confiance en elle, elle ne mourra pas si facilement. Et puis… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, que l'autre ne soit pas étranger à sa disparition donc… Mes objectifs se recoupent.

- Nous continuons donc de faire équipe alors, répondit Fye en souriant de plus belle.

- t'en doutais ? répliqua le brun.

- Non… J'étais sûr qu'en ayant connaissance de ma tâche, tu me suivrais.

- Et puis l'autre sorcière l'avait dit, même si t'as semblé l'oublier.

- En effet… Mais… Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là, tout de suite ?

- Quoi ?

- Un bon bain bien chaud !

- Irrécupérable, répondit Kurogane en soupirant.

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce qui est bon. Alors dit, tu crois que ça peut se faire ?

- Je vais voir ça. 'Façon, tu me lâcheras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas non ?

- Exact! répondit Fye d'un sourire immense.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et ils se trouvèrent dans une salle aménagée pour faire sa toilette. Elle était constituée d'une grande baignoire en bois qui avait été rempli d'eau chaude, ainsi que de plusieurs bassines, serviettes, et produit d'hygiène. Fye lâcha un soupir d'extase en se laissant aller dans l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et étira ses membres en appuyant ses pieds contre la baignoire. Décidément, un bain était un plaisir dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer… A la différence d'un certain ninja qui se contentait de s'asperger d'eau avant de frotter vigoureusement sa peau. Un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, Fye se redressa avant s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le rebord.

« Quoi ? finit par demander le brun en grognant.

- Vraiment, tu es sûr que tu ne voudrais pas prendre un bain ? Ca adoucit les mœurs.

- Pas besoin. J'aime pas barboter, je préfère laisser cette activité à des crétins de ton espèce.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, répondit le blond en boudant.

Kurogane se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de finir sa toilette avant de se sécher. Mais alors qu'il passait à côté de la baignoire, le blond l'aspergea abondamment en riant.

« Oh pardon, Kuro-pon, je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai glissé dans l'eau !

Une veine saillit dangereusement sur le front du brun. Un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres, il s'approcha du blond qui se crispa en sentant le danger poindre. Kurogane en profita pour attraper une bassine pleine d'eau froide et la jeta sur le visage de Fye qui cria en buvant la tasse.

« C'est déloyal !

- Tu l'as cherché !

- Mais je voulais juste te faire partager le plaisir d'un bain !

- Sans façon, merci ! dit-il avant de se diriger à nouveau vers ses vêtements, avant de se faire arroser à nouveau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les propriétaires des lieux retrouvèrent la pièce inondée, tandis que le brun sortait, habillé mais trempé, un Fye hilare, habillé et trempé également de la tête aux pieds, en travers de l'épaule….


	40. Changement

**Note: **Bonsoir, un passage en coup de vent parce que je suis crevée après avoir passé ma journée dans le train et je me lève tot demain. Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews:

Nandra: Jouer ou reluquer? Ou les deux? je suis sûre que c'est compatible...

Hinaya-chan: Délicieusement frustrant... Hmm j'aime cette expression :p

Pour me taper, c'est toujours le même bouton!

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent. Après la tension et les combats des derniers jours, Fye comme Kurogane avaient décidé de profiter de quelques jours pour se remettre d'aplomb et organiser correctement la suite de leur voyage. Plus question de partir à l'aveuglette sans réfléchir, même pour des baroudeurs comme eux. Au début, Fye passa beaucoup de temps dans la chambre pour dormir « honteusement », comme il le disait lui-même. Mais le brun n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'en réalité, le sommeil du blond était bien souvent agité et instable, et qu'il profitait de la matinée pour rattraper les heures perdues durant la nuit. Il l'avait souvent entendu se réveiller en sursaut, comme en proie à d'affreux cauchemars. Il lui arrivait alors de se lever et s'installer dans son fauteuil à attendre le défilement lent des heures.

Et si Kurogane le surprenait, Fye se contentait d'un sourire crispé et de dire qu'il avait juste besoin de changer de position. Comme il savait que le blond ne lui dirait rien s'il tentait de l'y forcer, il gardait le silence. Il avait promis d'être patient, alors il attendait que le blond lui fasse assez confiance pour lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, sans se douter qu'il était en partie responsable de son tourment intérieur. Car plus les jours passaient, et plus le blond prenait conscience de l'attachement qui les liait de plus en plus. Si la journée, il trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas y penser, comme leur futur voyage, ou simplement en le taquinant, il n'en était pas de même la nuit où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui arrivait très souvent de rêver d'Ashura, et d'imaginer son réveil, où il l'obligeait à exaucer son souhait en utilisant Kurogane comme moyen de pression.

Il avait alors peur de s'endormir, car Ashura c'était fait spécialiste pour le tourmenter durant la nuit quand il avait été réveillé. Fye avait beau savoir qu'il dormait à nouveau et que seul le fait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs le sortirait de sa torpeur, il ne pouvait chasser la sourde angoisse qui se nichait dans son cœur. Contradictoirement, seule la présence proche du brun, de cette force tranquille qui le caractérisait, arrivait à l'aider à trouver un semblant de paix. Un regard ou un geste suffisait. Une fois, alors que l'un de ses rêves s'était transformé en souvenir cruel, il s'était débattu dans son lit, et seul la main du brun sur son front était parvenu à le calmer.

Presque égoïstement, il avait souhaité se blottir contre lui comme un enfant apeuré recherchant le réconfort, juste sentir la force du brun l'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur, comme quand il l'avait porté jusqu' Yr. Cependant, il n'osait pas, de crainte que son geste soit interprété dans un tout autre sens. Fye se permettait déjà suffisamment de liberté que certain aurait qualifié d'envahissante ou impudique en se cachant derrière l'excuse que c'était amusement justement parce que Kurogane réagissait et ne faisait que lui donner davantage d'armes. Car si le kendoka n'était pas pudique sur son physique et qui pourrait lui en vouloir alors que les dieux l'avaient doté d'un corps bien fait; Il n'en était pas de même pour les contacts physiques, même infime.

Dans un sens, le mage ne s'en étonnait pas. Kurogane n'était en rien démonstratif, si n'est pour se battre. Il avait connu l'amour d'un père et d'une mère et toute l'affection qui pouvait en résulter, mais une fois privé de cela, il avait trouvé une échappatoire au combat. Rien d'autre que devenir plus fort n'avait animé son cœur, et la hiérarchie qu'on lui avait imposée avec les autres, ou qu'il avait imposé de lui-même en classant les gens suivant leur force, l'avait privé de tout contact affectueux ou amical. Le moindre geste était pour lui envahissant, inhabituel, et il s'en défendait.

Fye en revanche n'avait connu réellement que l'amour de son jumeau, mais sa relation avait avec lui avait été si fusionnel qu'elle ne cessait de le manquer. Considéré comme des montres par leur entourage, même par leur parent, ils avaient appris à communiquer en silence par les gestes et le contact. A la façon dont son frère avait pu se blottir dans ses bras, au simple bruit de sa respiration, ou de la manière dont il pouvait l'enlacer, Fye avait su lire dans son cœur. Ashura lui-même n'avait jamais été avare en marques d'affection, même si le mage pouvait désormais douter de leurs sincérités. Il ne voyait alors nulle malice à prendre le bras du brun dans la rue, ou s'amuser à faire frémir sa peau quand il changeait son bandage, et voir le brun se braquer et s'énerver de faisait que lui donner plus envie de continuer.

Si la nuit ses cauchemars le tourmentaient, il compensait la journée en recherchant le moindre contact avec le brun. Au bout d'un moment, un certain équilibre s'installa, et le brun appris à faire abstraction de sa gêne car il sentait bien que Fye avait besoin de se défouler la journée pour oublier les affres de son cœur. De toute façon, le blond n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et plus le kendoka le repoussait, plus il revenait à la charge et il préférait mille fois le voir ainsi qu'en proie aux fantômes de son passé. A mesure que le blond reprenait des forces, ils sortirent de plus en plus souvent et longtemps dehors, et profitait du beau temps.

Avec l'approche du printemps, la nature se faisait de plus en plus présente, et la plupart des arbres étaient couverts de bourgeons, ou en début de floraison. Fye appréciait particulièrement de s'asseoir sur les bancs de la place centrale, où une fontaine laissait l'eau jaillir à foison. Parfois des rayons de soleil, capturé par les gouttes d'eau, formaient de petits arcs-en-ciel que le blond ne ratait jamais de signaler au brun qui répondait par un haussement d'épaule. Il se moquait bien des arcs en ciel alors que le sourire du blond représentait un spectacle bien plus pur et mystique à la fois. Il ne cessait de s'étonner de voir une telle innocence chez un homme dont le regard empli de tristesse montrait combien il l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps, et que chaque moment de son existence était un combat contre lui-même. Présomptueusement sans doute, il croyait mieux connaitre le blond, mais chaque jour apportait son lot de surprise, et ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point cet être pouvait se montrer insaisissable.

Tour à tour fort et fragile, souriant et triste, calme et angoissé, il continuait à dévoiler que ce qu'il voulait bien, quand il le voulait. Pourtant, Kurogane n'arrivait pas à définir en quoi, mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, et il s'en rendit réellement compte que lors d'une discussion.

« Tu as changé, murmura un jour le blond en esquissant un sourire amusé à l'adresse du brun.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es plus… doux.

- Doux ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Les guerriers ne sont pas doux, répliqua le brun.

- Non en effet, ce n'est pas le bon mot… Posé peut être ? Moins agressif et impulsif, comme si tu avais grandi.

- Mouais… Peut-être que tu le remarques parce que tu as toi-même changé. Tu profites davantage de chaque instant, et même si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te pèse, tu acceptes davantage de te reposer sur moi », s'était-il contenté de dire.

Fye lui avait alors jeté un regard interdit, avant de sourire.

« Tu as sans doute raison Kuro-chan…

- Bien évident.

- Tiens, Par contre ça ne change pas…

- De ?

- Ta vantardise.

- Elle est mérité.

- Je demande à voir.

- Quand tu veux le mage »

Un sourire s'était esquissé sur leurs visages. Kurogane allait-il enfin avoir le combat qu'il désirait ? Mais son attention fut détournée par un convoi passant non loin de la place. Un passant s'arrêta et fit signe à l'un des conducteurs.

« Oh, mais voici le convoi venant d'Orzam ! »


	41. Convoi

**Note :** plop plop ! Voici encore un texte court, je m'en excuse, mais entre la fatigue du voyage, et la reprise du travail, j'ai un peu de mal écrire, ça devrait aller mieux une fois que j'aurais repris le rythme !

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène du bain :)

Teruterayaki : Patience… patience :)

Nandra : lol

* * *

« Oh, mais voici le convoi venant d'Orzam ! »

En effet, c'était une immense procession qui passa par la place centrale. Plusieurs chariots, tirés par des mulets robustes et placides, transportaient de nombreuses marchandises, pour la plupart recouvertes de bâches. La plupart des conducteurs avaient l'allure de marchand itinérant, le visage basané mais affable, habitué au grand air. D'autres, d'apparence plus simple, regardaient autour d'eux d'un air sérieux, voir méfiants, avec des armes à portées de main. Ils avaient certainement été engagés comme garde du corps, pour protéger aussi bien les marchands que leurs marchandises.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurogane voyait un convoi de ce genre. Il avait lui-même été engagé comme mercenaire lors de son errance entre le Palais de Shirasagi et FlyCastle. Cela avait de nombreux avantage. En échange de protection, l'embaucheur offrait nourriture et transport durant le voyage. Et en cas d'attaque, on pouvait être grassement payé suivant la générosité des marchands. Bien sûr, il fallait parfois se méfier de ce genre de transport. Savoir par exemple s'il était légal ou s'il servait à transporter des objets de trafics sous couverture. Certains voleurs en effet, préféraient cette méthode plutôt que de se cacher en permanence. Ils étaient alors le repère de nombreuses crapules qui pouvaient vous couper la gorge ou vous extorquer de l'argent contre le silence.

Il n'en était rien de celui qui arrivait. Les marchands semblaient une bonne santé, souriant et agréable, habillé de vêtement de bonne facture sans pour autant être ostentatoire ou attirant la convoitise. Les animaux également semblaient bien traités et bien nourri, et nullement effrayé par le moindre bruit ou la foule. De plus, le convoi semblait être connu de la cité d'Yr et apprécié, car de nombreuses personnes s'étaient approchés des chariots et saluaient les arrivants. Il devait donc venir régulièrement et profiter à la prospérité des lieux. Kurogane jeta un regard à Fye qui semblait lui aussi réfléchir. Avaient-ils eu la même idée ?

« Je me demande à quelle fréquence ce convoi fait l'allé retour entre Yr et Orzam…dit le blond, songeur.

- Une semaine par mois, répondit l'homme qui s'était exclamé un peu plus tôt.

- Et combien de temps reste-t-il ici ? continua Fye.

- Idem. Ce convoi est réglé comme une horloge. Il faut une semaine de trajet pour venir d'Yr à Orzam. Il reste ensuite le même délai pour décharger ses marchandises, livrer ses commandes, vendre d'autres articles, puis ils repartent. Si ça vous intéresse, le mieux c'est que vous alliez parler à Mr Kusanagi. C'est lui qui s'occupe du transport ainsi que de la protection de la caravane » termina l'homme, avant de s'éloigner.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kuro-chan ?

- Ca peut être une idée. Ça nous simplifierait la vie en tout cas, et nous éviterait d'acheter des bêtes qu'on devra se casser la tête à revendre une fois arrivé à Orzam…

- Oui. Pour rejoindre Kwoloon, si on se fit la carte de Yuko, le mieux serait de remonter par le fleuve d'Or… Sans compter que le prix d'un cheval peut être très variable suivant l'honnêteté de l'acheteur ou du revendeur…

- C'est ce que je me disais. J'ai déjà voyagé comme mercenaire dans ce genre de caravane. En apparence, ils ont l'air correct. Autant tenter notre chance. »

Pour réponse, Fye hocha la tête avant de se lever. Sa cheville était encore un peu douloureuse, aussi il se servait d'une cane pour marcher, ou parfois, pour embêter Kurogane, il s'appuyait sur lui juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre gronder comme un ours mal léché. Les chariots avaient été arrêtés à l'autre bout de la place. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient approchées pour aider au déchargement dans la bonne humeur. Il ne fut pas difficile de deviner qui était Kusanagi. C'était un homme de grande taille, carré, visiblement un guerrier accompli qui dirigeait les opérations, une liste dans les mains en indiquant où poser telle ou telle caisse. A côté de lui, une jeune fille, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, relayaient les informations en sautillant comme une sauterelle, un chien-loup sur ses talons.

A leur approche, le chien s'avança curieux, et, après un bref regard en direction de Fye, frotta sa tête contre ses jambes pour réclamer des caresses, auquel le blond répondit d'un sourire.

« Oh Kusanagi regarde ! lança la jeune fille en direction des deux comparses.

- Tiens ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'Inuki s'approche aussi spontanément d'étranger. Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un air avenant.

- Oui, je m'appelle Fye et voici mon co-équipier, Kurogane. Nous avons entendu dire que vous embauchiez des combattants pour faire le trajet de retour jusqu'Orzam.

- En effet. Le transport est en général tranquille, mais mes clients sont des gens prévenants. C'est moi qui gère l'organisation et donc aussi, la protection de cette caravane. Par contre, nous ne repartons que dans une semaine, donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé.

- Rien d'urgent nous oblige à partir rapidement, nous pouvons donc rester une semaine de plus à Yr, répondit en souriant Fye.

- Parfait alors. Je ne vous demande pas si vous savez vous battre, cela se voit facilement. Pour ce qui est de confiance, au cas où vous me poseriez la question, je me fie aux sens d'Inuki, » répondit Kusanagi en caressant la tête du chien-loup.

« Il a un excellent flair, et ne vous aurait jamais approché si facilement si vous étiez malhonnête. Je suis donc Kusanagi Shiyu, le chef de cette caravane, et la jeune fille ici présente, c'est Yuzuriha Nekoi mon second. Et ce chien, c'et Inuki, la mascotte et protecteur de cette caravane. Bienvenue parmi nous ! Acheva l'homme en donnant une poignée de main vigoureuse à Fye et Kurogane, tandis que la jeune fille les saluait sans se départir de son sourire.

- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous avez fort à faire, nous repasseront vous revoir avant la fin de la semaine, dit Fye pour clore la discussion. Alors que Kurogane se contentait d'hocher la tête à côté de lui.

Après leur avoir souhaité bon courage, les deux comparses s'éloignèrent de la caravane et surtout de la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus importante et étouffante, pour prendre le chemin de l'auberge.

« Voilà une bonne chose de réglé Kuro-pon ! s'exclama Fye d'un air joyeux.

- Kurogane… soupira le brun, fataliste.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, tu n'es pas content ?

- Je le serais si pour une fois tu prononçais mon nom correctement crétin, grogna Kurogane.

- Dis-toi que le jour où je le ferais, ce sera pour un jour spécial ! répondit le blond d'un clin d'œil.

Le kendoka garda le silence en jetant un regard incisif à son compagnon. Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse le mystérieux. Encore une semaine de repos, et ils bougeraient à nouveau… Et il avait le sentiment que les choses ne se seraient plus aussi calmes avant un long moment.


	42. Cerisier

Note : Bonsoir à tous ! Encore un chapitre assez calme, mais les choses vont bientôt profiter, alors profitez de ces instants de calme ! Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Oui, je trouve aussi que son est bizarre… D'ailleurs, je l'oublie tout le temps !

Kahlane : Plein de personnages connus vont faire des apparitions dans les prochains chapitres :)

Teruteriyaki : KuroFai is just so good. But, for once I decide to take time with them :)

Pour les reviews, toujours le même bouton ! Au passage, je remercie les gens qui le follow, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissé d'avis, j'espère avoir un jour vos impressions, histoire de confirmer ou non, si ce que je fais va :)

* * *

Musique thème : Ashita kuru Hi – Kobato OST - watch?v=uUqkJVdmk6U

* * *

Fye soupira d'aise. Assis à l'ombre d'un cerisier, il profitait du timide printemps. Si les matinées et les soirées étaient encore fraiches, les journées, généralement ensoleillées étaient agréables, et une légère brise soufflait doucement, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'il pleuvait des pétales de cerisier. Le blond avait trouvé ce petit parc isolé la veille et, alors que Kurogane était retourné parler à Kusanagi pour savoir ce qu'ils auraient besoin d'emporter, le mage avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler de la ville et du monde. Ce petit coin de paradis lui avait alors paru idéal. Il tendit sa main ouverte, et s'amusa à capturer les pétales, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Sur ses genoux se trouvaient le paquet que Yûko lui avait confié et qu'il emportait partout avec lui.

Cet artefact, quel qu'il soit, dégageait bien trop de pouvoir pour rester sans surveillance, même s'il ne dégageait rien de maléfique, bien au contraire. A chaque fois que Fye posait sa main dessus, il sentait une douce chaleur, comme les battements d'un cœur paisible. Il avait beau avoir retourné l'objet dans tous les sens, il était parvenu à la seule conclusion que la sorcière avait placé une protection très sophistiquée : il ne dévoilerait son contenu qu'à la personne à qui il était destiné. Plus le temps passait, et plus Fye se demandait comme il allait trouver son destinataire. Aller jusque Kwoloon était une chose, mais après ? Capitale du pays de Koriyo, réputé pour son exotisme et sa richesse, elle regroupait une population très importante et diverse. Un tel objet ne pouvait pas tomber aux mains de n'importe qui, et Yûko ne lui avait guère donné d'indice.

Il lâcha un long bâillement. Il avait encore mal dormi cette nuit, et s'était réveillé en sursaut, allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Ses cauchemars l'agaçaient, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Quand il était parti de Seles, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois, et surtout, la sécurité de l'auberge du Chat Noir pour qu'il retrouve un sommeil à peu près normal. Il lui faudrait encore une fois un peu de temps, avant de ne plus être hanté par Ashura à chaque fois qu'il fermerait les yeux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Peut-être qu'ici, il pourrait s'assoupir sans être dérangé par le sombre monarque…

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux. L'air autour de lui avait changé. Il fronça les sourcils. Soudain il remarqua au pied des racines d'un immense cerisier, une créature à la fois immense et magnifique qui y dormait. Elle avait l'apparence d'un fauve au pelage roux, alors que sa tête était blanche des yeux jusqu'aux babines, ainsi que son ventre. D'immenses ailes étaient repliées autour d'elle, et son apparence dégageait à la fois puissance et tranquillité. Une étrange armature semblait la couvrir, avec une pierre rouge sur son front, et une autre sur son poitrail. Elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendus qui l'observèrent. Fye n'osa pas bouger, dans un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Qu'était-ce ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt ?

L'artefact sous ses doigts réagit étrangement, comme s'il « reconnaissait » l'animal qui le fixa avec curiosité et interrogation. Il bougea alors ses ailes et dévoila une jeune fille allongée sur ses flancs. Celle-ci se redressa, et frotta vigoureusement, ses grands yeux verts embués de sommeil, avant de jeter à son tour un regard intrigué. L'artefact réagit encore, et la jeune fille sembla le percevoir. Elle s'assit plus confortablement et sourit. D'apparence fragile, le blond perçut presque instantanément un incroyable pouvoir; elle n'était en rien désarmée ou faible. Le vent se fit plus fort, et des nuages de pétales de cerisier tournoyèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda calmement la jeune fille.

- Je suis… voulut répondre Fye, mais l'objet sur ses genoux parut s'agiter, le faisant sursauter. Il entendit comme une bulle de savon éclater la créature et la jeune fille avait disparu. Le blond regarda autour de lui. Il était de nouveau dans le parc, et le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Avait-il rêvé ? Combien de temps ? Et qui étaient cet animal et cette jeune fille ? Quel lien avait-il avec l'artefact qui avait réagi à leur présence ? Les personnes à qui ils étaient destinés ? Ces derniers temps, bien trop de questions se succédaient sans réponse…

Fye tourna la tête sur la droite, en entendant des bruits de pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était autre que Kurogane. Celui-ci le fixa, avant de soupirer :

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là. La sieste a été bonne ? demanda le brun.

- Et bien, je crois que je viens de faire une étrange rencontre… murmura le blond afin d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir en rêve.

- Tu crois que c'est à cette fille que le colis de la sorcière est destiné ?

- Oui, du moins, j'ai clairement senti l'artefact réagir positivement. C'est comme s'il avait tenté de l'appeler ou de manifester sa présence… murmura le blond songeur.

Kurogane haussa les épaules et observa l'immense cerisier qui se tenait devant lui. A la différence de Fye, il ne se préoccupait pas du destinataire, car il estimait avoir des choses plus urgentes à régler en premier lieu. Chaque chose à la fois. La dernière fois qu'il en avait vu un d'une telle envergure, c'était dans la cour intérieure du palais de Shirasagi. Et dire qu'il avait été détruit pendant l'attaque qui avait entrainé la disparition de Tomoyo et Amateratsu… Il posa doucement la paume de sa main sur le tronc. Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit brutalement, tel un violent tsunami tentant d'engloutir son cœur. Jamais il n'avait regardé en arrière, mais pour la première fois, il fut envahi de regret aux souvenirs que ce simple arbre réveillait. Combien de fois avait-il vu la prêtresse prier sereinement à ses pieds ? Un nombre incalculable de fois, mais chaque instant était gravé dans son cœur et lui rappelait la puissance de son maître, et ce pourquoi il avait accepté d'entrer à son service.

« Kuro-chan ? dit Fye qui fronçait les sourcils, étonné de l'étrange expression qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du brun qui retira alors sa main.

- Hm. Je n'avais pas vu de cerisier comme celui-là depuis que j'ai quitté mon pays. Il y en avait un immense, soit disant doté d'un grand pouvoir…

- Cela te manque ?

- De quoi ? demanda le brun.

- Shirasagi. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a le mal du pays, répondit le blond en souriant.

- Et toi ? répliqua le brun d'un air sérieux, ton pays ne te manque pas ?

- Pas vraiment non. Enfin… Mon pays n'est pas très… comment dire. Tout est très froid, glacial, blanc, figé. Alors que depuis que je suis parti, j'ai pu découvrir plein d'endroit magnifique comme celui-ci… Alors je ne regrette pas, j'ai tellement attendu que quelqu'un m'emmène au loin mais… J'ai dû me débrouiller ! »

Le regard du brun cilla, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. L'expression du blond s'était figée, comme s'il se forçait à sourire, sauf que, ce genre de technique ne marchait guère plus sur lui. Il se contenta de s'approcher, et posa sa grande main sur sa tête.

« Il se fait tard, rentrons », dit-il avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Fye l'observa un moment, puis le suivit, serrant contre lui l'artefact qui dégageait encore une douce chaleur apaisante…


	43. Départ

Note : bonsoir bonsoir ! (Désolé, pas d'inspiration pour raconter ma vie ce soir) Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Teruteriyaki : thank you and see you !

Kahlane: Non, non, tu as bien deviné ;)

Nandra : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça en remue des souvenirs avec Kurogane et Fye sous un cerisier !

Pour me taper, c'est toujours le même bouton en bas !

* * *

La semaine toucha à sa fin. Fye jeta un dernier regard nostalgique en direction de la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Kurogane durant deux semaines, deux semaines qui lui avait paru passer si vite, et en même temps, durer une éternité. Ses cauchemars persistaient, mais son cœur était néanmoins bien plus en paix désormais. Même si la présence rassurante du brun, ou plutôt le bonheur qui lui apportait à être auprès de lui l'effrayait toujours un peu, il désirait continuer sa vie sur ce chemin, profiter de l'instant présent, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il sourit, puis ferma la porte, avant de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui le conduisit dans le hall de l'auberge où l'attendait le brun.

Celui-ci lui jeta un de ses regards pénétrant dont il avait le secret, avant d'attraper son baluchon et de prendre la direction de la sortie, vite rattrapé par le blond qui s'agrippa à son bras avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant heureux de partir à l'aventure. Kurogane grogna pour la forme, mais n'ajouta rien. Voir le blond sourire et manifester sa joie était un spectacle trop agréable à ses yeux pour qu'il se permettre de l'interrompre.

La caravane les attendait à la place centrale. La plupart des chariots étaient presque vide, et ne contenait, pour la plupart, que d'énormes coffres de bois débarrassés de leurs contenus ;les marchands avaient réussi à vendre leur produit. Kusanagi leur indiqua leur place à côté de lui en souriant. Inuki aboya pour signifier son impatience, tandis que Yuzuhira s'asseyait d'un bon dans un chariot, en faisant signe aux gens qui étaient venus les saluer. Le convoi se mit en branle, dans un fracas de bruit de sabot claquant sur les pavés et de bois grinçant. Ca y est, ils étaient reparti se dit Kurogane en jetant un dernier regard en direction de la place centrale.

Bien des choses avaient changé en deux semaines, aussi bien pour lui, que pour Fye. Ils avaient changé ensemble, et même s'il restait beaucoup de secret entre eux, le mur qui les séparait c'était quelque peu fendillé. Le voyage se fit avec entrain. Les chariots suivaient la Voie Commerciales, et tous les dix kilomètres, une borne leur indiquait la distance qui leur restait à parcourir. Kusanagi était un homme agréable, toujours souriant et près à répondre aux questions qu'on pouvait lui poser.

Il connaissait bien Orzam, puisqu'il y était né et y avait grandi, ainsi que le trajet avec la ville d'Yr qu'il parcourait depuis plusieurs années assez régulièrement. Si les échanges se montraient plus rare l'hiver à cause du mauvais temps, ils repartaient de plus belle une fois l'approche du printemps, suivant s'il se montrait précoce ou tardif. Kusanagi profitait de l'hiver pour vérifier l'état de ses chariots et pour permettre à ses animaux de se reposer, bien qu'il en ait plusieurs en réserve, en cas d'accident. Yuzuhira, sa seconde, était la fille d'ami décédé qu'il avait recueilli voilà bien des années, car celle-ci avait refusé de le quitter. Elle était aussi proche d'Inuki que si c'était son frère et ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles peu importe l'heure de la journée.

Le soir venu, le convoi monta un camp. Certains élevèrent des bâches sur les chariots, d'autres au contraire, préféraient montrer des tentes, ce que firent Kurogane et Fye, avant d'allumer un bon feu. Les soirées étaient encore fraîches, car le printemps arrivait à peine. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, chacun désirant se reposer après la longue journée. Un peu plus tard, Kusanagi les rejoignit avec une bouteille d'alcool, tandis que Yuzuhira somnolait, roulé en boule avec Inuki. L'animal semblait également apprécier la compagnie de Kurogane et Fye. Il n'était jamais bien loin d'eux, et leur lançait souvent des regards avant de repartir à ses occupations. L'un comme l'autre ne s'en formalisait pas, et même le brun s'était laissé prendre au piège et avait caressé le chien-loup qui le tirait alors par la manche avec l'envie manifeste de jouer.

Fye bailla longuement, avant de masser sa cheville par reflexe, car celle-ci était presque guéri. Il lui arrivait encore parfois d'utiliser une canne, mais après une semaine passée assis dans un chariot et se serait terminé. D'ailleurs, s'était plutôt le bas de son dos qui lui envoyait des signaux désespérés.

« Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de transport, avait fini par dire Kusanagi en surprenant à plusieurs reprises les grimaces de douleur du blond qui tentait alors de masser ses reins douloureux.

- Non, je suis plutôt accoutumé au voyage à pieds, mais ma cheville se remet à peine d'une entorse… répondit le blond en souriant, gêné.

- C'est de ta faute, murmura le kendoka en buvant son verre d'alcool. Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire le zouave.

- Mais Kuro-chan… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait… bouda le blond

- Et bien justement. Recommences encore une fois, ou essayes, et je te jure que tu prendras mon pied aux fesses, c'est compris ? Grogna Kurogane.

- ahahaha, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, ria Kusanagi, en descendant d'une traite son verre.

- Mouais… maugréa le kendoka, alors que Fye lui jetait un regard amusé.

- En tout cas, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir accepté, vous mettez une bonne ambiance, et Inuki semble vraiment beaucoup vous aimer, répondit le chef du convoi en lançant un regard attendri en direction de sa partenaire dormant paisiblement sur le chien loup.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions. Vous nous avez épargné bien des tracas, sourit le blond.

- De rien, par contre, pardonnez ma curiosité, mais, que venez-vous faire à Orzam ? Etes-vous des chasseurs ?

Kurogane et Fye s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Nous voudrions remonter la Corne d'Or pour nous rendre au pays de Koriyo.

- Hm… Alors vous n'êtes pas au courant. Désolé, si j'avais su, je vous aurais averti, j'espère que cela ne va pas compromettre votre voyage.

-Comment cela ? demanda le blond.

- Et bien, il se passe bien des choses étranges depuis quelques temps à Orzam… Outre le fait que les deux grands clans se disputent le pouvoir… bon, ça ne date pas d'hier… Mais en plus, d'étranges créatures envahissent la cité. C'est pour ça que je vous demandais si vous étiez des chasseurs ; beaucoup viennent car un système de prime a été installé sur ces créatures.

- Et pour Koriyo ?

- La frontière est fermée.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Il me semblait avoir entendu dire qu'Orzam entretenait de bon rapport avec ce pays.

- Ca l'était par le passé. Mais depuis la Fracture… Bien des choses ont changé.

- La fracture ?

- C'est un peu compliqué tout ça… Laissez-moi y réfléchir, et je vous expliquerai demain, répondit Kusanagi en baillant à son tour.

Les deux comparses hochèrent la tête, avant souhaiter une bonne nuit au chef du convoi. Ils s'enroulèrent ensuite dans leur couverture, mais Fye, en proie à de nombreuses questions ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que Kurogane qui sentit son attention, le regarda et murmura :

« Dors. »

Le corps de Fye obéit à l'injonction.


	44. Printemps

**Note :** Bonsoir bonsoir ! Un chapitre un ! Je vais essayer d'en commencer un pour le poster demain matin, histoire d'essayer de rattraper un peu mon retard ! Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Teruteriyaki : I can't promise anything :p

Kahlane: Et ouais! En même temps, moi Kurogane il peut me dire tout ce qu'il veut, je lui obéirais! *essuie le filet de bave*

Nandra : Ouais, ça risque de chauffer un peu !

* * *

Musique thème : Yoko Kanno – Aqua - watch?v=Omw8CoUCJKs&list=PL95FB79F82A07D9EA&feature=share&index=3

* * *

Fye se trouvait à nouveau sous l'immense cerisier. Un vent à la fois doux et léger remuait les branches chargées de fleurs. Une fois encore, le blond s'étonna de ce magnifique spectacle, si apaisant et hypnotique à la fois. Il se demanda ce qui l'amenait à nouveau dans cet endroit, avant de sentir contre lui, l'étrange artefact, dont l'aura semblait presque vivante. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Puis, en faisant le tour de l'immense cerisier, le blond la vit à nouveau. La jeune fille se tenait debout cette fois, la main posée sur l'immense tête de fauve. Tous deux semblaient regarder au loin, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. L'étrange animal fut le premier à sentir sa présence. Le mage prit alors conscience que le qualifié d'animal était réducteur, car ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence humaine. La créature s'approcha de lui, méfiant, avant de s'asseoir sur ses pattes arrière.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi apparais-tu dans son rêve ? murmura le fauve d'une voix grave et profonde.

- Paix Kero-chan, ce n'est pas un ennemi, dit la jeune avant de s'approcher d'un sourire.

- Petiote… soupira Kero.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Nos vies sont devenus une telle tempête, que nous sommes obligés de nous méfier de tout… dans la réalité, comme en rêve.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends sa méfiance. Mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voyager en rêve, bien que visiblement, je suis très facile à attirer, répondit Fye en grimaçant au souvenir de la princesse Hinoto.

- Tout les mages de ce monde sont connectés… Du moins, nous l'étions, dit la jeune fille en réprimant sa tristesse.

- En fait, je me demande si ce n'est pas cet objet qui nous a réunis, dit le blond, avant d'approcher l'étrange paquet de la jeune fille.

Le fauve la devança, renifla d'un air suspect, avant d'hausser le regard avec surprise.

« Ca sent le gamin ! Et les symboles, autour… y a la marque de la Sorcière ! s'exclama Kero.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina alors, tandis qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Oh Kero-chan, c'est la première bonne nouvelle depuis des mois ! Dite moi où vous êtes !

- Et bien… »

Fye s'éveilla en sursaut. Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon, mais le convoi se préparait au départ. Il se redressa et s'assit, avant de se frotter les yeux pour essayer de calmer les martèlements douloureux de son crâne. Il avait désormais la confirmation. L'objet était bien destiné à cette fille, et cela semblait très important au vue de leurs réactions. Quelque chose le tracassait cependant, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, et tant que sa tête ne se calmerait, impossible de réfléchir à la question.

« T'es réveillé ? dit le brun en s'approchant de lui.

- Moui… Mais j'aurais bien aimé dormir un peu, répondit le blond en se massant les tempes.

- T'as mal au crâne ?

- Oui…

- Ton cerveau va finir par te couler par les oreilles à trop réfléchir tu sais.

- Ah non, pour une fois ce n'est même pas ça…

Fye raconta alors son rêve à Kurogane qui fronça les sourcils, en écoutant attentivement.

« Et tu t'es encore réveillé avant d'en connaitre la finalité.

- Oui, c'est un peu pénible.

- Elle te recontactera surement maintenant qu'elle sait que tu vas lui amener quelque chose d'important pour elle.

- Oui, sans doute… murmura Fye, le regard légèrement inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Kuro-chan, mais ce qu'elle a dit…. Ca fait beaucoup trop de mages qui ont eu des soucis dernièrement… Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je…

Fye s'arrêta en sentant la main du brun se poser sur sa tête.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu réfléchis trop. Ça sert à rien de te torturer l'esprit sur des choses dont tu ne sais rien. Chaque chose en son temps, on a besoin de plus d'info, murmura le brun.

Fye sourit. Kurogane avait bien changé, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Plus le temps passait, plus il montrait sa vraie personnalité, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au blond.

_J'aimerai tellement avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ton optimisme Kuro-chan… Ça me ferait tellement de bien…_ pensa-t-il.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre ce jour-là. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, ou discutait tranquillement. Fye, qui avait connu pendant une bonne partie de sa vie que des paysages glacés et figés, s'émerveillait de celui qu'il découvrait. Le temps restant au beau fixe, ils étaient partout témoins de l'éveil de la nature au printemps. Ils longèrent des prairies envahies de pâquerettes, de coquelicots et de la bruyère, dansant doucement au souffle du vent. Quelques arbres épars laissaient échapper leurs fleurs qui passaient devant leurs yeux tels de minuscules oiseaux.

Et si la journée, le spectacle était sublime, il l'était tout autant quand le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, colorant le paysage d'une myriade de couleurs du bleu en passant par le pourpre, le rouge et le doré. La nuit tombée nimba le ciel de milliers d'étoile. C'était un décor de rêve, et le blond se dit qu'il pourrait sa vie ainsi, allongé dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel. Kurogane le rejoint, un verre d'alcool dans la main, son regard passant du firmament au blond dont le visage apaisé et détendu faisait plaisir à voir. Il s'en était passé du chemin depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé deux semaines auparavant, et plus encore depuis leur première rencontre à l'auberge du Chat Noir. Pourtant, il le restait bien du chemin à parcourir, et le kendoka se disait que ce n'était que le commencement.

« Kuro-chan ! Regarde une étoile filante ! s'écria soudain le blond

Le brun leva les yeux en l'air, mais il était déjà trop tard, bien évidemment.

« T'as fais un vœu ? demanda-t-il à Fye.

- Un vœu ?

- Ouais… Parait qu'il faut faire un vœu quand tu vois une étoile filante.

Fye regarda le ciel, pensif. Il y avait tellement de vœu qu'il aimerait faire, mais en avait-il le droit ? N'était-ce pas vaniteux de souhaiter tant de chose ? Pour lui qui n'avait rien espéré de la vie si longtemps, c'était une chose toute nouvelle. Penser par lui-même. Vivre pour lui-même… Instinctivement, il glissa sa main sur son omoplate et suivit du bout des doigts son tatouage qui lui rappelait, jour après jour, ce qu'il était, ce pour quoi il continuait de vivre… Il jeta un bref regard en direction du brun qui buvait tranquillement son verre. Il esquissa un sourire. Que Kurogane vive tant qu'il serait près de lui était sans doute ce qu'il souhaitait le plus…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Kusanagi et Yuzuhira qui finissait de préparer le repas. Ils mangèrent tous le cœur léger. A la fin du repas, le chef du convoi se leva pour prendre une carte, soigneusement roulée avant de la montrer à Fye et Kurogane.

« J'ai réfléchi, et je me disais que ce serait plus simple de vous expliquer avec une carte sous les yeux, dit-il avant de la dérouler soigneusement. Elle représentait la ville d'Orzam, construite à l'embouchure du fleuve de la Corne d'Or, ainsi que les régions limitrophe.

« Ici c'est Orzam. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle a été construite sur l'embouchure, jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle la Fracture… Mais cette appellation est très récente… Avant on l'appelait le pays de Clow. Enfin, y avait une rumeur comme quoi c'était là que vivait le légendaire magicien Clow… Bref. Y a deux ans, personne ne sait clairement ce qui s'est passé, mais le pays a été détruit en une nuit. Maintenant il ne reste qu'une terre désolé, perpetuellement recouvert d'un nuage noir et surtout, y a des monstres. On a essayé d'ériger un mur, mais ces saloperies arrivent quand même à passer. Heureusement ça se fait que la nuit. Voilà pourquoi je me demandais si vous étiez des chasseurs, car y en a de plus en plus qui afflue pour gagner de l'argent ou se faire un nom », termina Kusanagi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif.

- Ils sont fort ces monstres ? Ils ressemblent à quoi ? demanda Kurogane.

- On les appelle des Onis. On voit clairement que ce sont des monstres, après leur forme, y en a plein, alors c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

- Je vois… Personnellement, ils peuvent venir, je les attends, répondit le kendoka, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Et les habitants du pays de Clow ? demanda le blond, les sourcils froncés.

- Certains se sont enfuiS à Orzam, et d'après la rumeur, beaucoup auraient trouvé refuge à Koriyo, mais comme les frontières sont fermées à cause de la forêt du Silence, on ne sait pas grand-chose. On a bien essayé de les contacter, vu qu'on est dans une belle panade, mais on a plus de nouvelle depuis un long moment, à ma connaissance. Je ne suis pas trop sur place, donc je peux pas vous en dire plus… »

Fye hocha la tête, puis il alla se coucher, songeur. La situation était en effet bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait supposé et il sentit sa bonne humeur de la journée s'envoler quelque peu. Un pays qui avait été détruit en une nuit… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Kurogane le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, sortit son sabre de son fourreau avant de l'observer à la lumière rougeâtre des flammes non loin. Fye l'observa un instant, avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil…


	45. Entrainement

**Note : **Bonjour, comme promis, un petit chapitre ce matin assez court, je verrais ce soir si je peux en faire un plus long, suivant comment je serais en rentrant du boulot. Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : hihihi ouiiii !

Teruteriyaki : me too ! :)

* * *

Musique thème : vision d'escaflowne – Yoko Kanno : watch?v=_hymzkN_QJU&list=PL95FB79F82A07D9EA&feature=share&index=12

* * *

Fye eut un sommeil sans rêve. Ce fut le pépiement des oiseaux annonçant l'aube, et du bruit d'un sabre fendant l'air qui le réveilla. Non loin dans la prairie, Kurogane s'entrainait. Malgré la fraicheur matinale, il avait retiré son haut, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau mate. Les jambes repliées, son coude appuyé sur son genou, et son menton au creux de sa main, le blond l'observa un instant en souriant. Le corps que possédait le brun avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre. C'était un homme mince, à la peau tendu et aux muscles rétrécis par les privations qui était entré à l'auberge du Chat Noir. Mais après deux mois à se nourrir plus ou moins normalement, Kurogane avait regagné son ancienne stature. Il semblait aussi avoir bien récupéré suite à sa blessure à l'épaule, et la seule trace qui restait, était une autre cicatrice s'ajoutant aux anciennes. Il avait retrouvé en maitrise de lui-même également. Sa rage s'était transformée en détermination et en maitrise. Il savait quoi trancher et comment. Il n'était plus violence, mais force.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun perçut le regard incisif et énigmatique de Fye. Il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et planta sa lame dans la terre meule.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il au blond qui éclata de rire.

- Oh Kuro-chan, ne te braque pas ! Je me disais juste que c'est un beau spectacle que de te voir t'entrainer de bon matin ! » répondit le blond en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kurogane cilla. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot sous entendait là ? S'il répliquait, le blond allait certainement le faire tourner en bourrique comme à son habitude, alors il eut soudain une idée. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main en avant, paume vers le ciel, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher :

« Ramène toi le mage, toi aussi t'as besoin d'exercice.

- Non merci, ma cheville…

- Ta cheville se porte comme un charme, alors viens ici.

- Non vraiment Kuro-pon, même si tu insistes… »

Fye n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le brun empoigna son épée avant de charger. Le blond se baissa de justesse et seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux passèrent sous le fil de l'épée. Il fit ensuite un roulé boulé afin de s'éloigner du brun qui semblait bien décidé à vouloir lui faire mordre la poussière. Alors qu'il revenait à la charge, Fye se releva d'un bond, et esquiva de plusieurs pas souples. Il devait l'admettre, le brun avait raison : sa cheville s'était parfaitement remise, et cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir bouger à nouveau librement ! Il esquissa un sourire de défi, avant d'attraper son bâton. Le temps se figea un bref instant. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, en un mélange de provocation et d'amusement. Le blond n'aimait pas se battre, à la différence du kendoka, mais il prendrait plaisir à lui faire mordre la poussière.

Tout repris très vite. Le pied droit de Kurogane glissa en arrière, puis il s'élança à nouveau vers le blond, qui attendit la dernière minute pour esquiver. Les autres membres du convoi arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, effrayés et émerveillés à la fois, par le combat de haut niveau qui se jouait devant eux. Car même s'il paraissait être un jeu, les coups du kendoka étaient précis, calculés et aucun des mouvements de Fye n'étaient superflus. Kusanagi comme Yuzuhira n'en revenaient pas. Eux-mêmes d'excellents combattants, ils avaient compris, dès le premier regard qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Il suffisait de voir leurs façons de bouger, et l'étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux pour comprendre qu'ils étaient passés par bien des épreuves, physiques comme morales, qu'ils avaient triomphé, et jamais abandonné le combat. Inuki, sentant peut être le trouble de sa maitresse, glissa sous sa main pour se faire gratouiller. Celle-ci sourit, lui frotta vigoureusement le front, avant de regarder son partenaire.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils viennent à Orzam… Notre ville a bien besoin de personnes aussi fortes…

- Ouais… » murmura Kusanagi avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la jeune fille en souriant.

Le combat acharné dura de longues minutes, Fye comme Kurogane refusant de céder du terrain à l'autre, s'affrontant, reculant, esquivant, contre-attaquant. Puis soudain, la dynamique se cassa. Surpris, Fye glissa dans une flaque de bout, et attrapa le kendoka par le col pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre. Celui-ci glissa à son tour, mais alors le blond passa sous son bras, puis dans son dos. Kurogane eut juste le temps de voir son sourire malicieux, avant de se sentir pousser en avant. Incapable de se rétablir, il se retrouva un genou sur le sol, l'autre jambe plié, sa lame levée, la pointe à quelques millimètres de Fye qui brandissait son bâton vers la gorge du guerrier.

« Tu as perdu Kuro-sama, murmura Fye sans départir de son sourire.

- Dans tes rêves, ce n'est que partie remise, répliqua le brun avec un regard carnassier.

- On va partir de toute façon. Vite, vite, où ils vont nous laisser là ! » dit le blond avant de reprendre son allure habituelle et de se diriger vers le convoi.

Il s'arrêta, interrompu par le guerrier qui l'avait attrapé par le bras pour se relever et qui le dépassa. Fye l'observa s'éloigner un moment, avant de le suivre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait dire qu'il avait apprécié se battre.

Le voyage repris de plus belle. A mesure qu'il s'approchait d'Orzam, les vastes prairies laissèrent place à des terrains plus secs couverts de roseaux et joncs, balayés par les vents marins provenant de la côte non loin. Bien vite ils sentirent l'air changer et se piquer d'une odeur iodée tandis que des goelands criaient en passant au-dessus d'eux. Vers midi, ils firent une pause, et Yuzuhira s'approcha des deux comparses, avant d'attraper Fye par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

« Venez Fye-san, Kurogane-san, je vais vous montrer quelque chose ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour arriver non loin d'une falaise. Le ciel, parfaitement dégagé se mêlait au bleu de la mer, dont on pouvait entendre les vagues se fracasser en bas. Le vent frais les soufflèrent, et firent voleter leurs cheveux et claquer leurs vêtements. Fye regardait, émerveillé par cette mer qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Près de lui, Kurogane esquissait un léger sourire, avant de prendre des grands goulets d'air.

« Là, regardez là-bas ! s'écria la jeune fille, tandis que Inuki faisait des bonds joyeux autour d'eux.

Les deux compagnons suivirent son regard et aperçurent en face l'embouchure de la Corne d'Or, qui se divisait en deux bras, parfaitement visible. Vue d'ici, la ville était de taille impressionnante et on pouvait distinguer de nombreux bateaux de pêches, qui glissaient paisiblement à la surface de l'eau, leurs voiles gonflées par le vent.

« Bienvenue à Orzam, messieurs ! » dit la jeune fille en souriant.


	46. Orzam

**Note :** Bonjour… Oui, j'ai encore un jour de retard… Mais là hier, y avait rien à faire. Après avoir passé deux heures à écrire 200 malheureux mots bourrés de faute j'ai préféré jeter l'éponge… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'écriture du soir et surtout pas quand je finis du soir –'. Bref, aujourd'hui, il faut que je poste deux textes, j'ai déjà bien trop de retard. Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : Ouais, c'est sympa de les voir s'affronter :)

Teruteriyaki : For Orzam, you 'll have more information in this chapter :) Yuki Kajiura and Yoko Kanno are my favorite anim composers. Their music inspires me enormously when I write x3

Nandra: Ben oui qu'elle est mimi :) Et ouais, je suis bien d'accord, qu'ils continuent à s'entrainer *s'essuie la bave aussi*

* * *

« Bienvenue à Orzam, messieurs ! » dit la jeune fille en souriant.

« C'est une ville impressionnante… murmura Fye en souriant.

« Sans la vanter, oui, répondit Kusanagi en s'approchant. A ma connaissance, c'est l'une des plus grandes villes du monde »

Ils restèrent un instant à regarder la cité qui se profilait à l'horizon. La Voie continuait jusqu'à une muraille qui faisait le tour de la ville sur sa face Terrestre, tandis que le port s'avançait sur la mer. Si Kusanagi ne leur avait pas expliqué quelques jours plus tôt la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ils l'auraient prise pour n'importe quelle grande cité prospère. Cependant, en plissant les yeux, Fye remarqua un nuage noir imposant à l'horizon. Il fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard inquiet en direction du chef de convoi et de la jeune fille.

« Oui. C'est la Fracture. Vu d'ici, c'est assez impressionnant, mais quand vous êtes tout près… Certains ont parfois des malaises. Les prêtres disent que c'est une question de sensibilité, répondit Kusanagi, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Une ombre recouvra un instant leurs cœurs. Toute la joie à voir ce magnifique décor ainsi que l'excitation de découvrir un nouveau lieu, s'envolèrent. Alors que Kusanagi et Yuzuhira repartaient vers les autres membres du convoi, Fye resta un instant à regarder le paysage qui avait perdu tout de sa beauté naturelle. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment un pays pouvait avoir été détruit en une nuit, et laisser une telle empreinte. Car ces nuages n'avaient rien de naturel. Même à cette distance, Fye sentait parfaitement l'aura magique et malsaine qui s'en dégageait.

Mais la magie avait été scellée voilà plus d'un millénaire,et la Fracture était apparu seulement deux années plus tôt. Alors qui aurait pu engendrer un tel cataclysme, et avec quel moyen ? Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra avant de grimacer. Cette aura, il la connaissait que trop bien… C'était celle de cet homme qui les avait attaqués à FlyCastle. Les mots de Yûko prenaient tout leur sens… Il n'était pas encore à Kwoloon, que leur route croisait déjà celle de cet homme… Fye jeta un bref regard en direction de Kurogane qui perçut sa gêne. Lui aussi n'aimait pas cet aura. Elle était malsaine au possible, et à l'idée que des monstres passent de la Fracture à la tranquille ville d'Orzam…

« Cet homme… Je pense qu'il est derrière tout ça… murmura le blond.

Le kendoka fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Un sourire assassin se traça sur son visage.

« Ce type… Si je le recroise, je lui fais la peau. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de griefs à ajouter à ma liste et à lui faire payer… Vaudrait mieux pour lui que je le trouve vite.

« Oui… en effet. Moi aussi je pense que je vais avoir deux trois choses à lui dire… Je n'aime vraiment pas ça Kuro-chan. Si les monstres sont engendrés par sa magie et que celle-ci a détruit le pays de Clow en un claquement de doigts… Qu'a-t-il prévu de faire à Orzam ?

- Tu penses qu'il faudrait prévenir ces gens ?

- Sans preuve, j'ai bien peur que nous n'allions pas loin… Et Apparemment, il y a une lutte de clans ce qui n'arrange pas les choses… Il va falloir que nous enquêtions sur place.

- Ouais... Si son but est de détruire Orzam, cela aurait dû déjà être fait. Il y a autre chose. Puis, cette ville est pleine de ressource je pense. Elle lutte bien », répondit le brun en jetant un bref regard en direction de Kusanagi et Yuzuhira.

Une fois la pause terminée, le convoi reprit sa route. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-journée de route avant d'atteindre la Grande Porte, seul accès par voie de terre pour entrer dans la ville. Cependant, à leur arrivé, de nombreux gardes barraient l'entrée, et contrôlaient tous les passant. Au froncement de sourcils qu'eut Kusanagi, Kurogane comprit que ce n'était pas prévu. Il posa doucement sa main sur son sabre, mais l'homme l'arrêta d'un geste subtil.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je connais bien les gardes à l'entrée. On devrait rapidement avoir des explications, Yuzuhira ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et, profitant que le chef du convoi faisait ralentir les bêtes, sauta à bas du chariot avec Inuki avant e s'élancer à toute vitesse en avant. Quand le convoi approcha, Yuzuhira était en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts. Celui-ci semblait gêné, voir peiné. Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers Kusanagi quand celui-ci fut à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Ryuo ! Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda le chef du convoi.

- Salut Kusanagi. Je suis désolé, mais tes chariots vont devoir être contrôlés ainsi que tous les membres du convoi, répondit le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Il y a encore eu une rixe dans une taverne la nuit dernière entre des chasseurs. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait des membres du clan Yama et Shara… Certains en sont ressortis gravement blessés, donc ils ne veulent plus laisser rentrer n'importe qui ici.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. La pleine lune est prévue pour quand déjà ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Bon… J'espère que d'ici là, il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux, murmura Kusanagi en regardant les soldats fouiller ses chariots, avant d'aller les rejoindre, laissant Kurogane et Fye avec Ryuo.

« Vous êtes venu avec Kusanagi messieurs ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Fye.

- Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions individuellement alors, dit-il en soupirant longuement, avant d'entrainer Fye un peu à part, sous le regard vigilant non loin du kendoka.

- Tu n'aimes pas vraiment faire cela je me trompe ? dit le blond, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est barbant, et puis, ça ne changera rien. C'est pas ça dont cette ville a besoin.

- Et tu préfèrerais faire quoi ?

- Taper sur ses saloperies de monstres. Donner un coup de pieds aux fesses de ces deux clans pour qu'ils s'entendent enfin…. Ça oui, je suis sûr que ça avancerait les choses…

- Je vois… Alors dis-moi, quels genres de questions dois-tu me poser ? J'imagine quelque chose du genre, quels sont nos intentions dans cette ville et ensuite tu vas nous donner un papier avec un sauf conduit où il y aura nos noms dessus ?

- Oui exact, cela vous pose un problème ?

- Non pas vraiment. Disons que mon compagnon et moi aimerions que nos vrais noms ne soient pas dévoilés…

- Vous êtes recherchés ?

- Pas tout à fait. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas faire ça, je ne t'oblige à rien.

- Kusanagi ne vous aurait jamais emmené ici s'il ne vous jugeait pas de bonne foi. Tant que cela reste entre nous, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Je le préviendrais, ainsi que Yuzuhira.

- Merci.

- Du coup, vous voulez vous faire appeler comment ?

- Et bien…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fye revint auprès de Kurogane, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est bon Kuro-chan, j'ai les sauf-conduits pour nous deux, dit-il avant de ranger les papiers dans son manteau.

- Je croyais qu'on devait être interrogé individuellement.

- Je me suis débrouillé. Vu que de toute façon on est ensemble, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il perdrait juste du temps. Et vu le plaisir qu'il a à faire ce travail…

- Bon, du coup, il faudrait juste qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir ce soir.

- Et oui ! Répondit Fye avec euphorie.

- Toi tu … voulut dire Kurogane, mais il fut interrompu par Kusanagi.

- Je m'occupe de votre logement pour cette nuit. J'ai des amis qui vous accueilleront avec plaisir.


	47. Masque

**Note **: Yohohohoho ! Un chapitre un ! Et Fye a encore la connerie aujourd'hui fiuuuu ! Allez bonne lecture, et lâchez-vous !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : sur les doigts seulement ?

Teruteriyaki : And it has only just begun :p

Kahlane : Non, il ne va pas aimer xD

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Kurogane et Fye entrèrent dans la cité d'Orzam. Pendant que Kusanagi s'occupait des derniers préparatifs de ses clients et qu'il allait ranger ses chariots et animaux de bas dans sa réserve, il avait demandé à Yuzuhira de conduire les deux compagnons chez leurs amis où ils passeraient la nuit. Les rues étaient animées. La plupart des habitants avaient fini leurs travails, et rentraient chez eux s'occuper de leur famille, ou sortaient entre ami. Le blond s'étonna d'une telle vie, alors que la cité semblait connaitre bien des troubles, entre les Onis et les guerres de Clan. La jeune fille sourit alors, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Tout le monde ici continue d'avoir la foi. Le conflit entre le clan de Shara et Yama est très ancien, les gens y sont en quelques sortes habituées… Pour ce qui est des monstres, tout le monde est prêt à les affronter, quel que soit le prix, dit Yuzuhira.

- Toi y compris je me trompe ? » répondit Fye.

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain et regarda les deux hommes avant de s'incliner devant eux.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous resterez, mais ce serait un honneur de me battre à vos côtés. Je vous remercie sincèrement d'être venu »

Elle se redressa ensuite et repartit en avant, suivit de près par Inuki.

« Cette gamine… murmura Kurogane.

- Je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible… répondit Fye.

- Tu lui as redonné de l'espoir plutôt »

Fye baissa un instant les yeux. Lui, redonner de l'espoir à quelqu'un alors que sa propre naissance était une malédiction pour tous ceux qui l'entourait ? Avant que le brun n'est le temps de répliquer, il laissa s'échapper un grand sourire, puis accéléra le pas pour rattraper la jeune fille.

« Dépêchons-nous Kuro-pon ou on va la perdre de vue ! »

Kurogane soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Fye. Il ne savait ce qu'il lui cachait, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il le suivit à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et ils arrivèrent devant une maison de ville dans un quartier légèrement bourgeois, et bien entretenu. Elle frappa quelques coups sur la porte, avant qu'une jeune femme n'ouvre. Celle-ci sourit en constatant que c'était Yuzuhira.

« Bonjour Arashi, désolé de passer aussi tard !

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Kusanagi m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir que tu arriverais avec des amis à vous c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de montrer Kurogane et Fye qui attendait un peu en retrait.

« Entre messieurs, mon mari ne va pas tarder, il finit sa paperasse

- Merci, répondit Fye, alors que le brun la remerciait d'un hochement de tête »

L'intérieur de la maison était agréable. Un long couloir dans l'entrée reliait les différentes pièces de l'habitation. Un bureau sur la gauche qui était fermé, un salon sur la droite, adjacent à une grande cuisine et enfin au fond du couloir, un escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait une salle de bain ainsi que les chambres. Arashi les conduisit dans le salon, composé de fauteuils et chaises confortable et d'une table basse. Une grande table plus haute, disposée près de la fenêtre servait aux repas. Kurogane, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de s'asseoir par terre de par sa culture, s'installa tranquillement à même le sol près du canapé dans lequel s'installa le blond en souriant. Les deux femmes s'excusèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé et un encas.

Kurogane les suivit un instant des yeux. Il avait le sentiment que Kusanagi ne les avait pas amenés ici par hasard. Il n'avait pas encore vu « le mari » mais il pouvait sentir chez cette femme, derrière ces traits gracieux une force cachée qui lui rappela Amateratsu. Car, si l'impératrice de Nihon devait incarner l'autorité et la force, elle savait tout aussi bien jouer la femme pure et fragile en s'habillant avec finesse et en jouant de la harpe avec tant de délicatesse et de talent, que bon nombre de personnes oubliaient qu'elle savait également trancher le fil d'une vie de son épée. Et cette femme, Arashi, dans sa façon de bouger, d'observer et de jauger ce qu'elle voyait, cachait son véritable talent derrière un masque, tout comme l'impératrice de Nihon.

La première fois qu'il avait été témoin de ce « phénomène » peu de temps après son arrivé au palais de Shirasagi, il avait fait part de sa surprise, mais surtout de son incompréhension à Tomoyo. Il avait toujours appris à être franc et droit, aussi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'impératrice ne pouvait-elle pas montrer sa véritable force quelqu'en soit l'occasion. Plus en encore, la réponse de la prêtresse l'avait jeté dans l'indécision.

_« Nous portons tous des masques Kurogane. Des masques que nous choisissons de montrer pour cacher ce que nous sommes, et que nous décidons d'enlever que pour les gens qui nous sont cher. Même toi tu portes un masque, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte »_

Le brun se demanda soudain comment elles allaient. Amateratsu avait dû être enlevée avec Tomoyo, mais il n'avait aucune information sur son état de santé. Il pouvait juste émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle avait été capturée dans un but bien précis, comme la prêtresse, sans quoi, elle aurait été tuée dès le début. Et Sôma ? La jeune femme était très attaché à elle, bien plus que Kurogane était attaché à Tomoyo. A ce qu'il savait, Amateratsu et Sôma avait grandi ensemble, le clan Sôma ayant été le premier à se rallier à l'Impératrice. Peut-être devrait-il la prévenir… Mais avec la distance, comment être sûr que le message arriverait à bon port ? Sans compter l'autre empaffé…

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand les deux femmes revinrent avec des plateaux chargés d'une théière fumante, des tasses, et gâteaux. Le thé d'un joli vert, dégageait une agréable odeur de menthe. Le temps qu'elles installèrent tout sur la table, une porte claqua dans le couloir, et un homme grand aux cheveux noirs de jais coupé court, entra dans la pièce en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, visiblement contrarié.

« Bonsoir et Excusez-moi messieurs, j'ai cru que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de cette paperasse, c'est une horreur… Ooh ma petite femme chérie a sorti des petits gâteaux ! » s'extasia soudain l'homme devant le regard atterré de ses hôtes. Ce comportement ne plut visiblement pas à Arashi qui rougit avant de le frapper violemment de son plateau et de retourner à la cuisine.

« Aah les femmes… J'ai beau faire plein de compliments et lui dire qu'elle est la meilleure du monde, et voilà tout ce que je récolte. Mon nom est Sorata. Pas la peine de me donner vos noms, Kusanagi m'a prévenu, continua Sorata en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Fye qui sourit de plus belle. L'échange n'échappa pas à Kurogane qui se renfrogna. C'était sûr, Fye avait fait quelque chose de louche mais quoi ?

- Merci à vous de nous héberger, répondit le blond.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Par contre je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre d'amis avec un lit double, j'espère que cela ne nous dérange pas.

- Fais ch…

- Pas de problème ! réplique le blond en interrompant Kurogane qui lui lança un regard noir. Pour toute réponse, Fye lui caressa le haut du crâne.

- Kuro-toutou est un grand timide aussi, mais on se débrouillera !

- M'appelle pas comme ça crétin ! s'emporta le brun.

- Et voilà, comme je vous le disais ! Non plus sérieusement, après avoir passé plusieurs nuits à la belle étoile, un bon lit est toujours le bienvenu !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Bien, vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage, mangeons et buvons ! Demain, nous aurons tout le temps de parler de sujet plus sérieux ! éclata de rire Sorata, tandis que Yuzuhira pouffait de rire à coté et qu'Arashi dissimulait un sourire derrière sa main, sous le regard renfrogné du kendoka.

Sorata et Arashi était de très bons hôtes. Yuzuhira, qui accusait la fatigue partit tôt dans la soirée. L'alcool coula à flot, et le kendoka se demanda à quoi ressemblait leur réserve personnelle. Finalement ils se couchèrent très tard dans la nuit, et Kurogane dût porter sur son épaule le blond qui ne cessait de lâcher des miaous à tout va. Agacé, le brun le jeta littéralement sur leur lit commun, avant de se défaire d'une partie de ses vêtements, il jeta un regard atterré au blond qui lui, le fixait d'un air béat.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te déshabiller j'espère !

- Meuuuh Kuro-mia…. J'ai la tête qui tourne !

- Demerdes toi, t'avais qu'à pas boire autant ! Ca te pose pas de problème pourtant d'habitude !

- Oui mais la dernière bouteille… Nyuuuu c'était foooort ! J'ai la tête qui cogne ! »

Le guerrier haussa les épaules avant de se glisser dans le lit. Il grogna, avant de sentir Fye se coller à lui comme un bienheureux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?!

- J'aiii froid !

- Bordel mais tu le fais exprès ! Et gardes tes pieds gelés loin de moi, sinon je te jure que je t'assomme !

- Mouiiii…. Murmura Fye en se frottant la tête contre lui tel un chat réclamant des caresses.

Le brun lâcha un soupir mi agacé, mi résigné. Heureusement, le blond d'endormit vite, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Il l'observa un moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis s'endormit à son tour. Ce type allait finir par le rendre fou un jour…


	48. Cloches

**Note **: Bon, je constate que voir Fye faire le pitre vous amuse :p En tout cas ça me fait plaisir. Le blondinet, il m'en a fallu du temps… En fait, j'ai plutôt un coté à la Kurogane où j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter ce genre d'humour et donc j'ai bien plus de facilité à me mettre dans sa tête que dans celle de Fye ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, vos commentaires vous rassure, c'est pour ce genre de chose que pour moi les reviews sont importantes, alors vraiment, ne vous gênez pas :)

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Qui n'en profiterait pas à sa place ? Et merci :)

Hinaya-chan : hihihi oui pour le lit double, ça me démangeait depuis longtemps :p Sorata et Arashi font partie de mes perso préférés de l'univers de CLAMP, quand je les avais vu en couple marié au début de TRC, j'étais toute folle !

Kahlane : Ouiiiiii ! Mais c'est pour autant qu'il va se passer quelque chose :p ( j'ai pris des cours de « comment frustrer les fangirls, moi comprise »)et merci, je m'amuse beaucoup à mélanger les arcs :)

* * *

Musique thème : « Tell me what the rain knows », Maaya Sakamoto.

* * *

Kurogane fut réveillé par le martellement de la pluie sur les carreaux tôt dans la matinée. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. La maison était plongée dans le calme, si ce n'est un léger bruit de vaisselle, venant sans doute de la cuisine un peu plus bas, et la respiration lente et régulière de Fye qui dormait toujours à poing fermés, lové contre lui comme un chat. Le kendoka l'observa, contrit. Plus le temps passait, plus il essayait de le comprendre, et en réalité, moins il y arrivait. Les multiples facettes de sa personnalité lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile à saisir, et quand il pensait le cerner, voilà qu'il faisait quelque chose qui le jetait à nouveau dans l'incompréhension. Comme venir se blottir contre lui pour dormir. Il devrait certainement mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool, même s'il avait été étonné que le blond puisse se payer une cuite, alors qu'ils avaient déjà bu ensembles des quantités d'alcool qui en aurait fait tomber raide mort. Est-ce que cela aussi avait été un jeu ? Dans quelles limites Fye pouvait-il jouer avec lui ?

Le kendoka fronça les sourcils, se redressa et posa sa main sur le front du blond qui remua légèrement dans son sommeil avant de sourire et de laisser échapper un bruit qui ressemblerait à un ronronnement de chat. Le brun soupira et s'extirpa doucement du lit, avant de s'habiller en silence. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du mage qui en avait profité pour s'étaler de tout son long dans le grand lit. Doucement il ferma la porte, puis descendit les marches qui le conduisirent au rez-de-chaussée. Presque aussitôt, Arashi l'accueillit d'un sourire paisible.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir debout si tôt… Ah, mais votre ami dort encore ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est une vraie marmotte, moi j'ai plutôt le sommeil léger, et avec cette pluie…

- Je comprends. Le printemps arrive timidement, alors j'ai bien peur que le mauvais temps dure encore un peu… Avez-vous faim ? Je peux vous préparer quelque chose

- Si ça vous dérange pas, je veux bien… merci, répondit-il avant de s'asseoir à la même place que la veille.

La jeune femme retourna en cuisine quelques minutes en cuisine, avant de revenir avec un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table avant s'installer sur le canapé en face.

« Je vous ai fait du thé, ainsi qu'un petit déjeuné salé… J'ai cru comprendre hier que vous n'aimiez pas le sucré

- Plutôt ouais, répondit le brun en se souvenant qu'à un moment cet idiot de blond avait essayé de lui faire avaler un gâteau recouvert de sucre. Il découvrit alors plusieurs bols : l'un contenait du riz blanc nature, un autre avec du poisson et enfin le dernier avec des légumes marinés. Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda Arashi. Elle venait de lui servir un petit déjeuner traditionnel de Nihon. Comment avait-elle su qu'il venait de là-bas et surtout, comment connaissait-elle les repas typique de son pays ? Face à son interrogation, elle sourit avant de lui répondre.

« Alors je ne me suis pas trompé. Vous êtes bien un habitant de Nihon. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr au début, mais à mesure que la soirée avançait…

- Comment connaissez-vous les coutumes de Nihon ?

- Une femme est arrivée ici il y a plusieurs mois. J'ai beaucoup appris d'elle. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas l'une des personnes qu'elle recherchait.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi cette femme ?

- Grande, bien faite, une allure féline, la peau mate et les cheveux noir coupé au carré. C'est une très bonne combattante. Elle s'appelle…

- Sôma ? termina le brun.

- Oui. Alors vous êtes bien l'un de ses amis ? »

Ami ? Sôma avait-elle parlé de lui en ces termes alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés plus que brouillé ? Kurogane ne se souvenait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il était tellement en colère à cette époque et … blessé en quelque sorte, blessé par la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subi, et parce qu'il avait failli à son devoir. Sôma aussi était blessé émotionnellement à l'époque, mais il avait refusé de l'écouter, s'était disputé et était parti. Qu'est ce qui avait fini par la décider à bouger alors qu'elle avait dit qu'elle travaillerait à reconstruire Shirasagi et à retrouver Amateratsu et Tomoyo ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il se leva d'un bond, mais Arashi le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Sans guide dans cette ville vous vous perdrez. Je vous promets de lui envoyer un message, et si ce n'est pas moi, Yuzuhira s'en chargera. Finissez votre repas, dit-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

Kurogane soupira, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter après tout ce temps. Il mangea en silence son repas, remercia son hôte puis, constatant que Fye n'était toujours pas réveillé, monta à leur chambre. Il le trouva encore en train de dormir en serrant son oreiller amoureusement comme à son habitude. Le brun s'assit sur le lit. Instinctivement, il toucha la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa main gauche. Tomoyo lui avait faite le jour de leur rencontre, le jour où ses parents avaient été tués. Après ça, il avait rencontré l'Impératrice du Japon et sa gardienne, Sôma. Il avait grandi avec les trois femmes, appris à se battre…

Fye remua soudain, troublant le cours de ses pensées. Il se redressa, les yeux embués de sommeil, avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Aoutch… Kuro-chan ?

- Non, il est pas là, il est absent pour le moment, répliqua le brun

- N'importe quoi… Ça ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… Oh je sais ! Tu boudes à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier ? Parce que je t'ai appelé Kuro- toutou ? »

Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait oublié ça…

Il se retourna soudain, et profita que le blond ne soit pas tout à fait réveillé pour lui attraper les poignets et le plaquer contre le lit d'une poigne de fer, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Kuro-ch…

- Stop. Encore un surnom, un seul, et je te fracasse la tête.

- Mais comment je vais m'amuser moi ?

- Je sais pas mais tu te débrouilles, murmura Kurogane sans prêter attention au fait que son visage était très proche de celui du blond, qui lui, au contraire, remarqua ce détail. Son sourire s'étira, alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller d'espièglerie.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu es sûr Kuro-sama ? » répondit Fye.

Kurogane se rendit alors compte de la proximité de leurs visages, proximité qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis que cet abruti l'avait embrassé avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. A ce souvenir, le visage du brun passa au rouge, puis au blanc, puis repassa au rouge tandis que ses yeux se mirent à envoyer des éclairs de colère.

« Ni pense même pas, grogna le brun

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce jour-là, quand tu t'es barré comme le dernier des voleurs, tu…

- Ah ça ? répondit le blond avec désinvolture.

- Oui ça ! s'emporta le brun.

- Il ne t'a pas plus mon baiser langoureux ?

- D'une il n'était pas langoureux, et puis… Et puis rien du tout ! s'enerva le kendoka, plus rouge que jamais.

- Quel timide !

- Ferme l… »

A ce moment-là, les cloches de la ville entonnèrent un tel vacarme que les deux comparses comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se redressèrent vivement et sortirent de la chambre en trombe avant de descendre quatre à quatre l'escalier. Arashi les attendait dans le hall.

« Une vague de monstre est entrée dans la ville ! » cria-t-elle.


	49. Onis

**Note : **Hello la compagnie ! Aujourd'hui, un peu d'action bouhahaha ! Allez hop hop !

Deux dédicaces se sont glissées dans ce chapitre… saurez-vous les retrouver ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Ouais XD comme tu dis ! Faut que j'en recase des scènes comme ça !

Kahlane : Oui je suis une vilaine je sais ! Mea Culpa (ou pas) ! Et je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu risques d'être frustrée encore longtemps !

* * *

« Une vague de monstre est entrée dans la ville ! » cria Arashi qui les attendait dans le couloir.

Elle devait s'être changée en vitesse, car elle portait désormais une tenue plus pratique, et tenait une épée d'une main, une lance dans l'autre. A leur approche, elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. D'autres personnes était sorti eux aussi, et écoutaient avec attention les cloches qui tonnait dans toute la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?! s'écria Kurogane.

- C'est … voulut répondre Arashi, mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant son mari qui courrait dans leur direction.

- Dieux, merci, vous êtes sain et sauf !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Fye, les sourcils froncés.

- Quel imbécile, j'aurais dû vous expliquer cela dès votre arrivé, seulement, ce genre de chose n'est pas censé se produire en plein jour… Pour faire simple, Il existe trois murs pour empêcher les Onis d'entrer dans la la cité. Un qui se trouve juste à la frontière de la Fracture, le deuxième sur l'île qui se trouve entre les deux bras du fleuve, et enfin, un mur qui protège la cité mère. Les cloches servent de relais et de messager. Regardez ! dit-il en pointant du doigt un clocher d'une hauteur impressionnante.

« Il en existe plusieurs dans chaque quartier de la ville, avec à leurs sommets des cloches et des guetteurs. Le message part du premier mur, puis remonte de tour en tour, suivant la progression des Onis. Sauf qu'ici, nous sommes presque au centre d'Orzam. C'est très rare qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici, et encore moins en plein jour.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda le blond.

- Car les monstres puisent leur force dans l'énergie de la lune. Plus nous approchons de la pleine lune, plus ils deviennent puissant, et à contrario, plus nous approchons de la nouvelle lune, plus ils faiblissent… »

Fye se rappela que la veille, Kusanagi avait demandé à Ryuo quand était prévu la pleine lune, et le jeune homme lui avait répondu dans deux semaines… Il n'avait pas compris sur le moment, mais désormais, tout s'expliquait. Sauf que si ces montres n'attaquaient que la nuit et de préférence quand le cycle lunaire est croissant… Il resserra sa prise sur son bâton. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait étreint quand il avait vu la Fracture n'avait pas été si insensé que cela finalement… Il jeta un bref regard en direction du kendoka qui hocha la tête pour réponse, alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Oh final donc, faut juste les buter ces Onis c'est ça ? dit le kendoka, avant de poser sa main sur le manche de son sabre.

- En résumé oui. Quand les cloches sonnent, chacun arrête ses activités en cours. Les gens qui savent se battre se préparent, et les autres, partent se cacher chez eux, ou dans des lieux prévus à cet effet, acheva Sorata en prenant la lance que sa femme lui tendait.

- Qu'ils viennent… Je les attends, murmura Kurogane.

- Méfiez-vous. S'ils ont réussi à passer les trois murailles, c'est qu'ils sont forts, vicieux, et seuls des attaques de haut niveau peuvent les détruire, dit Arashi.

A peine termina-t-elle ses paroles, que plusieurs Onis déboulèrent du haut des toits. Ils foncèrent sur eux tel des boulets de canons. C'était des ombres d'une forme plutôt humanoïdes, mais qui s'adaptaient à leur environnement en allongeant leurs membres ou en les changeant de forme selon leur volonté. Rapidement ils les encerclèrent, sautillant, remuant tels des pantins désarticulés, attendant un ordre muet pour fondre sur eux. Le plus gros d'entre eux chargea le premier étendant ses longs doigts griffus vers Arashi qui se décala avec la vivacité d'un combattant aguerri, avant de lever son épée et de trancher avec précision la main. La créature poussa un cri de douleur en secouant son bras blessé, et Sorata profita de se bref moment de répit pour foncer vers la créature, la pointe de son arme en direction de la tête de la créature. Le fer s'enfonça dans la chair molle de l'Onis qui hurla plus fort, avant de fondre comme neige au soleil et de disparaitre.

Le sourire carnassier du kendoka s'agrandit. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, ces deux-là étaient forts eux aussi.

Mais s'il leur avait laissé la première manche, il comptait bien remporter la deuxième. Il jeta un bref regard en direction du mage qui le lui rendit. Fye n'aimait pas se battre, sinon par nécessité, et c'était justement le cas. Et la présence du brun, tout en force et en combativité lui donnait envie de faire de même. Quelques jours auparavant, ils s'étaient entrainés, ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre et le blond avait réellement apprécié ce moment. Même s'ils se battaient aujourd'hui pour des raisons bien différentes, il avait envie de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé. Il avait compris alors, pourquoi le guerrier aimait tant se battre. Se battre, s'était vivre, et Fye, qui n'avait éprouvé de réel envie de vivre pour lui-même aspirait désormais à cela, grâce au brun. Et tant qu'il serait près de lui, cet élan de vivre perdurait.

Avant que le kendoka n'ait le temps de charger, il le devança, alors que deux Onis plus petits et minces, sautillaient dans sa direction. Souplement, il esquiva leurs coups, passa entre eux, et fit tournoyer son bâton qui percuta la tête de l'un, puis de l'autre à une vitesse fulgurante. Un immense sourire de triomphe se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que le guerrier le regardait, vexé de s'être fait voler ses proies.

« Ca fait deux pour moi, Kuro-toutou !

- M'appelle pas comme ça j't'ai dit ! beugla Kurogane et pour toute réponse, le blond éclata de rire.

A cet instant, un monstre, se dressa juste derrière le blond qui eut juste le temps de l'esquiver alors que sa main, en forme de hache, se préparait à l'abattre. Il roula souplement sur le côté et le brun profita de ce bref instant pour s'élancer vers l'Onis qui se préparait à attaquer de nouveau.

« Hama, Ryujin ! tonna le kendoka en frappant de son épée qui projeta un rai de lumière en forme de dragon en direction du monstres qui n'eut que le temps de se tordre de douleur avant de disparaitre.

- Et un pour Kuro-tan, bravo ! Applaudit le blond, espiègle.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire le pitre ? On est en plein combat, j'te signale !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'on dansait la polka ? répliqua le blond, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais je vais me le… »

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car plusieurs montres, se décidèrent à charger en plus grand nombres. Trois foncèrent vers Arashi et Sorata qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour faire face, et quatre autres en direction de Fye et Kurogane. Le blond se baissa vivement quand il sentit une sorte de faucille frôler sa tête et d'un geste souple, fit rebondir son bâton sur le sol dont l'autre extrémité frappa le menton du monstre, qui, assommé, n'eut pas le temps de bouger face au kendoka qui le décapita rapidement.

Les trois autres hésitèrent. Deux d'entre eux se tordirent tout à coup, avant de se rassembler pour ne faire qu'un énorme Onis qui transforma ses doigts en fouet d'ombre. Le brun grogna. Le niveau de difficulté venait de monter d'un cran. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage de la chose, alors que les fouets se mirent à claquer violemment autour d'eux. Kurogane recula d'un grand bond, rapidement imité par Fye qui se plaça à nouveau à ses côtés. Le danger était bien plus grand, et pourtant, tous deux continuaient de sourire. Ils se jetèrent un bref regard, qui aurait pu signifier : « si tu ne t'en charges pas, je m'en occupe »

Le guerrier remua le premier et s'élança vers le monstre devenu deux à trois fois plus haut que lui. Il passa entre les fouets puis, sa lame décrivit un arc de cercle sur le sol, alors qu'une onde de choc montait avant de frapper le haut du corps et la tête de la créature qui disparut. Il crut être débarrassé, mais il avait oublié le dernier Onis qui avait laissé ses comparses se battre en premier. Le cri de Fye l'interpela, mais trop tard. Il recula d'un pas, mais il ne pourrait éviter totalement la main en forme de sabre qui fonçait vers lui. Il serra les dents en colère et se prépara mentalement à l'impact qui ne vint pas. La dernière créature s'effondra, le dos transpercé de multiples armes en forme de croissant de lune. Le kendoka plissa les yeux, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière, masquée par la fumée qui les Onis morts dégageaient.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Kurogane »


	50. Retrouvaille

**Note : **

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon ça va être court, car j'ai blablaté chez ma voisine préférée (nandra ne te cache pas) et du coup je suis à la bourre, et demain je me lève à 5h30 du mat hahahaha !

Alors pour les références, il y en avait en fait 3, voir 4 (dans l'ordre):

- Le comptage se réfère à Gimli et Legolas du « SDA »

- Les monstres sont inspirés du « Château Ambulant »

- Les murailles viennent d' « Attack on Titan »

- Les monstres sont également inspirés des sangs cœur du jeu « Kingdom Hearts »

Réponses aux reviews :

Kalas1209 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review tout d'abord, je suis contente que cette histoire de plaise ! Pour le nombre de chapitre, il devrait y en avoir 365, vu que c'est un chapitre par jour sur un an :) A très vite :)

Nandra : Oui j'ai réussi à me débrouiller fiuuu !

Kahlane : Bien vu ! En fait, le coup de la muraille je n'y pensais pas en fait, mais oui ! Au fait, je me demandais depuis un moment, tu es sur FB, ou autre ? Parce que parfois j'aimerai te répondre plus longuement, mais comme tu es en guest, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mp

Hayane-chan : Alors il y a une référence au SDA oui, mais pas au Balrog :p Pour l'autre référence, je l'ai expliqué dans la note :) Pour ce qui est d'Arashi, je l'ai reprise tel quel de X :)

* * *

« Cela faisait longtemps, Kurogane »

Le brun plissa les yeux, tandis que Fye haussait un sourcil. Une femme, grande, mince, vêtu de noir et à la démarche féline apparut une fois la vapeur laissé par les montres évaporés. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que ces cheveux coupés au carré, fixèrent le kendoka qui resta un bref instant sans bouger. Il ne rêvait pas, Sôma, la gardienne de l'Impératrice, ce tenait bien devant lui. Aucun d'eux ne put dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Fye brise l'étrange gêne qui s'était installée entre les deux anciens compagnons d'arme.

« Kuro-toutou, elle te l'a chipé, tu es en train de perdre ! »

Le guerrier sursauta, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction du blond qui souriait, amusé.

« Je vais te fracasser la tête ! Et tu vas voir si je suis en train de perdre ! » dit-il en bondissant derrière le blond pour tuer un Onis de plus qui avait tenté de les attaquer.

- N'empêche qu'on est à égalité alors.

- Même pas vrai, je suis à quatre !

- Ah non Kuro-chan, le gros ne compte pas double !

- Mais ils étaient deux à l'origine !

- Oui, mais ils ont fusionné, donc ça compte pour un.

-C'est de la triche !

- Pas du tout ! »

Sôma regarda l'échange dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension. Etait-ce bien Kurogane qui se tenait devant elle, le Kurogane qui faisait fuir tout le monde d'un simple regard noir, et qui ne laissait personne lui dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le déranger ? Et ce type blond ? Avait-il l'instinct de conservation si peu élevé pour oser tenir tête au kendoka ? Et quel était cette osmose qu'elle ressentait au combat entre eux, alors que le brun avait toujours fait cavalier seul ? Elle ne savait quoi penser, et en même temps, elle se sentit soudain heureuse. Le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur son cœur s'allégea quelque peu.

Après le départ de Kurogane, elle avait passé plusieurs mois à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas poussé dans les bras de la Mort, le dernier compagnon qui lui restait. De par le lien qu'elle partageait avec Amateratsu, elle n'avait jamais cru à sa mort, ni à celle de sa jeune sœur. On n'avait jamais retrouvé de cadavres, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu cette preuve physique, elle avait refusé de croire que tout était fini. Alors, quand elle s'était disputé avec le brun, elle avait éprouvé un vif remord, et beaucoup de lui-même, aussi bien envers que contre elle-même. Elle l'avait cherché longtemps, et s'était toujours demandé dans quel état serait-il. Plus mort que vif ? Au fond d'un fossé ? Plus désespéré que jamais ou au contraire, réduit à l'état de bête sauvage ?

Le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux était tout ce auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Pire encore, elle n'avait jamais vu Kurogane ainsi, à répliquer à quelqu'un, à se battre au côté de quelqu'un avec une telle symbiose… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Et surtout, qui était cet homme blond ? Car le changement ne pouvait venir que de lui, à la manière dont il lui souriait en lui envoyant des piques tout en se battant à ses côtés. Il était fort physiquement, il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte, et Sôma savait par expérience que Kurogane tendait à se rapprocher des bons combattants.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Car malgré son air revêche, le kendoka, ne prenait pas en compte que la force brute, mais également l'état d'esprit. Il n'acceptait que les gens forts aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, comme cela avait été le cas de Tomoyo et Amateratsu. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux de beaucoup plus fort, plus intime, sans qu'elle n'arrive à le définir. Elle en était à ces réflexions quand les cloches tonnèrent pour annoncer la fin des combats.

« Ouf, il n'y en a plus… déjà que ce n'est pas très normal, alors cela aurait été vraiment inquiétant que cela dure davantage… murmura Sorata avant de s'appuyer sur sa lance.

- Rentrons. Nous avons tous besoin de repos, et de discuter également. Kurogane –san, Sôma-san, peut être voudriez-vous rester seuls ? demanda Arashi.

- Une chose à la fois, grogna le brun en lançant un regard noir vers le blond qui ne cessait de lui lancer des sourires provocants.

- Oh Kuro-chan, ce n'est pas très polie vis-à-vis de ton amie que tu n'as pas vue depuis si longtemps… Non vraiment, j'insiste, on va vous laisser discuter ! répondit le blond d'une manière si exagéré que cela agaça Kurogane, qui se promit intérieurement de lui faire payer au centuple, une fois qu'ils seraient à nouveau dans leur chambre où le blond ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Et puis, il le trouvait vraiment trop… étrange, expansif depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés alors que sa première réaction avait été de s'inquiéter en apercevant la Fracture… Il devait donc éclaircir ça. Mais comme il l'avait dit, chaque chose en son temps. Et s'il était décidé qu'il devait d'abord « régler ses comptes », avec la femme ninja… Il lui lança un regard sombre, qu'elle lui rendit. Visiblement, elle n'était pas plus enchantée que lui d'être ainsi mise en avant. Elle soupira, avant de relever le menton avec détermination et d'hocher la tête.

Arashi et Sorata partirent en avant. Fye voulut faire de même, mais fut rattrapé par le kendoka qui l'agrippa soudain par le bras.

« Ne t'imagine pas t'en tirer si facilement. Toi et moi allons aussi avoir une petite discussion privée, murmura le brun d'un ton contre lequel le blond n'osa pas répliquer. Son sourire se crispa, puis il hocha la tête, alors que le brun le lâchait enfin. Kurogane soupira, puis se tourna vers Sôma qui attendait. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Comment commencer, et par quoi ?

« Alors… »


	51. Réconciliation

**Note :**

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour la piètre qualité de mon précédent texte, mais je suis rentrée hier très tard chez moi, sachant que je devais me lever tôt ce matin (5h30) et que, comme j'ai déjà pas mal de retard, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sauter un chapitre de plus. D'ailleurs je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard parce que mince alors ! En tout cas, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, n'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis. Vu que j'ai peu de recul sur ce que j'écris, avoir vos avis me permet de vérifier que je vais bien là où je veux aller ! Bref, trêve de blabla, la suite !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Oui c'est bientôt la Saint Fye… en même temps, il tend le bâton pour se faire battre ce « petit » !

Soma : Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, hier je suis rentré à 23h chez moi, et sachant que je devais me lever à 5h30 le lendemain et que j'ai déjà trop de retard… Bref, je vais me rattraper, promis ! et merci :)

Kalas1209 : J'ai prévu de faire une romance KuroFye, je suis trop amoureuse de ce duo pour ne pas le faire ! Mais j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps (pour une fois) du coup, ça avance tout doucement ! :)

Teruteriyaki : Oh, thank you to inform me :) have a wonderful stay, see you soon!

* * *

Musique thème: In the Rain - Joe Hisaishi

* * *

" Allons-nous promener, lâcha Sôma.

Elle comme Kurogane se sentait dans une situation un peu délicate, et se dégourdir les jambes leurs feraient le plus grand bien. Le kendoka hocha la tête, et se laissa guider dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Çà et là, des traces de quelques combats semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient menés jonchaient les trottoirs. Les gens menaient des discutions animés, mais sur tous se voyaient l'inquiétude. Des monstres qui apparaissaient en plein jour alors qu'ils ne le devaient pas, et encore moins au centre de la ville, jetaient un voile d'ombre dans leur cœur de chacun. Même le guerrier qui n'était là que depuis une journée le sentait. Cela lui rappela le regard qu'avait eu le blond en apercevant la Fracture, quand ils s'étaient arrêté sur la bute. Il secoua la tête, et se concentra sur la femme ninja à ses côtés. Il s'occuperait du cas de Fye plus tard.

« Que fais-tu ici alors ? Finit-il par lui dire alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un parc, comprenant de nombreuses allées pour les promeneurs, ainsi que quelques bancs. Ici aussi il y avait dû y avoir des combats. Des arbres étaient tombés, et l'herbe brûlée par endroit.

- Je te cherchais, lui répondit Sôma.

- Pourquoi ?

Sôma s'arrêta soudain, et regarda cet homme qu'elle avait vu grandir et auquel elle avait participé à l'éducation dans une moindre mesure. Quand elle avait pris sa décision, quelques mois plus tôt de le retrouver, elle s'était inquiété de savoir dans quel état elle le retrouverait, et elle comprenait également que le kendoka puisse se poser des questions sur son revirement. Tellement de choses avaient été dite, tellement de chose blessante et désagréable… Elle serra les poings, juste en y repensant, et chassa le souvenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de remuer de tel fantôme entre eux, et finalement, à quoi bon ?

« J'ai fait un rêve, finit-elle par dire.

- Un rêve ? demanda le kendoka en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais que cela peut paraitre absurde mais… » Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel un bref instant, inspira, avant de regarder ses mains ouvertes.

« Ma famille, les Sôma, avons toujours servi les Empereurs de notre vivant, car une légende veut que l'ainée ait le pouvoir de rendre immortel une personne une fois dans sa vie grâce à son sang. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a valu notre extermination. Je suis entrée au service de la famille impériale quand je n'avais que six ans. J'étais la dernière de ma lignée et l'empereur Izanagi, le père d'Amaterasu et de Tomoyo m'a recueilli pour me mettre au service de son héritière. Amaterasu et moi, selon la tradition établie depuis des générations, avons prêté un serment nous liant l'une à l'autre, de protection mutuelle, moi en étant sa gardienne, et elle, mon souverain. Ce serment fait que nos cœurs, nos esprits, appelle cela comme tu le veux, sont à jamais lié. J'avais essayé de te le dire mais…

- Mais j'ai refusé de t'écouter, continue.

- Pendant près de six mois après ton départ, j'ai cherché en vain des traces des corps d'Amaterasu et de Tomoyo. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je croyais toujours qu'elles étaient en vie mais je commençais à désespérer, je l'admets… Jusqu'à ce rêve »

La femme ninja prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de poursuivre, s'étonnant d'avoir toute l'attention du kendoka. Elle ne percevait aucune raillerie, aucune suspicion dans son regard. Il la croyait, l'écoutait et semblait comprendre. Mais que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'il change à ce point ?

- Dans ce rêve, il y avait Amaterasu. Elle se tenait sur un îlot, au centre d'une rivière couleur de sang. Elle était blessée, les vêtements déchirés mais son regard était toujours aussi déterminée, et elle serrait contre son cœur une petite cage dans lequel était enfermé un oiseau au plumage argenté qui essayerait désespérément de chanter.

- Un oiseau au plumage argenté…

- Oui. L'oiseau préféré de Tomoyo. Je pense que c'était elle en quelque sorte, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai conclu après avoir analysé ce rêve dans tous les sens.

- Ca me dit pas pourquoi tu es parti à ma recherche. Je suis parti de mon plein gré de Shirasagi avec l'idée qu'elles étaient mortes.

- Pourtant, tu as changé.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Réfléchis un peu Kurogane ! Nous sommes les seuls soutiens de la famille Impériale ! Notre pays sombre dans la décadence et toi et moi étions les seuls à croire en leur rêve d'unification ! Je… Mon instinct m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te retrouve, tout comme je sais au plus profond de mon cœur qu'Amaterasu et Tomoyo sont en vie ! Seulement…C'est vraie, vu notre… dernière conversation, je m'inquiétais mais…

- Tu as voulu tenter ta chance. Sauf que je ne retournerai pas à Shirasagi…

- Tant que tu n'aurais pas retrouvé leurs agresseurs ? Et après, qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ? dit-elle en commençant à se mettre en colère.

- Bordel, laisse-moi finir Sôma ! C'est vrai, c'est ce que j'ai dit quand je suis parti mais maintenant, je te crois, d'accord ? » S'emporta le brun en réponse.

Sôma le regarda, incrédule. Rêvait-elle ou le fier et têtu Kurogane était en train d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort ? Ses yeux cillèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as vraiment changé Kurogane. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tu es… différent.

- Ça te pose un problème ? » répliqua le brun.

Un sourire contrit s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la femme ninja.

« Enfin, tu es toujours aussi entêté et impulsif…

- Ca va hein, grogna le kendoka, avant d'hausser un sourcil en voyant Sôma rire légèrement.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as changé en bien. C'est à cause de cet homme ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. »

Pour seul réponse, Kurogane haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux, ce que la femme ninja trouva tout de suite suspect.

« Oh Kurogane, ne soit pas timide ! Il n'y a pas honte à se faire des amis tu sais…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Puis… On voyage ensemble, c'est tout, répondit le kendoka en rougissant plus violemment.

- Peu importe. J'aimerai bien faire un peu plus sa connaissance en tout cas. Pourquoi voyagez-vous ensemble ?

Le guerrier soupira. Elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui expliquerait pas. Il lui raconta donc dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à FlyCastle, en omettant tout ce qui concernait le blond. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Sôma fronça les sourcils. Les deux femmes avaient essayé de contacté leurs liges à leurs manières… Cependant, elle sentit que Kurogane ne lui disait pas tout, mais le respecta. Le kendoka avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret sur ses sentiments, si discret, qu'il ne percevait certainement pas le fond même de ses pensées. Décidément, elle avait vraiment envie de connaitre l'homme capable d'apprivoiser le brun, même si le peu qu'elle avait vu du blond lui avait paru… Bizarre.

- Donc tu recherches Tomoyo et Amaterasu avec lui ?

- Ouais.

- Je vois. Maintenant que les choses sont plus claires nous concernant, si nous retournions chez Arashi, histoire d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comment les Onis ont pu entrer dans la ville en plein jour ? »

Kurogane hocha la tête et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, un silence agréable, sans aucunes traces de la gêne qui s'était immiscée entre eux un peu plus tôt. Il semblait s'être "réconcilié" et l'un comme l'autre s'en sentait soulagé. Après tout, même s'il n'avait jamais pu se qualifier "d'ami", il se connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.


	52. Réunion

**Note : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! C'est samedi, je suis en repos, et je pête la forme ! « I'm on fire » comme dirait l'autre. Bref, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Non ça va, ils se sont pas sauté à la gorge :p

Kahlane : Sôma est peu présente dans TRC, ce qui est vraiment dommage parce que c'est un chouette personnage, en tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup dans RG Veda, surtout avec Kendappa (qui l'autre nom d'Amaterasu) :)

* * *

Musique thème : London Grammar - Stong

* * *

Quand Kurogane et Sôma retournèrent chez Arashi, ils la trouvèrent en compagnie de Fye à faire la cuisine ensemble. Une certaine harmonie régnait dans la cuisine, et la jeune femme un peu timide semblait prendre du plaisir à partager ses connaissances avec le blond qui lui racontait qu'il avait tenu une auberge pendant plusieurs mois. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, et Sôma comme Kurogane n'osèrent pas la troubler. Le brun observa le blond, qui, de la farine jusqu'aux coudes, malaxait de la pâte d'une main experte, tandis qu'Arashi surveillait la cuisson d'un plat dont de délicates odeurs épicées s'échappaient. Cela lui rappela les longues heures où il l'avait observé à l'auberge du Chat Noir. Cette époque lui parut bien lointaine, alors qu'en réalité, elle datait du mois dernier. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés depuis, tellement en si peu de temps, et tant d'autres qui continuaient à joncher la route qu'ils parcouraient ensembles…

Fye fut le premier à réagir en lançant un regard malicieux au brun qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussi gêné qu'un gosse pris en flagrant délit. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, alors que le sourire du blond s'agrandissait. Soma remua légèrement à côté d'eux, et, se sentant de trop, alla faire la conversation à Arashi qui était parti puiser un peu d'eau. Kurogane s'approcha alors du blond qui se retenait visiblement de rire, amusé par quelque chose que ne percevait pas le brun.

« Alors, vous avez bien discuté ? finit par dire le mage, en faisant tourner la pâte sur ses doigts pour l'agrandir.

- Ouais…

- Ouais ? Eh bien, que tu es loquace Kuro-chan.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer. Tu prépares quoi ? »

- C'est un secret ! D'ailleurs, j'ai presque fini ! dit-il en déposant la pâte sur un grand plat en terre cuite, et d'y verser par-dessus un mélange d'œufs et de lait, ainsi que des légumes et de la viande qui avait été au préalable découpé en tranche. C'est ce moment que l'estomac du kendoka choisit pour lui rappeler ses devoirs, et en l'entendant, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

- Oui, j'ai faim, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Tout ça, c'est pour ce soir en plus. Arashi m'a expliqué que le lendemain du retour de Kusanagi et Yuzuhira, ils mangent toujours tous ensemble, avec Ryuo. D'habitude, c'est elle qui s'en charge avec Sorata, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, il est parti se renseigner en ville. Donc c'est moi qui lui aie filé un petit coup de main !

- Je vois… Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça te dérangerait de cuisiner.

- Et toi de manger ce que je prépare.

- Tant que c'est pas du sucré…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Moi si.

Fye allait répliquer, mais ce fut le moment que choisirent Arashi et Sôma pour revenir avec deux seaux plein d'eau. Le blond en profita pour se laver les mains, non sans asperger le brun au passage qui menaça de le noyer s'il continuait à faire l'idiot, sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe de la femme ninja. Jamais elle n'avait vu qui que ce soit se risquer à faire cela, avant de se dire que c'était peut-être ce culot qui plaisait à Kurogane. Car pour la première fois, le brun ne faisait pas trembler quelqu'un comme une feuille ou ne le faisait pas fuir… Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Si seulement Tomoyo pouvait voir ça…

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré au reste de la préparation du repas du soir. La table fut mise, et même le brun fut contraint de participer, entrainé par le blond qui ne cessait de le taquiner. Sorata revint en fin de journée en expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de grand blessé suite à cette attaque inexpliquée, ce qui rassura tout le monde. Plus tard arrivèrent Kusanagi, Yuzuhira et Ryuo qui eux, s'étaient chargés d'apporter l'alcool qui coula à flot. Mais après une heure ou deux de discussion bonne enfant, ils se résignèrent à aborder des sujets plus sérieux. Ce qui s'était passé le matin même était un évènement grave qui ne pouvait être réduit à l'état d'anecdote.

« Ça a commencé à l'aube. Les Onis ont franchi le premier mur, mais on pensait qu'une fois le jour levé, ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin. Certains ont même réussi à traverser la rive à la nage, c'est du jamais vu ! s'exclama Ryuo, la mine sombre.

- Et les clans ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? demanda Kusanagi.

- Non. Comme d'habitude, ils ont plus passé de temps à se renvoyer l'un l'autre le problème… Heureusement qu'on a mis en place le système des clochers voilà plusieurs mois parce que sans ça, y aurait eu plus de dégâts.

- Ils ont changé, poursuivit Sôma. J'ai suivi un groupe du troisième mur jusqu'ici. Ils semblaient… Plus intelligents. C'est très inquiétant.

- Il va falloir qu'on essaye de réunir un maximum de monde. Ça ne peut plus durer. Jusque-là, seulement quelques Onis arrivaient à pénétrer la ville, et uniquement la nuit.

- Seulement pour ça, il va falloir convaincre les clans de Yama et Shura de faire cause commune, et ça… répondit Sorata en buvant lentement son verre.

- J'ai cru comprendre que la ville avait de nombreux clans… Pourquoi ces deux-là en particulier posent autant de problème ? demanda Fye au bout d'un moment.

- Excusez-nous. C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas trop expliqué. A l'origine, la ville avait une cinquantaine de clans il me semble, et cela remonte à une époque très ancienne… Les clans de Yama et Shura sont les deux clans qui comptent le plus de membres. Ils sont le noyau d'Orzam depuis plus de mille ans et ils puisent leur force dans leur divinité. Le clan de Shura vénère le dieu Asura, dieu de la guerre, et Yama, vénère Yasha, le dieu des morts. Pour une raison qui a dû être perdu, ces deux clans se sont toujours plus ou moins affrontés… Mais les choses se sont aggravées voilà une vingtaine d'année…

« Las de cette guerre intestine, les deux chefs de l'époque, Keld et Lyr ont voulu signer un pacte de protection mutuelle. Tout le monde y a cru sur le moment. Ces deux hommes avaient une réelle volonté de paix. Ils étaient devenus amis à l'insu des leurs et ils ont passé des années à négocier un traité de paix… Mais le jour de sa signature… s'arrêta Sorata.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Ils ont été tués ? répondit Fye.

- Oui. Personne n'a jamais trouvé le coupable. Mais ce meurtre a plongé la ville dans un vrai bain de sang, dit Sorata.

- Un carnage même. Tous ceux qui l'ont vécu s'en souviennent, moi et Sorata pouvons le témoigner, continua Kusanagi. J'avais treize ans à l'époque, les gens se poursuivaient dans la rue pour se massacrer, ça a duré pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que la folie retombe… Mais il y a fallu plusieurs jours de pluie pour laver le sang qui jonchait les rues, et des semaines pour pouvoir identifier tous les cadavres et leur donner une sépulture correcte. On est passé à deux doigts d'une épidémie avec tous ces morts. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

- Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec la venue des Onis. Beaucoup pensent que ces créatures sont le résultat d'une punition divine… Donc je vous laisse imaginer toute l'étendue du problème, reprit Sorata.

- Pourtant, vous avez réussi à vous organiser pour protéger cette ville, dit Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils.

- On a bien été obligé, répliqua Ryuo. C'était ça, ou crever comme des chiens, alors autant dire que le choix a été vite fait.

- Si seulement on arrivait à joindre Kwoloon… ils ont de puissants mages… Peut-être qu'ils auraient une solution qui nous permettrait de repousser définitivement ces monstres… » murmura Arashi.

Kurogane sentit Fye hésiter. Ils voulaient justement aller tous les deux à Kwoloon, seulement, comment, eux des étrangers, pourraient les convaincre de les aider ?

« C'est justement notre destination, dit Kurogane pour devancer le mage.

- Alors, peut être que vous pourriez les prévenir ? répondit Yuzuhira, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils puissent passer… La forêt du Silence s'est tellement étendue qu'aucun bateau n'arrive à remonter le fleuve, pas même une gabare. Et puis, elle a quelque de … malsain. Cette forêt est vivante. Déjà qu'elle posait des soucis avant, mais on dirait que depuis l'apparition des Onis, elle est devenu hostile », ajouta Kusanagi.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Chacun réfléchissait à sa manière, jusqu'à ce que Sôma lâche un profond soupire.

« Allons-nous reposer. Nous avons tous passé une dure journée, la nuit porte conseil, nous essaierons de trouver une solution demain »

Tout le monde fut d'accord, et Yuzuhira manifesta sa fatigue d'un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils finirent par se lever, aidèrent à desservir la table, et les invités rentrèrent chez eux, hormis Kurogane et Fye qui souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Arashi et Sorata avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Le blond n'aspirait qu'au repos, mais le regard pesant du brun lui disait qu'il n'y aurait pas le droit tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses questions.

« Alors Kuro-chan, maintenant qu'on est seul, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me le dire, répondit le kendoka, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte fermée.

Fye ne répondit pas. Le regard brûlant du guerrier ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et comme hypnotisé, il s'en approcha.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? murmura-t-il.

- parce que tu fais encore plus le pitre que d'habitude. Tu t'imagines qu'ainsi, personne ne remarquera ce qui te tracasse, sauf que je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux rien me cacher, le mage. »

Fye baissa les yeux, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

- Tu es vraiment bien plus perspicace que tu en as l'air… Sauf que tu sais, je prends vraiment du plaisir à t'embêter !

- Ouais bah je préfèrerai que tu prennes du plaisir d'une autre manière… répondit le brun bougon.

Il fronça les sourcils en surprenant l'expression amusée du blond qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'il avait arboré le matin même avec cette histoire de « baiser langoureux ». Une légère rougeur teinta ses joues, ce qui fit rire de plus belle le blond.

« Tu rougis Kuro-chan !

- C'est même pas vrai !

- Oh que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Raaah ta gueule le mage ! Va te coucher, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

- A vos ordres Kuro-sama !" répondit le blond en s'approchant du kendoka et, sans prévenir, il déposa un baiser papillon sur sa joue avant de se retourner pour sauter dans le lit et faire un câlin à son oreiller. Atterré, le brun resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis, grogna comme un ours sortit de l'hibernation avant de rejoindre le lit à son tour. Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, bien qu'il n'en comprit pas la raison. Un jour, il lui ferait la peau à ce crétin !


	53. Sourire

**Note : **Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Aaaah je sens que je retrouve le rythme x3 J'arrive enfin à pondre des textes potables malgré ce foutu changement d'heures ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me met en vrac à chaque fois è_é Bonne lecture, et à demain :)

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : La forêt du Silence (enfin son nom) vient de l'univers de Magic Knight Rayearth. Je dirais qu'elle est plus proche de la Vieille Forêt que de Fangorn dans l'univers du SDA.

Kalas1209 : Oh merci, tu vas me faire rougir ! Moi aussi ce sont mes préférés, même au bout de presque dix ans, ils font palpiter mon cœur comme au premier jour J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Musique thème : Summer's day – Joe Hisaishi- Le voyage de Chihiro watch?v=yIybK0OH2uI

* * *

Ce fut la caresse d'une brise printanière qui le réveilla. Allongé dans l'herbe, le cœur paisible, un sourire sur les lèvres, Fye se sentait calme, en paix. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose frôler son nez, avant de se rendre compte que c'était un pétale de cerisier, ou plutôt, du cerisier sous laquelle il se trouvait. Lentement il se redressa, et comprit qu'il était à nouveau dans le rêve de cette étrange jeune fille. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'étrange créature qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses immenses ailes repliées derrière lui. Intrigué malgré lui, Fye tendit sa main vers l'immense tête. La bête qui se nommait Kero, d'après ces souvenirs, accepta le contact et plissa les yeux, avant de murmurer :

« T'en qu'à faire, tu veux pas me gratter derrière les oreilles, ça me démange », dit la créature.

Fye sourit et obtempéra avant de s'étonner encore de la nature de cet animal. Il avait tout d'un lion, ou d'un chat et en même temps, il était doué de conscience. Celui-qui l'avait créé ne devait pas être n'importe qui.

« Tu devrais avoir honte Kero-chan de profiter ainsi de notre invité, dit la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Mais Sakura ! Ca démangeait tellement ! Aaah ça va mieux, merci, répliqua Kero en souriant.

- Excusez-le. C'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressant, répondit Sakura en souriant.

- Même pas vrai ! »

Amusé par l'étrange tableau, Fye ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de la jeune fille.

« Peut-être arriverons nous enfin à nous présenter, Je m'appelle Sakura, et voici Keroberos, dit-elle alors que Fye se relevait.

- Fye D. Flowright, répondit le blond en lui faisant la révérence, contaminé par la bonne humeur de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Fye-san. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'essayais de vous parler sans succès.

- Mais vous y êtes finalement arrivé. Vous avez bien de grand pouvoir pour réussir un tel exploit. Car vous n'êtes pas proche de moi physiquement non ? Sans quoi, j'aurais senti votre présence bien plus tôt.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je vis à Kwoloon, et vous, ou êtes-vous ?

- A Orzam.

- Je vois… Il vous reste bien du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi et me livrer ce que vous transportez… J'ignore ce que c'est, mais je vous en remercie infiniment.

- Vous me remercierez quand je vous le donnerai en main propre. Savez-vous comment je pourrais passer la forêt du Silence ? »

Keroberos et Sakura échangèrent un regard inquiet. La jeune fille semblait hésiter à parler, mais la créature lui donna un léger coup de tête.

« Je pense que tu peux en dire un peu. On peut lui faire confiance, dit Keroberos

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Yue-san sera de ton avis.

- Oh diable sa méfiance maladive.

- Et puis, tu sais que je ne peux rien dire, sinon, l'avenir pourrait changer…

- Alors ne me dites pas. Je trouverais bien un moyen, ne vous en faites pas.

- Je sens pourtant votre inquiétude Fye-san. Les choses sont-elles dramatique à Orzam ? »

Le blond hésita, devrait-il vraiment lui dire ce qui se passait ? Ne risquait-il pas juste de l'inquiéter davantage ?

« Les gens se défendent bien. Ils sont courageux et plein de bonne volonté. Kuro-sama dirait que je m'en fais trop.

- Kuro… sama ?

- La personne avec qui je voyage. Vous le rencontrerez aussi. Il râle beaucoup, mais ne mord pas.

- C'est bien que vous ne soyez pas seul. Quelqu'un comme vous ne devrait pas l'être… Même si vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment été… Si cela peut rasséréner votre cœur, je ne vous dirai qu'une chose, que vous ne pourrez répéter qu'à votre compagnon. Kwoloon n'a pas oublié l'amitié qu'elle a pour Orzam. Quand le moment viendra, nous serons prêts, acheva-t-elle, la mine sérieuse alors que le rêve se disloquait.

Fye se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brun; celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Dans son sommeil, le blond avait dû tirer toute la couette sur lui, car il se retrouva totalement empêtré dans celle-ci, alors que Kurogane était totalement découvert, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Sa respiration était lente et calme, signe qu'il dormait encore, du moins en apparence. Car le blond savait que le kendoka pouvait se réveiller à tout instant en un clin d'œil, chose qui l'émerveillait toujours, alors que lui avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation à cause de son sommeil capricieux. Fye ne put s'empêcher à nouveau d'admirer le dos bien musclé du guerrier endormi. Le soleil qui s'infiltrait entre les rideaux de la fenêtre caressait sa peau hâlée, parsemée par endroit de cicatrices plus claires, notamment sur son omoplate où la chair était encore rosée.

Il eut soudain envie de poser ses doigts sur sa peau, sentir sa chaleur, entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, mais à peine tendait-il la main que le kendoka remua en lui lançant un regard couleur de sang, à la fois grognon et interrogatif. Surpris malgré lui, Fye éloigna vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brulé. Kurogane fronça des sourcils, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je peux savoir quelle connerie tu prépares de bon matin ?

- Aucune pour une fois Kuro-chan.

- Pour une fois hein… Tu fais un drôle de tête, t'as mal dormi ?

- Hmmm… Non pas vraiment… J'ai encore rêvé d'elle… enfin je connais son nom maintenant. Sakura.

- Alors ? Tu as réussi à lui parler cette fois ? répondit le brun en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Oui. Elle est bien à Kwoloon.

- Tu lui as parlé d'Orzam ?

- Oui… Ils sont au courant je pense des problèmes qu'il y a, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, juste « Kwoloon n'a pas oublié l'amitié qu'elle a pour Orzam. Quand le moment viendra, nous serons prêts ».

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va se passer un gros truc dans cette ville.

- Il semblerait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Comment ça Kuro-chan ?

- T'es inquiet pour ces gens. T'as envie de les aider n'est-ce pas ? »

Fye jeta un regard surpris au kendoka, avant de sourire.

« Pas toi ?

- De toute façon, on est coincé ici, alors autant mettre la main à la patte non ? Puis, on est à la recherche d'informations sur l'autre empaffé donc on fera d'une pierre deux coups… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? répondit Kurogane en surprenant le doux sourire du blond.

- Tu es gentil, c'est tout, c'est mignon, répliqua Fye en riant, avant de crier de surprise quand le kendoka attrapa son oreiller pour lui balancer sur la tête.

- Je suis pas gentil, et je suis pas mignon, faudrait peut-être que ça rentre dans ta petite tête blonde.

- Aah Kuro-chan est violent Hyu hyuuuu !

- Voilà, on est d'acc… mais c'est quoi ce son bizarre que tu viens de me sortir là ?

- De quoi, hyuuu ? Je ne sais pas siffler, alors pour t'encourager, je vais faire hyu hyu à la place !

- Non, merci ça ira, j'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements, d'ailleurs je vais me lever, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant espèce de feignasse ! beugla le kendoka avant de quitter la pièce.

Fye resta un instant à regarder la porte que le brun venait de claquer. Il n'avait pas menti la veille quand il lui avait dit qu'il prenait du plaisir à l'embêter. En vérité même, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait du plaisir à faire quelque chose. Il n'avait alors contrainte, aucune obligation, il pouvait juste être lui-même et ne pas s'obliger à jouer un rôle, même si parfois il exagérait un peu pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait tester les limites du brun. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Sakura.

_« C'est bien que vous ne soyez pas seul. Quelqu'un comme vous ne devrait pas l'être… »_

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Cette jeune fille cachait bien des choses derrière son visage innocent, et visiblement, elle devait avoir la capacité de voir l'avenir, ou connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait le voir, puisqu'elle avait sous-entendu que l'avenir pourrait changer si jamais elle lui en disait trop. Kurogane avait raison. Il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose d'important, mais quoi, seul l'avenir le leur dirait….

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fye sortit à son tour de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où il n'y avait nulle trace du kendoka.

« Bonjour, si vous cherchez votre ami, il est dans la salle de bain, dit Arashi en le voyant.

- Bonjour. Je vais le laisser tranquille alors, ou bien il va me noyer dans la baignoire, répondit-il en riant.

Arashi sourit timidement, avant de préparer un petit déjeuner pour le blond qui l'en remercia.

« Dites-moi Arashi-san… Cette forêt du Silence m'intrigue, j'aimerai bien la voir… Se trouve-elle loin d'ici ?

- Non, en prenant par la porte Nord et à un rythme soutenu à cheval, il ne vous faudra qu'une journée… Vous pouvez demander à Kusanagi de vous prêter deux de ses montures, et s'il ne peut pas, je pense qu'il saura vous indiquer où louer de bons chevaux… Mais méfiez-vous de cette forêt. Elle a toujours dégagé quelque chose d'étrange, et maintenant, presque personne ne peut s'en approcher, et ceux qui y arrivent sont retrouvés plusieurs semaines après, hagards, comme s'ils y avaient errés dans celle-ci sans but…

- Merci pour vos sages conseils, nous serons prudents, je vous le promets. »

La porte de la salle de bain claqua à cet instant, et Fye se tourna alors vers l'escalier, avant de se lever.

« Bon, puisque Kuro-wanko a fini, je vais prendre sa place…

- Fye-san ! s'exclama soudain Arashi.

- Oui ?

- Pour passer la porte Nord, vous allez avoir besoin de vos lettres de recommandations… Vous… vous n'avez pas dit à Kurogane-san les noms que vous avez choisi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais ça n'en sera que plus amusant ! » répondit Fye, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Arashi le regarda s'éloigner perplexe. Décidément, ces deux hommes entretenaient une relation plus que singulière. Elle sourit néanmoins. Elle était mal placée pour juger ou critiquer, avec le mari qu'elle avait… Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvint de leur première rencontre, de son sourire et de son regard de conquérant insolent.

_« Bonjour belle demoiselle…C'est décidé ! C'est toi que j'ai choisi ! »_

A cette époque, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait être à la place qu'elle occupait désormais, épouse aimante attendant le retour de l'être le plus cher en son cœur… Mais hier, elle avait ressenti à nouveau le frisson du combat, la force pulser dans son bras… Oui, elle en avait parcouru du chemin et elle ne laisserait personne lui arracher sa vie avec Sorata. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa cuisine, avant de préparer quelque chose à manger pour Kurogane et Fye. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient finalement, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient donner un coup de pieds à la fourmilière qu'était cette ville et celle-ci en avait bien besoin…


	54. Tension

**Note : **Bon, c'est officiel, ce changement d'heure m'a foutu en vrac. Ça m'énerve ! Ahlalala, si vous saviez comme mon lit m'appelle… D'ailleurs, j'y cours !

**Note 2** : Il faut que j'arrête d'écouter les musiques de Joe Hisashi en écrivant, ça me donne envie de revoir tous les Miyasaki!

Réponses aux reviews :

Kalas1209 : C'est un chapitre par jour :p donc si tu n'avais pas lu celui de la veille, ça t'en fait deux dans la journée en effet :) et merci, j'avais pas vu, c'était « immenses ailes » :)

Nandra : Ahahaha comme Sakura, motus et bouche cousue !

Kahlane : Merci, je commence à trouver un certain équilibre entre eux deux, je m'amuse comme une petite folle !

* * *

Musique thème : De nouveau… – Le voyage de Chihiro – Joe Hisaishi

* * *

Kurogane tapait du pied dans l'entrée de la maison d'Arashi et Sorata. Attendre que Fye ait fini sa toilette lui paraissait décidément toujours trop long. En plus, ils allaient avoir une journée chargée aujourd'hui, et le kendoka n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps inutilement. Le blond lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt qu'il désirait voir la forêt du Silence, et que pour cela, ils avaient besoin de montures. Normalement s'ils ne trainaient pas en route, ils auraient fait l'aller-retour dans la journée. Seulement… Traîner, était justement ce que faisait ce crétin de blond ! Décidément, sa fascination et son obsession pour l'eau l'atterrait toujours autant. Surtout qu'ils allaient certainement ramasser une bonne couche de poussière à cheval, alors à quoi bon se laver aussi précautionneusement maintenant ?

Il lâcha un long grondement d'ours mal léché quand enfin, il entendit l'objet de sa colère descendre quatre à quatre l'escalier.

« Ah bah quand même c'est pas trop… »

Kurogane s'arrêta en regardant Fye. Vêtu d'un pantalon sombre moulant, des bottines jusque mi- mollet ainsi que d'une cape blanche brodée de bleus et accompagné d'un immense sourire, il resplendissait littéralement. Depuis que le brun le connaissait, il ne lui avait jamais connu pareil entrain. Ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel sans nuage pétillait d'espièglerie. Il lui préparait certainement quelque chose, pensa-t-il un instant, mais l'idée fut vite balayée par le plaisir qu'il ressentait à le voir si joyeux. Il comprenait alors ce que le blond avait voulu dire, la veille, quand il lui avait dit que cela l'amusait réellement de le faire tourner en bourrique. En fait, c'était à la fois bien plus subtil, et plus profond. Communiquer avec lui, voyager, discuter, se bagarrer le rendait vivant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se livrait à lui sans contrainte, tout simplement tel qu'il était vraiment.

Un être qui petit à petit découvrait la définition du bonheur, et se nourrissait de chaque bon moment passé en sa compagnie. En si peu de temps, et particulièrement depuis ses derniers déboires avec Ashura, Fye en avait fait du chemin. Même si les fantômes de son passé continuait de le ronger, il se forçait, jour après jour, à y faire abstraction et à vivre un peu pour lui et repousser l'idée que son roi pourrait se réveiller à tout instant pour de nouveau le tourmenter. Parfois, de manière très fugace, Kurogane entrapercevait au fond de ses iris, un peu de peur et de doute qui tentait de s'immiscer dans son cœur et qui disparaissait à la moindre farce qu'il lui faisait. Le kendoka devenait son échappatoire, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas ressasser le passé et penser aux conséquences de ses actes antérieurs. Le guerrier ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, ni comment d'ailleurs, ils les avaient sauvé, mais il avait promis d'être patient, de laisser le blond, en temps voulu, quand il se sentirait prêt, lui livrer ses secrets.

Cela lui avait paru pendant longtemps très frustrant, mais il avait appris à s'en contenter. Il connaissait la valeur du mage et cela lui suffisait. C'était un être doux, gentil, qui attirait naturellement la sympathie des gens par sa fraicheur. Et bien malgré lui, le kendoka s'y était pris au piège. Et si, à mesure que le temps passait, il sentait qu'il gagnait le cœur et la confiance du blond, l'inverse était vrai également. Il n'y avait personne qu'il pouvait réellement accepter à ses côtés, sinon lui.

« Tu m'écoutes Kuro-chan ? dit soudain le mage, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Hmmm… répondit le brun en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est rare de te voir rêvasser.

- T'as faute, si t'étais moins long…

- J'aime me faire désirer », répliqua le blond d'un immense sourire, avant d'attraper le sac avec leur repas du midi qu'Arashi avait eu la gentillesse de leur préparer, avant de partir en ville. Elle leur avait également tracée un plan simple de la ville, afin qu'il sache où trouver Kusanagi. Enervé par la facilité que le blond avait de le piéger, le guerrier détourna les yeux en grognant, puis sortit de la maisonnée en premier.

La ville était animée par le passage de nombreux passants, simples promeneurs, livreurs et coursiers de tous âges. S'ils n'avaient pas croisés de nombreux groupes d'hommes armés, aux regards suspicieux, et affichants leurs clans d'appartenance de manières presque ostentatoires, les deux comparses se seraient presque crus dans n'importe quelle cité en paix. Fye se dit qu'il n'avait pas totalement menti à Sakura en lui disant que les habitants étaient courageux et plein de bonne volonté. Cependant, la tension était partout palpable, et la moindre étincelle pouvait se transformer en fournaise. Kurogane particulièrement la ressentait. Il avait grandi dans un pays où des centaines de clans cohabitaient ou se faisaient la guerre depuis des siècles, et il avait accompagné plus d'une fois l'Impératrice dans ses actions de paix ou de guerre, avec Sôma et la princesse Tomoyo.

Il avait appris à analyser le moindre geste, la moindre tentative d'agression, le moindre regard hostile à l'encontre de ses maîtres. Cet enseignement, il l'avait obtenu auprès de la femme ninja, qui s'était évertuée à lui faire comprendre que, sa capacité d'analyse pouvait ou non sauver ceux qu'il servait. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui lui avait permis de voir au-delà des apparences de nombreuses personnes, particulièrement chez Fye. Si, à une certaine époque cette apprentissage lui avait paru futile et sans intérêt, il en remerciait désormais Sôma. En cet instant justement, si Fye souriait comme si de rien était, il n'en était pas moins tendu, ses sens en éveil, sur ses aguets. Ses yeux observaient avec précision tout ce qui l'entourait, et la tension qui régnait ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. L'ambiance se fit soudain pesante, et c'est avec un réel soulagement, pour l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils arrivèrent chez Kusanagi.

Celui-ci habitait dans une maison plutôt simple, sans fioriture, près d'un entrepôt où il stockait ses chariots, et d'une écurie où se trouvaient ses bêtes. Ce fut néanmoins Yuzuhira qui les accueillit, ou plutôt Inuki qui s'élança vers eux en aboyant joyeusement, tout en les bousculant pour réclamer des gratouilles derrière les oreilles. Fye ne put s'empêcher de penser soudain à Keroberos, qui lui non plus ne s'était pas gêner pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait ce genre d'attention. Au moins, il n'était pas difficile de l'amadouer….

« Bonjour Kurogane-san, Fye-san!

- Bonjour Yuzuhira-chan! Nous cherchons Kusanagi, il est ici?

- Oui, il s'occupe des chevaux, il aime bien les dorloter quand ils sont de retour au bercail ! » répondit la jeune fille d'un immense sourire, avant de les conduire à lui. A leur approche, il les salua de sa manière franche habituelle, avant de leur demander ce qui les amenait. Il fronça des sourcils quand Fye leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait, avant de soupirer.

« Je veux bien vous prêter deux de mes bêtes, à condition que vous ne les approchiez pas trop de cette maudite forêt. Les animaux sont bien plus intelligents que nous. Ils sentent qu'elle est mauvaise, et auront tôt fait de déguerpir si vous tenter de les forcer à aller contre leurs instincts.

- Nous les laisserons à distance raisonnable alors, promit le blond.

- Bien, je vous fais confiance. Le mieux d'ailleurs, c'est que vous suiviez le fleuve. De toute façon, la forêt est facile à repérer de loin, et vu l'aura qu'elle dégage, vous n'aurez aucun mal à la reconnaitre… termina le chef de convoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et Kusanagi leur prépara deux chevaux aux regards placides, l'un à la robe noire que choisit le brun, et l'autre gris souris que prit Fye. Après l'avoir remercié, ils quittèrent la demeure en tenant les chevaux par la bride. Il était ainsi plus facile de les diriger dans la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus importante à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la porte Nord. De nombreux gardes contrôlaient les passants, ce qui entrainait une vraie cohue qui rendit vite nerveux les deux chevaux qui piaffèrent à plusieurs reprises pour manifester leur mécontentement, ce que les deux comparses ne pouvaient que comprendre. Kurogane qui ne savait pas dissimuler ses sentiments grognaient à chaque mouvement tandis que Fye se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Même lui avait du mal à supporter cette foule, les regards méfiants et les bousculades. Mais surtout, ils s'inquiétaient pour les chevaux qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, et n'avait aucune idée de comment ils pouvaient réagir. Que se passerait-il si l'envie leur prenait soudain d'envoyer valdinguer quelqu'un dans le décor ? Avec la tension qui régnait, cela pouvait très vite dégénérer et finir en émeute. Pour son plus grand soulagement, les bêtes tinrent bon. Bien que nerveuse, elle semblait avoir été habituée à la foule.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une attente qui leur parut interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin au barrage qui empêchait toutes entrées ou sorties impromptues. Les gardes, aimables comme des portes de prison, leur demandèrent leurs papiers d'un ton sec, que Fye leur donna d'un sourire qui sembla les agacer davantage. Les idiots, pensa le kendoka qui lui, perçut l'infime crispation des mâchoires du blond qui n'appréciait pas d'être traité ainsi, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Lui aussi d'ailleurs commençait à perdre patience, et si les gardes ne se dépêchaient pas, ils risquaient de leur forcer la main d'une manière encore moins diplomate que la leur.

« Ooki- wanko… et Oki-nyanko… eh bé c'est quoi ces noms ?! Bon, vos papiers sont en règles, vous pouvez passer » grognèrent de plus belle les gardes avant de rendre les documents au blond qui les rangea soigneusement.

Kurogane tiqua méchamment. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ooki-wanko pour gros toutou, et ooki-nyanko pour gros matou ?! C'était donc ça l'énorme connerie que lui dissimulait le mage depuis leur arrivé à Orzam ?! Il lança un regard assassin au blond qui fit comme si de rien était, alors qu'il dirigeait son cheval impatient hors de la foule.

« Aaah enfin on est sort… »

Fye se tut en sentant le regard meurtrier du kendoka dans son dos.

_Mince alors, il a entendu, quel dommage…_ pensa-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Le brun avait exactement la réaction qu'il attendait, et qu'est-ce que cela l'amusait !

Aussi souple qu'un chat, il sauta en selle de son cheval qui fit un pas de côté, surpris, avant de s'élancer vivement en sentant l'empressement de son cavalier qui riait. Kurogane le regarda un bref instant s'éloigner, avant de faire de même et de partir à la poursuite du blond qui pensait peut être pouvoir lui échapper…

Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer quand ils s'arrêteraient…


	55. Tel est pris

**Note : **

Aujourd'hui, mon texte pourrait s'appeler la Saint Fye ! A trop tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, on récolte ce que l'on sème!

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : Pas grave si ça sonne pervers, c'est juste qu'on aime ça :p

Kalas 1209 : Le nom de la forêt provient de l'univers de Magic Knight Rayearth. Pour le reste, je peux pas tout révéler maintenant :p Ça te gâcherait le plaisir :) Mais oui, j'ai été cherché de l'inspiration quelque part :)

Nandra : Ouais c'est clair ! Mais je ne sais pas s'il va l'apprécier au final la balade, vu ce que Kuro-ro lui réserve.

* * *

Musique thème : Bat for lashes : « Horse and I » et « Two Planets »

* * *

Les yeux mi-clos, le corps à demi couché sur sa monture, Fye se sentait ivre de liberté. Entre ses cuisses, il sentait la musculature puissante du cheval qui semblait tout autant ravie de ce soudain lâché prise. Pourtant, le blond eut le sentiment que l'animal se retenait encore, aussi, il pressa plus fort ses jambes contre ses flancs, et, d'un bond, comprenant le message, la bête augmenta ses foulées jusqu'à son maximum. Le monde changea. Le vent s'engouffra violemment dans les vêtements du mage, fit claquer sa cape, et voleter follement ses mèches blondes tandis qu'il ne voyait plus qu'une myriade de couleur autour de lui. Il relâcha les brides ne les tenant en réalité que de peu, alors que ses mains plongèrent dans l'encolure grise pour s'y accrocher fermement.

Livré à la merci de sa monture, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, attendre qu'elle se fatigue, et se décide à ralentir. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, grisé par la vitesse et l'impression que le fil de sa vie pourrait se rompre à tout instant. Il suffisait d'une pierre, d'un trou, que l'animal trébuche pour qu'il passe par-dessus et se retrouve la nuque brisée, ou le corps piétiné par les lourds sabots qui soulevaient de grosses mottes de terre encore gorgées de pluies de la veille. Le temps se figeait, et Fye voulait y rester pour l'éternité ; cesser de réfléchir, de penser, de faire attention à ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire. Il avait vaguement conscience du brun qui le suivait de peu, de la puissance de son aura, mais aussi de sa colère. Le blond pourrait toujours s'enfuir, il n'y échapperait pas cette fois.

Mais son cheval, tout comme lui était un être vivant et avait ses limites. Rattrapé par la fatigue, il finit par ralentir le pas, réduisant ses foulées pour arriver à un trot à la limite du pas. Le blond reprit brutalement son souffle, tandis qu'il sentait de nouveau le poids de la réalité sur épaules. Disparu liberté, disparu ivresse, et la sensation d'être dans une cage l'enveloppa soudain dans un lourd manteau d'angoisse sombre. Il baissa la tête, inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements effrénées dans sa poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vision se brouilla. Puis soudain, le brun déboula près de lui et l'angoisse se dissipa aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue. Il détourna le regard, et refit partir sa monture aussi vite qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Honteux, il caressa son encolure chargée de poussière et trempée de sueur, dans une vague tentative d'excuse.

D'un bon rythme, ils remontèrent les sentiers de terre battue par le passage des hommes à travers les champs. Sur leur droite, le fleuve large et puissant suivait son lit jusqu'à Orzam, et le vent faisait danser et chanter les roseaux qui le bordaient. D'immenses prés d'herbes grasses, parsemés par endroit de quelques haies ou arbres fruitiers, rythmaient le reste du paysage. A l'horizon à gauche, ils distinguèrent vaguement la fin de la longue chaine de montagne, Xeres, bien blanche à ses sommets, alors que peu à peu, droit devant eux ils commencèrent à percevoir l'immense forêt du Silence, imposante masse d'un vert sombre, presque noir. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand le soleil atteint son zénith et leurs montures renâclèrent soudain à avancer, effrayés, battant des pieds sur places en reculant. Fye n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le message. Ils ne pourraient les emmener plus loin, et il était temps de faire une pause.

D'une voix douce et rassurante, il intima sa monture au calme en la faisant ralentir pour la mettre au pas. La bête, nerveuse, accepta d'obéir, tandis que Fye les conduisait dans un pré où avait été planté des pommiers, chargés de fleurs immaculés ce qui l'étonna, cela devait être une particularité de la région. Ici, les chevaux pourraient manger tout leur saoul le temps que leurs cavaliers fassent ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Le blond fut le premier à descendre de sa monture dont il attacha solidement la bride à une branche basse, vite suivit par le brun. A cet instant seulement, il se sentit la force de parler, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Car à peine Fye voulut ouvrir la bouche que le brun fonça sur lui, l'épée sortie, prêt à le découper en mille morceaux. D'un bond souple, le mage recula, mais n'attrapa pas son bâton. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre, mais le guerrier ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas assouvi sa colère. Souplement, il esquiva la lame qui passa près de son visage, et comprit vite qu'il devait désarmer le kendoka s'il voulait espérer remporter la victoire. Et soudain, en voyant un des pommiers juste derrière lui, il eut une idée. D'un sourire malicieux, il s'approcha davantage, provoquant Kurogane, esquivant in extremis, tout en le dirigeant subtilement vers l'un des arbres.

Et alors que le guerrier plongeait vers lui, la pointe de son épée en avant, il esquiva une fois encore, en l'envoyant vers le pommier droit devant. Du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. Car alors le brun lâcha soudain son arme et empoigna Fye avant d'inverser leur position d'un mouvement rapide et de le plaquer contre le tronc qui tangua sous la violence du choc. Le blond vit trente-six chandelles, alors que des fleurs blanches tombaient autour d'eux tel de lourds flocons de neige. Fermement coincé contre l'arbre, le mage ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors qu'il revenait à lui, il croisa le regard brulant du guerrier, et frémit en sentant son souffle chaud caresser sa joue. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion, même s'il devait admettre que pour cette fois, le kendoka l'avait eu.

« Ça va mieux Kuro- wanko, tu es calmé ? murmura-t-il, avant de grimacer de douleur en sentant le brun le pousser plus fermement contre l'arbre.

- Pas vraiment non. Espèce de crétin de blond décérébré tu mériterais que je brise chaque os de ton corps. Gros toutou… T'as dépassé les bornes, tu vas me le payer cette fois ! grogna le kendoka à son oreille.

Le blond frémit. Chaque parcelle de son corps sentait le danger. Dans son dos, son tatouage le démangea soudain. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade et vite sans quoi, la fureur du brun allait les mettre tous les deux en danger. Il choisit ce qui, à ses yeux, risquait le plus de le troubler, cette corde sensible sur laquelle il n'avait cessé de jouer ces derniers jours. Lentement, ses mains se glissèrent de part et d'autre de la tête de Kurogane qu'il sentit se raidir contre lui. Victoire se dit-il, alors que son sourire s'élargissait sur son visage, tandis que le brun fronçait des sourcils, colère et de indécision mêlés dans ses iris couleur de sang.

« Ne veux-tu pas me relâcher Kuro-chan ?

- Non, j'en ai marre que tu te défiles, il est temps de régler nos comptes.

- Oh ? Et par quoi voudrais-tu commencer ? Par cette histoire de baiser non langoureux peut-être ? Susurra Fye au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Deuxième grave erreur.

Vif comme l'éclair, le kendoka emprisonna ses poignets d'une main de fer, tandis qu'il abattait l'autre à quelques centimètres du visage du blond, sur le tronc qui grinça de protestation. Fye sursauta, surpris, et pâlit légèrement. Jamais il n'avait senti tant de fureur chez le guerrier, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas atteint les limites de sa patience.

- Kuro-c….

- La ferme. Ça t'amuse hein de jouer avec mes nerfs ? Je suis prêt à accepter plein de chose, à prendre sur moi car je sais que tu as besoin de t'amuser pour décompresser, mais il y a des limites à pas dépasser… Et des sujets sur lesquels il ne faut pas me prendre pour un con…

- Mais…

- Tu peux t'amuser comme un gosse autant que tu veux. Seulement ca c'est un jeu d'adulte le mage, et t'es pas prêt pour ça.

Malgré lui, Fye baissa les yeux, le souffle court. Il avait la désagréable impression que le brun l'observait sur toutes les coutures, qu'aucun centimètre de sa peau n'échappait à son inspection minutieuse. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'un frisson glacé descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son cœur rata un battement quand il sentit tout le poids du kendoka contre lui. Son souffle chaud caressa de nouveau sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, et retint sa respiration. Il était totalement à la merci du guerrier, et il savait que celui-ci s'en délectait, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Un jour peut-être, si tu te montres sérieux pour la première fois de ta vie, j'te montrerai ma définition d'un baiser langoureux. En attendant, tu peux toujours courir, acheva Kurogane en relâchant brutalement sa prise et en s'éloignant, sans un regard en arrière.

Fye, dont les jambes ne tenaient plus se laissa glisser contre l'arbre, les yeux baissés, le cœur tambourinant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Puis, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il venait de se faire avoir, et en beauté. Non, c'était sûr, il n'allait pas retenter l'expérience de ci tôt.

« Je t'accorde cette victoire Kuro-sama… Tu l'as bien mérité…" murmura le blond.

Mais seul le vent lui répondit.


	56. Qui croyait prendre

**Note : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Mais que va-t-il se passer dans la forêt hihihihi

Réponses aux reviews :

Kalas1209 : Ben justement, Fye a très bien compris que Kurogane était sérieux, lui, c'est bien ça son problème

Kahlane : ahahaha je te comprends… Moi j'ai fait ça le week-end dernier… *sort*

Nandra : Ouais Kurogane, pas content ! Là il est pas au bout de ses peines en plus, mais peut être qu'un peu plus tard…

* * *

Fye se releva péniblement et regarda un instant la silhouette du kendoka s'éloigner, avant de se décider à le suivre, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Même à cette distance, il sentait encore toute la colère et l'énervement de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas pris conscience du dangereux chemin qu'il avait commencé à emprunter depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la ville d'Yr. Il avait toujours été tactile avec lui, et au fur et à mesure, le brun l'avait plus ou moins accepté car cela faisait partie de sa nature. Cependant, peu à peu la limite avait reculé, et Fye avait été de plus en plus loin, sans prendre conscience que cela pourrait réellement gêner le kendoka et que celui-ci puisse le prendre au sérieux.

Cette histoire de baiser était resté en suspend entre eux, et il en payait désormais les conséquences. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas vu de mal, agissant sous le coup de la panique, et en pensant de toute façon qu'il ne reverrait pas Kurogane qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ce geste avait été entaché par sa fuite, et par le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait fait naitre dans le cœur de son compagnon. Il était parti comme un voleur, sans lui laisser la possibilité de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissements de son geste. Quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il ne lui avait pas reparlé, et Fye avait été touché que le brun accepte de lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer sur ses problèmes. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là avait été mis de côté, et sans y penser, le blond avait remis le sujet sur le tapis en repoussant jour après jour les limites de leur lien.

Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Kurogane puisse y voir autre chose que de la simple taquinerie car pour le blond, il n'avait été sujet que de cela. Car au fond, il ne connaissait pas de limite du fait qu'il n'avait jamais joué étant enfant et peu à peu, il redécouvrait cette part d'innocence volée. Pendant des années, son univers s'était réduit au mur de sa chambre, et à son frère adoré. Parfois, sa mère leur rendait visite, mais la douleur qui transparaissait dans ses traits étaient insupportable. Elle souffrait de les voir ainsi, de leur avoir donné la vie pour les voir emprisonné et maudit par le reste du monde. Quant à leur père… Ses visites étaient rares, violente et les jumeaux étaient heureux de son absence. Puis, il y avait eu Ashura. C'était lui qui avait appris à Fye à sourire, à voir au-delà de sa prison. Mais son sourire avait fini par se figer dans la trahison et la peine que le souverain lui avait infligée.

Le kendoka était différent. Son éducation rigide en avait fait un homme droit, entier et franc qui disait ce qu'il pensait comme ça lui chantait; il ne comptait que sur lui-même et mettait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour accomplir la tâche qu'il se fixait. Il savait ce que c'était d'aimer et d'être aimé tout en étant quelqu'un de pudique sur ses sentiments. Il était difficile de l'approcher et de s'en faire un ami, encore moins de pouvoir s'amuser avec lui. Le kendoka était sérieux, déterminé et son plaisir le plus grand était de se battre et de devenir fort. Peu à peu, Fye avait bousculé sa vision des choses d'autant qu'au moment de leur rencontre, Kurogane était très mal, même s'il l'avait dissimulé à sa façon. Il avait perdu son pays, sa patrie, sa raison d'être et tout ce qui avait construit sa vie. Il ne voulait personne près de lui, et seul la rage et la colère avait été le moteur de son existence.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Fye.

Le blond réalisa soudain que le brun avait reconstruit en partie son existence autour de lui, même après avoir découvert que sa princesse était toujours en vie. Il avait accepté qu'ils fassent cause commune, il était même parti à sa recherche au mépris de ses objectifs. Plus encore, il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, et ne cessait jour après jour, à le pousser à devenir plus authentique et à faire en sorte qu'il lui fasse davantage confiance. Seulement, il y avait une chose avec laquelle le mage ne pouvait pas jouer, c'était ces sentiments, et le kendoka venait de lui faire comprendre d'une manière très convaincante. C'était sa corde sensible, et il ne valait mieux pas trop la titiller si on ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences.

Mais quelles conséquences ? Sa colère ? Il l'avait déjà subi bien des fois, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier.

_« Ça c'est un jeu d'adulte le mage, et t'es pas prêt pour ça »_

Fye frissonna en repensant aux dernières paroles du brun. Se pourrait-il qu'il est poussé le kendoka à se tromper sur la nature du jeu qu'il avait mené ? Non pire encore, il s'était piégé lui-même et le guerrier le lui avait brutalement rappelé. Il n'était pas prêt à quoi ? A aller plus loin ? Vers où ? Son sourire s'agrandit. S'il ne connaissait pas son compagnon de voyage, il aurait très bien pu interpréter ses paroles d'une toute autre manière. Comme par exemple « tu agis comme un gamin, tu n'as pas l'expérience pour des jeux d'adulte » Hors, Fye avait toujours su ce qu'il faisait, et à quel point ses paroles pouvaient passer pour tendancieuse C'était tout l'intérêt de la chose. Aussi, même s'il comprenait très bien ce qu'avait voulu lui dire le brun, il n'était pas question qu'il fasse comme si de rien était, comme un gosse pris en faute et qui s'auto-punissait en faisant profil bas. De plus, le brun ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il lui avait rappelé combien il était adulte. Lui aussi cachait bien son jeu derrière ces petits airs gênés et ses joues rouges… Il lui fallait juste la bonne occasion pour lui faire remarquer.

Rasséréné, il arriva à la hauteur du brun qui s'était arrêté à la lisière de la forêt.

Le mage comprenait ce que Kusanagi avait voulu dire au sujet de cette forêt, et pourquoi les chevaux, ou tout autre animal, refusaient de s'en approcher. L'aura qui se dégageait des lieux était agressive et menaçante. Elle transpirait la magie à plein nez, un sort si puissant qu'il lui donnait la chair de poule, mêlé à un étrange sentiment d'excitation. Son visage se para d'un sourire de défi. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du kendoka qui semblait hésiter. Lui aussi avait dû sentir la magie qui enveloppait l'épaisse frondaison. Son instinct et sa méfiance naturelle l'intimait à la prudence.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Ca n'a rien de normal, murmura le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas naturelle en effet.

- Ouais… Ce silence à quelque chose de…

- d'angoissant ? »

- Donc ? Tu voulais voir cette forêt… et maintenant ?

- Maintenant j'aimerai bien connaitre la source d'un tel pouvoir… Il est très ancien c'est certain, mais je me demande pourquoi il s'est renforcé subitement

- Kusanagi a dit que cela c'était produit après la Fracture. Peut-être que cette forêt empêche les monstres de passer.

- Certainement…

- Mais tu n'es pa s pleinement convaincu.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose… Et puis, je pense que Yûko-san connait l'existence de cette forêt, et elle ne m'aurait jamais confié cet objet si elle ne me croyait pas capable de la traverser.

- On a pas de vivre là. Et je suis pas sûr qu'il y a des animaux dans cette forêt. On entend même pas un chant d'oiseau. »

Kurogane avait raison. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucun écureuil pour sauter de branches en branches, ou d'insectes bourdonnant. Il n'y avait que le vent qui soufflait d'un air menaçant. Attiré malgré lui, Fye s'avança dans les futaies épaisses. Les ramifications étaient si bien enchevêtrées que le passage était très difficile, et le blond remercia la finesse de sa silhouette ainsi que sa souplesse. Derrière lui, le brun avait bien plus de mal à avancer, et grognait presque en permanence sur une branche, une feuille, ou une ronce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Le blond se tourna brièvement vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, car le kendoka se transformait peu à peu en épouvantail vivant avec ses brindilles plein les vêtements. Celui-ci lui lança un regard assassin qui pourrait facilement signifier « un mot le mage, et je te butte », mais continua néanmoins.

Et ils avancèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Le soleil, à peine visible entre les feuillages, plongeait la forêt dans une pénombre oppressante et étouffante. Le guerrier d'ailleurs, trouvait qu'il y faisait étonnement chaud, alors qu'au contraire il devrait y faire plus frais que sous le ciel printanier. Il haussa les épaules, et mis cela sur le compte de l'effort qu'il faisait pour avancer, tandis que de grosses perles de sueur dégoulinaient dans le creux de sa nuque. Mais soudain, il tourna, et le blond disparut. Il cria son nom, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Fye avançait sans un regard en arrière. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, il remontait l'un des filins de magie qui s'étendaient sur la forêt comme une immense toile d'araignée. Ses autres sens étaient à demi -endormis, qu'au moment où il déboucha dans une petite clairière tapissé de milliers de perce-neige. Ebahit par le spectacle magnifique, il resta un moment à les observer, avant de se rendre compte que le brun avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard circulaire. Il s'inquiéta de ne plus voir Kurogane, pire encore, il ne sentait même plus sa présence… Ni ne voyait les limites de la clairière. Il comprit soudain. Il était piégé dans un kekkai, délimité par le cercle des arbres. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. L'aura magique l'avait tant attiré, qu'il ne s'était méfié, ni douté un seul instant du traquenard qui s'était refermé sur lui.

Puis soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui, puissance et incroyablement dangereuse.

« Qui est là ? » murmura quelqu'un d'un air menaçant.


	57. Ce jour là

**Note : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous la vouliez la suite, la voici :p

Ah et si vous trouvez des « % » dans mes textes c'est mes repères pour mettre les points-virgules, vu que ce site de m*** les supprime -_-

Bon sinon… Ne me tuez pas hein ? *s'enfuit en courant*

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra :

Et oui, ils sont perdus les pauvres, c'est malin !

Kahlane : chef oui chef, ça arrive !

Kalas1209 : Merci de m'indiquer quand j'oublie des mots ou cette histoire de sigle, je suis un peu tête en l'air parfois !

Pour me taper, m'insulter, ou m'aimer de tout votre cœur, c'est toujours le même bouton en bas!

* * *

Fye se retourna lentement, les sens en éveil. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme d'une apparence si étrange, qu'il resta un instant sans voix. Celui-ci était si clair, si spectral, que son être tout entier semblait avoir capturé la lumière de la lune. Ses longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos, tandis que ses yeux aux pupilles fendus le scrutaient en un mélange de méfiance et de colère. Ses deux immenses ailes blanches repliés dans son dos, lui rappelèrent instantanément Keroberos, l'étrange créature qui accompagnait Sakura. La signature magique était la même, mais si le lion semblait doux et aussi chaud qu'un soleil d'été, l'être qui se tenait devant lui était tout son opposé. Son aura était si glaciale, qu'elle lui donna la chair de poule. Fye fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Il sentait le danger à travers chaque pore de sa peau, et son instinct le plus primaire l'incitait à la plus grande prudence.

« Je répète ma question. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme.

- Un simple voyageur », répondit Fye, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

A peine finit-il sa phrase, qu'il sentit des branches s'entortiller autour de lui. D'abord les jambes, puis elles remontèrent jusqu'à son torse. Le blond frémit. Visiblement, sa réponse n'était pas la bonne.

« Un simple voyageur ? Ne me faites pas rire… Essayons autre chose. Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrer dans cette forêt ?

- Parce que je veux me rendre à Kwoloon.

- Kwoloon n'est plus accessible. Et surtout pas pour un mage de votre puissance »

Les branches s'entortillèrent davantage autour du blond qui sentit une sueur glacée lui descendre le long de la colonne. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol, et ses bras en croix, l'empêchait tout mouvement. Il était à la merci de cet être qui pouvait le briser comme bon lui semblait. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se servir de sa magie, mais c'était la seule arme qu'il lui restait. Enfermé dans le kekkai, Ashura ne le sentirait pas, du moins, il l'espérait. Il bougea les doigts pour essayer de tracer des runes, avant de s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir qui s'agita en lui, troublé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur avant de comprendre.

« Oui. La forêt du Silence porte bien son nom, répondit l'homme en faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi alors ?

- T'interroger jusqu'à ce que tu parles humain. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ton esprit finira par me révéler le moindre de tes secrets dit-il avant de capturer son visage entre ses doigts fins, dont les ongles évoquaient de petites griffes.

- Ne le garde pas pour toi tout seul Yue, ce n'est pas drôle », claqua une voix de femme avec amusement.

Fye releva légèrement les yeux et aperçut une femme dont l'apparence était encore plus étrange, voir extravagante que l'homme, dont le nom était Yue. Nonchalamment assise sur une branche haute, elle portait un bustier sombre qui contrastait avec sa robe rouge et blanche, tandis que des ailes de papillon de même couleur battaient délicatement dans son dos. D'un bond souple, elle descendit de son reposoir, avant de pousser légèrement Yue afin de prendre sa place. Mais si la poigne de l'homme avait été brutale, ses doigts, au contraire, glissèrent sur son visage comme une caresse. Son visage était si proche du sien, qu'il sentit ses cheveux longs carmin, légèrement enroulés en chignon sur sa nuque, frôler ses joues.

« Franchement, ce serait du gâchis… Il est plutôt mignon, et en plus, il a l'air appétissant…

- Ruby…On n'est pas là pour s'amuser je te rappelle, dit Yue d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui, je sais, monsieur Yue le rabat joie… Mais moi je m'ennuie… Je le garderai bien… Et puis sa magie me plait… Je la dévorerai presque.

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas drôle… Toi tu as Toya, moi je n'ai personne, ce n'est pas juste…

- Ruby Moon, j'ai dit non, insista Yue, tandis que d'une de ses mains, il fit apparaitre un cristal bleuté.

- Vraiment dommage… Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi bel étranger ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du blond qui frémit, avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Difficile de résister à une telle invitation… Mais j'ai bien peur que mon compagnon de voyage ne soit pas d'accord... répondit Fye.

Ruby Moon éclata alors de rire

« Tu as l'air drôle… Hmmm vraiment dommage. Seulement… tu possèdes quelque chose qui me plait… Je prendrais juste un peu de ta magie en compensation »

Et se fut la chute. Le corps du mage se tétanisa brutalement alors qu'il sentait une partie de sa magie s'extirper de son corps. Non, pas sa magie, quelque chose de plus intime, plus profond. Son âme se disloquait, la douleur fusa dans son corps et ses dents claquèrent. Alors il le vit. Un magnifique oiseau au plumage bleuté, perché sur le bras de cette étrange femme. La créature voulut s'échapper, mais Ruby Moon le maintenait fermement.

« Ruby qu'as-tu fais ?! S'emporta Yue avant de poser sa main sur le front du blond dont la douleur s'atténua pour le plonger dans une douce chaleur proche de l'inconscience. Sa vue se brouilla. Il tenta de parler, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

« Aah je comprends mieux, c'est donc ça que j'ai senti… C'est vraiment une étrange chose que tu gardes précieusement avec toi humain… Et qui en même temps, qui te permet de vivre… doucement mon beau, je vais te laisser y retourner, ça serait dommage qu'il meurt non ? »

Mais pris de panique, l'oiseau piqua de son bec le bras de la femme qui le lâcha, surprise, en secouant sa main recouverte de givre. L'oiseau fonça alors sur le kekkai qui se brisa tel un miroir, avant de s'enfuir au loin.

« Mince. Bon, il est parti chercher ton ami, j'espère qu'il court vite… Vraiment désolé mon mignon… Il faut que tu t'accroches un peu, j'espère te revoir un jour… » acheva la femme, avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Privé de sa prison de branche, Fye retomba sur le sol. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, tandis que les deux étranges gardiens de la forêt disparaissaient. Et puis ses yeux ne virent plus.

Kurogane pesta une fois encore. Non seulement il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais en plus, il ne voyait plus Fye ! Aucune trace, aucune branche basse ou cassée, rien qui pourrait lui indiquer la direction qu'il avait pris. Il donna un coup de pied à un tronc d'arbre à sa portée, avant de maudire sa stupidité que son pied douloureux lui signalait. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser cet idiot les entrainer dans cette folie !

Et soudain, un froid glacial l'enveloppa. Tout autour de lui le paysage se recouvrit d'un givre épais. Si épais que les arbres semblaient tapissés de neige. Le brun sortit son épée de son fourreau, les sourcils froncés, les sens en éveil. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose de magique. Et alors il le vit. Un immense oiseau au plumage d'un bleu irisé fonça dans sa direction avant de s'élever au-dessus de sa tête et de tourner en rond en criant, visiblement paniqué. Kurogane se détendit. L'oiseau avec quelque chose de familier. Son aura lui fit instantanément penser à Fye. Se pouvait-il qu'il veuille lui montrer où il se trouvait ?

« Tu sais où est Fye ? » demanda-t-il

Aussitôt l'oiseau cria de plus belle, avant de repartir dans la direction d'où il venait, en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction du brun qui le suivit en courant. Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminable, Kurogane déboula au milieu d'une clairière recouverte d'un manteau blanc dans laquelle quelques perces neiges dépassaient timidement. Et puis l'oiseau tourna de nouveau, et le brun vit Fye, couché au sol, visiblement inconscient. Il jura en se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était mis, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Son corps était gelé, sa respiration presque imperceptible, et son cœur battait très lentement. L'oiseau se posa à coté en criant de détresse à nouveau.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, dit Kurogane d'une voix rauque.

L'oiseau se mit à luire brutalement avant d'esquisser la silhouette d'une personne. Celle-ci attrapa la main de Kurogane et la posa sur le cœur de Fye avant de dire d'une voix flutée, proche de celle d'un enfant.

« Rappelle-le. Vite. Rappelle-le. »

La silhouette disparut, ne laissant autour du brun et de Fye qu'un immense symbole en forme d'oiseau.

Fye chutait dans l'inconscience. Il ne percevait plus son corps trop lourd, ni le contact de l'herbe sous lui, ou de l'odeur fraiche de la forêt. Il tombait encore et encore. La mort allait-elle l'accueillir de ses bras ? Même quand le golem de glace l'avait frappé, il n'avait plongé si fort dans l'oubli. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait las de lutter. Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter.

Pourtant, un souvenir frôla son esprit, une étrange impression de déjà-vu qui le fit tressaillir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à la mort. Son corps se souvint alors d'une intense douleur, de son sang se répandant au sol en formant une flaque qui grandissait dangereusement. Et alors que ses yeux papillonnaient il vit son frère couché face à lui, dans la même position. Une voix murmurait son nom. Leurs noms.

Fye….

Yui…

La main de son frère se tendait vers lui, et il la saisit. Oui, ce jour-là, il avait failli mourir…Il devait vivre disait les yeux de sa moitié, il ne devait pas abandonner… Et soudain une autre voix se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

« Fye, reviens bordel ! »

Kurogane l'appelait… Encore et encore. Sa voix, sa chaleur l'arrachait aux bras glacés de la Mort. Une larme s'échappa de son œil pour glisser le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il sentait les battements brutaux de son cœur dans sa poitrine, et ses poumons qui tentaient désespérément d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux avant de les écarquiller à cause de la lumière. Il grimaça, et quand il se sentit habitué, il les rouvrit, et fit face au brun qui le scrutait dans un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

« Kuro… murmura Fye d'une voix rauque.

- T'en rate vraiment pas une… répondit son vis-à-vis avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Sortons de là, s'il te plait », dit le blond avant de frissonner, le corps tout entier gelé.

Le brun hocha la tête, avant de le hisser sur son dos. Il se raidit en sentant l'étreinte mi- possessive, mi désespéré du blond et son souffle caresser sa nuque. Il jeta un bref regard en direction du blond dont les yeux lui interdisaient toutes paroles.

« Par-là Kuro-chan, murmura le blond, avant de lever la main pour lui indiquer la sortie.

La nuit tombait quand enfin ils sortirent de la forêt. Fye se sentit alors mieux, et demanda à marcher. Encore troublé parce qui venait de se passer, il se tut jusqu'à retrouver les chevaux qui les accueillirent en hennissant. Le blond les caressa, avant de défaire leurs selles et de les détacher, le temps que Kurogane le rejoigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? grogna le kendoka.

- Il est trop tard pour repartir, ils n'iront pas loin ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'es arrivé alors ? »

Fye posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'air de réfléchir, avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'ai rencontré une jolie fille. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle, alors elle s'est vengé.

- PARDON ?! beugla le brun.

- Elle m'a même embrassé pour essayer de me convaincre bien que je lui ai dit que mon cœur était pris…

- TU AS QUOI ?!

- Quoi Kuro-chan ? Ne fait pas cette tête. Tu as dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour les jeux d'adultes, alors je suis parti m'instruire.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant Il m'avait semblé comprendre que je n'étais qu'un gamin… Du coup, je me suis senti obligé de vérifier quelque chose… Et cette jeune fille avait des arguments tellement convaincants !

- Espèce de crétin ! s'emporta davantage le brun.

- Tu es jaloux peut être ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! répondit le guerrier en maudissant la légère rougeur qui teinta ses joues.

- Mais du coup, je me demande de qui… de moi ou d'elle… répondit le blond en faisant comme s'il n'écoutait pas le kendoka, ce qui l'énerva davantage.

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit que…

Kurogane s'arrêta subitement, en sentant les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, celui-ci recula d'un bond.

« Bien, maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai froid, et vu que je risquerai de passer pour un gamin si je me colle à toi pour réclamer un peu de chaleur, je vais aller chercher de quoi faire du feu, à tout à l'heure ! »

Estomaqué, le guerrier le regarda s'éloigner avec l'étrange sentiment de s'être encore fait avoir. Il jura intérieurement, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur contre le pommier, le contact des lèvres du blond flottant encore sur les siennes…


	58. L'oiseau

**Note : **Bonsoir la compagnie c'est encore moi ! Un chapitre plus calme après tant d'émotion ! Bah oui, faut bien le laisser cogiter un peu le Kurogane !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Ouais, il n'est jamais content Kuro de toute façon !

Kalas1209 : N'hésites pas à me dire si tu as mieux compris en relisant à tête reposée, sinon je t'expliquerai :)

Kahlane : Aaah si tu as adoré je suis ravie ! *rougit*

* * *

Musique thème: Maaya Sakamoto & Yoko Kanno - Gravity

* * *

Kurogane s'éveilla un peu avant l'aube. Le feu avait été soufflé dans la nuit, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure ; il avait déjà dormi avec un froid bien plus glacial. Cependant, il comprit rapidement en réalité pourquoi il n'était pas frigorifié. Confortablement lové contre lui, le blond dormait encore à poings fermés. Sa respiration était lente, mais la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et l'expression de son visage montrait combien son sommeil n'avait rien de paisible. Sa peau était glacée et il claquait des dents ; il avait dû se rapprocher inconsciemment du kendoka en quête de chaleur.

Le guerrier hésita à bouger pour rallumer le feu, mais le blond était si bien accroché à lui, tel un naufragé à son rocher, qu'il préféra ne rien faire. Il ronchonna pour la forme, puis le rapprocha davantage de lui. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, il était inquiet. La veille, il n'avait pu savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la forêt. Il ne savait ni ce que le blond avait cherché, et ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, et puis, il y avait eu cet étrange oiseau aussi avec son aura si familière qui semblait le connaitre. Un bref instant, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être un sort lancé par Fye pour le retrouver, mais il en doutait fortement. Si cela avait été le cas, Ashura se serait déjà réveillé et manifesté. Du moins, le blond n'aurait pas agi de manière si décontracté.

Encore une fois il avait noyé le poisson, et endormi sa vigilance avec son enrobage habituel de bêtise. Quoique habituel… Fye avait agi de la seule manière qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant l'avoir traité de gamin sans expérience, bien au contraire. A ses yeux, ça n'avait rien à voir. Même après les derniers évènements qui avait renforcé leur « amitié », le blond gardait toujours une certaine distance, notamment en ce qui concerne son passé, et surtout, ses sentiments les plus intimes. Jamais il ne serait sérieux tant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'être honnête avec lui-même, et sur lui-même. Kurogane l'avait bien compris, le blond était quelqu'un qui se mésestimait beaucoup, et cela était certainement dû à son enfance, enfin, au peu que le brun en avait appris à son insu.

A chaque fois que le kendoka repensait au passé de Fye, il ressentait un horrible sentiment d'amertume, mêlé de colère. Comment avait-on pu demander à deux enfants de choisir entre leur vie et celle de leur jumeau ? D'ailleurs, qu'était devenu son frère ? Le blond n'en parlait jamais, et s'il n'y avait eu ce flash-back, il n'aurait jamais eu connaissance de son existence. Sans parler de cet homme, Ashura, qui l'avait attaqué et traqué pour l'obliger à retourner à Seles, quitte à le molester au passage… Il avait promis qu'il serait patient, mais si Fye continuait à repousser les limites qu'il avait lui-même fixé… Car au fond, Kurogane avait juste voulu lui rappeler cette distance, cette barrière que Fye continuait de garder autour de lui, même du brun, et celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, il se connaissait que depuis deux mois.

Seulement… Tant que cela était resté de la taquinerie pure et simple, le kendoka, avait été prêt à faire un effort… Si on excluait cette histoire de nom débile, il y avait quand même des limites ! Mais jour après jour, petit à petit, les jeux de Fye avait pris un tout autre ton qui ne pouvait être en accord avec cette distance qu'il avait fixé. Il repoussait également les propres distances de Kurogane vis-à-vis de Fye, et du monde qui l'entourait. Il lui avait déjà fallu du temps, pour comprendre ce qu'était l'amitié, la camaraderie, surtout avec un être aussi secret que le blond. Mais une fois cette étape passée, il s'était senti serein, et voilà que le mage venait tout casser. Car même si Kurogane ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux relations humaines, il n'était pas un imbécile pour autant. Il avait vu bien des signaux dénués d'innocence que lui avait envoyé le blond et, outre le fait qu'il était gêné, car pudique sur la chose, il n'était pas fait de bois, et savait qu'il finirait par y répondre à sa manière. La veille déjà, il avait failli réclamer vengeance, et sentir le blond totalement à sa merci avait failli le faire céder.

Il n'aurait pas été bien loin, il avait bien trop de respect pour le blond malgré sa colère, mais suffisamment pour rendre la pareille à toute ses fois où Fye l'avait testé. Et cela, dans l'immédiat, c'était juste impossible, il en était parfaitement conscient, car aucun d'eux deux n'était prêt à ça. Alors, comment devait-il interprété ce qui s'était passé hier soir ? Plus il essayait d'y réfléchir, moins il comprenait.

A cet instant le mage remua davantage dans son sommeil en gémissant. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, et posa la paume de sa main sur son front glacé. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé la veille. Si seulement Fye pouvait se montrer franc avec lui et lui parler sans détour… Soudain, le blond se mit étrangement à luire et, au bout de quelques minutes, le kendoka remarqua que cela venait de son tatouage.

Ce tatouage qui était soit disant là pour sceller sa magie, ou du moins, la restreindre… Intrigué malgré lui, le brun glissa sa main dans la nuque du blond, et descendit légèrement. Sous ses doigts, le tatouage, dont il sentait parfaitement les contours, dégageait une agréable chaleur. Il passa sur la tête, toucha le bec, et à ce contact, il sentit le blond frémir doucement. Il eut brièvement conscience que son geste était mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

Tout à coup, le monde sembla changer autour de lui, ne laissant que lui et Fye, toujours allongé contre lui, au pied du pommier en fleurs. Sauf que le décor était recouvert du même givre que dans la forêt. Le son fluté d'un oiseau le fit lever les yeux en direction d'une branche haute, où se trouvait le fameux oiseau qui lui avait permis de retrouvé le blond. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, et battait des ailes joyeusement. Sans réfléchir, Kurogane tendit la main, et l'oiseau se posa sur son bras en prenant garde à ne pas planter ses serres trop profondément dans sa chair.

« Si c'est pour me remercier, y a pas de quoi, sauf que je ne sais pas toujours pas ce que tu es », dit le brun avant de se dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air malin à parler à un piaf.

L'oiseau chantonna tristement, avant de remonter le long du bras du guerrier, et de frotter sa tête contre sa joue. Alors le brun voulut le toucher de son autre main, mais à peine ses doigts quittèrent le tatouage de Fye que la vision disparut. Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans le pré avec les pommiers, et le soleil était parfaitement levé. Les chevaux étaient d'ailleurs revenus, et regardait le brun avec curiosité. Il battit quelques secondes des yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, car il n'y avait pas de trace de givre, ni de marques qu'auraient dû laisser les serres de l'oiseau. Encore un mystère à rajouter sur le compte du blond… Décidément, ça commençait à faire beaucoup…

Fye s'éveilla alors. Il se redressa en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, tel un enfant tiré d'un trop profond sommeil. Puis, comme s'il avait conscience de la présence du kendoka, il recomposa son visage en sa mine habituelle, qui eut pour seul effet de faire se froncer les sourcils de Kurogane. Cette manière qu'il avait de toujours se dissimuler derrière ses sourires l'horripilaient de plus en plus.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan, j'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda le mage.

- Non, le jour se lève à peine, reposes toi encore si tu en as envie.

- Non ça ira, je vais me lever… »

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car le kendoka l'avait attrapé et le maintenait fermement au sol.

« De la violence de bon matin ? dit le blond, un grand sourire sur lèvres.

- Stop. Y en a marre. Tu peux pas tout simplement arrêter de vouloir en faire trop ? Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé hier, mais t'es pas passé loin de la Mort alors…

- Alors je vais bien, laisse-moi.

- Non. Tu as décidé d'en faire qu'à ta tête ces derniers temps, alors moi aussi. Tu bougeras pas tant que je serais pas sûr que ça va.

- Tu es vraiment adorable Kuro-chan, tu le sais ça ?

- Je suis pas adorable ! protesta le brun.

_Comment veux-tu que je résiste à l'envie de t'embêter si tu agis comme ça…Ou te résiste tout court… _Se dit le blond, avant d'arrêter de bouger.

« Si ça te fait plaisir… Tu peux me lâcher, promis, je resterai bien sage… » _Ou presque_, ajouta le blond pour lui-même.

Le brun lui lança un regard méfiant avant de relâcher sa prise. A peine s'éloigna –t-il qu'il sentit l'étreinte du blond. Surpris il se raidit, se demanda s'il devait le repousser ou au contraire le laisser.

« Fye… tenta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi comme ça encore un peu… » répondit le blond, le visage enfoui dans les vêtements du kendoka.

En entendant le ton de la voix du blond, dénué d'un quelconque amusement, il choisit la seconde option, et le cala un peu plus contre lui sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Contre lui le blond tremblait encore, mais entendre les battements du cœur du guerrier l'apaisa. Fye sourit. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir dans l'immédiat. Il voulait juste sentir sa chaleur, la vie qui le parcourait, et éloigner la froideur de la Mort qui tentait de refermer ses crocs sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, juste que Ruby Moon avait essayé de lui voler sa magie et depuis, il se sentait gelé jusqu'à la moelle des os…

Il avait essayé de dissimuler son malaise la veille en détournant la conversation, mais après avoir cru dormir dans une tombe une bonne partie de la nuit, il se sentait juste las, et fatigué. Il n'aspirait qu'au repos, et il n'y avait que dans les bras du kendoka qu'il pourrait le trouver. Il avait cru que partir lui aurait permis d'oublier, et plus tard, il se serait écroulé, mais la perspicacité du brun l'en avait empêché. Il avait raison. Il avait besoin de sommeil, alors autant en profiter…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond s'était à nouveau endormi, et Kurogane ne cessait de le regarder. Plus tard peut être, quand Fye se sentirait mieux, il pourrait obtenir des réponses… Il l'espérait. Car il en avait assez d'avancer à l'aveuglette avec lui, surtout quand cela mettait sa vie en danger.


	59. Paradis

**Note : **Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ahlalala, ce pommier je l'aime ! Mais malheureusement il va falloir le quitter snif snif. Bonne lecture ! et pour donner votre avis, c'est toujours tout pareil ! (on sait jamais)

Réponses aux reviews :

Kalas1209 : Ouah que de suppositions ! Vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite sur car du coup, on aurait pu en parler ! Alors je peux juste dire que tu es sur la bonne voie, continues de cogiter dessus :)

Pour Ruby Moon, ce personnage vient de l'univers de Card Captor Sakura, et a été créé avec Spinel Sun par Eriol :)

Nandra : Et oui ça roucoule sous ce pommier… et ça va continuer :p

* * *

Musique thème :

X ray dog- Apassionata : watch?v=oq-uF8FMJl8

Two steps from hell – Love and Loss: watch?v=FlfAOSYOs4E

* * *

Fye dormit d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve une bonne partie de la matinée. Kurogane ne le lâcha pas des yeux, et fut rassuré de voir des couleurs refaire surface sur son visage, et ne plus l'entendre claquer des dents. Il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié, mais il était fasciné par l'aura empli de douceur et de calme qui semblait envelopper le blond qui, cependant, ne le lâcha pas, et resta la tête enfoui dans ses vêtements, à humer son parfum de soleil et de vie, avec pour seul mélodie les battements de cœur du kendoka. Heureusement, le temps resta au beau fixe, et il en profita lui-même pour se détendre, à l'ombre du pommier. Les chevaux se promenaient non loin la plupart du temps, et jetaient de temps en temps des regards curieux en direction de leurs cavaliers.

Finalement le mage se réveilla alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith. A peine ses yeux s'ouvrirent qu'il croisa le regard carmin du brun calme, assuré. Cette vision le troubla. Il avait beau essayer d'y croire de toutes ses forces, il se demandait comment un homme tel que Kurogane ait pu croiser sa route. Un homme qui, derrière un caractère impulsif, presque difficile, cachait un cœur en or. Sa mentalité confiante et optimiste lui donnait envie d'aller de l'avant comme jamais, et en même temps, cela l'effrayait. Jamais il n'avait connu le bonheur, encore moins ce genre de relation, et bien souvent, il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas un rêve éveillé, dont l'issu ne pourrait être que brutal et douloureuse. Il ne méritait pas de s'attacher un homme de cette valeur lui hurlait ses pensées les plus sombres. Et tôt ou tard, il finirait par le payer.

« Kuro… chan… murmura-t-il, et eut la surprise de voir se dessiner sur le visage du brun un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Oui, je me sens mieux » physiquement, du moins, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- T'as meilleure mine en effet.

- Avec un gardien comme toi… C'est juste parfait… »

Kurogane lui jeta un regard surpris. Dans les yeux du blond, il ne lisait aucune trace de taquinerie ou d'espièglerie mais la plus grande franchise qu'il était capable de donner.

« Je te l'ai promis non ? Le jour où je t'ai retrouvé.

- Oui… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu continues de t'attacher à moi. Alors que…

- Que ? demanda le brun, sentant que Fye semblait prêt à se confier un peu à lui.

- Quelqu'un comme moi… Ne devrait pas mériter quelqu'un comme toi.

- Tu recommences avec ça.

- Je suis sérieux Kuro-chan. Vraiment sérieux. Je…

- Je sais. Mais je te le répète. Les malédictions, ça n'existe que si tu y crois. Si tu es persuadé que chaque chose qu'il arrive est de ta responsabilité, alors oui, tu peux te croire maudit. Sauf que c'est impossible ce genre de chose. On a tous notre propre chemin à suivre, et s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, ça sera de ma responsabilité, pas de la tienne.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, répondit Fye d'un rire nerveux.

- Non, c'est juste la vérité. Je ne te laisserai pas, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, et quel que soit ton passé. Seul l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui compte pour moi, le reste c'est du passé.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Ecoute. La seule chose que tu as à faire c'est de me faire confiance, c'est tout.

- J'aimerai vraiment mais…

- Mais rien. Ou alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour gagner ta confiance.

- Rester en vie. Tel que tu es. Aussi chaud et agréable que ce soleil … » murmura Fye en souriant, sa main sur la joue du brun qui frémit soudain.

Il se sentit alors plongé dans les yeux du blond qui le regardait en un mélange de peur dans lequel un peu d'espoir essayait de se nicher. Et l'espoir, la confiance, c'était tout ce que voulait y voir le kendoka. Sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'un simple contact, un frôlement aussi léger et fugitif qu'une aile de papillon, qui les électrifia soudain. Sentant le blond totalement abandonné dans ses bras, le brun raffermit sa prise sur son corps, et intensifia le contact. Une douce chaleur le traversa alors que le Fye glissait ses doigts fins dans sa tignasse brune.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se rendre compte combien il était en train de perdre la partie, mais pourtant, il n'en souhaitait pas davantage et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son alter-ego. Ce qu'ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre, à leurs deux cœurs solitaires que la vie avait malmené et tenté de briser, étaient un petit bout de paradis amplement mérité. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas se perdre, ils devraient se montrer patient, et continuer à se battre pour le fructifier. Pour Fye qui avait déjà tant de mal à faire confiance au brun, mais surtout à la vie et à l'avenir, mais aussi pour Kurogane qui n'avait jamais connu pareille relation et qui, au fond se sentait aussi un peu perdu quoiqu'il puisse en dire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr, mais il était incapable de cacher les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculèrent soudain dans sa tête, et qui transparurent dans son regard, et dans ses mains qui tremblèrent légèrement.

Pourtant, quand il quitta les lèvres de Fye, il ne vit aucune moquerie dans ses yeux, juste un peu de bonheur, ce bonheur qu'il souhaitait tant voir s'épanouir pleinement. Il relâcha sa prise sur le corps mince du blond qui sourit de plus belle, avant de murmurer :

« Je croyais que nous n'étions pas prêt pour des jeux d'adulte.

- C'est juste un avant-goût.

- Ooh… » répondit Fye, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Soudain gêné, le kendoka détourna les yeux en toussotant, avant de se relever pour s'étirer. Son ventre en profita pour grogner, et le brun décida alors qu'il était temps de casser la croute avant de repartir. Il ouvrit alors le sac qu'avait préparé Arashi la veille et sortit du pain, un peu de fromage soigneusement emballé et quelques fruits frais. Les chevaux en entendant le craquement que fit une partie du pain durci, vinrent quémander leur part, que Fye leur donna en les caressant. Le sien, croyant que personne ne le verrait, tenta même d'aller directement fouiller dans le sac, avant d'être écarté sans ménagement par le brun, sous les éclats de rire du blond. Ils mangèrent ainsi, presque tranquillement ; Kurogane devait en permanence surveiller la monture du mage, sans s'empêcher de se demander si Kusanagi l'avait choisi en connaissance de cause.

Mais alors qu'il terminait leur repas, le vent se leva soudain. Fye fronça les sourcils. Il sentit non loin la forêt s'agiter, menaçante. Les chevaux, qui semblaient avoir perçu le malaise soudain s'agitèrent eux aussi en claquant des sabots, nerveux. Intrigué et inquiet, Fye se leva, et tandis l'oreille. Il n'y avait rien, sinon toujours se silence, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il repensa aux « gardiens » de la forêt. Leur tâche semblait clair : empêcher quiconque d'aller à Kwoloon, particulièrement des mages. Pourtant, ils les avaient laissés partir, Kurogane et lui, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne leur feraient rien, tant qu'il ne tentaient pas de passer à nouveau. Et vu l'expérience que Fye en avait eu, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer.

Seulement… S'ils étaient des gardiens de Kwoloon, pourquoi Sakura ne les avait pas prévenus ? Le pouvait-elle ? Elle et Keroberos avait fait allusion à Yue lors de leur dernière rencontre. Quelque chose lui manquait, un élément primordial qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pour le moment. L'agitation qui régnait n'avait rien avoir avec lui. La forêt semblait étendre son pouvoir, comme pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque. Mais provenant d'où ? A moins que…

« Kuro-chan, rentrons à Orzam, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

Le kendoka, qui savait combien l'instinct du blond était bon, hocha la tête. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour ranger leurs affaires ; le plus difficile fut de seller les chevaux qui avaient du mal à accepter un quelconque contact, tant ils étaient neveux. Leurs cavaliers du faire preuve d'une grande patience et de beaucoup de flatterie au grand dam du brun qui n'était absolument pas doué pour ça. Une fois prêt, ils s'élancèrent en direction d'Orzam, parfaitement conscient qu'ils devaient faire vite. S'ils arrivaient après la tombée de la nuit, ils seraient certainement coincés dehors, et avec les Onis qui rôdaient, nulle ne savait ce qui pouvait arriver …


	60. Le calme

**Note : **

Hello la compagnie ! Eh oui, je suis encore en retard… Mais disons qu'à force de dormir 4h par nuit, se lever tous les jours à 5h30 du matin pour aller bosser, et pas supporter le décalage horaire, plus une chute de tension… le corps finit forcément par lâcher un moment ou un autre… donc voilà. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une solution pour rattraper mon retard… ça tombe bien, je vais bientôt avoir 4 jours de repos à la suite, donc je vais essayer d'en profiter !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Et oui, c'est tellement poétique… maintenant il faut qu'ils se dépêchent les pauvres !

Kahlane : hihihihi ! Ouais ils sont mignons et vaut mieux qu'ils en profitent parce que… *sourire sadique*

Kalas1209 : Ah c'est super ! Disons que tu es assez perspicace, donc du coup, si tu tapes dans le mille, on pourra en discuter en mp ça sera mieux :) Pour le baiser, en fait cette scène m'est venue d'un coup… Puis bon, comment dire… j'ai craqué :) puis faut bien qu'ils progressent un peu :)

* * *

De lourds nuages, chargés de pluie s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, tel d'énorme touffe de laine noire. Le soleil, à peine visible, descendaient toujours plus bas, vite, trop vite pour les deux cavaliers qui devaient coute que coute rentrer avant le coucher du soleil. Une peur irascible nouait les entrailles du blond qui s'accrochaient fermement à la crinière de sa monture, trempé de sueur, qui ne cessait de forcir d'elle-même allure. Un instant, Fye voulut l'obliger à ralentir, de peur qu'elle s'effondre soudain, mais il en était incapable. La peur semblait donner des ailes à la bête et son propre équilibre sur la selle ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il ne discernait qu'une vague ombre sombre à ses côtés, celle de son compagnon qui semblait subir le même sort que lui. Il tenta un bref regard sur sa gauche du côté du fleuve, et discerna des ombres qui se massaient sur l'autre rive.

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, et un frisson glacé parcourut tout son corps. La magie, et pas n'importe laquelle emplissaient l'air d'une odeur fétide et gluante. Fye connaissait cette sensation. Une vague vision de catacombe emplit son esprit. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. _Cet_ homme était derrière tout ça. Ses entrailles se nouèrent et dans son dos, son tatouage le brula, comme pour lui signaler le danger. Des monstres remontaient le fleuve pour fondre sur Orzam. Pratiquement couché sur sa monture, il serra le plus qu'il pouvait ses jambes contre les flancs de sa monture qui ralentit légèrement, avant d'hennir pour repartir dans un galop encore plus furieux. Les oreilles bourdonnant affreusement, le blond s'accrocha de toutes ses forces alors qu'il sentait le vent s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Sa cape claqua tel un fouet. Vite ne cessait-il de penser, plus vite !

Et enfin, ils virent la muraille de la cité qui se profilait dans l'horizon à peine rougeoyante. Derrière eux, les lourds nuages laissèrent échapper leur fardeau, et la pluie tomba en lourdes cordes. Un son de cloche résonna. Vite, avant que la grande porte ne se referme ! Mais alors qu'ils approchaient, Kurogane s'imagina soudain se fracasser contre le mur, et intima, par petit coup de rennes, sa monture à ralentir. Ses oreilles perçurent le lourd grincement des portes se refermant, et, alors qu'il passait de justesse, suivit du blond, il sentit un courant d'air passer à travers lui. Sa monture pila soudain, et il se félicita d'être bon cavalier. Le souffle haletant, il resta un instant sans bouger avant de tapoter l'encolure de son cheval qui tremblait. Près de lui Fye ne semblait pas en meilleure état, mais ils s'échangèrent un bref regard de soulagement, avant de descendre de selle.

« Par les dieux vous êtes fous ! Et puis qui êtes-vous d'abord ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer comme ça ! Vos papiers ! s'écria un garde.

- Excusez-nous, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Des Onis arrivent, répondit Fye en reprenant son souffle.

- Peut-être, mais j'veux voir vos papiers quand même ! Si tout le monde faisait comme vous, on n'aurait pas fini ! »

Kurogane sentit la moutarde lui monter dangereusement au nez, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa le garde par le col et le plaqua contre le mur en esquissant un sourire mi- meurtrier, mi- carnassier.

« C'est toi qui ferait mieux de nous obéir abruti. Parce que si tu veux pas comprendre ce qu'on te dit, je m'arrangerais pour te le faire rentrer dans le crane de sorte que même ta mère te reconnaitra pas après ça ! »

Le soldat glapit et trembla en croisant le regard rouge sang. Cet homme avait déjà tué, il le sentait, et il ne pouvait douter qu'il mettrait à exécution pareille menace.

« Ddd'accord. On oublie cette histoire de papier…

- Sage décision, répondit le kendoka en laissant retomber lourdement sa prise.

- Ne lui fait pas trop peur Kuro-chan ou il ne saura plus se battre.

- Pff, j'aimerai bien voir s'il en est capable, dit Kurogane en haussant les épaules.

- Vvous… avez parlé d'une attaque Onis… osa un autre garde, avant de tressaillir face au regard menaçant du guerrier qui se calma au contact de la main du blond sur son épaule.

- Oui, nous les avons vu se réunir de l'autre côté de la rive.

- Alors on n'a pas une minute à perdre ! Biggs ! Wedge, allez prévenir les sonneurs ! »

Les deux soldats saluèrent avant de s'élancer au pas de course.

« Excusez mon collègue. Il a parfois tendance à être un peu trop zélé. Je ne sais pas où vous dormez, mais je vous conseillerai d'y retourner. Nous nous occupons de la défense, merci à vous »

Fye le remercia du regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter les lieux ainsi, mais s'il se souvenait de ce que lui avait expliqué Sorata, chaque combattant était assigné au secteur où il vivait, permettant ainsi une certaine cohésion dans une cité dirigée par des groupes peu unis et différents. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de son compagnon qui hochait la tête. Les cloches ne s'était pas remisent à sonner, aussi, pour le moment, les Onis devaient être contenus hors des murs de la cité.

Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la résidence de Kusanagi, Une pluie presque grêlée frappa la cité, et les deux comparses, vite gelés, accélèrent le pas. Ils frappèrent la porte de sa maison, et le chef du convoi les fit rentrer sans un mot, avant d'aller s'occuper de ses bêtes. Pendant ce temps, Yuzuhira les enjoint à s'installer près de la cheminée fraichement allumé, et leur prêta des serviettes pour qu'ils puissent s'essuyer un peu avant de leur préparer une boisson chaude. Kusanagi revint peu de temps après en refermant la porte qui claqua violemment à cause des bourrasques qui soufflaient à l'extérieur.

« Quel temps ! Mais vous voilà enfin, on s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir.

- Pardon, mais nous avons été… retardé, répondit le blond avant de jeter un regard mi- sérieux, mi- amusé au Kurogane qui fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait parler le mage pour faire une telle tête ? De leur mésaventure dans la forêt où de leur… baiser sous le pommier en fleurs ? A cette pensée, le kendoka toussota avant de détourner les yeux en grognant, geste qui n'échappa pas à Fye qui esquissa un sourire légèrement espiègle.

- Bon, l'important c'est que vous alliez bien.

- On risque d'avoir vite un problème par contre, répliqua le brun pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons vu des Onis. Nous avons prévenu les gardes en rentrant qui nous ont promis de faire le nécessaire mais…

- Mais on doit rester sur nos gardes. Yuzu ? Peux-tu aller prévenir Sorata et Arashi ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant d'attraper son manteau qui pendait près de la porte et s'élança dans la nuit suivit d'Inuki.

« Cette petite est vive comme l'éclair. Ils seront vite au courant. En attendant, reposez-vous un peu, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

Fye ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Entre les séquelles de son altercation avec les gardiens de la forêt, et cette chevauchée endiablée, il tombait de sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas avec le danger qui rôdait à l'extérieur. Décidément, il détestait attendre sans savoir ce qui pouvait se passer aux murailles. Il voulut se lever, mais la poigne ferme du kendoka l'en empêcha.

« Ne bouge pas, sinon je te ficelle à cette chaise.

- Mais Kuro…

- Rien. On risque de gêner les défenseurs, on avisera si jamais les cloches sonnent et on attaquera le moindre monstre qui osera pointer le bout de son nez, d'accord ? »

Fye hocha la tête, vaincu et épuisé. Le brun avait raison, mais le mauvais sentiment qui l'avait étreint durant leur retour refusait de le lâcher. Patienter, et faire confiance… Voilà bien des choses qui avait du mal à accepter…


	61. Avant la tempête

**Note : **J'ai oublié l'autre jour de faire l'état de deux choses… D'une, j'ai passé les 100 milles mots, et de deux, j'ai passé les 60 chapitres ! Bon ok, vous vous en fichez, voici la suite ! Faite chauffer vos claviers ! *évente le sien qui fume*

Réponses aux reviews :

Kalas1209 : Mais c'est que ça cogite ! Je t'ai envoyé un mp au passage :)

Nandra : Ben quoi ? Il n'est pas marrant mon cameo ? Et je suis bien d'accord. C'était ça ou Kuro en aurait fait de la chair à saucisse !

Kahlane : Oui, ils ont eu chaud aux fesses !

* * *

Un silence presque mortuaire s'était installé dans la petite demeure de Kusanagi. Seul le bruit de la pluie, tombant avec fracas, résonnait si fort, que Fye avait l'impression qu'elle faisait écho aux battements de son cœur anxieux. Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, il rêvait de pouvoir s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Mais l'indicible peur qui s'était niché au creux de ses entrailles le maintenait éveillé. Le tatouage dans son dos le démangeait, signe qu'un danger n'était pas loin. Parfois, l'inquiétude devenait si forte qu'il était tenté d'utiliser son don pour savoir ce qui se passait aux abords des murs de la cité. Mais alors, une frayeur plus grande encore le rappelait à la raison. S'il utilisait sa magie, Ashura se réveillerait, et le blond, comme cette ville, n'avait pas besoin d'un ennemi supplémentaire.

A ses côtés, dans un autre fauteuil, Kurogane semblait plongé dans la contemplation des flammes qui allumaient des flammèches brûlantes dans ses iris couleurs de sang. Pourtant, le blond sentait une infime tension dans son corps, un léger tremblement qui signifiait qu'en réalité, le kendoka n'était pas si calme qu'il le paraissait, bien au contraire. Lui aussi était agacé d'attendre et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se battre. Le mage ne s'en étonnait pas. Après tout, le combat était ce qui rythmait la vie de son alter-égo, lui permettait de dépasser ses limites et ainsi de devenir plus fort, encore et encore. Celui-ci leva soudain les yeux et se tourna vers Fye qui sourit alors.

« Quoi ?

- Rien Kuro-pi, j'admirai ta capacité à rester aussi concentré.

- Kurogane. Et la concentration est une des premières choses que j'ai apprise, ça sert parfaitement au combat.

- Ca dépend quel genre de combat, répondit le blond, une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'ai battu j'te signale.

- Peut-être, mais on est à égalité.

- Depuis quand tu revendiques une victoire au combat ?

- Depuis que cela entraine d'agréables conséquences.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter avec ça ?

- J'essaye juste de détendre l'atmosphère !

- Crét… »

Le son tonitruant d'une cloche retentit tel un coup de tonnerre, bientôt suivi d'un, puis deux sons plus clairs mais tout aussi alarmant. Les deux comparses se redressèrent d'un coup, tandis que Kusanagi, qui était parti s'occuper à nouveau de ses bêtes, revenait à grandes enjambées. Une large flaque d'eau se répandit sur le sol autour de lui quand il entra dans la maison, et se saisit de gants en cuir sur lesquels se trouvaient de longues griffes métalliques. La mine sombre, il défit sa cape et lâcha un soupir, résigné.

« Des Onis ont passé les murs. Ils devraient arriver assez vite par ici, et avec cette maudite pluie, on y voit pas grand-chose, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de retourner dehors, suivit par Kurogane et Fye qui se contentèrent d'hocher en réponse.

En effet, l'obscurité était presque totale. Les étoiles comme la lune étaient invisible dans ciel qui semblait recouvert d'un manteau sombre et opaque. La pluie glaciale cingla leur visage. A peine quelques minutes suffit pour les tremper jusqu'à l'os. Les cloches continuaient de sonner l'alarme et répandre la nouvelle dans toute la ville. Debout au milieu de la rue, les compagnons restèrent droit comme des statues, les sens aux aguets. D'eux trois, c'était Kurogane qui était le plus à l'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour sentir l'aura de toutes personnes à ses côtés, amis, comme ennemis.

Outre la capacité à se concentrer, il avait appris à se servir de ses autres sens alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Son père à l'époque, lui avait bandé les yeux des jours entiers, pour l'obliger à se fier aussi bien à ses yeux qu'à son ouïe, son toucher et son odorat.

Il lui avait appris à reconnaitre les pas de chaque habitant de la maisonnée de Suwa : celui des discrètes servantes, ou encore le pas calme et lent de sa mère, ou celui de son père, aussi souple et mesuré que celui d'un fauve en chasse. Il lui fait sentir toutes sortes d'odeur : le parfum sucré des fleurs n'attendant que le butinement des abeilles, l'odeur sèche d'un orage près à éclater, ou de celle d'un homme qui voit sa dernière heure arrivée. Enfin, il lui avait enseigné la différence entre les planches de bois, lissé et coupé soigneusement découpé, de celle d'un arbre encore ancré dans la terre ; le contact métallique et glacé d'une lame sur sa gorge, et surtout, à connaitre si bien le manche de son épée, qu'il pourrait la dégainer sans hésiter, en faire l'extension de son corps, de sa force, et surtout, de son esprit. Car une épée sortit de son fourreau sans contrôle ni maitrise pouvait aussi tuer amis qu'ennemis, Kurogane pouvait en témoigner, puisqu'il l'avait fait suite à la mort de ses parents; Si Tomoyo ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait tué tous ceux qui passait à sa portée.

Non loin de lui sur sa gauche, le kendoka percevait le chef du convoi qui lui fit penser à un ours sombre et gigantesque qui se tenait prêt à déchiqueter quiconque oserait s'aventurer sur son territoire. A sa droite, l'aura de Fye était froide, glaciale, comme l'eau miroitante d'un lac souterrain, troublé à sa surface par la chute de stalactite, délogé par le tremblement du sol à l'air libre. Le guerrier ferma les yeux, et frémit. Une autre présence, aussi légère que la caresse d'une plume sur sa peau le troubla soudain. Il sentait encore la présence de cet étrange oiseau, qui semblait les envelopper, lui et Fye sous ses ailes protectrices. Comme s'il l'avait perçu, le blond frissonna à son tour, et jeta un regard interrogateur au brun qui le lui rendit. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en parler.

« Ils arrivent… murmura Kusanagi, les poings en avant, prêt à en découdre.

Un premier groupe d'Onis déboula en effet de l'autre bout de la rue. Peut-être parce que Kurogane était celui qui souffrait le moins du manque de visibilité, fut le premier à réagir. La main sur la garde de son épée, il s'élança en avant et, quand il fut au cœur du groupe, tira de son fourreau sa lame qu'il fit virevolter autour de lui en un geste rapide et précis. Les créatures touchées hurlèrent de douleur. D'autre arrivèrent tout aussi vite pour remplacer les premières. Et, alors qu'il se préparait à attaquer à nouveau les monstres qui se préparait à bondir dans sa direction, il sentit le frôlement d'une paire de mains sur ses épaules, alors que le blond se servait de lui pour prendre de l'élan et virevolter à son tour sur les ennemis qui furent projeté sur les cotés. Un seul en avait réchappé, mais il fut rapidement plaqué et au sol et déchiré par les lames recourbées comme des griffes des poings de Kusanagi.

Seulement, ce n'était qu'un premier assaut, et le combat ne faisait que commencer. Le temps parut s'écouler à une lenteur écrasante. A chaque ennemi repoussé, un autre prenait sa place. Fye, qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter en tous sens, se demanda si les autres quartiers subissaient le même sort. Préoccupé, il glissa sur les dalles mouillées, et sentit les griffes sombres d'un monstre le frôler. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre coup pour coup, le kendoka le devança, avant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil pénétrant.

« Concentre-toi sur ton combat, cria le kendoka qui avait peine à s'entendre sous cette pluie qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête hormis quelques mèches qui dégoulinait à grosses gouttes, il ressemblait à un énorme chien noir mouillé. L'image fit sourire un bref instant le blond, qui ne devait pas être en meilleure état. Cependant, le guerrier avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre inattention.

Mais alors qu'il allait repartir à la charge il se figea soudain et ne tint son salut qu'aux reflexes du brun qui détruisit l'agresseur, avant d'attraper Fye par le bras avec l'intention de le secouer comme un prunier pour les remettre les idées en place.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Beugla-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils en percevant la mine soudain sérieuse et concentrée du blond qui leva la main pour l'intimer au silence.

Les sens en éveil, Fye écoutait, ou plutôt percevait d'autres auras qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début à cause des onis. Quelqu'un d'autre utilisait la magie dans cette ville, une magie qui n'avait rien de méphitique, bien au contraire. Il ferma les yeux. Non, il n'y avait pas qu'une personne, mais en réalité trois, qui se servait d'un pouvoir à la fois semblable et dissemblable. Sous son manteau, contre lui, il sentit le paquet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui se réveilla légèrement, comme reconnaissant lui aussi les présences. D'autres mages étaient là. Sauf que peu de mages existaient dans ce monde, alors trois en même temps dans cette ville, précisément pendant une attaque d'Onis ? Le blond devait en avoir le cœur net.

Au mépris du danger, Fye s'élança dans la nuit en esquivant les Onis qui passait près de lui, les ignorant tout autant que le kendoka qui hurla son nom avant d'essayer de le suivre, mais retardé par les créatures qui lui barraient le passage. Kurogane grogna. Ces choses commençaient à l'agacer, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse le mage s'en aller sans explication et sans protection. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, il donnerait cher pour la connaitre… Enfin il se chargerait d'abord pour lui remettre les idées en place à sa façon… Et comme il était de très mauvaises humeurs depuis son retour à Orzam, nulle doute que cela risquait de faire mal…


	62. Apprenties

**Note : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Une note express, parce que moi aussi mon lit m'appelle et que demain je me lève encore tôt ! Mais après, quatre jours de repos, et un planning très chargé en écriture de prévu hihihi ! Alors préparez-vous pour ce WE !

Réponses aux reviews :

Kahlane : Et oui, Kuro-chan a suivi un entrainement assez costaud !

Nandra : Oui hein ! Et bien sûr aujourd'hui on a un grand soleil magnifique, parfait pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ! Le monde est pourri ! comme dirait l'autre :p

Kalas1209 : Va savoir, un jour ça aura peut-être des intonations perverses hihihi

* * *

Titre : Apprenties

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, Fye courrait à tout rompre. L'énorme rideau de pluie qui l'entourait l'empêchait de voir au-delà d'un mètre, et seul son intuition et son intense sensibilité à la magie lui permettait de se repérer. Par chance, les mages dont il avait senti l'aura n'étaient pas loin, mais cette partie de la ville, constitué principalement de petites ruelles tarabiscotées, était un véritable labyrinthe. Pour les Onis en revanche, la proie qu'il représentait, était une aubaine, s'il n'y avait le kendoka qui veillait au grain. Plus ils avançaient et moins celui-ci comprenait la réaction de son compagnon de voyage. S'il n'était pas obliger de tuer toute les créatures qui s'approchaient un peu trop, il aurait vite rattrapé le mage et demandé quelques explications, quand soudain, la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tourna brusquement; le kendoka en profita pour attraper le blond par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Bordel, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fous ? »

A cet instant seulement Fye s'aperçut du danger qui régnait autour de lui. Attiré comme par un aimant par cette étrange magie, il en avait oublié tout bon sens. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, tandis qu'il sentait le paquet réagir contre lui et l'aura qui s'en dégageait émettait une énergie presque humaine et semblait presque vouloir s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé Kuro-chan. J'ai senti de la magie, et… je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Ouais je vois ça… comment ça de la magie ? Celle de ce type ? répliqua le brun.

- Non, une magie différente, presque… familière… enfin pas pour moi, mais pour ça, répondit le blond en montrant brièvement le paquet.

- Depuis quand ce … truc réagi ?

- Eh bien… »

Fye n'eut pas le temps de répondre car soudain, la magie qu'il avait perçue se fit plus intense. Un éclair de lumière frappa quelques ruelles non loin et un dragon en forme d'eau monta brièvement avant de retomber en bas. Le blond s'élança à nouveau, ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait tout près, il en avait désormais la preuve. Alors qu'il arrivait à un nouveau carrefour, Il entraperçut du coin de l'œil un colosse d'ombre. Il s'apprêta à lui faire face, glissa sur les dalles, suivit de près par le kendoka qui lui, en revanche, vit un rai de lumière fuser de l'autre côté, et eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le mage par le col de son manteau pour l'éloigner. Surpris, et déséquilibré par toute cette pluie, ils tombèrent à la renverse, alors que l'Onis hurlait avant de disparaitre.

« C'était quoi ça ?!

- Ce qu'on cherche Kuro-chan. »

C'est alors qu'ils les virent. Un peu plus loin, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées se battaient contre des Onis qui ne cessaient de les assaillir Leurs carrures évoquaient des femmes, ou des adolescents. Les deux comparses se relevèrent lentement, et fasciné, Fye s'approcha. Les deux plus grandes ne cessaient d'attaquer. L'une d'elle décochait des rais de lumière à partir d'un arc, tout en maintenant un bouclier fait de vent. La seconde en revanche, se battait à l'aide d'une épée, et créait un dragon ondulant à partir de l'eau de pluie. La dernière, plus petite, se trouvait derrière elle, et ne bougeait pas, visiblement concentré, certainement sur un sortilège long et compliqué, se dit le blond. C'est alors qu'elle remua à son tour, et s'écria :

« Ca y est, j'ai fini ! »

Un cercle de pouvoir se forma alors autour des trois silhouettes avant de disparaitre. Les Onis, qui jusque-là les attaquaient comme si elles étaient les seuls proies, semblèrent s'apaiser, et plus aucune ne vint, et les deux jeunes combattants en profitèrent pour s'en débarrasser.

La pluie cessa enfin, et l'une des étrangères, rabattit sa capuche en arrière pour libérer une chevelure d'un bleu sombre, avant de ranger son épée dans son fourreau.

« C'est pas trop tôt Hikaru, j'ai cru qu'on en finirai jamais… Ça aurait été tellement plus rapide si tu l'avais fait Fuu !

- Sauf qu' Hikaru ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie élémentaire de feu avec toute cette pluie, Umi, répondit l'autre combattante en faisant de même que la première, et dévoila une chevelure blonde et bouclée.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, répondit la dernière en esquissant une mine boudeuse. Plus petite, ses cheveux quant à eux, tiraient sur un rouge orangé.

- Au moins nous avons rempli notre mission, il est temps de repartir, dit la blonde qui se prénommait Fuu.

-Oui, un bon bain bien chaud m'attend après ce temps pourri… répondit Umi.

- Vous êtes qui ? les interrompit Kurogane avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle.

Les trois jeunes filles, se rendirent soudain compte de la présence du kendoka et du mage. Elles se figèrent un instant, puis Umi ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés avant de les pointer du doigt.

« Aah ils nous ont vu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

- Calme-toi Umi, normalement personne n'aurait dû se rendre compte de notre présence… A moins que… répondit Fuu, avant s'approcher des deux hommes, curieuse, suivie par Hikaru.

- Seul un mage aurait pu nous percevoir… Vous êtes d'Orzam ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de mage ? demanda Hikaru, avec une mine intriguée qui rappela à Fye, Yuzuhira.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas d'Orzam comme vous mesdemoiselles, excusez nous, nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous effrayer, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes un mage venant d'un autre pays alors ? Vous êtes venu comme nous pour … mmfffff ! Continua Hikaru, visiblement enthousiaste, avant de se faire bâillonner par Umi.

- Tu connais le sens du mot discrétion ? On n'était pas censé être vu, et toi tu vas tout raconter comme si tu buvais le thé !

- C'est vrai, mais je suis intriguée aussi répliqua Fuu, il existe peu de mage en ce monde, ce n'est pas un hasard d'en croiser un ici, et cette nuit. Est-ce que… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit en apercevant un résidu d'Onis apparaitre juste derrière le kendoka. Celui-ci se retourna et posa sa main sur son sabre, près à attaquer quand soudain, Fye vit sortir à toute vitesse une boule de poil blanche de sous la cape d'Hikaru, pour atterrir devant le kendoka, grandir, et aspirer la chose comme si de rien était. Surpris, le guerrier sursauta, et regarda la chose blanche qui se trouvait à ses pieds et se frottait le ventre de ses petites pattes, visiblement satisfaite avant de se tourner vers le guerrier, de lever sa pattes et s'écrier :

« Yo !

- Bordel c'est quoi ce truc ?! Beugla le Kurogane.

- Mokana n'est pas un truc ! Protesta la boule de poils blanche.

- En tout cas, c'était bien joué, répliqua Fye en souriant, s'amusant de la réaction du kendoka qui lui en revanche, ne semblait pas rassuré par cette étrange chose qui lui faisait penser à un énorme manju géant vivant.

- C'est l'une des 108 techniques de Mokona !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, quand ce n'est pas l'une c'est l'autre ! Mokona, tu ne devais pas te montrer ! Pour la peine, je vais t'étirer les jours comme une pâte à pizza ! Râla Umi, une lueur sadique dans les yeux avant d'essayer de s'emparer de Mokona qui fit des bonds de puce en protestant.

- Umi n'a malheureusement pas tort… soupira Fuu.

- Vous n'avez juste eu pas de chance que je sois dans cette cité, répondit le blond pour tenter de la rassurer.

- En effet… Seulement…

- Vous êtes un gardien, ou un apprenti gardien comme nous ? répliqua Hikaru, le plus innocemment du monde.

- Apprenti Gardien ? Devança le kendoka, sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter des regards méfiants en direction de Mokona qui faisait preuve d'adresse pour éviter une Umi en colère.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Les mages n'existent plus depuis que la magie a été scellée… Les magiciens actuels sont, soit des gardiens, soit leurs apprentis, ou d'anciens gardiens… Mais vous avez l'air fort, c'est pour ça que je demandais, continua Hikaru.

- C'est un artefact qui m'a permis de vous trouver. Mais puisque vous avez vos petits secrets, permettez que je garde les miens, répondit le blond sans se départir de son sourire ; seul Kurogane perçut l'infime tension qui traversa le mage, mais préféra garder l'information pour plus tard.

Comme pour rappeler les jeunes filles à la réalité, des voix se firent entendre au loin, et Umi se figea soudain, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à attraper Mokona et mettait sa menace à exécution.

« Nous devons partir, dit Umi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sauvez-vous. Si vous promettez de ne pas divulguer ma présence, enfin surtout, que je suis un mage, nous ne dirons rien de notre rencontre, cela vous convient.

- Oui, je vous remercie », répondit Fuu, avant d'attraper pêle-mêle Hikaru et Umi. Mokona, perché sur les épaules d'Umi fit un grand signe pour dire au revoir, sous le regard suspicieux du kendoka.

Kurogane les regarda s'éloigner, les bras croisés, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Etrange ces gamines… Tu les laisses partir comme ça ? Je croyais que ça t'intriguait qu'il y ait d'autre mage… Et sérieusement, c'était quoi cette boule de poil blanche ?!

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont venues faire, mais je n'ai rien senti de dangereux ou de mauvais. Elles avaient l'air sincère, et vouloir aider cette ville. Je pense qu'on les recroisera tôt ou tard…

- Ouais, bah pas fâché que ce soit fini. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus d'Onis dans le coin non plus.

- Je pense que la magie de ces jeunes filles les attirait. Rentrons », répondit le blond, avant de prendre le chemin qui les conduirait jusque chez Sorata et Arashi, mais surtout à un bon lit moelleux qui appelait le blond de ses vœux. Kurogane fronça les sourcils de plus belle, avant de jeter un regard pénétrant en direction du mage. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il finirait par le découvrir. D'un soupir, il suivit Fye. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était épuisé lui aussi, un peu de repos ne pourrait être que salutaire…


	63. Mensonge

**Note : **

Coucou tout le monde !

Avant d'attaquer ce chapitre, je voudrais faire un petit topo sur les personnages qui ont fait leurs apparitions dans le chapitre précédent.

Les trois jeunes filles sont des adolescentes de 14 ans et sont les héroïnes de Magic Knight Rayearth. Dans leurs aventures, elles sont accompagnés de Mokona qui vient de ce manga à l'origine ( à la différence qu'il ne parle pas). Et juste pour la petite anecdote :

-Umi Ryusaki est associée à la magie de l'eau et à un esprit dragon, Seles (le kudan de Kurogane dans TRC, et Seles, le nom du pays de Fye *toussote*)

-Fuu Hooji est associée à la magie de l'air et de guérison et à un esprit oiseau du nom de Wingdam ( kudan de Fye)

Hikaru Shido est associée à la magie du feu et à un esprit loup du nom de Rayearth ( le kudan de Shaolan )

Voila :) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à demain !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme !

Kahlane : Je t'ai fait un mini topo sur les personnages du coup. Et va savoir…

Kalas1209 : Chez toi aussi il fait beau ? C'est cool ça ! C'est vrai que ça fait du bien ce temps ! J'avoue que ça commence à faire beaucoup de personnages, beaucoup de personnages de CLAMP vont faire des petits ou grands passages dans cette fanfic :)

* * *

Musique thème : Fake Wings – Yuki Kajiura

* * *

Titre : Mensonge

Allongé sur le ventre à même le sol couvert d'une épaisse fourrure blanche, tout en mâchonnant le manche en bois d'un pinceau, un adolescent réfléchissait. Ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses réflexions, et il ne cessait de souffler sut une mèche blonde qui s'évertuait à tomber devant ses yeux d'un bleu pâle. Des centaines de livre étaient étalés autour de lui tels les murs impénétrables d'une forteresse de connaissance derrière laquelle il se cachait. Il avait quatorze ans, et depuis qu'il avait enfin pu avoir accès à autre chose que la prison de sa chambre, il avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu à toute vitesse, et avait très vite dévoré la Grande bibliothèque du palais de Levant, où il vivait désormais.

Dehors, un temps épouvantable régnait. Une tempête de neige mugissait, et le jeune garçon était heureux de pouvoir rester tranquillement au chaud, près d'une cheminée dont le bois crépitait. Dans son lit, son jumeau dormait paisiblement, comme à son habitude. L'adolescent le gardait toujours près de lui dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille un jour ;alors il lui racontait ses journées et lui expliquait ce qu'il avait vu ou appris. Mais, si parfois ses yeux s'ouvraient, c'était pour dévoiler un regard vide, sans âme, qui lui déchirait le cœur. Pourtant, il refusait d'abandonner. Son frère était ce qui lui était le plus cher, le seul être capable de le comprendre, et le premier à l'avoir aimé. Alors, il continuait d'engloutir toute le savoir qu'il pouvait, sans relâche, particulièrement tout ce qui traitait de la magie. Longtemps leur père les avait tenu à l'écart car il ne cessait de répéter que leur magie étaient une malédiction, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plu…

Le blond secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Simplement ce même jour, son frère ne s'était plus jamais réveillé, et Ashura leur oncle, était devenu roi de Seles et les avaient pris sous son aile et emmené au palais de Levant. Un an déjà s'était écoulé. Bien conscient de la méfiance qu'il inspirait, l'adolescent se faisait discret. Il était reconnaissant envers son oncle qui, le premier avait fait preuve de gentillesse à leur égard, et plus que tout, il ne souhaitait pas lui attirer de problème par sa simple présence. Plus que tout, il voulait comprendre pourquoi le pouvoir que lui et son frère possédait était considéré comme une malédiction mais il s'avérait que beaucoup de savoir ancien sur la magie avait été perdu, sinon cette vieille légende sur les Gardiens de la Magie. Chaque Gardien était affilié à un aspect de la magie, mais pouvait néanmoins apprendre des autres.

Alors, le blond avait cherché des ouvrages qui auraient pu lui en apprendre plus, mais il était désormais bloqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, et cela l'agaçait, bien que seul son pinceau en subissait les conséquences. Ce fut ainsi que le trouva le souverain de Seles, en entrant dans sa chambre. Instantanément, l'adolescent sauta sur ses pieds pour s'incliner devant lui, mais le roi l'arrêta d'un geste apaisant en souriant.

« Paix mon garçon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela.

- Bonjour mon oncle…

- Bonjour Fye. Je vois que tu es toujours plongé dans tes livres. Bientôt plus aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne te sera étranger. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Pas tout à fait. Enfin j'ai compris tout ce qui concernait la magie de Seles, mais…

- Oui ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les autres aspects. Particulièrement la magie de guérison. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est attaquer. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit Fye en jetant un bref regard en direction de son frère.

- Ta magie est limitée par le sceau que je t'ai apposé, afin qu'elle ne consume pas ton corps non préparé.

- Ce n'est pas une question de puissance, mais… D'état d'esprit. Je ne suis capable que de blesser, répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.

- Approche », dit Ashura sans se départir de son sourire.

Intrigué, l'adolescent obéit en relevant la tête.

« Souris-moi, ajouta le souverain.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Fais-le »

Le garçon obéit, bien que cela lui fit un étrange effet. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle chose, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de raison de le faire de toute son enfance, bien au contraire. Sourire aurait été comme une injure et aurait été mal vu, pour eux, deux enfants maudits. Pourtant, alors qu'il étirait ses lèvres ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, et une soudaine joie l'envahir. Il regarda son oncle qui le regardait avec douceur.

« Voilà, tu as souri et tu m'as guéri. La magie ne résout pas tout Fye. Bien souvent, un geste, un mot peut tout changer. Et un sourire comme le tien également. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

* * *

Fye se réveilla en sursaut. Trempé de sueur, il resta un instant sans bouger dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, en essayant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Pourquoi, alors qu'il essayait plus que tout d'oublier Ashura, avait-il fallu qu'il rêve de lui, particulièrement de ce souvenir. Car dans celui-ci, le souverain était doux, gentil, et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler douloureusement ce qu'il était devenu, et l'incompréhension qui régnait dans son esprit concernant cette étrange transformation. Et parce que ce changement lui était insupportable, il continuait de le fuir, plutôt que devoir le tuer. Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à cela.

Le blond s'aperçût alors qu'il était seul dans le lit. Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets de bois, et le kendoka, très matinal, avait dû se lever depuis longtemps. Une fois l'attaque des Onis terminés, ils avaient retrouvé Kusanagi, s'était assuré qu'il allait bien, puis était retourné chez Sorata et Arashi, où se trouvait également Yuzuhira. Celle-ci était partie à leur arrivé, puis ils étaient allés se coucher, rompu de fatigue. Bien des choses s'étaient succédé en peu de temps. La forêt du Silence et l'attaque de ses gardiens, leur retour précipité et l'attaque des Onis… Rien que d'y penser, Fye avait envie de rester dans son lit, lové contre sa couette. Sauf que le brun ne l'accepterait certainement pas. A cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce Kurogane…

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, le ninja entra justement dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta brièvement en constatant que le mage était réveillé, puis le salua d'un simple signe de tête que le blond lui rendit.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan ! Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Il est midi, donc plutôt, oui. Je me demandais justement si tu étais réveillé.

- Ah ? Il y a un problème ?

- Pas vraiment. La vie de tout le monde a repris son cours. Du coup, je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui.

- Tu t'ennuyais sans moi ? Il fallait le dire Kuro-pi ! répondit Fye d'un sourire mutin.

- N'importe quoi ! Et c'est Kurogane, crétin ! »

Le blond sentit les souvenirs douloureux de son passé s'éloigner. Un simple échange suffisait pour qu'il se focalise sur le présent, sur le guerrier… Celui-ci avait néanmoins raison. Bien qu'il aurait volontiers souhaité ne rien faire, c'était impossible. Beaucoup trop d'interrogation planait dans sa tête et ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il ne les aurait pas résolus.

« Hmmm il va falloir que je réfléchisse Kuro-chan mais avant ça, manger un peu et me changer. A moins que tu aies une idée ? »

Au froncement de sourcils que le blond perçut sur le visage de son compagnon de voyage, Fye eut le sentiment qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas lui poser la question. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Les gamines qu'on a rencontré… Ce sont des mages comme toi ?

- Pas tout à fait… Enfin, nous n'utilisons pas le même type de magie.

- Vraiment… Je constate que tu en sais toujours un rayon sur la magie.

- Bah n'importe quel débutant l'apprend. Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

- Sauf que devenir mage est une sorte de privilège. Mais ça, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? répondit le brun d'un regard incisif.

- Et bien, vu que la magie ne peut plus être utilisé n'importe comment en théorie… et bien oui. Mais comme tu le sais, je n'aime pas m'en servir, ou plus exactement, je ne peux pas. Cependant, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur le sujet.

- Alors, tu étais au courant pour cette histoire d'apprenti gardien ? »

Fye hésita. Il avait le choix entre tenter de mentir, ou se taire, car il ne pourrait dire la vérité. Oui, il était au courant grâce aux livres de la bibliothèque de Levant, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, surtout après le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il se contenta de sourire, et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Par ce silence, Kurogane comprenait très bien ce que le blond refusait de lui en parler.

« Encore un secret ?

- Suis-je obligé de répondre ? répliqua le blond, tendu comme un arc, même s'il continuait de sourire.

- C'est à toi de voir… Je finirais de toute façon par le savoir, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, avant de fouiller dans ses affaires, et signifier ainsi la fin de la conversation. Le blond en profita pour sortir de la chambre, sans un mot. Décidément, son compagnon était vraiment perspicace… Trop perspicace…


	64. Sentiment

**Note : **Bonsoir, bonsoir! Mais que va-t-il donc se passer entre Kurogane et Fye? Fye va-t-il dire la vérité? Kurogane va-t-il cessé de grogner comme un gros toutou affamé? ( Kuro: Tu m'as appelé comment?!) Vous le saurez, dans ce chapitre!

Non non, je n'ai pas fumé la moquette, c'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi dire dans mes notes… Heureusement que j'ai trois lectrices fidèles qui me reviewte pour me donner des idées! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à demain ! ( peut être matin si vous êtes sages! )

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra: Ouais Ashura c'est juste un enfo****

Kahlane: J'avoue :/

Kalas1209: L'idée que j'avais à la base pour cette fanfic, c'était de reprendre plein d'éléments de l'histoire originale et de les remanier un peu :) MKR est sympa, c'est pas le meilleur manga des CLAMP , mais il est sympathique! puis y a des perso dedans, genre Lantis ou Eagle… *bave* Pour ce qui est des deux autres crétins…

* * *

Titre : Sentiment

Fye sortit de la chambre en soupirant avec lassitude. Chaque confrontation avec Kurogane en se qui concernait ses secrets et son passé était de plus en plus difficile. Il en avait assez de devoir se cacher sous un sourire feint et fatigué de chercher sans cesse une nouvelle excuse pour détourner le sujet. Il serait tellement plus simple pour eux deux, s'il pouvait se confier librement, mais, à chaque fois qu'il le désirait, quelque chose l'en empêchait. La peur, encore et toujours cette peur lui nouait les entrailles et coinçait les mots au fond de sa gorge. Seulement, tôt ou tard, le kendoka finirait pas connaître la vérité, et, si ce n'était pas de sa bouche, ce serait celle d'un autre. Chaque mage qu'ils rencontraient, Hinoto, ou encore ces trois jeunes filles, lançaient des indices qui faisait immanquablement réfléchir le brun sur ce qu'il savait, et surtout, sur ce que le blond lui cachait.

Peu à peu, le piège finirait par se refermer sur lui, et Kurogane était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait se mettre à dos. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant. il avait laissé s'éparpiller des indices, comme le fait qu'il était maudit et qu'il n'aimait pas se servir de son pouvoir, mais le brun n'en avait cure, au contraire. Plus il en dévoilait à demi-mots, et plus le kendoka revenait à la charge et le poussait dans ses retranchements. Fye au contraire, sentait de plus en plus l'angoisse monter en lui à l'idée que son compagnon puisse découvrir son passé. L'angoisse d'être rejeté, l'angoisse qu'il puisse l'abandonner à son tour, comme l'avait fait la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection par le passé: Ashura

Avec le temps pourtant, le blond s'était bien rendu compte qu'Ashura et Kurogane avait des personnalités aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, et que le guerrier ne ferait jamais la même chose. Ashura était un homme calme, sournois, qui se cachait derrière un air affable et une gentillesse hypocrite, et qui, tel un serpent, attendait le moment propice pour attaquer et faire mouche. Kurogane au contraire, parlait sans détour, et n'hésitait pas à dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, même si cela devait être brutal, voir blessant. Seul la vérité sortait de sa bouche, et Fye avait réellement envie de le croire quand il lui promettait de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Sans s'en apercevoir, les pas du mage l'avait conduit jusqu'au jardin. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache dans le ciel avec quelques gros nuages d'un blanc cotonneux, et une brise légère firent voleter ses mèches blondes. Arashi s'occupait d'un massif de roses dont quelques boutons blancs étaient proches de l'éclosion. Instantanément, elle sentit sa présence, et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

" Bonjour Fye-san. Vous semblez encore un peu fatigué, vous allez bien?

- Je vais bien merci, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répondit le blond en se demandant s'il avait vraiment l'air si fatigué pour qu'elle le remarque derrière son masque habituel, ou bien si elle était dotée d'une grande intuition.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, j'ai presque fini. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous amener quelque chose à manger, vous devez avoir faim, dit-elle en désignant une table de bois assorties de deux chaises qui se trouvaient en dessous d'un immense pêcher chargé de fleurs rosâtres.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, ne vous inquiétez pas"

Arashi fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du blond. Elle sembla hésiter, puis reprit finalement la parole.

" Vous n'avez peut être pas faim, mais votre corps à besoin de nourriture. Manger c'est vivre, arrêter de manger c'est mourir. Je ne vous aies jamais vu d'un grand appétit, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose vous trouble… si vous me le permettez"

Fye la regarda avec surprise. Cette femme n'était pas seulement douée d'une grande intuition. Elle était très observatrice derrière son air discret, et il eut soudain le sentiment que ses pensées étaient mises à nues devant elle. Il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, et en avait assez. Ses traits se décrispèrent et son sourire s'effaça alors.

" Venez, asseyons-nous, poursuivit-elle avait douceur.

Fye la suivit sans un mot. Il soupira, puis finalement, se décida.

" C'est étrange. j'ai l'impression que vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, alors que nous nous connaissons à peine, et que je fais toujours en sorte de dissimuler mes pensées.

- j'ai été entrainé à cela du temps où j'étais prêtresse au temple d'Isé. Et puis… j'ai l'impression de voir en vous une partie de ce que j'étais, alors, cela doit être pour ça que j'y suis arrivé.

- Vous étiez une miko?

- Oui. j'ai été recueillie par la Doyenne, quand j'avais huit ans et je suis restée au temple jusqu'à mon mariage avec Sorata. Cela va faire cinq ans maintenant.

- je croyais que les prêtresses ne pouvaient rompre leurs vœux.

- En effet, mais je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix, ou plutôt, Sorata ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il peut être très têtu.

- Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

- Non, il m'a fallu du temps. je ne connaissais pas grand-chose du monde qui m'entourait, mais mon mari m'y a aidé. Il m'a donné un but, et je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde."

Un but, pensa Fye. Voila bien ce qui lui manquait. Chaque objectif qu'il s'était fixé jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le kendoka avait été voué à l'échec, il n'osait plus en déterminer un de précis, de peur de perdre une fois encore. Au final, c'était le but de Kurogane qu'il accompagnait, tout en essayant de fuir ce que son destin l'appelait à faire: Retourner à Seles, tuer son souverain et embrasser son destin à pleine main.

" je ne connais rien de votre passé, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas facile pour vous non plus. Vous semblez proche de Kurogane-san, et en même temps, une distance vous sépare… Vous sépare de nous tous d'ailleurs, comme si vous essayiez de construire un mur autour de vous que personne ne pourrait franchir.

- Ce mur est-il donc si visible?

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour moi oui, car autrefois, j'étais comme vous. Quand la Doyenne m'a recueillie, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait, et je continuais de vivre sans m'attacher aux autres, car je ne me sentais pas à ma place parmi eux. Et même quand Sorata s'est lié à moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Cela nous mettait tout deux dans une situation délicate, car nous autres prêtresses, étions sensé être intouchable. Les gens s'imaginent qu'il est facile de faire confiance aux êtres avec qui nous nous lions, mais en réalité, il n'en ait rien. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est justement votre soucis à l'égard de Kurogane-san, non?"

Incapable de soutenir son regard doux et franc, Fye baissa les yeux. Oui, tout n'était qu'histoire de confiance. Une confiance que le blond souhaitait ardemment donner en kendoka, mais que sa peur retenait.

" Kurogane est têtu aussi… Je sais que je ne pourrais pas fuir ses questions éternellement mais…

- Vous avez peur de sa réaction. Je pense que vous devriez regarder les choses sous un autre angle. En fait, pendant que vous étiez absent, Soma m'a posé des questions sur vous. Elle se demandait qu'elle genre d'homme vous étiez pour avoir réussi à changer le kendoka à ce point, en bien j'entend.

- Et que vous lui avez-vous dit?

- Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, alors il m'était difficile de répondre. Juste que vous étiez quelqu'un de gentil, souriant, et que votre bonne humeur faisait naturellement ressortir la sympathie de ceux que vous côtoyez. Vous avez changé Kurogane-san en bien, et je suis sûr qu'il en est parfaitement conscient, sans quoi, il ne s'attacherait pas autant à votre personne.

- Cela s'est fait à mes dépends.

- peu importe. Il y a longtemps, comme vous, je me suis demandée pourquoi Sorata s'était attachée à moi alors que je n'avais rien fait pour, sinon me montrer froide et distante avec lui, car j'avais peur de ce qu'il éveillait en moi et qui m'était totalement étranger. Je lui ai finalement posé la question, et ce jour là, il m'a dit que cela s'était fait, tout simplement. Que le cœur à ses propres raisons, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose comme les sentiments qui lient naturellement les gens. Vos cœurs vous ont guidé l'un vers l'autre Fye-san, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que l'accepter, comme Kurogane-san est en train de le faire.

- Même si cela lui causerait du tort?

- Fye-san, jusqu'où seriez vous prêt à aller pour Kurogane-san? Donneriez vous sans hésiter votre vie, vous battriez-vous de toute votre âme pour lui?"

Fye se tut à cet instant, et c'est alors qu'il entraperçût le kendoka non loin, qui l'observait. A cette distance, il ne pouvait entendre sa conversation avec Arashi, mais il devait sans aucun doute pouvoir lire le panel d'émotion qui transparaissait sur son visage. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller pour Kurogane? Jusqu'aux enfers. Une fois déjà il l'avait sauvé tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il se condamnerait à fuir à nouveau. Et si la situation devait se reproduire une fois encore, il n'hésiterait pas. Le guerrier avait rendu tant de choses possibles, lui avait voir l'univers sous un jour qu'il méconnaissait totalement. Avec lui, il sentait prêt, capable de faire face à son destin, et surtout, il se sentait heureux. Sa présence l'apaisait et en même temps l'amusait… Il avait pris une place immense dans son existence et dans son cœur. La brune avait raison. Il devrait peut être arrêter de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas de sens, et se contenter de suivre le cours du temps.

" Je me sacrifierai sans hésiter pour lui, répondit finalement Fye en relevant la tête, le regard empli d'une farouche détermination.

- Alors tout est dit, dit-elle en apercevant le kendoka à son tour. Elle se leva en souriant et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond en passant près de lui.

- Vous sentez vous un peu plus en appétit maintenant?

- Je… oui, je pense, voulez-vous de l'aide?

- Cela ira merci, je vais vous laisser un peu avec votre ami, se contenta-elle de dire avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois que la jeune femme se fut éloignée, Fye fit signe au brun de venir le rejoindre. En voyant le sérieux de ses traits, Kurogane sut instantanément que le blond s'était finalement décidé, et il devait admettre qu'il était temps. Il en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec le blond, quand bien même il lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait du temps. Trop de danger s'amoncelait autour d'eux, et s'ils voulaient s'en sortir et protéger cette ville, le kendoka avait besoin de toute la carte en main dont disposait le mage. Car sa méconnaissance de la magie lui posait de gros problèmes. Parce qu'il était ignorant sur le sujet, il était incapable de réagir efficacement, il s'en était particulièrement rendu compte quand il avait retrouvé le blond en mauvais état dans la forêt. Les quelques informations qu'il récoltait au compte-goutte ne lui suffisait plus.

" Hoy, ça va? se contenta de dire le guerrier de la manière la plus neutre possible. Il était à cran ces derniers temps, et il ne voulait pas risquer que le blond se rétracte à cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, assieds toi, Kuro-chan."

Kurogane obéit sans un mot. Fye semblait effectivement décidé. Il garda néanmoins le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Arashi revienne avec un plateau chargé de pains, de fromages et de fruits, accompagné de thé qu'elle déposa sur la table avant de s'éloigner. le blond attrapa distraitement du pain qu'il tartina d'un morceau de fromage un peu coulant. Il croqua dedans, et dût admettre qu'il avait effectivement faim en dévorant littéralement sa tartine. Une fois repu, il se lécha les doigts et tenta de reprendre un air sérieux, tandis que Kurogane leur avait servi du thé.

" Rassasié? dit le kendoka en esquissant un sourire amusé.

- Oui… Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'avoue quelque chose…"


	65. Révélation

**Note : **Ahlalala, que d'attente pour ce chapitre! Mais que va pouvoir raconter Fye à Kurogane sur son passé? Et quel va être la réaction de ce brun colérique qui aboie un peu trop depuis quelques chapitres? La suite, c'est maintenant! (faut vraiment que je me calme…)

Réponses aux reviews :

Nandra : Oui hein, mais quel suspense ! (A l'impression d'être une présentatrice de télé-réalité)

Kalas1209 : Moi Ashura-ou j'ai vraiment du mal. Je comprends certaines choses à son propos, mais la manière dont il la fait, je peux pas Bon et toi, je vais t'embaucher pour vérifier la cohérence mes intrigues hein!

Kahlane: Et oui, mais que peut bien cacher Fye?

* * *

Titre : Révélation

" Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'avoue quelque chose… murmura Fye, la mine sérieuse.

- Je t'écoute", répondit Kurogane.

Fye soupira. Il avait tellement passé de temps à essayer de cacher la vérité, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de par quoi commencer.

" Il y a longtemps maintenant, quand nous étions à la bibliothèque de FlyCastle, je t'ai expliqué comment la magie de notre monde fonctionnait, est ce que tu t'en rappelles?

- Ouais, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait eu une guerre, et qu'un mage très puissant avait scellé la magie pour éviter qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains et que celle-ci était désormais protégée par des Gardiens. Sauf que…

- Oui? se contenta de dire le blond. Il voulait connaître les déductions du brun avant de se lancer, afin de mieux ordonner ses idées.

- Sauf que d'une, tu ne m'as pas dit le nombre de Gardiens, et comment ils étaient choisis. De deux, on a rencontré les gamines hier et elles ont dit que les mages actuels, étaient: soit des gardiens, soit leurs apprentis, soit d'anciens gardiens.

- Et qu'en déduis-tu?

- Que tu fais forcément parti de l'une de ces catégories. Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le caches. A Orzam, les mages sont connus en tout cas, puisque lors de la réunion, quelqu'un y a fait allusion. Sans parler de l'autre empaffé.

- Il y a en tout neuf Gardiens. Chacun d'entre eux est affilié à un aspect de la magie, et est lié à une région.

- Lié en quoi?

- Eh bien chaque Gardien est garant de l'équilibre du sceau qu'il protège. ta mère et la princesse Tomoyo l'étaient pour Nihon. La prospérité de la région dépend des actions de son Gardien. S'il use de la magie à tort, ou s'il acquiert plus de magie que le sceau ne peut le supporter, alors celui-ci est corrompu. Ta mère était la première Gardienne, et la princesse Tomoyo, sa disciple. L'assassinat de ta mère a rompu l'équilibre, car cela a souillé le sceau qu'elle protégeait"

Kurogane serra les poings. Une simple allusion à ce douloureux souvenir suffisait pour faire ressurgir sa colère. Cependant, il se força au calme; il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment.

" Et toi dans tout ça? Tu es lié à la région de Seles? reprit le brun.

- Oui. Mon frère et moi avons découvert notre don de mage quand nous n'avions que cinq ans."

Fye s'en souvenait parfaitement. A l'époque déjà, lui et son jumeau étaient cachés au reste de la cour. Seule leur mère s'occupait d'eux, et semblait elle aussi prisonnière. Les deux enfants, dont le territoire de jeu était limité à leur chambre, avaient profités du sommeil de leur génitrice pour jouer à faire des dessins à même le sol avec un bout de craie. Comme le symbole de Seles était un oiseau, ils s'étaient amusés à le reproduire de leurs petites mains maladroites. Son frère avait été le plus doué, et, à force d'exercice, il était arrivé à en dessiner un à peu près convenable. Une drôle d'idée leur était alors passé par la tête. Et si cet oiseau devenait réel?

Après tout, ils s'ennuyaient, et une compagnie supplémentaire serait une attraction intéressante! De plus, leur mère était tout le temps triste, aussi, s'ils pouvaient au moins une fois la faire sourire… Alors ils avaient prié, encore et encore, imaginé de toute leurs forces que l'oiseau prenait vie… Et ils y étaient arrivés. Leur mère s'était alors réveillée, mais au lieu de leur sourire, elle les avait regardés avec effroi, avant d'essayer de cacher l'animal. Prise de panique elle n'avait cessé de répéter " il ne faut pas que votre père voir ça, vite, il faut le cacher!" Mais trop tard. Leur géniteur, qui était un mage, avait-il senti leur pouvoir? Les jumeaux avaient eu peur de celui-ci pour la première fois de leur vie.

Fye ne se souvenait plus si s'était lui ou son frère qui avait pris la première gifle, mais il en gardait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Pour la première fois ils avaient pleuré aussi. Fou de rage, leur père les avait frappé en ne cessant de répéter "maudits enfants, maudits, pourquoi êtes-vous né?! Pourquoi avez-vous ce pouvoir?!C'est à moi qu'il appartenait!" peu de temps après, les jumeaux avaient découverts l'ampleur de leur don, et les dégâts que cela causaient sur leur entourage et Seles. Ils étaient une aberration, et si l'un d'eux ne mourrait pas, ils entraineraient la ruine de leur pays.

" Fye."

Le blond sursauta et revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de Kurogane qui le fixait en un mélange de sérieux et d'inquiétude. Il remarqua alors que ses mains ne cessaient de trembler; c'était certainement cela qui avait interpellé le kendoka.

" Désolé, un vieux souvenir.

- T'es pas obligé de me raconter si c'est trop douloureux pour toi, répondit le brun.

- Si je dois t'expliquer ce que sont les gardiens, je suis forcé d'en passer par moi. De toute façon, tôt ou tard tu finiras par comprendre, et mon silence ne fait que te mettre en danger puisque tu t'obstines à vouloir rester avec moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dis… commença Kurogane, mais Fye le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais. Mais promet moi, qu'une fois que tu sauras la vérité, tu réfléchiras sérieusement au fait de rester ou non avec moi… S'il te plait.

- D'accord, répondit le kendoka à contre cœur.

- Bien. Je continue… A l'époque, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mage à Seles. Moi, mon jumeau, notre père, et notre oncle, Ashura, poursuivit Fye, en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements.

- Ashura… Le type qui te poursuit et que tu as… endormi ? répondit Kurogane avec un grondement de loup. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce type, mais le peu qu'il en savait lui donnait des envies de meurtres, et il eut soudain le sentiment que cela n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

- Oui c'est lui… Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Mon père, avant notre naissance avait été le Gardien de Seles, mais pour une raison obscure, il a été… renié, et mon frère et moi avons été choisis à sa place.

- Renié?

- Oui. Le sceau choisit son Gardien. S'il juge que celui-ci commet un acte répréhensible pour lui, alors il peut décider de le destituer au profit d'un autre mage.

- Et il peut y avoir plusieurs Gardiens par Sceau ?

- Non justement, c'est là tout le problème.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Le Gardien possède une puissance bien déterminée.

- Et la votre n'a pas été divisé?

- Non, notre puissance est égale. Elle correspond à celle de deux Gardiens.

- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que, toi et ton frère, vous faites partie des neuf mages les plus puissants de ce monde ?

- Oui… enfin dix, puisque nous comptons double, murmura le blond.

- Bon… Et donc pourquoi tu le caches, je ne saisis pas, répondit simplement Kurogane, ce qui étonna Fye. Comment, lui qui n'avait eu que des mésaventures avec la magie pouvait accepter cela si calmement ?

- Parce que, par notre naissance, notre existence, nous avons corrompu la magie de Seles, ou plutôt son équilibre. Chaque zone, chaque sceau à une puissance égale, et il ne peut y avoir qu'un Gardien, mais mon frère et moi sommes tous deux Gardiens de Seles et par conséquent, nous avons multiplié par deux la magie qui s'y trouvait, et l'avons déséquilibré. Il en est de même si un Gardien outrepasse ses limites. Prend Hinoto par exemple. Elle me l'avait elle-même avoué. Elle a corrompu la magie de FlyCastle parce que son sortilège était bien trop puissant pour le sceau qu'elle gardait.

- Hinoto a fait son choix en conséquence de cause, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toi et de ton jumeau.

- Si, nous avions un choix, répondit Fye en plongeant son regard dans celui du kendoka.

Soudain, Kurogane comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant le passé du blond qu'il avait entraperçu dans le piège de la Yumemi.

_« Par votre naissance, vous, jumeaux aux grands pouvoirs, avez corrompu la magie de ce pays. Choisissez. Vous, ou ce pays. Vivez ensemble et regardez Seles périr, ou tuez l'un de vous, et regardez Seles revivre. »_

- C'est pour ça que… murmura le brun.

- Notre choix était simple. Il suffisait que l'un de nous meure pour rétablir l'équilibre. Seles a payé le prix de notre égoïsme… Répondit Fye en baissant la tête

Il sursauta en entendant le poing de Kurogane s'abattre sur la table. Il releva les yeux, et fut sidéré par la colère qui brulait tel un brasier incandescent dans les iris carmin du brun. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé. Le brun savait désormais. Enfant, il s'était montré égoïste, mais désormais, c'était par lâcheté qu'il continuait de vivre. Pourtant, une part de son esprit était en paix. Il ferma les yeux. Si le kendoka décidait d'accomplir ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire lui même, il ne lui en voudrait pas, au contraire. Il accepterait sans broncher de mourir de sa main, car le guerrier ne le ferait pour aucune autre raison que par devoir et respect. Mais contre toute attente, cet instant ne vint pas.

" Fye, regarde moi", dit simplement le brun.

Surpris, le blond obéit.

" C'est pour ça hein, que tu fonces toujours tête baissée dans les ennuis, sans prendre en considération ta propre vie. Tu t'imagines ainsi que ton heure sera simplement venue sans que tu n'aies rien à y faire, et c'est aussi pour cela que tu considères que je devrais pas te protéger n'est ce pas? poursuivit le kendoka.

- je t'avais dit que cela ne te plairait pas, répondit le blond, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me plait pas ! Comment tu peux considérer ta vie à ce point sans valeur! répliqua le brun en frappant de nouveau la table de son poing.

- Kuro-chan, tu ne comprends pas, je viens de t'expliquer que…

- Que toi et ton frère aviez refusé de vous sacrifier! Mais c'est normal, on vous a imposé ce choix, vous n'étiez que des gamins, comment on pouvait vous demander ça?! Vous avez le droit de vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre!" s'emporta le brun.

Fye le regarda, sidéré. De toute les réactions qu'il avait imaginé, celle-ci était la plus inattendue. Lui et son frère, le droit de vivre? Alors que des milliers de vies étaient dans la balance? Foutaise.

" Parce que nous avons refusé de choisir, Seles est tombé en décrépitude! Là est notre malédiction, ma malédiction! Nous avons corrompu Seles par notre existence, et tout ceux qui restent près de moi sont voués à subir le même sort! J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, maintenant, tu sais la vérité alors s'il te plait…"

Le mage se tut. Kurogane le fixait avec une telle fureur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Si le guerrier ne le tuait pas, il partirait, il en avait la certitude. Il savait à présent à quel point il était dangereux. Le brun avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait plus de chance de trouver sa princesse s'il le suivait, alors qu'en réalité, il ne ferait que le plonger davantage dans les problèmes et le danger. Il valait mieux qu'il poursuive son chemin, un chemin plus sûr, plus propice… Et une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la jeune prêtresse, il pourrait rentrer chez lui, et reprendre le cours de son existence passé…

Même si cela lui paraissait être la solution la plus juste, Fye ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. Kurogane avait pris une telle place dans sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer sans lui. Il reviendrait un homme solitaire, avançant sans but, fuyant la vie et ceux qui l'entourait… Il serait condamné à garder ce faux masque sur le visage, condamné à regarder les autres vivre leur vie sans espoir de pouvoir y participer. Et alors, la Mort le faucherait enfin, et il disparaitrait de ce monde.

" Fye, lève -toi", dit soudain le guerrier.

Le blond obtempéra sans un mot. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de la table de bois, et vit le kendoka se lever à son tour pour s'approcher de lui. Un bref instant, le mage aperçût le sabre qui pendait à la ceinture du guerrier et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son heure était venue. Il frissonna et baissa la tête, les yeux fermés, et attendit. Mais rien ne vint.

" Tu sais que tu es un crétin?" chuchota le brun d'une voix posée.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête, et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, le guerrier l'avait attiré brutalement à lui. Son cœur rata un battement quand il sentit la main du brun se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'autre, autour de sa taille. Il frémit en sentant le souffle chaud du guerrier contre sa joue, et le frôlement de ses mèches brunes sur son front.

" Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit hein. Tu pensais sans doute qu'une fois que je serais au courant, je te tuerais ou que je te laisserai tomber? Tu comprends toujours pas à ce que je vois, continua le guerrier. Fye osa le regarder et il tressaillit en croisant le regard de son compagnon., nulle accusation, nulle violence. Juste un mélange de douceur et de tristesse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je devrais comprendre… souffla le blond, tétanisé.

- Ce que je ne cesse de te répéter. Je me fiche de ton passé. Tu es ce que tu es, et je connais ta valeur. Tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit n'est ce pas?

- je… non, murmura Fye

- Moi si. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens intentionnellement et j'ai versé beaucoup de sang, sans aucun remord. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas. Toi, tu n'es responsable de la mort de personne. On vous a imposé à toi et à ton frère une espèce de malédiction pour tenter de trouver une explication à des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens. Penses-tu vraiment que ta mort, ou celle de ton jumeau aurait pu sauver Seles? Je crois pas. Vous êtes des Gardiens, votre rôle est de protéger une partie de la magie de ce monde et c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Et si c'est ton devoir, il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Sinon, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ces idiots qui vous ont maltraité, ton frère et toi" répondit simplement le kendoka.

Le blond se détendit. Kurogane ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne le rejetait pas. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant, il sentait toujours une infime tension dans le corps de son compagnon. Mais au lieu de l'inquiéter, cela l'amusa. Un mince sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

" Tu es en colère Kuro-chan.

- Bien sûr que je suis en colère, mais pas contre toi. Enfin si, un peu, bougonna le kendoka en détournant les yeux.

- Vraiment? répondit le blond.

- Ouais, j'aime pas ta vision de ton existence. Mais je suis surtout en colère contre ceux qui t'ont amené à penser ainsi.

- Et moi, je crois que je ne me lasserai pas de te le dire mais… tu es vraiment adorable Kuro-chan, dit Fye, en nichant son visage dans ses vêtements.

- je suis pas adorable," bouda faussement le guerrier. " Et maintenant que tu as parlé, tu te sens pas mieux?

- Oui… merci… murmura Fye, avant d'enlacer le kendoka en tremblant. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, et resserra maladroitement son étreinte. Le silence s'installa. il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ils se comprenaient désormais, et le blond avait juste besoin de raffermir son existence sur le guerrier; être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver et qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller brutalement. Son corps tressauta légèrement, alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue, extirpant sa peur, ses doutes, cette idées que le guerrier puisse le laisser, de son cœur.

Kurogane avait encore bien des questions en tête, sur Ashura, sur le piaf, sur le jumeau du blond et sur d'autres choses encore, mais à ses yeux, l'essentiel était réglé. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Fye s'était montré distant avec lui, pourquoi il l'avait laissé en arrière à FlyCastle, sans un mot d'explication, et pourquoi il s'était évertué à dire qu'il ne méritait pas le kendoka à ses cotés, pourquoi celui-ci serait en danger…

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Désormais, son rôle était de continuer à le soutenir, à lui montrer ce qu'était réellement la vie, le protéger et surtout, lui apprendre sa juste valeur. Car Fye était un homme d'une grande bonté, d'une incroyable gentillesse, avec une réelle volonté d'aider ceux qui l'entourait. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire. Il détestait se battre, il détestait tuer, et préfèrerait mourir à la place des autres. Et il l'avait sauvé. Avait-il conscience des conséquences que son choix avait entrainé à FlyCastle? Certainement pas, mais Kurogane lui, les voyait. En le sauvant, il avait sacrifié sa liberté, sans se douter un seul instant que le kendoka pourrait vouloir le suivre. et celui-ci, n'était pas du genre à dénigrer ou bafouer un tel geste. Il lui rendrait au centuple, et bien plus encore.

Il leva légèrement les yeux, et aperçût au loin, Arashi qui les observait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. D'un bref signe de tête, il la remercia. Il ne savait ce qu'elle avait dit au blond, mais ses paroles avait permis à Fye de trouver le courage de se confier à lui. Et pour ça, Kurogane lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit étrange soudain, mais heureux. Les choses allaient avancer, et pour rien au monde il ne tenterait d'arrêter leurs courses.


	66. Gel

**Note : **

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, maintenant que Kuro-chan et Fye se sont avoués leur amour/ ont renouvelé leur amitié (rayer la mention inutile), mais que va-t-il donc se passer?

Réponses aux reviews :

Kalas1209: Eh bé ça en fait des divinités! Que veux-tu ils sont long à la détente les pauvres, c'est le temps que les connexions se fassent! Rahlalala, toi je t'adore tu sais? :3

Kahlane: Et oui ils ont fait un grand pas en avant! mais ce sont de grands timides, il faut leur laisser du temps :p

Nandra: Ben Kurogane arrêtait pas de le faire chier, il voulait savoir, alors maintenant il sait! Par contre, t'aurais pas des comparaisons plus glamour?

Titre : Gel

* * *

Fye resserra les pans de son épais manteau de fourrure blanche. Un froid polaire balayait l'air, et soulevait des nuages de neige autour de lui. Il frémit de la tête au pieds en inspirant de l'air froid, qui descendit dans sa gorge et lui donna la sensation de geler son cœur. Rapidement il expira, et une importante buée sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Devant lui, se trouvait le lac gelé de Morn qui se situait au Nord de Seles. Il s'avança jusqu'au ponton, et contempla l'eau miroitante d'un magnifique bleu céruléen, d'une pureté insondable, qui n'était pas s'en rappeler les iris du blond. La chaine de montagne de Xeres à l'horizon s'y reflétait comme dans un miroir. Le mage fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait se trouver à Seles en cet instant, il était certainement en plein rêve.

Une fois libéré de sa prison, Ashura l'avait enjoint à visiter la contrée de Seles, afin d'apprendre à la connaître. Même si le climat était rude et difficile, il s'y trouvait quelques trésors, qui, selon le souverain, méritait la peine d'être vu une fois au moins dans sa vie. Le blond, qui ne connaissait alors rien du monde, avait obéit, et le lac de Morn se trouvait être devenu son paysage préféré. Situé en hauteur, loin de la civilisation, entouré d'une forêt de pin enneigé, Le mage pouvait s'entrainer ici sans risque de blesser qui que ce soit. De plus, la pureté du lac lui donnait toujours un vif sentiment de sérénité.

Peut être que ses rêves l'avaient rappelé en ces lieux car il se sentait justement l'esprit en paix et calme. Il avait réussi à ouvrir son cœur au kendoka et lui confier les peines de son passé, et celui-ci l'avait accepté sans haine, sans peur ni mépris. Fye gardait encore néanmoins quelques secrets, quelques choses douloureuses. Vis-à-vis de son frère notamment, ou d'Ashura. Mais les choses viendraient en temps voulu, et il était sûr que le guerrier comprendrait ses choix. Il ne ressentait plus cette sourde angoisse, cette peur qui lui avait noué les entrailles à l'idée que Kurogane puisse l'abandonner ou le tuer s'il découvrait la vérité. Il resterait à ses cotés, il en était certain. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dupe, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour s'accepter lui-même, pour avoir confiance en ses propres capacités, mais croire au kendoka, croire qu'il resterait près de lui quoi qu'il arriverait l'y aiderait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de temps.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille et se retourna en entendant des craquements derrière lui. Il aperçût alors une mince silhouette, blottie dans un manteau aussi épais que le sien, qui s'avançait vers lui en levant haut les pieds pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, la personne leva les yeux, et Fye reconnut le regard vert émeraude de Sakura. Il sourit, et la jeune fille en l'apercevant, le lui rendit. Il lui tendit alors la main afin de l'aider à monter sur le ponton. Elle l'attrapa, et de l'autre, souleva les pans de son manteau qui trainait dans la neige, et, d'un petit bond souple, rejoignit le blond.

" Bonjour Sakura-chan, dit le mage sans se départir de son sourire.

- Bonjour Fye-san, lui répondit-elle avec chaleur.

- Je suppose que nous sommes dans un rêve?

- Oui, dans votre rêve plus exactement.

- le tien doit te paraître plus agréable, nous sommes loin du printemps.

- Cela ne me gêne pas, et puis, c'est très jolie, c'est un paysage de chez vous? demanda la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- Oui, c'est le lac glacière de Morn. J'aimais beaucoup me rendre ici pour réfléchir, mais, je n'en avais jamais rêvé aussi distinctement.

- Peut-être parce que vous avez changé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela?

- Je le sens. Vous semblez avoir… Accepté quelque chose. J'ai pu entrer dans votre rêve alors que jusque là, j'en étais incapable.

- Est-ce l'objet que je transporte qui t'a attiré dans mon rêve?

- En quelque sorte. Mais je vous l'ai dit la première fois que nous avons pu nous parler. Tout les mages de ce monde sont connectés.

- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu discuter avec aucun d'entre eux, autre que ceux de mon pays… Et jamais en songe.

- Vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir. Certains d'entres nous sont capable de percevoir les fils qui nous lient, d'autre non. Mais… Certaines personnes ont disparu de mon champs de vision. Et j'ai beau les chercher désespérément, je ne les trouve pas," acheva la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Le blond prit alors conscience de l'immense tristesse qui enveloppait Sakura. Jusque là, il n'avait vu que son sourire allègre et son regard empli de gentillesse. Pourtant, elle lui fit penser à cet instant à un barrage qui menaçait de se briser sous le poids de l'accablement qui s'était saisi soudain d'elle. Un tremblement la saisie, et il eut peur un instant qu'elle craque, mais, quand il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, tout s'arrêta. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se força au calme, puis releva de nouveau la tête en souriant. Distraitement, elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de l'un de ses yeux, puis laissa s'échappa un rire nerveux.

" Excusez moi. Je leur avais promis de ne pas être triste, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Ne t'excuse pas Sakura-chan, tu as le droit de pleurer si quelque chose te fait de la peine, je serais mal placé pour te juger.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil Fye-san. Nous nous ne connaissons pas depuis longtemps et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà bons amis.

- Oui, répondit le blond en esquissant un doux sourire. Il ressentait lui aussi la même chose, pour cette gentille jeune fille au sourire chaleureux. Elle mettait naturellement les gens en confiance et donnait envie qu'on l'aime, un peu comme la sœur que tous rêvait d'avoir.

- Je ne veux pas pleurer, car cela peinerait ceux qui m'entoure. Ils font tout pour que je ne sois pas triste. Et puis, je dois avoir confiance. Tout ira bien.

- C'est vrai, une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer.

- merci Fye-san,"dit-elle alors qu'une légère rougeur naissait sur ses joues.

" Il en est de même pour vous… Je suis vraiment contente que vous alliez mieux. Je vous sentais très troublé dernièrement. Est-ce grâce à votre ami? acheva-t-elle.

- Oui… répondit Fye en murmurant.

- C'est important d'avoir des amis sur lesquels nous pouvons compter. Vous le méritiez vous aussi, continua Sakura alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Jusque là… Je ne le pensais pas, mais… Kuro-chan est quelqu'un de très têtu, ajouta le blond en laissant s'échapper un rire amusé.

- Kuro-chan… Est-ce que son vrai nom est Kurogane?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu Sakura-chan ? Demanda Fye avec surprise.

- Alors je ne me suis pas trompée ! S'exclama la jeune fille en joignant les mains, c'est Tomoyo-chan qui m'en avait parlé!

- Tu connais la princesse Tomoyo? répondit Fye toujours aussi étonné.

- Oui, nous sommes amies! Elle m'a souvent parlé de lui! répondit la jeune fille sans se départir de son immense sourire.

- Sais-tu où elle se trouve? Kuro-sama la cherche, elle a disparu de Shirasagi il y a un an.

- Je sais. Tomoyo-chan et moi sommes amies depuis très très longtemps. Nous nous sommes souvent rencontrées en Rêve, puisque nous pouvons toute les deux entrer dans les Songes. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de Kurogane-san… Et puis, un jour… Elle m'a trouvé en disant qu'elle allait être capturé sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que tout irait bien… C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu," acheva la jeune fille en baissant tristement les yeux.

Fye fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. La princesse Tomoyo savait qu'elle allait être enlevé, et pourtant, elle n'avait prévenu personne hormis Sakura. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas averti Kurogane? Avait-elle craint pour sa vie? Il ne comprenait pas.

" Est-ce que c'est elle que tu n'arrives plus à trouver? finit-il par dire.

- Oui. Elle, et … Une autre personne. Je la cherche inlassablement, mais elle doit être cachée derrière un puissant kekkai.

- Sais-tu qui l'a enlevé?"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais trembla, la tête baissée. Soudain, une brume d'un noir opaque s'éparpilla sur le lac pour venir jusqu'eux. Fye frémit à son tour. Il connaissait la noirceur de cette aura. C'était celle de cet homme qu'ils avaient vu à FlyCastle et qui avait essayé de tuer Kurogane. Le ninja avait déduit à l'époque, à cause de son emblème, que c'était certainement lui qui avait enlevé la princesse Tomoyo, et… Il était aussi resté quelques temps à Seles, quand Fye et son jumeau n'étaient que des enfants.

" Nous n'aurions pas dû parler de ça en Rêve, c'est trop dangereux, réveillez vous Fye-san, réveillez vous!" s'exclama la jeune fille en proie à la panique.

Le Songe commença à se briser comme un miroir qui éclate en mille morceaux. La brume se fit alors plus dense, et s'élança vers les Rêveurs pour tenter de se saisir d'eux. L'expression de Sakura changea soudain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se fit plus dur, plus déterminé. Elle cercle de magie, représentant un soleil et une lune mêlée apparurent à ses pieds. Elle leva la main et, à peine la chose tenta de s'approcher d'eux, qu'elle se fracassa sur un mur de ronce épaisse. Fye leva sa main à son tour pour l'aider, mais celle-ci se tourna vers lui et le retint. Ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement, puis elle dit:

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me protéger, réveillez-vous"

Elle le poussa alors, et Fye tomba dans le vide brutalement, avec la sensation d'avoir laissée son cœur au point de départ. L'air de ses poumons s'échappa brusquement, et l'empêcha de crier. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux en priant pour que la chute ne s'arrête, il vit une dernière fois la jeune fille disparaître du rêve elle aussi.

" Fye, hoy, Fye!" s'écria Kurogane en lui secouant l'épaule.

Le mage se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta un instant sans bouger, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand, et s'avisa de la présence du brun à ses côtés, qui lui jetait un regard inquiet. Il lui fallut quelques minutes d'adaptation pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus au bord d'un lac gelé, mais dans son lit moelleux enroulé dans une couette épaisse. le corps de Kurogane, près de lui, dégageait une intense chaleur. Il soupira, et se détendit.

" Ca va? T'as encore fait un cauchemar?

- Moui Kuro-chan… j'ai fait un vilain cauchemar, répondit le blond, faussement triste avant de se lover honteusement contre le torse du brun qui grimaça soudain.

- Mais t'es complètement gelé ma parole, qu'est ce que t'as foutu?! s'écria-t-il avant d'enlever les mains du mage de son corps. Elles étaient si froides que l'on aurait dit des glaçons.

- J'étais au bord du lac de Morn.

- Hein de quoi?

- Ah oui, tu ne peux pas le connaître. C'est un lac de mon pays. Il se trouve au pied du Glacier de Mäan à Seles. il est…

- Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompit le brun.

- Si tu as compris, alors laisse moi les réchauffer, dit-il en dégageant ses mains et en les collant de nouveau sur le torse du ninja qui tressaillit.

- Si tu veux te réchauffer, va te faire une flambée, je suis pas un feu de camps portatif!

- Oh, Kuro-chan, tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien!

- C'est Kurogane bordel! Tu vas imprimer un jour?

- Mais euuh! C'est pas drôle !

- Parle pour toi! Bon, si tu me racontais ton rêve au lieu de faire l'idiot? tenta Kurogane pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi je devrais te le raconter?

- Parce que ta tête me dit que t'as fais _ce_ genre de rêve.

- Bon… Puisque tu insistes… "

Fye reprit un peu de son sérieux et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Sakura au bord du lac de Morn. Quand il aborda le sujet de Tomoyo, Kurogane fronça intensément les sourcils, en marmonnant un vague " Si je la retrouve cette princesse, elle va m'entendre". Quand le blond acheva son récit, le brun s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit, les bras croisés, et dit enfin:

" Va falloir qu'on est une conversation cette gamine et moi quand on la rencontrera.

- Si tu es méchant avec Sakura-chan, tu auras affaire à moi, Kuro-sama.

- J'vois pas pourquoi je serais méchant! répondit outré le kendoka.

- Ben, si tu lui fais la même tête qu'en ce moment…

- Elle a quoi ma tête je te prie? répliqua le guerrier, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- Ben… Elle fait peur! Et Sakura-chan est une gentille fille!

- Mouais… Grommela le ninja en détournant les yeux.

- Kuro-chan, ne me dis pas que… commença le mage.

- Que quoi?

- Enfin, quand même…

- Mais quoi?!

- Vraiment je ne pensais pas que…

- Bordel mais quoi?! s'exclama Kurogane rouge de colère.

- Que tu es jaloux !

- Hein?! Mais tu délires le mage!

- Mais ne soit pas timide voyons!

- Je suis pas timide !

- Alors tu es mignon!

- Je suis pas mignon non plus!

- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment!

- T'as pas besoin de mon aide pour dire des conneries de toute façon!

- Mais j'aime tellement ça!

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder alors!

- Non, ça ne marcherait pas aussi bien!

- Oh mais ferme là, et recouche toi!

- Contre toi?" répondit le blond d'un grand sourire espiègle.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel avec l'air de prier toutes les divinités de l'univers pour lui venir en aide. Finalement, il soupira, se rallongea et attrapa le blond qui lâcha un bruit proche d'un ronronnement, avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Le brun le regarda se rendormir, avant de s'appuyer sur un coude. Il y avait des moments comme ceux là, où il se demandait s'il n'était pas masochiste… Mais regarder le blond dormir du sommeil du juste dans ses bras, les traits détendus, valait bien toute les peines du monde…


End file.
